Wanting What You Can't Have
by nadenelouis3
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is the one girl at Hogwarts that is off limits. But what happens when her brothers best friend, her cousins crush and all time womaniser Scorpius Malfoy takes a shine to her, when he wants what he can't have? Lily Luna Potter's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Kiss**

_Oh man! How did it happen? Why did it happen?_ I thought to myself as I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts.

I was in the library with my potions tutor; I was just above failing that subject so Professor Carmichael suggested a tutor for me. Scorpius Malfoy was the best potions student in the entire school so obviously he was to be my tutor. He'd been giving me lessons three times a week in the library for the past two months and in today's lesson I got my essay and sample back.

_"Scorpius!" I shouted, ignoring the disapproving look Madam Pince shot me, as I ran to our table at the back of the library._

_"I got the highest in class! I even beat Hugo!" I smiled as I practically jumped up and down in front of him._

_"Really? Well done Lily!" Scorpius smiled at me._

_"Are you ok?" I asked him; even though he smiled at me he looked depressed._

_"Maisie and I broke up." Scorpius shrugged._

_"Oh no." I gasped, sitting in the chair beside his._

_"Why? Are you alright?" I asked him straight away._

_"She cheated on me. Don't know who with I just saw the marks on her neck." Scorpius shrugged._

_"Scorpius, I'm not surprised really." I shrugged, not meaning to sound harsh._

_"What?"_

_"This is Maisie Warrington we're talking about. She cheats on everybody." I told him. It was true, Maisie cheated on every boyfriend, which was a lot, that she'd had. Including my brother Albus._

_"Suppose you're right." Scorpius smiled slightly._

_"I am right. I'm always right." I grinned, making him laugh._

_"There you go! Come on you're better off without Maisie and this way you can get together with somebody who won't cheat on you." I smiled at him._

_"Is there actually a girl out there who won't cheat on her boyfriend?" He asked me dramatically making me laugh._

_"I love that sound." Scorpius suddenly whispered._

_"What sound?"_

_"Laughing, I don't know it just makes me smile." He shrugged, leaning in close to me. I didn't really know what was happening, or who moved in first. But suddenly, we were kissing. His lips met mine and kissed me hungrily. It felt right, instead of wrong kissing my older brothers best friend. After about a full minute I pulled back._

_"Lily, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Scorpius muttered, looking mortified._

_"I, I -" I stuttered, I could feel myself blush._

_"I'd better go, I'm sorry Lily." Scorpius whispered before gathering his books in his bag and running out of the library. I sat in shock, for what felt like hours until Madam Pince, the librarian came and shooed me out._

"Lily? Are you ok?" A voice from behind me asked, I jumped out of my flashback and turned, James and his girlfriend Selena were emerging from a classroom holding hands.

"Not as good as your feeling I bet." I smirked, laughing when Selena blushed.

"Are you ok? You look a little, flushed?" James paused, thinking of the word.

"I'm fine, I just ran out the way of peeves." I lied.

"Oh right, you going back to the common room?" Selena asked me.

"Erm, yeah I think so. You?"

"Yeah, we'll walk together." Selena smiled at me. I nodded and followed them out of the corridor.

"Where have you been?" James asked me.

"Library, it's Thursday, Scorpius tutors me on a Thursday." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, Hugo said you got top in class?" James asked me, he knew how much I hated Potions and began to tutor me in October, until I poured my cauldron and the contents over him after he shouted at me for getting the ingredients wrong.

"Yeah I did." I shrugged.

"Well done, you've really improved then. Scorpius must be a really good teacher?" Selena wondered.

"Yeah he is. He gets me to understand things that Carmichael can't." I laughed, everybody knew that Professor Carmichael and I didn't have the best relationship and he often sent me to Professor Longbottom at least once a fortnight.

"There's a surprise." Selena muttered rolling her eyes.

"Hey, James?" Selena asked as we climbed a flight of stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Did Albus mention if Scorpius was coming to yours this year for Christmas? His parents are going away again." Selena asked.

"Yeah he is, I forgot to tell you. Mum's picking us up from the platform on Monday and then he's staying until New Year's Day, then his parents are coming to spend a few days with him." James scoffed; Scorpius wasn't really close to his parents. They hardly ever spent any time together, near enough every year since Albus and Scorpius were in second year, Scorpius had come to ours for the majority of the summer, Easter and Christmas Holidays.

"Scorpius is coming for Christmas?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, you actually surprised? He always comes over." James shrugged; he walked up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and told her the password.

"Lily? Are you sure you're ok?" Selena asked me.

"I'm fine, there's Dom and the others, bye!" I muttered before smiling at my three cousins and best friends, Lucy, Dominique and Roxy Weasley.

"Are you ok?" Dominique asked me straight away once I practically jumped on the leather sofa in front of the fireplace where we always sat. My parents and Dominique's parents always said we were more like sisters than cousins; we were definitely best friends and could often tell what the other was feeling. Like this past summer when she got dumped by her boyfriend via Owl when she was Holidaying in France with her family, I could feel something was wrong and waited patiently for her letter explaining everything. I glanced at Dominique who was smiling slightly, Lucy who looked up from her book and Roxy who looked bored. I took a deep breath and glanced over my shoulder for protective brothers and cousins. James and Selena were sat kissing in the corner. Albus and Fred were sat with a group of their friends playing chess on the other side of the common room. Hugo and Louis were sat playing Gobstones with two of Louis' first year friends beside the portrait hole.

"I kissed Scorpius." I whispered after motioning them to come closer. Dominique grinned, Lucy gasped but Roxy was the worst.

"YOU KISSED -" Roxy practically screamed, until Lucy placed her hand over Roxy's mouth. I groaned and turned my head. Every single person in the common room turned to look at me with their mouths in grins, except my brothers who looked furious.

"Lily?" Albus fumed.

"What did you say Roxy?" James asked quietly.

"Nothing, she didn't say anything." I said angrily, frowning at Roxy who looked ashamed.

"Who've you been kissing Lily?" James demanded, making several people snicker.

"Nobody! Besides, even if I did it's none of your business!" I told James.

"Yes it is my business!" James shouted, Selena grabbed his arm as he stood up, I saw Albus stand up too and that made me even angrier.

"No it's not your business! Or yours!" I added to Albus who opened his mouth to speak.

"If our little sister has been passed through the -" James began before everybody gasped, Albus groaned and I whipped my wand out of my sleeve.

"How dare you?" I whispered, though everybody heard me.

"I didn't mean it like that -" James began, looking to Albus for support.

"_'If our little sister has been passed through the-_' what James? The school?" I asked, I felt a tear falling down my cheek but I dismissed it.

"I've had one boyfriend James! I'm _fifteen!_" I shouted, making several people jump.

"Who?" Albus asked straight away.

"Frankie." I shrugged, nodding to Frankie Longbottom, one of Albus and James' friends in fifth year.

"WHAT?" James and Albus shouted at the same time, making Frankie pale.

"Please, it was last year for a month!" I shrugged again.

"How dare you say something like that? Is Selena your first girlfriend James?" I asked, nodding to Selena who looked worried sat alone. James opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before sighing and hanging his head.

"And it isn't true that you've been meeting up with Lavender Thomas for the past three weeks every night Ally?" I asked, using the childish nickname James, Teddy and I used to tease Albus with.

"Don't call me that, and it's none of your -" Albus warned me before I started laughing, I don't know why I laughed I just did.

"Business? You two are pathetic, one rule for me and one rule for you two? Doubtful." I smiled at them before taking a step closer to them.

"I'll do what I like, with who I like, when I like. Problem?" I asked, looking at each of my brothers.

"And if you do have a problem, I'll have to practice that hex Mum showed me during the summer." I smiled, raising my wand.

"What hex?" Albus asked me, eyeing my wand cautiously.

"I can't remember something about bats?" I lied, smiling when I saw the both of them pale. I glared at the pair of them before turning and running out of the common room and up to my dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Ignorance**

**A/N - Please leave a review? I hope you like this chapter :)**

I never spoke to James or Albus for the rest of the night, or the next day, or the next. I didn't speak to Scorpius either, everytime I saw him he was with one of my brothers or when he was alone he suddenly stopped and walked in the opposite direction from me. By the time we were on the train to go home for the Christmas holidays I was completely confused. _He kissed me, ran away and now refuses to even look at me?_ I kept thinking to myself, ignoring the conversation that Dom, Lucy and Roxy were having.

"Lily? I was just saying, I think Granddad Arthur's going to be so impressed when we tell him that we're reforming the Death Eaters, and your Dad too. What do you think?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I muttered, not really paying attention.

"Lily, are you even listening to us?" Roxy asked giggling.

"Lily, there's no need to be worried. Scorpius probably kissed you because you were there. James and Albus won't find out, your parents won't find out." Dominique told me, smiling. I stared right at her shaking my head in amazment.

"You two scare me, you really do." Lucy whispered as she laughed.

"I know Scorpius won't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone, you won't tell anyone will you?" I asked quickly, looking at Roxy in parcticular.

"I said sorry." Roxy sighed.

"I know, but you know what our family is like. You can't keep _anything_ secret without others finding out." I shrugged.

"No doubt all our parents know now." Lucy said.

"Yep, they won't be bothered. Dad will ask who but then change his mind, Mum won't care if I've been kissing people and will probably tell James and Albus off and I'll tell Teddy and he'll tell me what to do." I predicted. Dominique, Roxy and Lucy all laughed and agreed with me.

As soon as I walked upto where Mum stood with my brothers and Scorpius talking to my Aunt's, Hermione, Angelina, Audrey and Fleur, James and Albus started.

"Mum, Lily's been kissing boys and she won't tell us who." Albus said straight away. Mum looked shocked for a minute before turning back to Aunt Angelina and continuing their discussion about the Quidditch League.

"I think Puddlemere have a decent shot this year if I'm honest Angie." Mum said as if she hadn't heard Albus.

"What are you playing at?" I asked him, I glanced at Scorpius before I spoke and I saw him look emotionless, bored and looking anywere but at me.

"Maybe if Mum and Dad hear about your behaviour you'll stop." Albus told me as James nodded.

I opened my mouth to argue back but Mum put her hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to Gran's. Dad's already there." She waved her wand and the four trunks and pet cages vanished.

"James, you can apparate yourself, Scorpius you're not seventeen yet so you can side-along with Al. Give my your hand Lily." Mum told us straight away, James grinned and vanished with a crack, Scorpius and Albus followed him straight away. After the feeling of being dragged through a plastic tube lifted I grinned at the sight of the crooked house that my Grandparents lived in.

"What's he doing?" I asked straight away as I saw James practically run through the kitchen door.

"Dad!" Albus shouted as he followed James. I glanced at Mum who sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked as he watched me run in after my brothers, all of my Uncles, Aunts and cousins were in the cramped kitchen. _Great, this couldn't get any more embarrassing._

"Lily's been going round the castle kissing everyone!" Albus began. I sighed and saw my Aunts and Uncles smirk at each other, my Grandparents shook their heads as they chuckled, Mum frowned and Dad just paled.

"I haven't been kissing everyone." I snapped at Albus.

"And, we've been through this once, even if I did, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I shouted at Albus and James who had just opened his mouth.

"And we've told you this once, if people start to call our sister a -" James began before Dad held his hands up as I took my wand out of my sleeve.

"Ok, enough. Lily put it away before I take it off you, James shut your mouth and apologise to your sister." Dad warned, I didn't take my eyes of James as I put my wand back up my sleeve where I always kept it.

"Whoa, deja vu." Uncle Ron muttered, nodding to Mum and Dad.

"James, do as your father said." Mum said when James never apologised.

"James, now." Mum repeated, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry." James sighed at me.

"Just stay out of my business." I whispered at him.

"But if you're going round kissing every bloke in school -" Albus began before I screamed.

"I AM NOT KISSING EVERY BOY IN SCHOOL!"

"Alright Lily, calm down." Dad told me.

"Just like her mother." Uncle George muttered.

"This is going to go on all night, just tell us who you kissed Lily." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes. I glanced at Dominique who shrugged at me, Scorpius was stood beside Dominique and out of the corner of my eye I could see him stare at the floor determinly.

"Yeah come on Lily, spill." Molly smiled at me.

"Lily doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want too." Mum said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh yes she does." Albus muttered.

"I've already told you once _Ally_ -" I smiled at Albus who blushed.

"Don't call me that!" Albus snapped.

"Lily, Albus both of you stop!" Dad said straight away.

"Well then stay out of my business!"

"Well then stop kissing all of the boys in school!"

"I never kissed all the boys, I kissed one boy!"

"Two boys! You went out with Frankie remember?" James added.

"All of you shut up!" Dad sighed.

"That was last year! You've had three girlfriends since then!" I snapped at James.

"That's different, I'm a-"

"A boy? The amount of time you spend in the bathroom could suggest otherwise."

"Am I speaking to myself?" Dad asked.

"Stop changing subject Lily, tell us who you kissed!" Albus pressed.

"Ally I'm warning -"

"Don't call me that!"

"Or what? Are you going to get _Jane_ to help you?" I asked, scowling at James.

"Real mature Lily." James muttered.

"James, Albus, Lily, pack it in!" Dad said loudly.

"Says the eighteen year old who went running to Daddy." I said in a babyish voice.

"Because you don't listen to us!" Albus pointed out.

"Kids." Mum said in _her _tone, making us all shut up at once. I scowled at my brothers before going over to sit in the empty chair beside my mother.

"How did you do that?" Dad asked as my Uncles looked shocked.

"I'm their mother." Mum smiled and shrugged.

"Right, you three; first of all I want you to apologise to Grandma and Grandad for fighting in their house. Then I want you to apologise to Dad for ignoring him, then to me for giving me a headache. To your Aunts and Uncles for embarrassing them and yourselves." Mum said, looking from me to my brothers.

"Sorry." I muttered straight away. James and Albus did too.

"Now I want you to apologise to each other." Mum carried on.

"Why?" James and I moaned.

"For my own sadistic pleasure." Mum shrugged.

"Sorry for calling you Ally and Jane." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Sorry for saying you kissed every bloke in the school." James muttered as Albus nodded.

"Right, when we get home; James, kitchen, Lily, living room, Albus bathroom. The muggle way." Mum smiled wickedly.

"What? We're adults -" Albus started to protest before Mum snorted.

"Then act like it." She shrugged, making everybody laugh.

"Anyway, George? How's the shop coming along?" Mum asked, everybody else started up their own conversation.

"Your brothers are such pains." Dominique muttered from the seat next to me, I turned to her and nodded.

"You're just lucky you have the coolest sister ever and a younger brother." I whispered.

"I know, it's so funny when Louis _tries_ and tells me what to do. Almost as funny as when Dad does it." Dominique laughed.

"What's almost as funny as when I do what?" Uncle Bill asked looking confused.

"Nothing, _Victoire!_" Dominique practically screamed when the fire turned bright green and Dominique's older, and identical apart from the different eye colours, sister stepped out of the fireplace.

"_Dominique!_" Victoire shouted and ran towards her. Even though Dominque and Victoire were eight years apart from each other, they were the closest siblings I had ever met. Closer than I was too Teddy. Victoire squeezed herself onto Dominque's chair and the pair began to speak rapid French to each other, with Aunt Fleur adding the occasional comment every now and then.

"Mum, where's Teddy?" I asked when she finished talking about Christmas dinner with Gran.

"He's in Germany, he'll be here Christmas day." Mum told me.

"Oh right." I nodded and turned to the table looking around. My Grandparents were sat at the top of the table in a conversation with my mother and Aunts about Christmas plans, my father was talking to Uncle Ron about the Auror department, Uncle Bill was having a discussion with Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy about foreign wizards. Uncle George was sat helping Fred meddle with one of the muggle contraptions that he was obsessed with, the pride in Uncle George's eyes was clear from here. James, Albus, Louis and Hugo were all sat at the bottom of the table talking about the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Roxy, Lucy, Molly and Rose were sat giggling in the corner. Scorpius was sat directly opposite me, staring hard at the table. It was obvious how incredilby uncomfortable he was at having to sit so close to me.

"Scorpius? Are you ok? You look a little pale." Gran asked worriedly. Everybody turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Scorpius shrugged.

"You never said much on the train either. Are you alright?" Rose asked, making several people snicker. _I'd completely forgot about the massive crush Rose had on Scorpius. Perfect._

"I'm fine honestly." Scorpius insisted.

"Actually mate, you've been a bit quiet for days now I think about it. Thursday I think was the last time you actually smiled." Albus muttered. Scorpius looked up, meeting my eye for a fraction of a second before shrugging.

"I'm fine, had a bit of a stomach bug last week that's it." Scorpius muttered. James gasped suddenly and started waving his finger about. I felt the blood drain from my face and glanced at Scorpius who looked, if it was possible, even more pale than usual.

"I forgot, you broke up with Maisie didn't you?" James asked, I let out a silent groan of relief in my head and saw Dominique, Lucy and Roxy all glance at me.

"Yeah, we did." Scorpius said slowly, I could see him relax a bit when he realised where James was going.

"Why? I thought you liked this one?" Mum asked.

"I did. She broke up with me." Scorpius muttered.

"You know what this means don't you?" James asked excitedly, looking to Fred and Albus who were smiling broadly too.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"REBOUND!" James, Albus and Fred all shouted together, grinning like idiots.

"No, I'm off girls for a while." Scorpius smiled slightly.

I couldn't help myself from snorting.

"What?" Albus asked as Scorpius looked at me quickly.

"Boys." I said hastily, not looking at anyone but the table.

"Whatever, hey! It's stopped snowing!" James said excitedly.

"Quidditch!" Louis shouted, standing up. Scorpius, Hugo, James, Albus, Rose, Fred, Dad and my Uncles and Grandad all stood and filed out into the backyard.

"Aren't you girls playing?" Gran asked us, normally I'd have been the first person on the pitch, followed by Lucy and Roxy.

"It's too cold." Roxy shrugged, Lucy nodded too.

"Lil? Weathers never stopped you before." Aunt Hermione asked me curiously.

"Don't feel like playing today." I shrugged. I saw my mum, Gran and Aunts exchange knowing looks and smug smiles.

"Lily? How long have you fancied Scorpius?" Gran asked.

"What? I don't!" I said quickly, looking at Lucy for support.

"Ah, so it was Scorpius who you kissed." Molly nodded.

"What? No, no." I protested, looking at Roxy who for once was speechless.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Roxy!" I shouted. Mum and my Aunts just laughed.

"Darling, you're letters have been filled with nothing but Scorpius for the past four weeks." Mum smiled.

"And ever since the two of you arrived here all you've done is try and not to stare at each other." Aunt Angelina laughed.

"The two of you aren't even talking to each other. Dead give-away." Victoire told me. I looked from one grinning face to the next before sighing and shaking my head.

"On Thursday I practically skap to the library for our potion's lesson, I'd just got top marks in Potions for the first ever time." I explained, Mum beamed but nodded for me to carry on.

"When I got there he seemed upset so I asked what's wrong and he told me. We started laughing about her because she's such a cheat and everything." I shrugged.

"Then he kissed me." I sighed.

"_He _kissed you?" Mum cleared up.

"Yeah, before he ran out of the library and left me completely clueless, confused and completely unprepared for Potions on Friday." I added.

"He ran?" Victoire asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Can you blame him? He'd just snogged his best friends little sister, right after he got dumped by the biggest cheater in Hogwarts." Molly explained.

"Lily? Do you like him?" Aunt Fleur asked me straight.

"I didn't, I think I do now." I groaned.

"Rose is going to kill you." Roxy muttered.

"I know! Rose! She's liked Scorpius for years!" I exclaimed.

"And then there's Albus! Scorpius and Al are like brothers! He's going to kill me before Rose can get the chance. He'll kill Scorpius too." I ranted, running a hand through my hair, one of the few traits I inherited from my father.

"Honey, it will work out." Mum soothed.

"How? How will this work out? If he hadn't kissed me this wouldn't be happening!" I protested angrily.

"It just will." Mum promised me.

"And as for Rose, she'll be upset but deep down she knows her and Scorpius will probably always be just friends." Aunt Hermione assured me.

"You don't know Rose then, she's planned their wedding and everything - ouch!" Roxy muttered before Aunt Angelina elbowed her.

"Sorry." Roxy said to me as she realised what she said.

"We should have just called you Georgia like your Dad wanted." Aunt Angelina sighed, making everybody laugh.

After an hour of playing Quidditch in the cold the boys and Rose came in shivering, Mum took this as the excuse for us to leave.

"Right, well we'll be here twelve Christmas morning." Mum smiled and pushed us into the fireplace. I think she did it purposefully so Scorpius and I ended up in the fireplace at the same time.

"Right, kids. Your father and I will start dinner. James, you can go clean the dining room instead of the kitchen. Scorpius? Would you mind helping Lily with the living room?" Mum asked, looking at me pointedly.

"It's fine Mum, it will only take me -" I protested.

"No problem." Scorpius said politely.

"Thank you, dinner shouldn't be to long." Mum smiled as we walked out of the kitchen. I walked into the living room with Scorpius following me silently.

"This room never gets used. It's just when my Dad's muggle cousin comes and visits once every few months, make him feel comfortable." I shrugged, the room was the least magical in the house, even the photograph's were took with muggle camera's.

"A quick dust should be all." I said to Scorpius who nodded once and accepted the duster I gave him. We polished the photo's, shelves and furniture in silence for twenty minutes until we both spoke at once.

"They know you know." I said.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Scorpius asked me.

"Mum, my Aunt's, Vic, Dom, Rox, Luce, Gran and Molly." I said quietly.

"So every female in your family?" He groaned.

"Except Rose. And she can't ever find out. She'll kill me." I told him.

"Rose? Why?"

"How dense are you Malfoy? Rose has been crushing on you since you were eleven!" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, Potter. Really? Rose? Hmm." He smirked.

"Yes, Rose. Are you actually telling my you never noticed how she was always there whenever something happened to you?" I asked him, feeling annoyed for some reason.

"No, not really. I just sort of accepted that she'd be there." He shrugged.

"Well yeah, she's had a crush on you for the past six years." I muttered, rubbing the duster over a photograph of the grandparents I never knew.

"Six years? Wow." Scorpius sighed.

"We're finished." I said after a while, walking out of the living room before he could reply.

"Did you clean the living room?" Mum asked me when I stormed into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I muttered, slamming the door to the cleaning cupboard.

"And?" Mum asked me.

"And, I hate boys." I sighed before walking out of the kitchen, storming past an oblivious Scorpius and upstairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Hurt**

I stayed in my bedroom for the next two days, only coming out for the bathroom and mealtimes. During mealtimes I ignored Scorpius, and just lied and said I had a lot of homework, my brothers shrugged and didn't care, my Dad didn't believe me but he knew better than to press me for details. Mum on the otherhand, she was a menace.

"Lily? Are you going to actually come downstairs today?" She asked me the second day.

"I'm busy Mum. Defence essay." I lied, nodding to my desk where my school books where piled up.

"The boys want to know if you'll go into the village with them." Mum said as she sat on the edge of my bed. I shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

"The boys want to know if you'll go into the village with them." She repeated.

"I know, you just said." I snapped.

"I thought you didn't hear me, you never answered." Mum snapped back, that was one of the things about Mum, she spoke to you the way you spoke to her. Give her respect she'll give you it back, be rude and she'll be rude right back.

"Sorry, are the three of them going?" I asked.

"It's alright and I don't know. Your Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo just got here, I assume the five of them will be going." Mum shrugged, she moved closer to me and started stroking my hair.

"If you talk to him love, tell him how you feel and he'll -" She began before my bedroom door opened.

"Lily! Lily! Scorpius just asked me out!" Rose squeeled and flung herself on my bed.

"Rosie? Lily isn't feeling too well, maybe you could come back and talk to her later?" Mum offered.

"I'm ok Mum. What did he say Rosie?" I asked, making an effort to put a smile on my face.

"When we floo'd he asked to talk to me privately, I don't think Mum likes him though because she pulled a face and looked at your mother who sighed." She shrugged once Mum left the room.

"I don't think your Mum particularly wants you to be dating Rosie." I laughed nervously.

"Whatever, I don't care, _he finally asked me out._" She sang the last bit.

"I know I probably wouldn't have told you this, but Molly isn't here and I needed to tell somebody that wasn't a boy or my parent." She laughed.

"No it's fine." I smiled at her.

"Are you coming into the village? I think Scorpius wants me to come, Hugo isn't, he's grounded. He lost Dad's chess set and it took them all morning to find them all." Rose said quickly.

"I don't know, it's quite cold." I mumbled, looking out the window.

"Please? Me and Scorpius will probably want some alone time, your brothers aren't exactly subtle." She smiled at me. _Did she honestly think I would distract my brothers so she could go and snog my -wait. What were we? We kissed once and now because he asked my cousin out my world is over?_

"Erm, Lily? You feeling alright?" Rose asked me.

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

"You're not are you?" _I hate the fact she's more persceptive than her mother is._

"Honestly, I'm fine." I lied.

"I don't believe you but alright, so are you coming?" She asked standing up.

"No, I think I'll keep Hugo company." I stood up to and led the way out of my room. I quickly walked into the kitchen where my Aunt Hermione and mother were sat sipping tea at the table, my brothers and Scorpius were stood in their muggle coats waiting for Rose.

"Hugo? You can go too if you like. Your father and Uncle Harry have gone to work so don't tell him!" Aunt Hermione shouted when I sat beside Mum at the table.

"See Lily, Hugo's coming now. You don't have to keep him company." Rose hinted, nodding slightly at Scorpius who was leaning against the wall.

"I'll stay anyway, the village is boring." I shrugged.

"Fine suit yourself." James muttered and walked out the back, the others quickly following.

"Lily -" Mum began.

"I'm fine Mum, honestly." I sighed.

"No you're not." Mum smiled sadly at me.

"We kissed Mum, that's it." I muttered.

"If we just kissed then why does it hurt so much when I think of Rose and him together?" I asked before neither my Aunt or my mother could say anything. I looked up to see them exchanging a quick glance. They both looked sympathetic and knowing at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"You love him." Aunt Hermione shrugged.

"I don't love him, I only kissed him once!" I exclaimed.

"Lily, everytime you think about him how do you feel?" Mum asked quietly. I took a deep breathe and imagined him kissing me again.

"Happy." I smiled.

"And now Scorpius and Rose kissing?" Aunt Hermione asked gently.

"Sick." I muttered. I groaned and put my head on Mum's shoulder. She sighed and pulled me in for a hug, stroking my hair again.

"I think you need to talk to Rose. Tell her how you feel." Aunt Hermione suggested.

"She's loved Malfoy since they were eleven Aunt Hermione, she'll kill me." I muttered.

"She's your cousin." Mum muttered.

"Which makes it worse. Molly was livid when she found out Frankie Longbottom and I liked each other." I mumbled.

"I love Molly just as I love your other cousins, but she is the most selfish of them all. Rose isn't like that, she loves you." Mum pointed out.

"Mum, this isn't like when we were little and she gave me her last Chocolate Frog, this is serious. No offense Aunt Hermione but Rose isn't that generous, she's practically scared off all of Malfoy's girlfriends before now. There's not a single witch in Hogwarts that will not know she's seeing him by New Year, trust me." I sighed.

"Perhaps if we talk to her -" Aunt Hermione offered.

"And say what? Rose could you break things off with the boy you've liked for the past six years so Lily can have a shot at him? Besides, she already told me she doesn't care what you lot think." I snapped.

"Apologize to your Aunt. She's only trying to help." Mum snapped at me.

"It's fine, I seem to remember a conversation like this during your fourth year Ginny. Harry and Cho?" Aunt Hermione laughed. They started telling tales of their own boyfriend troubles, whether to me or themselves I don't know but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy imagining Scorpius and Rose probably sat on the park bench kissing. After about an hour of Aunt Hermione telling me of all the times she caught Uncle Ron kissing somebody called Lavender, the door opened and my brothers, cousins and Scorpius all trudged in, laughing and dripping wet.

"My floor!" Mum moaned and waved her wand, making the wet coats and boots become dry instantly.

"What's funny?" Aunt Hermione asked curiously.

"Rose nearly lost her wand. It fell out of her pocket and a dog picked it up and ran off with it." James sniggered.

"Rose! You could have been more careful!" Aunt Hermione gasped.

"It wasn't my fault, Scorpius was -" She began and then turned bright red and giggled at Scorpius who was smirking slightly, I didn't want to know the rest of the story.

"What's for lunch Mum?" I asked before Rose could finish. The others all started helping with lunch, except Scorpius and Rose who were sat at the table whispering to each other and laughing.

"Share the joke?" Albus asked as he sat beside me, I was directly opposite Scorpius.

"It was a 'you-had-to-be-there' moment." Rose smirked.

"You've been going out with each other for a couple of hours, not years." I muttered. Mum glanced at me as Hugo and my brothers laughed.

"Actually we were talking about something that happened at the start of school this year." Rose said icily.

"Which means I probably was there." Albus pointed out.

"Divination class, Trelawney told me she'd seen a red headed girl heading in my direction." Scorpius muttered.

"Not that funny." Albus said.

"She could have meant Lily." Hugo offered, making me snap my head up and look at Mum quickly.

"Why me?" I asked, glancing at Scorpius who was looking at his plate intently.

"Because of your potions tutoring?" Hugo said slowly as he rolled his eyes. I nodded and laughed, as did Rose and Scorpius. James shrugged and returned to his lunch, Mum and Aunt Hermione looked at each other once but said nothing. Albus, he saw the look I gave Mum and then Scorpius, he saw the look between Mum and Aunt Hermione. He heard mine and Scorpius' nervous laughter. He knew it was Scorpius who I liked, who I kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Mealtime Discussions**

**I'd just like to say a HUGE thanks to the reviewers from the last couple of chapters, sorry for the wait I've had problems with my laptop :|**

**The reviews really made my day, and also a thank you to all of you who have put me on their watch list/story alert list, it means a lot!**

**Also I'd like to apologise for some grammatical mistakes, this crappy laptop doesn't have word so a couple of mistakes are being made, I'd love you to PM me if you find them, also this chapter and the next couple are going to focus around several members of the Potter/Weasley family and their reactions to finding out about Lily/Scorpius. Sorry for the long A/N and for the wait, please please R&R!  
><strong>

I stayed in my room until Dad got back from work, I felt a little better about the Scorpius-Rose thing once Rose left.

"Lily, I ran into Professor Thomas in Diagon Alley." Dad told me as we sat down for dinner.

"And?"

"And, he said he's coming to see us the day after tomorrow about your Defence Against the Dark Arts class." Dad told me.

"What?" I frowned, I was good at Defence, I was the _best_ at Defence. I've been doing non-verbal spells since my third year when I stole a N.E.W.T book from the library, I'd mastered most of them spells before Molly took it off me.

"That's what I said, you're good in that class. He said it's nothing to worry about, he's just been sending owls to the ministry about you and your work. Said it was brilliant." Dad shrugged.

"They might want you to move up a year Lily." Mum suggested.

"Lily's a geek!" James laughed.

"A geek who knows more jinxes and hexes than the three of you put together." I smiled, making Mum and Dad laugh.

"How could they move you up a class though? Would you move up in your other subjects?" Albus asked.

"Oh yeah, sure Carmichael would _love _to teach me NEWT potions when I can barely manage fourth year." I muttered.

"You got top marks in your last test, Scorpius must be a good influence on you." Dad noted, smiling at Scorpius who smiled smally.

"She's a good student." Scorpius muttered the same time as I muttered;

"He's a good teacher." Mum glanced at us and smirked, Dad and James shrugged and Albus narrowed his eyes and glared at his plate.

"Seriously, I wonder what he wants to see Lily for?" Mum asked.

"Maybe he just want's to congratulate you on improving potions?" James shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be Carmichael?" Albus muttered, not taking his eyes of me.

"No! If she comes here, I'm going to The Burrow!" I practically screamed, making everybody laugh. Even Albus smirked a bit.

"We'll find out in two days won't we? If it was bad I'm sure Dean would have told your father in person first." Mum reassured me.

"Yes, I'm sure Dean would of Lily. Don't worry, if you're in trouble we'll deal with it." Dad told me.

"What? If _Lily_ get's in trouble you'll deal with it? But the moment me or him get in trouble we get Howlers!" James gasped in mock outrage.

"Lily's type of trouble is different to your type of trouble, _she _doesn't feel the need to not go to certain classes, give teachers cheek, bully other students, inappropriate behaviour in libraries!" Mum listed, all of the things Albus and James had done in the last month alone. I smirked to my plate when she said certain things, there was a difference between doing them and actually getting caught doing them.

"Must you bring that up? I'll never get over Pince's face when she caught me and Selena -" James trailed off before Dad cleared his throat and nodded his head at Mum who was looking angry.

"Harry, you told me the letter said he was fighting with another student in the library!" Mum said, getting angry.

"I - look, I knew you'd get angry that's why I lied." Dad explained quickly, nobody, not even Dad who most people feared, liked to be around my mother when she was angry. I was gratefull her wand was on the kitchen work bench.

"So, James? What exactly were you and this 'Selena' doing?" Mum asked, after throwing Dad a look that made him gulp.

"Nothing, we were just kissing that's all!" James said hastily, shovelling more food into his mouth.

"I bet. Are we going to get to meet her?" Mum asked, narrowing her eyes. It was common knowledge she hated all of James and Albus' girlfriends, Jennifer Finch-Fletchley was always petrified whenever James brought her round when they dated two years ago.

"I don't know, after Jenny?" James snorted as Mum rolled her eyes.

"I only asked her what she had planned for the future." She muttered.

"You asked her how many childred she wanted and what type of wedding scene she'd prefer, Summer or Winter?" Albus reminded her.

"She took it out of proportion! Anyway, when will I meet her James? I am your mother; carried you for nine months, give birth to you, fed you, clothed you, supported you, loved you regardless of all the trouble you've caused me -" Mum told him, getting more soppy with each reminder.

"Frankie's party! Frankie's party! You can meet her at Frankie's party." James shouted, rolling his eyes at Mum when she smirked, she always used the guilt trip on James and Albus, it never worked on me.

"Frankie's party, you two are staying _downstairs_ this year aren't you?" Albus asked, smiling at the grateful look James shot him.

"Yes, after last year's spectacle, we've agreed to stay downstairs until we leave. We'll send a patronus to each of you." Dad said, frowning as he clearly remembered last year.

"What happened last year?" Scorpius asked, one of the first times he'd spoken actually.

"Dad walked in on Albus getting a bit too, _involved_ in his New Year's kiss." I laughed, remembering Dad dragging Albus by his arm out of a room infront of most of Hogwarts.

"Oh, that must have been -" Scorpius grinned before Albus cut across him.

"Yeah, it was mortifying. And good, that you're not going to be there though. Girls don't really like it when overprotective parents are spying. Or boys actually." Albus said, snapping the first bit at Scorpius who looked confused.

"Boys? Is there something you want to tell the family Albus?" James laughed.

"No, but I'm assuming Lily likes boys?" Albus shrugged, watching for Scorpius' reaction._ He knows!_ I thought to myself.

"What? Are you saying your alright with her dating?" James asked seriously, Mum and Dad exchanged looks but choose not to say anything.

"I'm not alright with it, but I've accepted it." Albus shrugged.

"Traitor! Last week you were all for beating the crap out of all the boys in school, and now your fine with Lily being groped by people?" James asked, looking at Albus like he had just burst out doing Ballet.

"First of all, it wasn't all the boys in school!" Albus hastily told our parents who looked shocked.

"Secondly, she's not going to get groped by anybody! I'll kill them if I see any wandering hands! She's fifteen now James. What were we doing when we were her age?" Albus asked, smirking when James grinned at past memories.

"We're boys!" James exclaimed after a brief, very awkward silence.

"Fine, what were Molly and Rose doing at her age? Victoire? What are Dom, Roxy and Lucy doing?" Albus asked James who scowled.

"I can't wait until Teddy get's here, he'll agree with me." James muttered.

"Please, if Teddy had to choose between us two and Lily, we'd get screwed over everytime." Albus snorted.

"Would you rather it be like Frankie and behind our backs? To another one of our friends?" Albus continued, his gaze resting on Scorpius for a brief second, long enough for Mum and I to notice, Dad and James were ignorant though, Scorpius' fork froze on his plate.

"You were the one who suggested personally holding them down and pouring veritiserum down their necks!" James shouted.

"Yeah well, it dawned on me that she's growing up, we were both dating when we were her age." Al shrugged.

"Exactly, we know what girls her age were doing!" James hissed.

"'She' is in the room." I snapped.

"How did you know what girls were doing? What were you doing?" Mum asked.

"Fred told us." My brothers said at the same time.

"I bet." Mum muttered, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Look, the point is Lily is fifteen years old. She's smart enough not to have -" Albus started before Dad cleared his throat for the second time that evening.

"Not to get too serious with anyone, she know's what she's doing. Let her have some freedom." Albus carried on.

"I am here you know!" I snapped again getting angry that they were talking about me like that as if I wasn't there.

"Not too much. When she get's a new boyfriend, or even a single date, we'll make it known that if she ever get's even dissapointed by him, he's gone. No matter who he is; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. It could even be our best friend and we'd still kill him." Albus said dangerously, nudging Scorpius playfully which made him pale. I glanced at Mum and saw her looking at Albus with worried eyes, Dad was shaking his head in amusement at Albus' protectiveness, James was nodding his agreement. I knew what Albus was saying, so did Mum and so did Scorpius.

If I became upset over Scorpius, Albus would kill him. It didn't matter that they were practically brothers, Albus loved me a lot more than he did Scorpius.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi :) sorry for the wait, but this is a PROMISE; I will update atleast once a week, things have been hectic lately with work/college/private life but I didn't forget my faithful readers! :D**

**Thank you - Kana117, I can't believe I didn't spot that thanks :D and twilightlover212 thank you, I agree with you about Scorpius (that was a hint) and thank you to all 18 of you who put this on their alerts, I've checked a few of your profiles out and the stories are fab :D**

**I've read a few FF's now and they all have disclaimers, (this is my first one) so do I have to do it too? **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, that honour goes to J.K. Rowling, I only own a few O.C such as Frankie Longbottom/Selena/Lavender Thomas etc. Any confusion PM me and I'll gladly explain, also if you want spoilers PM me and I'll tell you as I have the next few chapters planned :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 - Christmas**

"Wake up! It's CHRISTMAS!" James voice woke me up, he was banging on all the doors on the landing.  
>"JAMES! It's six thirty!" I heard Albus roar, never a morning person even on Christmas Day.<br>"Presents!" James roared back before hammering on my door.  
>"Lily! Lily!" He shouted, dragging myself out of bed I fumbled over to the door and flung it open, letting it slam against my wall. James grinned at me, the wall it slammed against was the one that I shared with Albus.<br>"Lily!" Albus shouted.  
>"It's Christmas!" James and I shouted, pounding Albus' bedroom door with our fists.<br>"Alright you two, he's awake." Dad yawned from behind us.  
>"Happy Christmas!" I grinned, running to give him a hug.<br>"Happy Christmas, come on you're mothers already downstairs starting breakfast." Dad smiled, he started laughing when Albus stormed from his room and chased James downstairs.  
>"I'll go stop Albus from killing James, can you wake Scorpius up please? It's a wonder how he sleeps through everything." Dad asked me, shaking his head in amusement and nodding into Albus' room where Scorpius was fast asleep on a camp bed. He walked away before I could think of an excuse to not talk to Scorpius privately, I took a deep breathe and walked into Albus' room.<br>"Scorpius? Come on wake up, it's Christmas." I said clearly.  
>"Scorpius? Wake up!" I said a little louder, crouching down so I was level with his head.<br>"Scorpius, can you hear me? Come on, my parents and brothers are waiting." I said softly, gently nudging his shoulder.  
>"Hm, Lily." He muttered sleepily, I froze when he said my name.<br>"Scorpius, come on wake up." I said clearly, trying my best to ignore the fluttering in my stomach when he said my name. He still wouldn't budge, so I pushed him hard.  
>"Taylor, get lost I'm up!" He muttered, rubbing his eyes.<br>"Thanks, I know I'm not exactly a picture first thing but I thought I'd have looked better than Taylor Zabini!" I joked.  
>"Lily! What are you doing here?" He asked me, jumping up quickly.<br>"It's Christmas, Dad told me to wake you up." I laughed.  
>"Oh, erm, thanks." He muttered.<br>"Well, we'd best get downstairs. James will be having kittens wanting to open his presents." I smiled.  
>"Probably, I'll be down in a minute." Scorpius told me.<br>"I grew up with Teddy, James and Albus. I share a dorm with Roxy, you really think I'm going to fall for that? Out of bed now!" I laughed.  
>"You do that too much." Scorpius muttered, it was low enough that I guessed I wasn't supposed to hear.<br>_Yeah, remember what happened last time I laughed in front of you_, I thought sourly.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked me in a normal tone as he climbed out of his bed and pulled a dressing gown on.<br>"Nothing, just tired." I lied, walking out of his bedroom, hearing him follow me.

Christmas morning was absolute torture, for me anyway. I was excited, it was hard not to be with James around, he was like a little child, bouncing with excitement when he saw his presents under the tree. I opened my gifts with my family and Scorpius with enough excitement that nobody questioned me, even my mother didn't have a knowing, smug look on her face for the first time in days. Even Albus didn't seem as angry with me as he had since last night, although he still seemed more upset than his normal happy self. I thought I was acting happy enough, smiling and laughing with my brothers and parents, trying to ignore Scorpius as best I could but once we floo'd to The Burrow where we were the last to arrive, Dominique looked at me once and nodded to the stairs.  
>"Anything happened with Scorpius then? Roxy told me they'd begun dating." Dom asked as soon as we managed to sneak away from our overly cheerful family.<br>"Mum and Aunt Hermione think I love him." I shrugged, she gasped and made me repeat every word to her what Mum said.  
>"Oh dear, I thought so too I didn't want to say anything though." Dominique laughed, <em>Dom knew everything!<em> I sighed to myself.  
>"I don't know everything, just most things." She giggled.<br>"Oh and Albus knows." I added, ignoring her last comment.  
>"What? Tell me he hit Scorpius, I want to hit Scorpius." She exclaimed.<br>"He hasn't told us he know's but I can tell, there was looks and sly comments all day after Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo left." I told her.  
>"What? Oh no, he's angry then?" Dom asked me, knowing full well Albus had the 'Weasley-Temper.'<br>"Yeah, I'm dreading whenever Albus confronts him, I've seen his temper first-hand." I sighed, actually a little terrified for Scorpius.  
>"Don't worry, I doubt Albus will confront him just yet, if there's anybody else in this family who he loves as much as you it's Rose. He won't want to hurt her." Dominique reassured me.<br>"Yeah, if only Scorpius didn't want to hurt her everything would be perfect." I moaned.  
>"What? He won't hurt her, intentionally." Dominique added as an afterthought.<br>"Then why is he dreaming about me?" I asked her.  
>I spent the next half hour explaining every detail that happened this morning, adding extra detail so we were upstairs even longer. I'd have emphasised it all out so we were up there all afternoon but Uncle Bill made us spend time with the family.<br>"Honestly, I have no idea what's up with you two. Normally you'd be right in the middle of things. What's wrong?" He asked as he practically frogmarched us into the crammed living room.  
>"Nothing, just got some catching up to do." Dominique shrugged, taking my hand and leading me over to the rug infront of the fireplace where we always sat.<br>"Yeah, because I'm sure you missed out on loads in two days." Louis muttered shaking his head.  
>"Are you ok Lily? You seem a bit distant?" Grandad asked, making everybody stare at me.<br>"I'm fine Grandad." I shrugged, pulling at a piece of string on the rug.  
>"She's lovesick Arthur." Dad nodded at me, making all the male relatives laugh and whistle.<br>"I'm not lovesick Dad." I muttered.  
>"I hope not, I don't want to have to beat some snotty teenager up for hurting my little sister." A familiar voice laughed from the door way to the kitchen.<br>"Teddy!" Victoire screamed and jumped up from her spot on the arm of Grandad's chair. We all turned and smiled when she jumped on Teddy the same time he dropped his rucksack to the floor and held his arms open for her.  
>"Torie!" I heard him say softly as he hugged her close, he was the only person allowed to call her something other than Vic or Victorie.<br>"You-absolute-idiot!" Victorie muttered after they stopped hugging, slapping his head and arms with every word.  
>"I'm sorry!" Teddy laughed, still not taking his eyes of her face.<br>"Two weeks! Two weeks you said! Not a month!" She growled, I shared a quick glance with Dominique who looked nervous.  
>"I know, I just needed to get something done and it took a little longer than I expected. Babe, I've flew from Brazil to get here today, do you have any idea how cold the North Atlantic is in December? I had to thaw myself from my broom!" Teddy laughed.<br>"Why didn't you just apparate Ted?" Mum asked him.  
>"It would have took too long, different apparation points across the globe." Teddy explained.<br>"But if you'd have written before hand I could have issued you a senior Ministry employee approved pass." Uncle Percy said to him as if he was five.  
>"He's here now, forget about how he got here." I said quickly, Victorie looked like she was going to blow at any minute.<br>"Lil! There's my little sister!" Teddy grinned at me.  
>"Well now Teddy's finally here, can we have Christmas Dinner?" James asked eagerly, Fred and Louis cheering him on.<br>"Fine, go on sit at the table." Gran chuckled as nearly all the males in the family ran to the table.  
>"Lily, wait." Scorpius muttered, holding my arm.<br>"What do you want?" I asked him quietly.  
>"What did your Dad mean? 'Lovesick?'" He asked me so softly I barely heard him.<br>"Relax, he doesn't know it's you if that's what you mean. None of my Uncle's or male cousins do. They will find out though, we don't keep secrets in this family." I warned him.  
>"Really? Do you want to tell Rose before or after Dinner that we kissed last week?" He asked me. I scowled at him and went to walk off.<br>"Look, can't you just forget about it? It happened, I have." He shrugged.  
>"Yeah? Then why were you dreaming about me?" I asked him, hating the feeling I got when I saw him pale.<br>"We better go before they realise we aren't there." I muttered, walking away from him and walking into the kitchen, trying my hardest to ignore the looks my Aunt's and female relatives, except Rose, were giving me. I glanced at Albus and he looked like nothing would please him more than being able to punch Scorpius. _Merry Christmas Lily, _I thought to myself, realising then how much the concept of Christmas was over-rated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I don't know why I'm updating because none of you deserve it! Seriously, am I doing something wrong? I noticed the numbers are going down per chapter too, come on guys this is my first attempt a little feedback would be helpful?  
>jessvampswolvessoulfinders, nadenepotter94, twilightlover212, kana117 and caitlin; thank you for the reviews they meant a lot. Like to thank twilightlover212 and kana117 because they've reviewed a couple of times too, so thanks guys it means a lot!<br>This is just a gap filler and not a very good chapter but it's slightly important so please bare with me and then next one is going to be LONG so be prepared.  
>Also, there's a poll on my profile, check it out?<br>Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, lucky lucky woman.  
>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?<br>**

I slept late the next day and by the time I woke up Scorpius was gone.

"His father came for him this morning, apparently his Grandfather's ill." James shrugged when I asked him where he is.

"Oh right, what time are they coming Mum?" I asked.

"Not too sure, go get dressed before they get here. Here you go boys." Mum said as she handed an envelope over to my brothers and Teddy.

"Quidditch tickets? The Wasps? How did you get these?" James asked, his favoruite team was the Wimbourne Wasps.

"James, I'm the senior Quidditch corrospondant for the _Prophet_, I can get tickets for any match. I want you three out of the house while the teachers are here. Go on, there's money for some lunch in Diagon Alley." She smiled, nodding to the door.

"Right; Lily go get showered and dressed, Harry tackle the living room, I'll do the dining room." Mum ordered.

"Their not going to care about how clean the house is. Besides Dean's been here before." Dad shrugged.

"Minerva hasn't." Mum said simply. Dad looked like he was going to say something back, but Mum's look had me and Dad both running out of the kitchen. After Mum and Dad power cleaned downstairs and I'd showered and dressed, we sat in the kitchen and waited for my professors to come.

"I wonder why their coming? It must be Defence class otherwise Thomas wouldn't come. How come Neville can't tell us?" I asked them over again. Neville Longbottom was my godfather, head of house and my Herbology teacher at school.

"He said it was confidential." Dad shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough." Mum told me.

"It's just, Defence is my best subject, it can't be bad can it?" I wondered to myself. We sat in silence for ten more minutes until the fire in the fireplace turned emerald green and my headmistress stepped out, followed by my DADA teacher.

"Minerva, Dean!" Dad smiled. After everybody was served tea we went through to the living room, Mum and Dad sandwiched me in the middle of the sofa as Professor's McGonogall and Thomas sat on the chairs opposite.

"Ok, so you're probably worried about why we're here?" Professor McGonogall asked.

"Is she in trouble?" Mum asked.

"No, the opposite actually. We'll get right to it." Professor Thomas said, waving his wand a four piles of parchment appeared on the coffee table. I leaned slightly to look at them

"Is that my last essay?" I asked, grabbing the piece nearest me.

"Every piece of homework you've ever submitted too me for the past four years." Thomas told me.

"Why are they here? What's going on?" Dad asked.

"Well, if you look at her homework; first and second year she was working at 'E' OWL level, third year and the beginning of her fourth she's working towards an O at OWL. We think if Lily sat her OWL when she was eleven, she'd have got an E. If she sat it now, instead of next year, we strongly believe she'll get an O. Her classwork is brilliant, she's progressed more quickly than some of my seventh years have." Professor Thomas beamed at me.

"She literally is my best student, she never has trouble with her work. Her wandwork is superb. Honestly, never seen a student like this before. Including Hermione." He carried on, looking at my parents when he said the last bit.

"I don't understand what your trying to say. We appreciate the visit and the kind words, but couldn't this be done in a letter? Saved all our time?" Mum asked politely.

"We have been keeping a close eye on Miss Potter here for several years now. Along with the examination committee." Professor McGonogall told us.

"The examination committee?" Dad asked.

"We've been exchanging owls with copies of Lily's work and memories of her during practical lessons." Professor Thomas explained.

"We have all decided, with your permission and if Miss Potter would wish too, that it would be in her best interests if she sits her Defence Against the Dark Art's OWL in January. If she passes which she most likely will with atleast an Exceeds Expectations, she will be invited to study towards her NEWT, joining the current sixth year class." Professor McGonogall smiled. I was shocked, they wanted me to sit my OWL exam in several days time? Surely not.

"Do you think she'll be ready?" Dad asked.

"Harry, remember all that stuff you taught us?" Professor Thomas asked.

"Well, she knows it all. Would you like to see the memories?" Professor Thomas offered.

"No thanks, Lily how do you feel about this?" Mum asked me, turning so she could look me in the eye.

"When would I sit the OWL?" I asked Professor Thomas.

"You return to school on Tuesday, Wednesday morning my office an examiner will be there waiting for you." Professor Thomas answered me.

"What happens if I fail?"

"Then you continue your education as a fourth year."

"If I pass?"

"You'll be taken out of your fourth year DADA class and put in my sixth year classes." Thomas told me clearly.

"So in eight days I'm to sit my OWL, a year faster than my classmates? If I pass I skip two years for this subject and join my brother in his class?" I asked.

"Yes." Professor McGonnogall nodded once.

"Can I think about it?" I looked at my parents who nodded.

"We need an answer today actually. We need to book the examiner, the papers and a registration number for her." Professor Thomas told Mum and Dad.

"Right, so Lily? Do you want to do it?" Mum asked me.

"Oh, and if you get your NEWT in this at the end of the next year you won't have to study it with the other students for your sixth and seventh year." Professor Thomas added.

"But what if I sit the exam pass and then do all the classes, sit my NEWT and fail?" I asked.

"Then you'll rejoin your class and go through the classes again and sit it the same time as Roxy, Lucy and Dominique." Professor Thomas told me. I looked back at my parents who smiled at me.

"Fine, I'll do it." I sighed, though I was grinning.

I smiled as Professor McGonnogall and my parents signed form after form.

"Right, this is it. I'd normally tell people to study extra hard, but just browse through one of your brothers' fifth year books." Professor Thomas told me as he waited for Professor McGonogall to floo away.

"Do you really think she'll be able to do it Dean?" Mum asked.

"I think if she doesn't stress over it, focuses on Wednesday and ignores everything else, there's no reason why she can't get an Outstanding." Professor Thomas smiled at me.

"What do you think I should practice on? My theory or my practical?" I quickly asked as he threw his floo powder into the fireplace.

"You're theory is perfect, and your practical is near enough. Practice what you don't feel comfortable with." Professor Thomas told me before the green flames swallowed him. Mum grinned at me and went to start dinner, while Dad said he was going to go and tell all our relatives that he had a genius for a daughter.

**A/N - see that button under here? Click on it to find out what it does ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, I know this is earlier than planned but I've decided to do this chapter in two parts because it's going to be so long.  
>Couple of thanks; LilyLunafan622 and Kana177 thank you for reviewing it really meant a lot :)<br>Jessvampswolvessouldfinders - thank you for your review and for the threat haha, it really made me smile  
>twilightlover212 - A HUGE thank you for your review, I know I PM'd you but people need to know how sweet you are. I've been having a crappy time lately and you really made me smile honestly, thank you (cyberhug)<br>Sorry to you all for the slight overbearing A/N last chapter, like I said slightly crappy time and I took it out on you, sorry.  
>But please please please review :)<br>Over a thousand hits! Sooooooo excited!  
>Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, only my OC's :D<strong>

**Chapter 7 - Party Part 1**

"Right, we're going to be leaving about one, so we'll come and find you three about twelve forty five, and then we can all say our goodbyes. You can go upstairs to Frankie's party only after you've seen Neville and Hannah." Dad told us as we all brushed ash of our clothes in the reception area of the Leaky Cauldron.

"We know Dad, Neville and Hannah know we're here can't we just please go upstairs?" James asked, watching a group of seventh year Slytherin girls go up the stairs.

"Isn't Selena coming tonight James?" I asked him, shaking my head as I followed his direction.

"Thank you Lily." He muttered darkly to me.

"Oh yes. James you said I could meet her. Go and find her please." Mum reminded him, James scowled at me before storming up the stairs where Frankie held his parties

"Come on, we'll go see Neville and Hannah and then you two can go upstairs when James finds Selena." Dad chuckled.

"Is Lav Thomas coming tonight? Professor Thomas never mentioned the party last week." I asked Albus who blushed a bit but shrugged.

"Lavender Thomas? Something you want to tell us Albus?" Mum asked after she overheard.

"We were sort of seeing each other." Al shrugged again.

"Were?" I asked.

"Well I've sent her two letters and not heard anything back so I guess she's gone off me. I don't care though." Albus shrugged for the third time.

"If she's not even going to reply Al then she's obviously not worth it." Mum smiled gently at him.

"Harry, Ginny!" Neville's voice came from behind us.

"You made it then?" He laughed as he hugged Mum and slapped Dad on the shoulder.

"Tipsy Professor's are hilarious." I muttered to Albus who nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for James to bring Selena and then we'll join you all and let the kid's go upstairs." Mum smiled.

"Good, enjoy yourselves!" Neville grinned and made his way through to the bar where loud music was playing.

"Mum, we've already met Selena." Albus pointed out.

"So can we go upstairs? Please, I think Dom wants me to help set her up with somebody." I nodded, Dad sighed but nodded.

"Have fun!" I heard Mum call as I practically ran up the staircase and into the main reception room upstairs. I scanned the room and couldn't find any trace of Dom, Lucy or Roxy so I turned round and intended to go search the other rooms for them.

"Well, you have a cheek!" A stern voice from behind me exclaimed.

"Frankie! Happy birthday!" I sang as I turned, expecting to argue with some stranger I was pleased to see my ex-boyfriend stood grinning at me.

"Thanks, wow Lily! You look amazing." He smiled as he looked me up and down.

"You too, here you go." I smiled as I handed him his gift, he always said he preferred Muggle aftershave and I knew nobody else would have thought to get him any.

"Wow, thanks! I hoped somebody would get me a bottle of this, I dropped hints but Mum and Dad wouldn't have the first idea, both pure-bloods never even set foot in a Muggle shopping centre I don't think." Frankie laughed.

"No problem, I wouldn't know where to start. Dad has a muggle cousin, Dudley and he has a son my age and we write to each other occassionally, my Aunt Hermione swapped my money over and I asked Anthony, my cousin, to buy it and send it too me." I explained.

"Oh, you shouldn't have went to all that trouble." Frankie protested.

"It wasn't any trouble, come on you're being a rubbish host! Any Butterbeer going round?" I asked grinning.

"Lily, how rebellious are you feeling?" He asked me as he led me over to a table where bottles of drinks were floating above glasses.

"Depends, how occupied are my brothers tonight?" I asked him jokingly.

"Well, James is still downstairs with Selena and your parents and Albus hasn't left Sophia Reynes side." He nodded to the other side of the room where Albus was indeed laughing with Sophia, a Ravenclaw muggle-born in my year.

"Well then I'm feeling very rebellious." I giggled. Frankie laughed and handed me a small glass.

"What's this?" I asked him, sniffing the drink.

"Try it." Frankie offered, drinking his own glass.

"Oh wow, that's, well that's different!" I laughed after I drank it in one go.

"You're not the only one with muggle connections you know. My mother's younger sister married a muggle who has children and they sent me some muggle alcohol for Christmas." Frankie explained to me when I looked puzzled.

"It tastes good actually, can I have another?" I smiled, he grinned and nodded. A couple more glasses later I was feeling slightly happier and in a much better mood than I had been in a while, Frankie seemed happier too and we both spent the next forty minutes laughing at anything we found amusing.

"I've missed this." Frankie muttered.

"What?"

"This. Us two just laughing together, having fun." Frankie said slowly.

"Frankie -" I began.

"Look, I can't really talk right now, Mum will kill me if she knows I'm ignoring my guests, can we speak later on?" He asked, cutting me off. I sighed and nodded.

"Great, I'll see you later." He smiled before, making me freeze, kissing me on the lips lightly.

I stood in shock for several minutes. _Frankie has just kissed me. _I repeated to myself over and over again._ Frankie has just kissed me, oh crap!_ I quickly looked around to see if anybody saw, _we were stood in the middle of a crowded room, of course people saw._ A group of girls were all stood whispering and casting me surprised looks every couple of seconds, none of my brothers or male cousins seemed to be around, _not that word wouldn't get to them in a couple of seconds though_, most people weren't surprised it looked like. They were just gossiping for the sake of it. I scanned the room again and still couldn't find Dominique, but I found Lucy, stood staring at me shocked.

"Where's Roxy?" I asked her straight away.

"She's gone for a walk outside with one of the Finnegan twins." Lucy told me.

"Are you busy?" I whispered.

"No, we can't talk here, come on." She muttered, grabbing my hand she dragged me out of the room and quickly up the stairs into the first empty bedroom she could find.

"So, you and Frankie?" Lucy asked me smiling.

"No! There is no me and Frankie!" I groaned.

"There's no me and anybody!" I moaned, walking around the room.

"But you kissed?"

"No, he kissed me! He asked me to dance, I said no and then he asked if he could speak later, he kissed me and then left!" I explained.

"Lily, do you like Frankie?" Lucy asked me, raising her eyebrow when I hesitated.

"Not as much as Scor-" I began before she sighed.

"Forget about Malfoy. He obviously doesn't like you as much as you like him. He's with Rosie now. It's time you moved on from him. You like Frankie, he likes you. You never know if you go out with him now, you might forget your feelings for Scorpius." Lucy suggested.

"Maybe your right -" I sighed.

"I'm Lucy Weasley, I'm always right." She laughed, she took my hand and led me from the room.

"Would you like a drink Lucy?" Marcus Jordan asked Lucy as soon as we walked into the party room.

"Do you mind Lily?" Lucy asked me, her tone told me that if I said I did mind, she'd curse me into oblivion. Everyone but Marcus knew Lucy had had a crush on him since our first year.

"Of course not, I'm going to go find Frankie anyway." I shrugged, winking at Lucy when Marcus wasn't looking. She grinned and walked away towards the drinks with him. I decided I'd wait for a while before going to see Frankie, it was still early and he had plenty of guests to welcome and make sure they were comfortable so I'd only be in the way.

Walking down the stairs to the main area of the pub I heard a bang coming from one of the siderooms, taking my wand out of my sleeve I raised it in front of me, took a deep breathe and pushed the door open.

Of all the things I was imagining happening behind that door, which was everything from a very happy couple celebrating the New Year in a very adult way to Death Eaters re-grouping, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

A dishevelled, scruffy looking, obviously drunk, crying Scorpius Malfoy.

**Thank you :) R+R? Til next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hello :)  
>Thank you to all my reviewers (and georgina)<br>Jess (your names too long hahaha) hauntedemptiness (cool name) twilightlover212 (huge thanks to you!) kana117 (hope this is good enough)  
>I decided to hurry this chapter, hope it's not rubbish - I personally love it<br>I know you're all going to think Lily is a major man tease over the next couple of chapters but remember she's only fifteen here!  
>Enjoy, if you want to know anything just P.M me :D<br>Disclaimer - Harry Potter is not my creation, just my OC, JK is one seriously lucky person!  
>On my profile, there's a poll...check it out and answer please?Thanks!<strong>**  
>R&amp;R :D<br>(sorry about earlier, for some reason sort of removed itself? Sorry)**

Chapter 7 - Part 2

"Get out." Scorpius muttered darkly to me, which I ignored obviously. I wasn't exactly going to leave him here, drunk, emotional and alone was I?  
>"Are you alright?" I asked him, walking into the small room and shutting the door behind me.<br>"Are you deaf? I said get out."  
>"Of my godfathers pub? Not likely, I think it's safe to say I have the upper hand here Scorpius." I scoffed, walking closer to him, his eyes were bloodshot. His normally pale face was blushed red with tears and he had a bit of a stubble.<br>"You look rough, and wow! You smell terrible." I told him.  
>"You don't smell to good yourself you know. Might want to brush your teeth before Daddy finds you. Muggle alcohol I guess?" Scorpius snapped at me.<br>"You're fifteen Lily! You shouldn't be drinking!" He shouted at me.  
>"Hey, you're sixteen! You shouldn't be drinking!" I shouted back, nodding to the half-empty bottle of firewhiskey he had in his hand.<br>"That's different." He muttered.  
>"Why? Because you're sixteen? In nine months, I will be too. Because your a boy? Women settled this battle years ago idiot. Because you're a Slytherin who just naturally break rules? The sorting hat very nearly put me in there too!" I snapped without thinking. I'd never told anyone that last bit, I was ashamed that I had to practically beg to be put into Gryffindor with my brothers and cousins.<br>"Funny, the stupid hat nearly put me in Gryffindor." Scorpius muttered.  
>"You'd have made a great Gryffindor." I smiled at him, imagining him in the scarlett and gold Quidditch robes that I wear.<br>"No I wouldn't, I'm not brave. I'm devious, selfish and cold. I'm a Malfoy through and through." He laughed at the last bit, not a humorous laughter that I could hear through the door. A dry, forced laugh that seemed odd coming from his mouth.  
>"No you're not -" I began before he cut me off.<br>"I am; straight from the original cold, ruthless murderer that is my Grandfathers' mouth." He muttered, narrowing his eyes and taking a swig from his bottle.  
>"Actually, that should be that<br>was my Grandfathers' mouth. He got buried yesterday." He scowled, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." I whispered, kneeling down so that I was in front of him, at eye level instead of me standing above him.<br>"Don't be, I'm not. Ever since first year when I wrote home about Albus and how we were practically brothers, the heartless bastard turned cruel on me. Said that if my father wasn't already master of the manor, I would have been disowned, disinherited. Said I was a shame to the family, everything a Malfoy and a Greengrass shouldn't be. I hated him, I despised him. When I was fifteen, after I got my OWL results I had an argument with him. Said that I was glad I wasn't what a Malfoy should be, told him that he was a disgrace to the family, a Death Eater who wasn't brave enough to stick to a side. I can remember it as if it was yesterday; my mother's birthday, the results came on the same day and I got all O's and one E so we were having a birthday-celebration party. My parents were there, Aunt Daphne and Uncle Theo and their kids, my Mum's parents and him. He'd been in Italy and arrived during the party, asked what results I got and immediately made it known he was disappointed in me. Said Dad got all O's, Mum got all O's, Aunt Daph got all O's, even brought up  
>his OWL's. In the end I snapped and told him what I thought. Told him that if it wasn't for Mum marrying Dad then the Malfoy family would have died out and be known in wizarding history as nothing but cruel, murdering cowards. He said I was insulting my parents. 'My parents have redeemed themselves as working members of the wizarding society Lucius.' I shouted at him, smiling to myself when he flinched at his name. He never got called Lucius after Gran died all them years ago, it was either 'sir' 'Mr. Malfoy,' 'Malfoy,' 'Father' or 'Grandfather.' He then told me that he was respected, I told him he was pitied as a lonely old man who's own child could barely tolerate him and it was out of his history that his friends put up with him. I then told him that my Grandfather died years ago, he was long gone. If Dad hadn't have cut in I actually think he'd have killed me on the spot." Scorpius told me, tears falling down his face. I felt a tear falling down my face, I could never imagine my grandfather saying those things to me, my brothers or any of my cousins.<br>"If you hated him so much, why are you crying?" I asked him gently, honestly curious.  
>"Because I'm mad at him. My father picked me up and took me home didn't he? When we got to his rooms, Lucius was sleeping; Dad asked me what was wrong so I told him about me and Rose, me and you, me and Albus. How I didn't like Rose as much as she liked me, as much as I want too. How I know Albus is my best friend, practically my brother but I can't help but hurt him. How I shouldn't feel the way I do about you. How I don't want to feel this way about you, I honestly am trying to forget about you. It seemed we'd woken dear Lucius because he started smiling and took my hand." Scorpius closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall.<br>"I was wrong about you. You are cold, ruthless and determined. You've done me proud Scorpius. You've befriended Potter and learned his weaknesses, his cousin who's practically his sister and his little sister. You're going to destroy all three of them. I am so proud of you son." Scorpius said coldly.  
>"He started laughing hysterically. Before I could do or say anything he started choking and then stopped breathing. He'd died thinking I was like him.<br>That's why I'm upset, that heartless old man died thinking his Grandson, his only heir, was like him. Was corrupt like him, was evil like him. I'm not like him. I'm not." He told me, he looked me in the eye and held my gaze for a minute.  
>"I know you're not Scorpius. You are not corrupt, you're not cold. You aren't evil; your brave, friendly, smart. Your not afraid to show how you feel, you'd literally do anything for anybody you love. Remember that time when you were in third year and I was in first and one of the fifth year Ravenclaw's stole my book? You jinxed him so badly Professor Thomas was slightly impressed." I reminded him.<br>"See, I hurt people, I hurt him, I'm hurting Al everytime I look at you, think about you. I'm hurting Rose right this second by even talking to you. I'm hurting you everytime I talk to Rose, everytime I  
>touch Rose. You want to know what the worst thing is though?" He asked me, he'd leant forward so that our foreheads we're almost touching, I could smell the alcohol on his breathe. It was hot and tickled my mouth when he spoke.<br>"The worst part is I know I do it. I know I hurt you. I don't really care that I hurt Rose or Albus, I mean I do but when I hurt you it hurts me. I've never felt about anybody else the way I feel about you Lily." He whispered, tears falling down his face, I felt more tears falling down my face too but I just left them.  
>"Then don't. Don't hurt me." I whispered before leaning forwards, making our foreheads touch and kissed him, ignoring how wrong it was. Ignoring how dangerous it was kissing him, when my parents, brothers and his girlfriend were all on the other side of the door, oblivious to what was going on in here.<br>As far as I was concerned, all that mattered was that Scorpius just told me that he'd never felt about anyone the way he feels about me. Was I excited? Yes. Was I nervous? You bet. Was I scared? Absolutely.  
>After a while we pulled apart at the same time, we'd obviously both sobered up and come to our senses, we glanced at the door quickly. I sighed with relief when I heard the laughter and music.<br>"We can't do this." Scorpius muttered, standing up.  
>"No we can't." I agreed, standing up too.<br>"I'm with Rose."  
>"I'm sort of with Frankie." I muttered, ignoring the happy feeling I got when his eyes narrowed,<br>he was jealous! Ha!"Albus would kill the pair of us." He whispered.  
>"He'd kill you. Rose would kill me." I corrected him.<br>"This isn't your fault. It's mine, this is all my fault." He moaned, running a hand through his abnormally messy hair. Seriously, this guy spent more time and effort on his appearance than Dominique and Victoire put together.  
>"No it's not. We're both to blame here." I sighed.<br>"When you told me Rose liked me, I decided to act on it. I told myself I could try and like her that way, take my mind off you. It didn't work and now I'm going to have to break her heart."  
>"Well, that was a bit unfair I'll admit. However, it was only a matter of time before she acted on her feelings. You're just a crush, she'll get over it." I shrugged, not really believing my own words.<br>"A crush?"  
>"Yeah, brief feelings about someone." I explained. He nodded once and smiled at me.<br>"What?"  
>"Do you have a crush on me?" He asked, smiling more.<br>"No. This, I don't know what this is. It's one hundred percent not a crush though." I whispered, gesturing to him and me. He sighed and took a long look at me before smiling again.  
>"No, this isn't a crush."<br>We stood in silence for about another ten minutes, just looking at each other, smiling. I couldn't take my eyes away from his even if I wanted too. My mother was right, Dominique was right, I loved Scorpius. I know many people would think I'm young, naive and stupid for thinking I love him, considering he has a girlfriend and I sort of have a boyfriend and that we've only kissed twice; but I did. I knew from that moment I loved Scorpius Malfoy, I felt for him a hundred times more strongly for anything I'd ever felt about Frankie Longbottom. I knew at that moment that Albus would probably kill us, James would most likely kill Scorpius, Rose would kill me. Most of my cousins would stop talking to me, Frankie would be crushed. If Scorpius and I got together it would have to be in secret.  
>"What are we going to do?" He eventually asked me, bringing me back to reality.<br>"I don't know."  
>"Do we want to keep hurting everyone?"<br>"No."  
>"So I break up with Rose? Hurt her?"<br>"Yes, she'll get over it. Eventually."  
>"And then what?"<br>"We keep this secret for as long as possible. We keep  
>us secret for as long as possible." I nodded, keeping my voice strong.<br>"You do know what secret means don't you?" He laughed.  
>"Of course -"<br>"Only last time we tried to keep a secret every female member of your family found out within days." He reminded me.  
>"I can't keep anything from Dominique, I'm not even going to try." I warned him.<br>"Fair enough, she's practically a mind-reader anyway." Scorpius muttered.  
>"What about now? What do we do?" I asked him, nodding to the closed door.<br>"Well, I'll go home. Clean myself up, sober up and work out what I'm going to tell Rose."  
>"What? You're going to tell her tonight? I'd wait until we get back to Hogwarts, less angry Weasley relatives that could seriously hurt you." I shrugged.<br>"We don't go back for days though." I shrugged again.  
>"I'll see you when we get back to school then?" He asked me, walking close too me.<br>"I guess so." I whispered, closing the small gap between us and kissing him softly. I closed my eyes as he walked out of the room, waited five minutes and then followed.

**R&R - til next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - SORRY! But I've had so much work to complete at college and then some family troubles and then my laptop wouldn't work! (Christmas spirit?)  
>But I tried and tried to make sure I was able to upload in time for Christmas, I hope this is good enough and once again SORRY!<br>If you have any problems feel free to PM me  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that universe!<br>Again, sorry :)**

"Remember, when Dad did his OWL the examiner offered him extra points for a patronus. If they do that to you Lils, the _happiest_ memory you can think of." James told me as I reread his old fifth year Defence Against the Dark Arts book for the tenth time since Boxing Day. It was the morning of my early entry OWL and to say I was nervous was an understatement.

"I know James." I muttered, all the other Gryffindors had learned not to talk to me since I practically tossed a fifth year into the fire when he bumped into me while I was revising last night, everyone except my family that was.

"You shouldn't be reading Lily, if you just relax and eat you'll have a clearer head." Fred called down to me from the top of the table.

"Make sure you've got a good grip on your wand during the practical, they'll fail you if you drop it!" Molly said as she walked past.

"Neat handwriting, the examiner will love it if your writing is readable." Albus yawned.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at them all, not caring that my scream was heard by every single person in the hall, students and teachers.

"I know; don't drop my wand, write as neat as possible, the patronus, eat. I KNOW!" I shouted, looking at each family member through narrowed eyes.

"Just leave me alone, I'm nervous enough as it is without you lot reminding me of things I shouldn't do. Just - forget it." I sighed, grabbed my book and stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring the first years that jumped out of my way in the doorway. I walked upto the Defence corridor and sat on one of the windowsills that faced the mountains. _Who was I kidding? I'm a fourth-year who get's lucky during her classes. I can't pass my O.W.L! I haven't even had any fifth year classes! Fair enough, for the last four years I haven't done a single bit of revision for DADA and came out top of the year, by a long-shot. That was pure luck though wasn't it? _I told myself.

Defence was my thing, it always was ever since I stole James' first year book and read it when he returned for Christmas. _If I fail this exam, everybody would laugh. Lily Luna Potter, too big for her boots. Thought she was better than everybody else._

"Sickle for your thoughts?" A smooth, soft voice whispered from behind me, making me smile instantly.

"What if I fail?" I whispered back, moving my legs so that Scorpius could sit on the ledge beside me.

"You won't fail, you know the subject better than Thomas does." Scorpius shrugged, moving his hand so it was right beside mine and interlocking our pinky fingers together.

"You also know that book by heart, come on stop being stupid. You'll ace this exam." Scorpius smiled at me.

"You do realise that if I do pass this exam, from tomorrow I'll be in your Defence class? Five lessons a week, five hours more we get to spend together." I smiled at him.

"Five hours a week we'd be spending with your brother and cousin, neither of whom are my biggest fans right now." Scorpius told me, it was true; ever since Scorpius broke up with Rose officially yesterday morning at Platform Nine and Three quarters, all of my family - except Dominique and I - were either avoiding Scorpius or treating him like scum. Hugo even planted Dungbombs on him when we got off the train.

I'd told Dominique everything, and even though she was angry with me for going behind Rose's back she agreed to keep my secret and was pleased I'd trusted her enough to tell her. She also understood why Scorpius and I wanted to keep it secret, not only would my brothers and cousins kill us our parents would freak out. It was one thing him and Albus being best friends, it was another when him and I were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"If I fail, my Dad will be so dissapointed." I sighed, obviously changing the subject away from my family.

"No he won't, the only way he'd be dissapointed in you would be if you tried to bring Voldemort back too life. Even then he'd still love you, even as he killed you." Scorpius laughed, making me smile. Scorpius glanced up and down the deserted corridor and cautiously moved his arm so it was resting on the small of my back.

"Do you think you'll be able to steal the map and cloak tonight?" Scorpius whispered, leaning in so his lips were just near my ear.

"Probably, why? Going to sneak into the kitchens?" I teased, smiling when he scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I had planned for tonight Lily. I was going to ask to borrow them so I can sneak into the kitchens." He laughed.

"Oh, see if you wanted to borrow them so we could sneak off and spend a few hours together, _alone_. Then I'd have had to say yes. However, if you want to go to the kitchens and put on more weight, I'll have to say no and leave you to pile on the pounds." I laughed, smiling broadly at his shocked face.

"I am not fat!" He gasped, removing his hand and standing up, trying to check his reflection in the window.

"Whatever Fatty, I think you should go though it's nearly nine. Thomas will be coming up with the examiner soon." I teased, looking up and down the corridors.

"I'll forgive the fatty comment if you kiss me." Scorpius grinned evilly, holding his hand out for me to take. I checked that the corridor was empty, twice, and checked for portraits that are known to blab their mouths to other portraits; for example the Fat Lady's friend Violet who was known to follow Gryffindor's around and report the gossip back to the Fat Lady who'd tell everyone who used the portrait hole.

"Violet is currently engaging in pleasant conversations with the Fat Lady regarding the time your oldest brother entered the common room with his girlfriend, who were both looking flushed and extremely happy, early this morning Young Potter." A kind old man who'd befriended me on my second day at Hogwarts told me.

"Thank you sir." I smiled, he winked at me to let me know my secret was safe with him. Grinning, I walked upto Scorpius and slowly kissed him. I groaned as he pulled away.

"Thomas will be here soon. You know for a fact he'd blab to Longbottom who'd only write home." Scorpius whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I know, go on then. You better _run_ to class so you're not late." I giggled.

"I'm sure this is a form of bullying you know. Good luck." Scorpius laughed before he kissed my head and walked away, holding onto my hand until our arms were stretched out.

The exam was in two parts, a written theory test on the morning and a practical, that would normally be on the afternoon but mine was after a short fifteen minute break. The examiner was the same person who examined both my parents and both sets of Grandparents, he even asked me how much I took after my father.

"If you mean, can I do the same things he could as my age? Spells, charms?" I asked smiling slightly.

"One wonders these things." He shrugged, winking at me and chuckling. I nodded once, closed my eyes and thought of the happiest memory I could; it used to be Dominique, Roxy and Lucy all laughing with me over something but now all I had to do was picture Scorpius with his arms around me.

"Expecto Patronum." I whispered, I grinned when I saw my dove erupt from my wand. I allowed it to glide around Professor Thomas' office for several minutes before I waved my wand and made it dissapear.

"Well done Miss Potter! I think that clearly deserves an extra two marks! You're father was good but your just as, if not better than him!" He chuckled, scribbling eagerly on a piece of parchment. Since it was lunch time in ten minutes he told me to just go straight there and to report to the Head's office after lunch hour was finished. I was the first person in the Great Hall since the entire school were still in lessons so I did what I do after every exam, sit and mentally go through it. Almost as soon as people started walking in the room, my family surrounded me.

"Albus? What can determine a difference between a regular wolf and a werewolf?" I asked as soon as he sat opposite me, which was odd normally he'd sit with one of his friends from another house since he didn't really like the fact we had a huge family.

"Eye's, snout, I don't know really." He shrugged, piling his plate high and filling his mouth with food.

"That is disgusting." Rose muttered, sitting down beside him and scowling at the food on Albus' chin. She shook her head and asked me how the exam went. I answered her, and all my other cousins with brief answers and focused on the Slytherin table where I couldn't see Scorpius at all.

"Who was your examiner?" Molly asked me, waving a hand in my face to catch my attention.

"Oh, I think he said his name was Tofty? Toffee? Totty? Something like that? I wasn't really paying attention." I shrugged. This made everybody laugh, which the entire hall heard because nine laughing Weasley's and Potter's was quite deafining. Albus, Rose, Fred, Louis, Lucy and James who were sat on the opposite side of the table stopped laughing at once though and all had stony expressions on their face.

"Rose? Could I please talk to you?" I heard Scorpius ask from behind me, Hugo, Dominique, Roxy, Molly and I all turned round to look at him; he looked at every single one of us before his eyes rested on Rose.

"What do you want Scorpius?" Rose asked quietly.

"To talk with you." He said simply, he stared her down until she nodded once.

"Al? Don't forget we have to do our presentation in Muggle Studies this afternoon." Scorpius reminded Albus who nodded without looking at him. Once they were both out of earshot James told everybody to lean in close;

"What do you think that means?" Roxy asked everyone.

"Are they getting back together?" Louis asked.

"I hope not, he really hurt her." Hugo muttered, not taking his eyes off them, they were stood so Rose's back was towards us so all we could see was her head nodding and shaking.

"Al, your their best mate; has either of them said anything?" Lucy asked Albus who wasn't really paying attention.

"I don't know, haven't really spoke to Scorpius since Christmas and Rose normally tells Molly or Lavender or Selena or another girl about her boy troubles." He shrugged, piling yet more food into his mouth.

"You are clearly more Weasley than Potter." I scowled at him, disgusted at his eating habits.

"Hey! Were not all like that!" Roxy laughed, the other girls nodded in agreement while all the boys shovelled food into their mouths.

"Must just be the boys who are pigs." Molly laughed.

"Not true, Mum and Lily can eat their fare share too." James said, pointing his fork full of sausage at me. Everyone started laughing at that remark and didn't notice Frankie take Rose's vacant chair.

"Hi everybody, what's funny?" He asked, smiling at all our laughing faces.

"Nothing, just some family stuff." Hugo laughed.

"Right, you lot are wierd. Lily?" Frankie smiled, looking directly at me.

"Yes?" I smiled, still giggling over the silly little joke.

"It's a Hogsmeade trip weekend after next, Dad just told me." He said, not looking at any of my brothers who were throwing him death glares.

"Oh, thanks for letting us know." I smiled awkwardly. _Oh crap, he's going to ask me out! I need an excuse!_

"Your welcome, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Like on a date?" He asked straight away, _damn that stupid Gryffindor bravery._

"Er - well the thing is Frankie -" I stammered, looking at Lucy, Dominique and Roxy for help; Dom smirked at her plate, Roxy shrugged and Lucy raised her eyebrow's at me. _If I say yes now and cancel later they won't ask questions, and I can come up with an excuse._

"Yes, I will go to Hogsmeade with you. Excuse me, I need to go to McGonogall's office for my exam results." I faked a smile, not looking at Dominique and definetly not towards where Scorpius and Rose were stood talking, got up and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

_Scorpius is going to kill me. I'm leading Frankie on, I'm such a nasty person, someone should just Avada me right now_, I thought to myself as I made my slow walk towards the head's office; lunch wasn't over yet and I still had around twenty minutes to kill before I was expected to go get my results so I just let my feet wonder wherever they liked, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I wasn't remotely surprised when I ended up at the top of the Astronomy tower, looking at the lake. I was surprised when I heard somebody cough behind me.

"Score." I grinned at him, he nodded his head once but never took his eyes off of me.

"I have a message from Dom. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with you?' Her words not mine." Scorpius grinned. _Great, stupid blabbermouth blondie _I groaned to myself.

"So? What is wrong with you?" Scorpius asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and took a very deep breathe before answering;

"Frankie Longbottom asked me out." I said quickly, looking at a spot an inch or so above his head.

"And I said yes." I whispered that part, closing my eyes waiting for the explosion.

"What? Longbottom asked you out? You said yes? What the hell is wrong with you Potter?" _There it is._

"Nothing is wrong with me Malfoy. Yes, _Frankie_ asked me out; Hogsmeade weekend after next. Yes, I said I'd go -" I started to explain before he cut me off.

"So what are we then? A bit off fun? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but this was your idea? Keeping it secret?" He shouted at me.

"No! We're more than that! If you just let me explain -" I attempted, shouting louder than him.

"You know what Potter? Forget it, your obviously not worth the effort it your going to run around after lads like _Longbottom_ while we're still carrying on. Go on, go off with him. It will make your parents happy, Lily and Frankie I expect they've been expecting that since you two were in nappies!" He spat at me, throwing me a filthy look before storming off. He actually left me speechless, words could not politely describe how angry he'd just made me. I tried to think of something truthful to say back too him; yes our parents had said they'd be expecting Frankie and I to get married but that was a joke. _Or was it? Mum and Dad weren't that surprised when they found out I'd been dating him. Neville wasn't shocked or angry when he caught us snogging in his Greenhouses either. Everyone expected it if I think about it. Then again everybody expected Polly Longbottom and I to be bestfriends and we can't stand to be around each other. On playdates with our families, James, Rose and Albus used to play together, Frankie and I used too and Hugo and Polly used to. Polly always prefered playing with Rose over me. ROSE!_

"Your one to talk Malfoy!" I shouted just as he was walking out the door.

"You and Rose have a nice catch up? Decide to pick things up where you left off?" I said sourly, scowling at him. I attempted to storm out of the room first, being the child that I was, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No actually, I was asking if she could forgive me and forget that everything happened. See if we could go back to being best friends; that way your family wouldn't be so hostile with me if Rose tells them not to be, I'd be able to spend more time with Al which means I'd have been able to see you a lot more!" He told me, narrowing his eyes so they were like slits.

"Well I wouldn't have bothered! If you think I'm going to run off with Frankie behind your back then you don't know me at all and I don't want to associate myself with you if that's the case." I snapped at him.

"Well don't then! I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to do!" He snarled at me, I scowled at him and stalked past him, pushing his hand of my arm in the process.

"Go boil your head in a cauldron Malfoy." I muttered before I slammed the door shut.

"Lily, why are you late? I saw you leave nearly half an hour ago." Professor Longbottom asked me as Professor McGonogall signed some papers with my examiner at her desk. I was ten minutes late, not that it mattered though; apparently my parents had to be here when I got my results and they needed to sign some forms so the Ministry would have their permission for my early entry NEWT.

"Oh, I'm not feeling too well. I was sick. Professor? Can I please have your permission to have the rest of the day off? I only have Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology next." I asked him, putting the face I used on my Dad on.

"Well, I suppose that going to Defence would be pointless but I think you should come to Herbology." He told me, ignoring my face.

"But I feel really ill. I think I should just go back to my dormitory and have an early night Professor." I said weakly, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Lily; I have two daughters, one who's the exact age as you and I've known you since you were born. The eyes don't work on me." He snorted and shook his head.

"Yes, but Polly and Sophie have not sat an OWL today though. I don't feel well and I want to go to bed." I muttered.

"I'll think about it, look here's your parents." Neville sighed, nodding to the green flames just as my Mum stepped out. Professor Thomas, who was silently watching the conversation while trying not to laugh, hurried over to greet her.

"Mrs Potter, thank you for coming." He smiled.

"No problem, _Dean_." She smiled back, I smiled too when Dad came out of the fireplace and put his arm around Mum's shoulders protectively.

"How's Pavarti Dean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, making me and Neville chuckle.

"Right, now everyone is here I'll fill the forms out and you'll get your results Miss. Potter." The examiner smiled.

"Student, Lily Luna Potter; parents, Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter, teacher, Dean Ashley Thomas, head of house, Neville Frank Longbottom, headmistress, Minerva McGonogall." He muttered outloud as he scribbled on a piece of parchment, he scanned over the parchment once more before nodding to himself and handing me an envelope, keeping his face expressionless. Taking it with a deep breathe, I looked around the room; my parents were smiling at me, Neville and Professor Thomas were watching as Professor McGonogall sat behind her desk with a blank face. Behind her Albus Dumbledore winked at me in encouragement.

"If I fail -" I whispered, looking at my parents.

"Then you'll return to class this afternoon as a fourth year and we'll love you the same as we did this morning." Mum said automatically, I'd heard her say the same to James and Albus when they both recieved their OWL results. I nodded once and opened the envelope slowly. Just as I opened the flap and saw my full name, I practically threw it to my Mum who caught it quickly.

"I can't do it, open it and tell me." I muttered, ignoring the muffled laughter the portraits were giving me. Mum sighed but opened the envelope quickly, reading the parchment with an expressionless face, she handed it too Dad who did the same. Dad then handed it to Neville and Professor Thomas who read it and glanced at each other before folding the parchment up and handing it too me.

"There you go Lily." Neville said seriously.

"I've failed haven't I? Oh man, everybodies going to laugh at me - you suck, you know that?" I gasped as I checked the parchment which read '_Lily Luna Potter has recieved an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts at Ordinary Wizarding Level.'_

"I am so proud of my little fifteen year old NEWT student!" Mum grinned, rushing to hug me. I wasn't really bothered about the result, as long as I passed I didn't care what grade I got.

"Mum! Get off me, I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered, trying not to grin when Mum felt my forehead and looked into my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, you're quite warm. Have you ate? Neville! Why aren't you making sure she's eating? Did you sleep last night? Have you been sick?" She asked, snapping at Neville who gulped.

"I was sick earlier and I feel tired." I moaned, closing my eyes so I couldn't look at Neville and Professor Thomas who had knowing looks on their faces.

"Perhaps you should go to your dormitory now Lily, I'll excuse you from your afternoon class and I'm sure Dom will lend you her notes." Neville nodded too me, Professor McGonogall agreed with him so I hugged my parents, thanked the examiner and left the room where I ran to my dormitory and cried over my first fight with Scorpius.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thank you my lovely reviewers, got more last chapter! THANKS :D  
>Sorry for the delay, been ill for the past couple of days.<strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything, JK Rowling does.**

**Hope you like :)**

The sound of chatter and Lucy singing woke me up early the next morning. Lucy loved anything to do with music and could play almost every instrument, she had the best voice I've ever heard but she only played when she wanted too, but she sang all the time. She was a Weasley so she was naturally loud but at the same time she was still shy, she was the quietest one out of us four.

"Lucy! Shut up!" I groaned into my pillow.

"Look who's finally awake!" Roxy grinned as she applied her make up.

"What do you mean? What time is it?" I yawned, sitting up.

"Seven forty five. You slept through the rest of the afternoon and evening. Worry wrackspurt here wanted to call for Madam Pomfrey but we calmed her down. Frankie had people to check on you every hour." Dominique said as Lucy came out of the bathroom, sticking her tounge out at me, Dom added that last bit so only I could hear.

"Well, Marcus calmed her down." Roxy giggled quietly. Dominique had to cover her mouth so she didn't let her shriek of a laugh escape and wake the entire Gryffindor Tower up, not that anybody would mind, she'd just turn the Veela charm on them and they'd forgive her like usual. Lucy never said anything, she just looked smug.

"That's lovely, first thought of the day; Lucy snogging Marcus." I snapped, snatching my spare uniform and marching into the bathroom with it.

"I take it she failed her exam then." Roxy guessed, before I slammed the bathroom door on them three, _Merlin knows how much I love those three but they give me a headache! Always moaning on and on about boys! Can't they just leave well alone? What happened yesterday is partly Dominique's fault anyway, couldn't she keep her mouth shut?_ I grumbled to myself as I got washed my face and got dressed. After discarding my wrinkled school uniform and only clean robe, _I really need to sort my clothes out_, I walked out to the dormitory where the other three were sat on Roxy's bed waiting for me.

"I'll have you know I passed my exam. Outstanding." I grinned at Roxy, laughing with them when they rolled their eyes.

"There's a surprise. Come on Lily, I'm starving!" Lucy grinned, leading the way out of the dormitory, Roxy soon followed, _maybe the Weasley women did have stronger apetites than the men_, I sighed waiting for Dominique to leave the room. She stood up but shut the door gently, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Why are you and Scorpius arguing?" She asked me quietly, her eyes alert so she could spot if I was lying or not.

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut!" I snapped at her, narrowing my eyes.

"Don't blame me! Your the one who now has two boyfriends!" She snapped back.

"Yeah, well -" I growled, aiming a kick at Lucy's bed in frustration.

"He found out I agreed to go on a date with Frankie and now he hates me. Said I'm not worth his time." I scowled after taking a deep breath.

"Oh Lillu." She gasped, using the nickname she gave me when we were four years old.

"I only said yes to Frankie to shut him up and so Albus wouldn't suspect anything!" I quickly explained so she wouldn't jump down my throat like Scorpius did.

"I know, of course I know! I just didn't think it was like you to lead him on that's all." Dominique told me reassuringly.

"Lead who on?" Lucy's voice came quietly from the dormitory door which obviously wasn't shut properly. Dom's eyes widened as I gasped.

"Frankie, she doesn't want to date him." Dominique said slowly, I could practically hear cogs turning in her head.

"But I thought you said you liked him at his party? You did kiss after all." She shrugged.

"I do like him, just not like I used too. And he kissed me." I said, not technically lying to her. She narrowed her eyes for a second before shrugging and urging us to hurry up, Roxanne has already left them to go get breakfast. Once she was sure her cousins were following her this time, Lucy started singing a song under her breathe and led the was downstairs.

"So what are you going to do?" Dominique whispered to me, low enough so that only I could hear, Lucy had gotten a notebook from somewhere and was jotting notes down as she sang.

"Well, I'm going to avoid Frankie at breakfast." I whispered back. Dom sighed but nodded for me to carry on.

"And then, well I've got Defence with _him_ this afternoon I think, so I'll try and slip a note to him then." I shrugged.

"You're going to freeze today you know, it's baltic in the Astronomy tower." Lucy said randomly as we walked around the bend which took us straight down the marble staircase.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, nobody heard me though, because Lucy let out a very un-Lucy like girlish squeel and ran towards a group of boys stood outside the Great Hall doors.

"Marcus!" She shouted, running straight into his arms, causing his friends to chuckle.

"Yeah alright Jordan, put her down." James scoffed, shaking his head at the two of them kissing. Seeing James made it obvious it wasn't just Marcus' fourth year friends, actually Marcus and Hugo were the only fourth years there. James, Fred and some of their seventh year friends were, one of whom was obviously giving Dominique the once over, Frankie was there too talking to Albus who was stood infront of three Slytherins. Taylor Zabini, Ashley Pucey, and Scorpius who was looking at Frankie like he wanted to kill him.

"Shut it Potter! Your just jealous because Selena's mad at you!" Marcus called over to him, making everyone laugh. Everyone but Scorpius, who'd spotted me and Dominque stood on the stairs, noticing that he wasn't giving him death stares anymore had obviously attracted Frankie's attention because he turned and grinned at me.

"There's the witch of the week!" He laughed, not making quite as many people laugh this time though _he certainly didn't make me laugh_.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Your the witch everyones talking about. Come on then, put us out of our misery; what did you get yesterday?" He asked with a confident grin. I scowled at him in response, _I really am a terrible terrible person_, I sighed inwardly before I answered him.

"Pissed off." I snarled, everyone looked at me with wide eyes, except my family who looked amused.

"What? Why, what happened? I meant your exam, how did it go?" He asked me quickly, rushing up to me and reaching for my hand.

"Oh that went fine, I wasn't feeling well so I went to bed for the rest of the day." I shrugged, glancing at Scorpius over Frankie's shoulder for a brief second.

"But wait! You know that, because you had people checking up on me every hour! You can be a pillock sometimes you know that Longbottom?" I sneered at him.

"I was just worried about you -" He began to explain before I snatched my hand back and silenced him.

"Why? I had a stomach bug, none of my other friends were worried that much!" I hated saying that bit so loud, _Scorpius needs to hear me say it though!_

"But I'm not just your friend though am I?" He asked weakly, turning pale. _Lily Potter, the worst girl in the entire wizarding world_, I swallowed heavily before answering, focusing on a patch of wall just over his shoulder, which also happened to be several inches away from Scorpius' head.

"No. No your not, your like family which should have meant you wouldn't be as worried because you should have known it'd annoy me to be mollycoddled!" I snapped before grabbing Dominique's hand and pushing past the group of boys and marching into the Great Hall.

"Whoa, what happened to ignoring him during breakfast?" Dom laughed as we sat down.

"Well I could hardly ignore him when he came right up infront of me could I? Were you -?" I trailed of, knowing she'd understand.

"I was yes. Scorpius looked a little bit too happy when you practically dumped Frankie. Of course, he never showed his emotions for too long. Al looked confused and James looked like he was going to burst out laughing. The others looked uncomfortable." Dominque told me in a hushed tone.

"Well, that's sort of why I did it infront of everybody. Hopefully people will be talking about that all day so Scorpius will realise that he was wrong." I said hopefully, helping myself to some breakfast. Dominique chuckled but never said anything.

"So, since you passed I take it you're not going to be in our Defence class after break?" Dom asked me after she finished her toast.

"I don't know, Thomas said that I'll be in the sixth year class. Albus or Rose never really said when they had it, except I know it's first thing on a Friday." I shrugged.

"Well we have Herbology first thing on a Friday so maybe your getting took out of that class?" Dominique suggested.

"Oh I hope not. That means I'll be in the same class as Prissy Polly and her friends." I groaned, making Dominique choke on her pumpkin juice.

"_Professor! Professor! I got dirt on my robe!"_ Dominique imitated Polly perfectly, making me snort with laughter.

"_Daddy! Daddy! The other girls are picking on me! Put them in detention Daddy!_" I added in a rubbish attempt of her voice, nevertheless it made Dominique release her shriek of a laugh which had heads from all five tables jump and look our way.

"It's called having a laugh! You all might wanna try it sometime!" I snapped to the group of haughty looking Ravenclaw's who were looking me up and down.

Dominique just laughed again and stuck her tounge out at people who were still staring. Since Dominique and I were the closest of the family, and extended family, Polly and Dominique never really got along either. Every time they both came to my house at the same time, or the Burrow, the three of us would end up fighting. Roxy and Lucy however got on very well with Polly, and so did Hugo_ a little too well in fact_, how our parents treat Frankie and I growing up was much the same as they treated Polly and Hugo.

"Lily, Professor Longbottom's trying to get your attention." Dominique nudged me and nodded to the staff table where Professor Longbottom was sat waving his hand at me.

"I'll just be a minute Dom." I sighed and hurried over to him, _Don't put me in Polly's class. Don't put me in Polly's class, _I repeated in my head over again.

"Congratulations again Lily, we'll make this quick I have to be back in the Greenhouse. You've been moved from fourth year DADA to sixth year DADA, now it's simple Professor Thomas teaches the sixth year Gryffindor's the same time I teach the fourth year Gryffindor's so your just going to be moved from the Gryffindor-Slytherin class to my Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw class. Here's your new timetable and I'll see you after break." He smiled at me before draining his goblet and hurrying away. I snatched my timetable of the table and stormed over to where Lucy and Roxy had joined Dominique.

"I'm in Polly's Herbology class! Perfect, she's going to make that class hell!" I growled, grabbing my bag from the bench.

"Ignore her." Lucy sighed.

"She's not that bad." Roxy shrugged.

"So? Make it hell for her." Dominique grinned, making me grin back.

"And you two wonder why she's my favourite." I winked and teased Roxy and Lucy who just scowled at me before laughing.

"She won't do anything -" Lucy started but she stopped when Dominique nudged her and nodded behind me.

"Lily, do you want me to give you a lesson tonight? I don't have to patrol." Scorpius asked me, keeping his expression even and not giving anything away. _Does this mean I'm forgiven? Are we back on? _I quickly asked myself before nodding quickly.

"Right, same time same place?" He nodded to me before walking off. I looked after him for a full minute before Roxy clicked her fingers in my face.

"Don't do it again Lily. Molly told me last night that Rose hardly stopped crying and even though their friends now she still likes him. She's determined they'll get back together." Lucy whispered to me.

"I'm not stupid! I need his help in Potions, that's all!" I lied, not looking at Dominique who was looking anywhere but at me.

"Good, Rosie just thinks that his heads messed up over his Grandfather. Al said he died over Christmas break." Roxy shrugged.

"Yeah he did. Come on, if we hurry we can steal the Ravenclaw's table at the front of the class. No way am I sitting at the back without a robe to wear." I laughed, changing the subject brilliantly because Roxy and Lucy began lecturing me on keeping my laundry managed. Dominique just winked and bit back a grin when I finally caught her eye.

_If I was happy, Scorpius was happy and we were both single we weren't doing anything wrong. Right? _I tried telling myself that but when I saw Polly Longbottom walking away from Frankie, throwing me a look that would scare even seventh year Slytherins, I seriously doubted it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews and alerts!  
>Sorry this hasn't been as frequent as we all would like but I've had a <strong>_**really **_**crap past few months concerning family members (FOUR ill family members! How on earth is that fair?)  
>Anyway, if you'd like to see some more of any characters, PM me or leave it in a review if you like<br>Disclaimer - I do not own anything, JK Rowling owns it all.**

Herbology with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs went well, or as well as it could have considering I was sat right beside Polly. Neville had purposefully sat us next to each other, our parents were always trying to get us to become best friends _shame we couldn't stand each other_. From the minute I sat down she tried to goad me into an argument;

"What's the matter Lilykins? Gryffindor reject you?" She asked me sweetly, making her gang of girls cackle with laughter.

"Actually, your Dad felt you were slacking so he asked me to move into this class to try and help you catch up. Afterall it's shameful having your daughter fail the subject he teaches." I replied, just as sweetly. _That shut her cronies up_. Polly spent the majority of the lesson glaring at me, trying to make me feel uncomfortable, but it didn't work. Until one of her friends turned and asked about Frankie.

"Poll? How was Frankie when we left this morning?" Emily Green asked her, looking directly at me.

"He was a mess. Apparently some girl's been messing him around, all over him at his birthday party, agreeing to go on a date with him yesterday and now hates him because he was worried about her." Polly hissed, openly glaring at me. Neville chose that moment to go get something from another Greenhouse so the entire class was listening and watching them.

"Firstly, it's none of your business. _Any_ of your business." I snapped, looking at everyone in the class, starting and ending with Polly.

"Secondly, I wasn't all over Frankie at his party, _he _kissed _me_. And I only agreed to go on a date with him to shut him up!" I snapped, scowling and glaring at Polly who just glared back.

"It has everything to do with me! He's my brother and one of my best friends!" She said coldly, making several people glance at each other. _Our hatred of each other wasn't exactly a secret and Polly and I weren't quiet, shy girls either._

"Albus is my brother but I don't give a damn about his lovelife. Maybe you should do the same." I shrugged, returning to my text book.

"Look Potter, for some strange reason my brother really likes you. Reasons for which I don't know, but he likes you and this morning you humiliated him infront of his friends, your family and now everybody knows about it. You've crushed him, he is so embarrassed!" She slammed her hand on the table, _Frankie and Polly Longbottom were known for being more like best friends rather than brother and sister._

"Well I didn't ask him too! I didn't beg him to like me, I didn't ask him kiss me, I never asked him on a date!" I slammed my hand back, not backing down from her. She took a deep breathe, cocked her head to the side and looked at me. The rest of the class waited eagerly for her reaction, just like I did. Even though we were both fifteen, _me being just a week older than her_, we'd had physical fights before and we were evenly matched. I watched her too, anticipating what she was going to do next.

"Whoever he is, I hope he was worth breaking my brothers heart." She said simply. Everybody gasped and looked at me, before I could reply though Neville came back into the room and told everybody to pack up. As I was putting my books into my bag, I felt something grab my waist length hair.

"Just so you know, I'm not done with you. You've broken my brothers heart, you know how he feels about you. This boy better be worth it, watch your back Potter." Polly whispered too me, pulling my hair slightly.

"And just so _you_ know, I'm not done with you either. I know how your brother feels for me, but like I said, I didn't ask him too, and I'm not a two faced spiteful cow. Watch your front." I hissed, dragging her hand off my hair and shoving her, I smiled a bit when she toppled backwards, right into a plant that seemed to explode and cover her and her two friends, Emily Green and Leah Swann, who rushed forwards to help her with smelly, green slime.

I spent Lunch sandwhiched between Dominique and Lucy, Dominique and howled with laughter, which the entire hall had heard, and nearly cried with laughter when I told her about my argument with Polly. Hugo frowned tutted at me before he stalked off, Lucy and Roxy sighed but never said anything.

"Look who's all fresh and clean!" Dominique cackled, nodding over to the doors where Polly was glaring at me, flanked by Emily and Leah, who all did look freshly showered. Polly went to walk forward towards me, but Leah grabbed her arm and said something too me, Emily nodded too.

"What's she saying?" Dominique asked me.

"Don't know, don't care to be honest. Wow, looks like that Hufflepuff loyalty thing is pretty strong." I laughed when a couple of first year Hufflepuff's walked past and gave me a rude hand gesture.

"That little troll! Do that again and I'll jinx your fingers together!" Roxy shouted at the little boy, making us all burst out in laughter.

"Do you think your tutoring session is going to be awkward tonight Lily?" Lucy asked me, shutting Dom and Roxy up.

"Not really, we were around each other all holiday and it wasn't exactly awkward." I lied, it was slightly awkward, but we weren't snogging then.

"How about Defence? You'll be with two of his exes?" Roxy asked.

"Three, he went out with Cecilia Pucey last year, remember?" Dominique added, winking at me.

"Oh yeah, Rosie, Maisie and Celia? Simple, Rose hangs out with her Gryffindor friends. Celia and Maisie are best friends so they'll be sat together, on the other side of the room if their anything like the Slytherins in our year." I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about the class that much, except the workload. Rose had loaned me some of her notes over the holidays so I was confident that I was going to do well.

The others just shrugged and returned to their meals but Rose came up to me with some of her sixth year friends.

"We're going up now Lily, do you want to walk with us?" She asked me, I nodded and gathered my things.

"Bye, have fun without me!" I grinned to the others, having laughed earlier when they told me they were completely bored in Defence without me entertaining them through the class. I followed Rose and her friends, Gina Green - Emily's sister, Caitlin Picton, Sophie Webb and Daisy Tresor, out of the hall and up the staircase.

"Lily? Scorpius is tutoring you tonight isn't he?" Rose asked me when we reached the deserted Defence corridor. I glanced at her, out of the corner of my eye I saw Daisy exchange a quick glance with Sophie.

"Yeah, in the library after Dinner." I told her, watching Caitlin and Gina exchange an identical glance.

"Good, can you talk me up to him?" She asked me bluntly.

"Talk you up?" _She wanted me to talk her up to my boyfriend? This is so mortifying._

"Yeah, you know, make him see sense." She shrugged, shushing me and nodding behind me; Scorpius and Albus were walking up, roaring with laughter over something.

"There she is! The little genius!" Albus winked at me, but then his face fell when he saw what I was wearing; considering Scorpius was looking at me with an entirely different reaction on his face I didn't particularly care.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Albus asked me, looking gobsmacked.

"My uniform?" I asked him, looking down at my black skirt, grey cardigan, knee length black socks and my white shirt and Gryffindor tie.

"Do our parents know you walk round like that?" He snapped, I looked again, trying to see myself from my protective brothers point of view._ I'd obviously grown a few inches since August when Mum took me shopping for new school skirts because it ended mid-thigh, when I raised my arm above my head my shirt lifted up too, revealing my stomach._

"Yeah, Mum bought me this uniform." I shrugged, Professor Thomas took that moment to open the classroom door so I never heard his reply.

"Ah, Lily. Right, Rose told me you've read through her notes. You understand them?" He asked me while everybody was getting to their seats.

"Yeah, they're simple enough. You're up to non-verbal spells aren't you?" I asked him, smiling a little when he nodded.

"There's a seat over there beside Stebbins." Professor Thomas smiled at me.

"Actually, Damien's took that seat. Come on Lily, there's one right between Scorpius and I." Albus interrupted, putting his hand on my arm.

"Fine, no chatter Mr. Potter, maybe your sister could have a good influence on your grades." Professor Thomas suggested to him, leaving Albus blushing.

"Where's your robe?" He asked me in a whisper once he'd practically pushed me into my seat.

"Dirty." I shrugged, ignoring Scorpius and getting my parchment and textbook out.

"It's practical lesson today Lil." Scorpius told me, pointing to his wand that was laid on the desk.

"Right class, little catch up; last lesson we were focusing on non-verbal spells. Only a couple of you were able to manage a disarming spell. I asked you all to practice for today, we're moving onto attacking your opponent_ silently_." Professor Thomas added, looking at a couple of the boys who grinned.

"And when I say silent I mean mouth's closed." He added shaking his head.

"Any volunteers?" He asked, leaning against his desk and grinning at the class, none of whom put their hands up. Not wanting to show off, _I'd been able to do non-verbal spells since my third year_, I kept my hand down.

"Alright, random selection it is." He shrugged, making the entire class groan. I looked at Albus curiously who whispered;

"He writes our names on parchment and picks two students until the entire class has had a go." _Great, not only were they all probably judging me because I'd jumped two years, I was going to outsmart most of them._

"First up; Albus Potter and Gina Green. Up you get you two." Professor Thomas read of two pieces of parchment he reached out of a box. Al groaned but got up and followed Gina from the row in front of us.

"Ladies first." Al winked at Gina who shrugged and pointed her wand at him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Shouldn't have done that." I whispered, everybody was surprised when Albus shot a well-aimed, silent jinx at her, except me who'd been duelling him and all of my cousins since I was seven years old. Everybody started chuckling when Gina got hoisted up into the air by her ankle.

"Great work Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor. Now, silently, let Miss. Green down." Professor Thomas chuckled, scribbling something down on a sheet of parchment.

"Anybody know what Miss. Green did wrong in her attack? Bonus five points?" Professor Thomas asked the class, I couldn't resist but shoot my arm up in the air.

"Miss. Potter?" He asked me with a small smile.

"She hesitated. She should have had a spell on her mind instead of thinking of an easier one to try." I explained quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed when Gina glared at me.

"He told me to go first!" She protested.

"And he let you raise your wand at him when his was by his side. That's pretty generous of somebody you're duelling with." I shrugged.

"That wasn't a duel though -" She began before Rose stopped her.

"But we're supposed to act on instinct, Albus did." Rose shrugged, smirking at her friend who scowled and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Excellant Potter! Both of you, Miss Weasley take two points. Next up, Mr. Stebbins and Miss. Tresor." Professor Thomas called up.

"How did you know what Albus was going to do?" Scorpius asked me quietly.

"I've been duelling Albus and my other relatives for fun since I was seven years old. Uncle George's fake wands." I shrugged, watching Daisy Tresor try and make it look like she wasn't whispering a spell.

"Oh, is there anything you Potter's can't do?" Scorpius teased, making Albus scoff and shake his head.

"Hmm." I tapped my finger against my chin.

"Yep, I'm rather Troll like at Potions. I'm getting tutored but he is really useless, more concerned about his reflection." I teased back, making Albus snort with laughter and Scorpius to grin.

"Hard not to focus on anything but yourself when you look this good." He shrugged. I burst out laughing, catching Scorpius' eye.

"Miss Potter! Mr. Malfoy, had you been paying attention you both would have noticed Miss. Potter's name has been called out." Professor Thomas shouted, I turned to see the entire class staring at us, Maisie Warrington looked thunderous. Rose was stood at the top of the class, she was obviously my partner.

"Sorry sir." I muttered, rushing up to the front.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have two of the brightest witches in the entire school. Miss Rose Weasley, top of her year in all subjects, daughter of two of the famous Golden Trio. Miss Lily Potter, so advanced in her studies she got moved up two years, star chaser of the amazing Gryffindor Quidditch team and daughter of the Chosen One! Who will win? Let's watch and find out!" Damien Thompson, the Quidditch commentator who was known for being overly enthusiastic about every single thing, called out. He managed to make almost everybody laugh and even Professor Thomas cracked a smile.

"You done, Thompson?" Rose asked, shaking her head.

"Come on Lilykins, I won't hurt you." Rose teased as she raised her arm, I grinned wickedly and brought my arm up in a flash, focusing on the charm for the bat-boagey hex my mother taught me. I got too confident though and forgot this wasn't Al or James I was playing with, this was _Rose_. She blocked my spell and fired one back silently of her own. Not letting the smile fall from my face I blocked that and fired one, she blocked it just as I sent a body bind spell at her.

"Excellant! Twenty points Miss. Potter!" Professor Thomas grinned, I glanced up at Rose who was laying on the floor, stiff. I waved my wand over her, the counter spell.

"Don't worry _Rosie_, I'm not scared." I smiled smugly when she took my hand to help her get up. She only scowled and stormed off to her seat, which made the entire class laugh. I hurried back to my seat where Albus and Scorpius looked slightly afraid.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"After Easter, Thomas is doing boy versus girl duels for extra credit." Albus explained.

"I sure as hell hope I don't get you." Scorpius added, I only chuckled and focused on the next pair who were attempting to jinx each other.

I smiled even more when Scorpius' hand brushed against mine under the desk, and I was practically singing when he softly rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb._  
>No Lucy,<em> I thought to myself, remembering her question from earlier;_ I don't think tonight is going to be awkward at all._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

The rest of the lesson was spent by Scorpius stroking my hand under the table, watching and laughing when people got hit with a funny jinx; like when Maisie sprouted antlers from Damien Thompsons spell. My other lesson, Potions, was spent ignoring Professor Carmichael and gossiping with Dominique at the back_ Professor Carmichael has stopped the four of us sitting together back in first year, to bad she gave us a choice on who to sit with_.

"Lily Potter! What did I just say?" She barked at me, I sighed and turned my head so I was looking at her, making sure I looked bored.

"'Lily Potter?'" I asked, biting my lip to stop from laughing; Dominique and Hugo weren't having such look though and both burst out laughing.

"Silence Miss and Mr Weasley! Five points for cheek Miss Potter." Professor Carmichael snapped, shutting Dom and Hugo up but she couldn't remove their smirks.

"What cheek? You asked a question and I answered it." I shrugged, not caring that I was making her angry.

"Another five points Miss Potter, any more and I'll have no choice but to put you in detention." Carmichael warned me, everybody in the class openly stared at me; some smiling despite themselves_ Roxy and Lucy,_ some smiling in enjoyment, _Dominique and Hugo_, some smirking smugly,_ Princess Polly and her friends_.

"I answered your question though, how is that cheeky?" I asked her, trying my hardest not to smile in her face, _I am so childish_.

"You know perfectly well what you did Miss Potter, I'm not wasting my time arguing with you -" She began, her voice getting louder and louder with every word.

"But you waste your time in teaching me this nonsense? Who cares about a hiccuping solution?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. Several students gasped, though most of them were smirking, even Polly's friends were fighting to keep the smiles of their faces.

"Lily Potter, detention tomorrow night! Take this to Professor -" She snapped, walking over to her desk and opening a drawer.

"To Professor Longbottom I know, I know. He'll be so pleased to see me." I shrugged, getting my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow tonight Professor!" I called over my shoulder when I reached the doors.

I started my slow walk to the Entrance Hall, Neville would have a class now anyway so it was pointless me interrupting early. _This had happened loads of times, Carmichael and I detested each other - apparently she was in my mother's year at school but in Slytherin and they hated each other, somebody called Michael Corner chose my mother over her and ever since Teddy started she'd hated every child of my mothers, but me the most because I was the only one who bit back. I'd get sent to Neville, he'd make me sit in his Greenhouse and write lines, then I'd get a detention from Carmichael, occassionaly if I got sent to him more than once a week he'd write a letter home to my parents, but that only happened three times.  
><em>"What did you do now, Lily?" A voice asked me, I snapped my head up to see Molly walking along the corridor, _forgot she was Headgirl and had to patrol the corridor throughout the day to keep students from skiving._

"Got into a spat with Carmichael again. I only answered her question!" I shrugged. She smirked and shook her head.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked her, she normally had History of Magic, _there was her, one Slytherin and six Ravenclaws who actually kept the subject on for NEWT's._

"Me and Matthew take it in turns to skip a lesson to patrol the corridors on an afternoon." She told me, she'd caught up to me so she linked my arm.

"How are you Lily?" She asked me carefully, she was a foot taller than me so she bent her neck to look at me.

"I'm fine, just pissed of at Carmichael." I shrugged.

"We don't really talk any more do we? We used to be close." She mused, still looking at me.

"We weren't really that close, you and Rose were closer. We've always paired of haven't we? Vic and Teddy, you and Rose, James and Fred, Dom and I, Roxy and Lucy, Hugo and Louis and then Albus tagged along with James." I said, _where is she going with this? I've always liked Molly the least out of my cousins, she doesn't know how to have fun._

"I suppose, still I don't really know what's going on with you lately. What's new? Anything happening on the romance front?" She asked me, trying to be discreet.

"If you mean Frankie; no, he asked me out and I said yes purely to shut him up and it would give me time to think up an excuse to turn him down later." I sighed, sick of explaining this to people who had no right to interfere in my business.

"You know we went out last year? Well I liked him then, but it's different now." I shrugged when she didn't say anything.

_Let her believe what she wants to believe._

"You're growing up Petal." She sighed using the name my family called me and then, making my mouth pop open in surprise, she reached and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah I know. That's what happens when you live. You grow." I said awkwardly, _surely she's not going to talk to me about growing up? What on earth is she doing?_

"Obviously, I mean; you're growing up, your getting older. Maybe it's time for a change." She suggested, stopping me so she could look me up and down.

"Yeah, your in desperate need for a change." She muttered, walking round me.

"Come to think of it, that sister of mine needs a new look. Roxanne too I'd bet; it seems Dominique is the only one who knows how to dress herself." She laughed, _why is it that even though she's insulting me, I'm not offended?_  
>"I have an idea! Rose, Dom and I are going to give you a new look! I can dress Lucy, Rose can do Roxanne and Dominique can do you! It's probably the best match for everybody." She grinned, <em>great! Girly night with Molly!<em> I groaned to myself.

"Sounds great really; the only problem is that I have a tutoring session with Scorpius tonight and since I got kicked out of lesson today I probably should catch up." I lied, _I could care less about my Potions grade, after OWL I was dropping that stupid subject._

"No problem, it runs until what? Eight? I'm Headgirl remember? I have a dorm to myself, the others will have homework anyway and I know Rose has patrol duty tonight so I'll come pick you up from the common room at eight thirty and you can sleep in my room. The bed's big enough for three of us, there's a sofa two of us can sleep on and I'm sure somebody could curl up on the armchair." She smiled, even brighter than before. Speechless I just nodded and let her walk to me Neville's greenhouse.

"Scorpius, come on. We need to at least look like we're tutoring!" I whispered to Scorpius who was running his hand over my leg under the desk, we were sat right at the back of the library where nobody would see us unless they came to find us_, we'd even cast Muffliato so nobody heard us._

"If you can manage to keep your giggles under control it would look like it." Scorpius smirked, leaning in to kiss my lightly.

"I can't wait until we can do this infront of people." He muttered as he pulled away.

"I know." I sighed, sitting up straighter.

"I've been thinking, how about Summer?" He asked me, still stroking my leg softly.

"Summer? What about it?"

"By the time we have to go home for Summer, we'll have told everybody and come public with our relationship." Scorpius said quietly, looking at me intently. _That gives us five months to tell everybody._

"Summer? I was thinking more along the lines of Christmas. Or even your graduaition." I suggested grinning.

"Hilarious Lily; look we know our main problems will be your family and Longbottom, nobody else will care." He pointed out.

"And once your family see how happy you are, you are happy?" Scorpius checked quickly.

"Never been happier." I assured him, putting my hand on top of his under the table.

"Well once they see how happy you are, they won't create any problems." He shrugged.

"Most of them probably know anyway, my mother and Aunts. Teddy still doesn't know, I never got a chance to tell him about what happened over break. No, the only problems we'll have are; James, Al, Rose, Hugo and probably Molly. Oh and your family I guess." I shrugged.

"I don't really care much for what my parents think and I can't really stand my mothers family. I understand your brothers and Rose, but Hugo and Molly? I thought you and Hugo were close?" He asked me.

"We are, but we're not as close as him and Rose. Molly and Rose are best friends before family, like Dom and I." I explained, he nodded in understanding.

_Five months? I could handle that; my family would be happy if I was happy and Albus would eventually come round and if I sucked up to James he wouldn't hold a grudge for too long. Teddy would be fine with it, but first in line to kill Scorpius if he hurt me. My parents, well they'd be more upset that I'm dating rather than _who_ I'm dating. If my Aunts were cool with it than my Uncles wouldn't dare give me any trouble for it. My Grandparents would be happy to see me happy. Dominique would be happy, Roxy and Lucy mildly shocked before they were happy for me. Fred, Louis and Victoire probably wouldn't care; the trouble would be Rose, Hugo and Molly. Rose will obviously be pissed, Hugo adores his sister so he'd side with her, Molly and Rose are the same as Dominique and me, she'd side with Rose no matter what she said.  
>And Frankie, he'd be crushed. One hundred percent devastated, I'd have to tell him before anybody else and make sure it was just the two of us.<em>

"Earth to Lily! It's closing now, we need to leave." Scorpius said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room." He offered, leading the way out of the library.

"Score? Do you think I look alright?" I asked him, looking down at myself; since we weren't in lessons we were allowed to wear our casual clothers, I was comfortable in jeans, trainers and a hooded jacket but maybe Molly was right.

"I think you look nice." He shrugged, looking me up and down.

"You don't think I dress a little young? Like a boy?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"You look like Lily, you've always dressed like this; it suits you. I've seen you dressed like a girl a couple of times and yeah you looked beautiful." He shrugged, he suddenly looked nervous.

"This isn't one of those things girlfriends do to their boyfriends to see if they notice a difference is it?" He asked me nervously,_ he just called me his girlfriend._

"No, Molly's having a girl night in her dorm tonight and I'm getting a make over from Dom." I explained smiling broadly. Without a warning I quickly looked around the corridor, saw it was empty and pulled him close for a fast kiss.

"I can walk the rest, see you tomorrow Score." I grinned at him, quite pleased to see he was momentarily speechless.

"Yeah, bye Lily." I heard my _boyfriend_ call after me in a high pitched voice, causing several portraits to snigger at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Sorry, I had some things to do that required a lot of headspace and our favorite couple got pushed to the back of my mind. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews for last chapter, can I get one more so I have 50?  
>Also, please check the poll on my profile out? It's important to this story!<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Girls night in?" Roxy groaned when we were getting our PJ's from our dorm, Lucy, Dominique and Rose were already in Molly's headgirl dormitory.  
>"Mighty Molly seems to think you, Lucy and myself need a make-over." I smirked, <em>Roxy and Molly very rarely got on together, they almost always ended up arguing with each other.<br>_"And she seems to think her and Rosie are the best ones to do that? It's the ginger in them you know? Makes them think they're superior than us." She snorted.  
>"Hey! I'm ginger!" I defended, throwing a pair of socks at her.<br>"You have _red_ hair Lily; Molly, Lucy, Rose, Hugo, the Uncle's and your mother are ginger. You are red." She shrugged, stroking her own jet black hair smugly. I shook my head and glanced at my waist length hair,_ it was more red than ginger, it was different. I'd seen pictures of my paternal Grandmother Lily, my namesake, and I did have the exact same shade hair as she did. I apparently had her eyes too, the shape not the colour, I had my Grandfather James' hazel colour according to my Dad.  
><em>"Anyway, what exactly gives Molly and Rosie the right to make us over? Molly doesn't exactly dress to impress and Rosie has two wardrobes; one Uncle Ron paid for and another that her pocket money paid for that Uncle Ron doesn't know exists." Roxy snorted.  
>"True, but you have to admit we don't exactly dress to impress either and it's not going to hurt anyone is it?" I shrugged, leading the way out. I saw Roxy glance at her t-shirt and jeans combination.<br>"As long as she doesn't make me wear heels and a skirt, I don't care. Rose has to dress me too, if Molly does I'll curse her lips shut." Roxy promised, knowing she was capable of doing it I just kept my mouth shut.

Three extremely boring hours later, we were sat on Molly's large bed watching Rose alter Lucy's clothes, _she was really gifted at this and had dressed both Roxy and myself in completely different styles than we normally would have;  
><em>Roxy, who was practically a boy before our 'girls night in,' with her baggy jeans, hand me down hoodies and t-shirts from Fred, she now looked cool with her dark clothing; skinny jeans, leather jackets and t-shirts with pictures of famous muscians on them, she looked like awesome and she looked like _Roxy_.  
>Rose was very good at dressing us to our personalities, she knew Lucy wasn't that girly and didn't like to be the centre of attention, so she gave her a style of her own; dresses that made her look beautiful, yet normal, jeans and jumpers that were popular for people our age, Rose changed Lucy so that she would blend in with the crowd, which is what Lucy loved doing.<br>I was a mix of Lucy and Dominique, I loved dressing up at times but at others I loved relaxing in jeans and a hoodie so Rose mixed my new style up a bit; she gave me some of her old dresses and skirts that she didn't wear any more.  
>After she finished with Lucy, it was still relatively early and nobody was tired so we just branced off doing our own thing; Lucy started scribbling in her notebook, Rose was reading through a magazine, Molly was writing a letter home, Roxy was painting her nails a sparkly black and Dom and I had squeezed ourselves onto Molly's armchair and were sat whispering together, we did it all the time at home so the others were pretty much used to it.<p>

"You'll never guess what Scorp said when he walked me back to the common room." I grinned at Dominique.  
>"That he likes me really and is going to get rid of you? I know, he told me earlier." She winked and teased me.<br>"No, he called me his girlfriend." I ignored her attempt to wind me up.  
>"Really? Is that what you two are then? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.<br>"I guess so." I knew what was coming next.  
>"And yes, I know we'd actually have to go public Dom, we've decided that by the time we go back home for the Summer everybody will know." I smiled at her.<br>"Summer? So that gives you five months to tell everybody Lil. You've only been going out with him for a couple of days." Dominique whispered, looking at me carefully.  
>"I know, it's not as if we're going to tell everybody tomorrow. We've got <em>five <em>months." I shrugged.  
>"Who are you going to tell first?" She asked me, rolling her eyes.<br>"I don't know, I think he should tell Rose in a couple of weeks he's seeing somebody, but I'll probably tell Rox and Luce first. Then the brothers, after them I don't care who knows." I shrugged again, I got a piece of her hair and began playing with it.  
>"What about Frankie? Think he deserves to know from you?" Dominique asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"I never even thought of him." I groaned. _Perfect, Frankie Longbottom.  
><em>"It's only fair; you tell Frankie and Scorpius tells Rosie. Then you tell your own families." Dominique reasoned, _why does she always make perfect sense?  
><em>"'Only fair?' My family take up half of Hogwarts!" I scoffed, making her laugh.  
>"What's funny?" Molly asked us, looking up from her letter.<br>"Just something Louis said to me earlier. Has anybody got anything we can do tonight?" Dominique lied, distracting everybody.  
>"I do." Rose grinned, sitting up straight and looking at each of us.<br>"Gran -" Rose began once she got our attention, but Lucy cut her off.  
>"Magical or Muggle?"<br>"Muggle, gave me a book of Muggle party games for Christmas, bless her she's always trying to muggle me and Hugo up, one of them was a game called 'Truth or Dare' want to play?" Rose asked us, smirking.  
>"How do you play?" I asked; Lucy, Roxy and Molly looked confused too but Dominique was smirking too.<br>"It's easy; you pick truth or dare. When you pick dare we dare you to do something embarrassing, when you pick truth you have to tell the truth or do a forefeit." Rose explained.  
>"It's fun, but to make it more fun, we cast a spell on us so we knew we'd be telling the truth; <em>honestatis semper<em>, I played it in France two Summers ago with my cousins, C'est amusant." Dominique told us as she waved her wand over all of us, _showing off with her French skills.  
><em>"Alright then, might make this night suck a little less. I'll go first. Mighty Molly?" Roxy grinned.  
>"Truth or dare?"<br>"Truth." Molly shrugged, _to give Molly her credit she always stood up for herself whenever Roxy started with her.  
><em>"How many boys have you 'been' with?" Roxy grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.  
>"If you mean sex, none. If you mean how many boyfriends? Two." Molly scoffed, scowling at her least favourite cousin.<br>"Lucy?" Molly asked her sister, who chose dare. After a couple of dares, which included Lucy eating a 'minging mixture' Molly made up of disgusting trick foods from Uncle George's shop and Roxy had to let Molly place a temporary sticking charm with her make-up, which made Roxy want to kill Molly, it was Rose's turn to ask me.  
>"Truth or dare Lily?" She smiled at me. <em>I'm sure as hell not going to put myself through what Roxy and Lucy just did.<br>_"Truth."  
>"Why did you turn Frankie down? Who do you like?" She asked me; Dominique looked anywere but at me, Lucy and Roxy looked at each other and Molly looked slightly nervous.<br>_Dominique Weasley I am going to kill you for putting that stupid charm on us!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews :)  
>Please please please answer the pole on my profile? It is highly relevant to this story and I can't find the answer anywere so I thought I'd ask you lot; Can Hogwarts students leave school after OWL's without NEWT's? If you can't answer on the poll, answer me in a review or a PM? PLEASE?<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

"Lily? Come on, answer the question" Rose grinned obliviously. _I can feel the answer on my tongue, I AM GOING TO KILL DOMINIQUE!_  
>"You know, I'm pretty tired. Can we stop playing now and go to sleep, we have Herbology in the morning and -" Dominique tried to change the topic but Rose just laughed.<br>"Lily? Come on, it's just a game, answer the question." Rose laughed.  
>"The reason why I stopped things with Frankie is because I don't like him that way, the way he likes me. I only said yes to his date because it would have shut him up and given me time to think of an excuse." I said truthfully, sighing a little bit too.<br>"And the rest? Come on, you cannot fool us, who do you like?" Rose grinned, I can't fool you?  
>"Just some guy, it's pretty early days and we are trying to keep things quiet." I smiled,<em> I'm not lying! I am a genius!<br>_"Why won't you tell us his name?" Rose asked me, still smiling.  
>"Because, Al and James will freak and I could do without the protective brothers, like I said it's still early days." I shrugged, stop asking me questions!<br>"Do they know him? Do I know him?" She asked me, she was still smiling obliviously.  
>"Dom! Take this stupid charm off me!" I hissed at her, making the others laugh.<br>"Your not getting of that easy Lily, just tell me a couple more things? Do we know him? What house is he in?" Rose asked me as Dominique waved her wand over us all.  
>"Yes, you know him; I'm not telling you what house he is in because then you will be stalking me every time I talk to somebody from another house!" I snapped, utterly fed up of playing this stupid game.<br>"Fine, I take it you three know?" She asked Dom, Roxy and Lucy; all three of them shook their heads.  
>"Like I said, we don't want anybody to know." I shrugged.<em> Roxy and Lucy are going to kill me.<br>_"Hmm, I will find out Lily; you know we don't keep secrets in this family." Rose winked at me, before she turned to Molly and started gossiping about something. _Well Rose, maybe it's about time this family started keeping secrets_, I scowled at her.

"Rosie? Can I ask you a question?" Roxy asked Rose after a slightly awkward silence. We all looked up at her, she actually looked a bit nervous.  
>"Yeah, what?" Rose shrugged, looking bored.<br>"Why are you practically obsessed with Scorpius?" At first Rose looked hesitant but after a small nod of encouragement from Molly, she smiled.  
>"Promise not to tell Al? He would kill Scorpius straight away if he found out." We all had to promise before she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, I looked at Dominique confused, she just shrugged at me.<br>"Scorpius was my first." Rose whispered, eyes still closed and the smile still on her face._ Her first? Surely not her first as in first time she had sex?  
><em>Everybody was silent for what seemed like hours, Rose still had her eyes closed, Molly was staring at Rose with a blank expression, of course Rose would tell Molly, Roxy looked impressed, Lucy shocked and Dom was just staring at me. _Scorpius and Rose? Had sex? MY Scorpius and Rose? I feel sick. _  
>"Your first what? I thought Ross Andrews was your first boyfriend?" Dominique asked, looking at Rose through narrowed eyes, thank you Dominique.<br>"Scorpius was the first, and only, person I slept with. It was over the Summer before our fifth year. I know we were probably too young but it just happened. We were safe though." Rose told us, opening her eyes and smiling at each of us in turn. _They were fifteen? I'm fifteen._  
>"So the two of you had meaningless sex?" Roxy asked, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.<br>"Hang on, that Summer you were dating Bobby Finnegan. You two broke up just after we started school." Lucy pointed out.  
>"I told him I slept with somebody so he dumped me." Rose whispered, the smile falling of her face.<br>"James and Fred nearly put him in the hospital wing for dumping you." I muttered, _do you feel guilty? I can remember, the beginning of third year, Fred and James cornered seventh year Bobby Finnegan in the courtyard at Break. Fred held him while James beat him up; Professor Longbottom was furious and our parents, Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina all got called up to the school, they only never got suspended or expelled because Bobby said he did not want to take things farther, pretty generous of him considering he was in the hospital wing for three days and it took three prefects, the headboy and Professor Creevey to pull them of him.  
><em>"I know, I never spoke to either of them for weeks remember? Anyway, Scorpius and I -" Rose sighed, running a hand through her hair.  
>"We've always sorted of liked one another, flirted since we were thirteen, then obviously we slept together when we were fifteen and then dated one another when we were seventeen. Everybody expected it though; we were friends, friends who liked each other. Daisy, Caitlin and Gina always said they expected us to get together years ago and where shocked when he ended things." Rose told us. She's right, we all really expected them to get together.<em> I can remember Mum and Aunt Hermione talking last year about Rose's crush and how they were wondering how long until she acted on it.<br>_I never said anything, just sat in silence as my cousins talked about Rose's bit secret;  
>"Does anybody else know?" Lucy asked.<br>"Just you five, Caitlin, Gina, Daisy and Scorpius, which probably means Taylor Zabini knows." Rose shrugged.  
>"What happened? I mean, how did it happen? Why you two and why then?" Dominique asked.<br>"We were at Daisy's birthday party; she's muggle born and her parents are insanely rich, their house is massive, they have a wine cellar, pool and everything. Anyway, we had snuck some firewhiskey in and were pretty tipsy. We were dancing and then both needed the toilet, we got lost and ended up in a bedroom. Somehow we ended up kissing, he was about to stop when I started to unbutton his shirt, he asked me if I was sure I said yes and then you can gather what happened next." She laughed the last bit, a bit of a blush forming on her cheeks,_ why stop Rosie? You've already told us this much, go on. Tell us all every last detail. _Dominique knew what I thought because she took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.  
>"What happened next, did you just say thank you and left?" Roxy snorted, Molly was silent throughout all this, she had probably heard it all before, but she scowled at Roxy and narrowed her eyes.<br>"No, we both said sorry and then laughed. We decided not to say anything to anybody because of Bobby and Al would have killed him." Rose answered quickly, when Roxy and Molly started arguing it took them hours to calm down afterwards.  
><em>So Scorpius has a whole bunch of secrets my brother doesn't know?<br>_"Was it his first time?" I asked quietly, everybody looked shocked and Dom gently stroked my hand with her thumb.  
>"He never said anything; it probably was though, we were only fifteen after all and nobody is quite that experienced when their fifteen are they?" Rose giggled, making Molly smile too.<br>"We're fifteen!" Lucy snapped, wiping the smile of her sister's face.  
>"Well if it was both of your first times, it definetly was not his last." Molly laughed, making everybody but Roxy and I laugh, Roxy never laughs at Molly's jokes even if they are funny, which that one was not, <em>Scorpius was known as ladies man and has had his fair share of the girls in Hogwarts, and if James, Fred and Albus' stories are anything to go by, his fair share of the muggle girls in the village near our house<em>.  
>"Is that why you believe you two will get back together? Because you lost your virginity to him?" Dominique asked Rose, stopping the giggles from the others.<br>"I don't know; probably. I've liked Scorpius since first year -" Rose began explaining before I cut her off.  
>"But you've both seen other people since then. How can you believe you're going to get together if you see other people?" I practically snapped. <em>Back of Rose! Scorpius is mine!<br>_Dominique looked at me, silently telling me to calm down so I took a deep breathe.  
>"I just do. When we were together over Christmas, it was brilliant. I was happy." Rose beamed, her eyes were bright with happiness.<br>"He wasn't though. He looked miserable and he hardly ever smiled at home." I shrugged, not caring if I sounded harsh, _or if the reason why he was miserable had nothing to do with Rose but everything to do with me.  
><em>"His Grandfather was ill, of course he wasn't going to be singing and dancing." Rose snapped back, her ears turning bright red.  
>"Scorpius never got on with his Grandfather though, did he Rosie?" Dominique muttered, <em>make an excuse up now <em>I thought smugly. Rose's face literally changed, tears formed in her eyes, she tightened her lips so much she reminded me of Grandma Molly, her ears were as bright as her hair.  
>"What do you want me to say? You want me to say that I know that in the, what was it? One week, two? Two weeks we spent together, I made him miserable? Fine, I made the boy I've crushed on for years miserable in our two week relationship! Happy?" Rose shouted, though she sobbed more towards the end, before any of us could say anything she jumped up from her seat and ran into Molly's private bathroom, slamming the door behind her.<br>"I did not mean to upset you!" Dominique shouted, Molly ran after her and knocked gently on the door.  
>"Maybe it's best if we go back to our dorm. We will see you tomorrow sis." Lucy said, collecting our new clothes in her bag.<br>"Yeah, you lot are helping so much!" Molly snapped and shook her head at us.  
>"I really did not mean to make her upset." Dominique muttered as the four of us quickly walked through the corridors, listening out for Filch or his cat.<br>"We know, besides I don't think it was you who upset her, I think it was Lily." Lucy shrugged.  
>"What did I do?" I asked as we reached the Fat Lady.<br>"Serenity. Your the one who mentioned Scorpius being miserable!" Roxy told me, ignoring the Fat Lady trying to listen to our conversation.  
>"Hey, it's not my fault if she can't make Scorpius happy." I snapped.<br>"And you think you can? It's Scorpius Malfoy Lily, what are you doing? We just thought you liked him." Lucy asked me.  
>"I do like him, he likes me too." I whispered, what on earth?<br>"No he doesn't, he likes the idea of you. Lily Potter, the one girl he can't have. The one he would have to fight the hardest to be with, he saw what Albus and James were like when they found out you had kissed somebody, he gets off on the excitement Lily. Remember when the rumors round school was he and Maisie had sex in the Quidditch shower rooms? During the Ravenclaw practices, where Maisie's extremely protective brother is the captain?" Roxy reminded me, leaving me speechless.  
>"Leave her alone, she actually does really like him, and I've seen the way he looks at her. It's different with the way he looked at Rose or Maisie." Dominique defended me.<br>"Forget how he looks at you Lily, how can you trust him? He is lying to Albus right now by being with you, he lied to everybody when he kissed you before Christmas, lied to you and Rose when he asked her out and then lied to her again when he broke up with her." Lucy listed, actually counting on her fingers.  
>"And, he slept with Rose! I gather that he still has not told him." Roxy added, turning Lucy's pinky finger up as well.<br>"I know all that! I know that I might not be able to trust him. I KNOW!" I shouted at the pair of them, looking at Dominique once before I ran up the stairs, the opposite stairs to the ones Dominique, Lucy and Roxy were climbing up now though.  
>"James, James. James wake up!" I hissed at James sleeping form, <em>at home when I was younger I used to climb into James' bed when I had nightmares<em>.  
>"Lily? Is everything alright? Albus?" James asked me tiredly, sitting up and stretching.<br>"Yeah, look I had a fight with Roxy and Lucy and I don't want to sleep in that dorm. Can I sleep here?" I asked him, looking him directly in the eye.  
>"Yeah, here." He yawned, grabbing a pillow of his bed and a blanket from the cabinet besides his bed. He ruffled my hair and flung me a t-shirt from his trunk as he practically dropped to the floor, snoring seconds later. After changing into the t-shirt, that reached my knees and putting my uniform on his trunk, I planted a small kiss on his forehead. As I lay in his bead I could not help but think about what Rose was telling us, the points that Roxy and Lucy had made just several minutes ago. <em>Can I really trust Scorpius? Is he in this purely because he likes the thrill? I'm the girl he can't have? <em>  
>On James' nightstand there was a picture, it was took last Summer at Dad's birthday barbecue Mum had thrown for him; I had jumped on Teddy's back was messing his hair up, James and Al who were stood talking to him, were laughing, the next thing we knew Dad had told us to stand still and took a picture of the four of us. We were all laughing at the camera, pulling funny faces; I had not realised then but James and Albus each had an arm out behind me so if I fell or if Teddy dropped me, they would catch me.<em> I need to talk to Teddy, he will know what to do <em>I told myself, looking at my oldest brother's smiling face.


	15. Chapter 15

__**A/N - Thank you for the reviews :) I LOVE YOU ALL HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :D 3  
>A lot of you wanted to see Scorpius in this chapter, don't worry he's coming up ;)<br>Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter**

_**Dear Teddy,  
>How are you? Vic?<br>**_

_**You have no idea how much I miss my biggest brother! I really wish I could talk to you face to face, don't suppose you're free on our next Hogsmeade visit are you? Please? I really need some advice Ted.**_

_**Don't tell Mum or Dad or Vic about this letter? Don't tell anyone? And please don't freak?  
><strong>_

_**Well I sort of have a boyfriend and I knew he had a reputation around school as a ladies man, but I've heard something about him and now I'm scared he's only with me because I am Lily POTTER and not just because I am LILY. Do you understand? Probably not because I'm rambling about a bunch of nonsence and it's currently three a.m. and I want my bed! I'm in the uncomfiest bed ever, those camp beds we had when Dad took us camping before Al started Hogwarts are like feathers compared to these. Stupid of me I know but it seemed like a good idea sleeping in his bed instead of going to my dormitory after the argument with Lucy and Roxy (Gryffindor bravery? I should be in Hufflepuff!)**_

_**Anyway I'm tired and got class in five hours so I'm going to try and get some sleep, wish me luck!**_

_**Love Lily.**_

_**P.S. - PLEASE PLEASE come to Hogsmeade? I **__**REALLY**__** need some advice from my favorite brother.  
><strong>_

I'd sent that letter exactly a week ago, and still hadn't gotten a reply. It wasn't unusual to be waiting a while for a reply of Teddy, he was the travel reporter for the Daily Prophet and he often got sent across the world for long periods of time without much notice,_ it's a wonder Vic's stayed with him this long with the amount of birthdays, Christmases and anniversaries that he's missed. _But it was very frustrating, checking the owls everyday and hounding James and Albus if they'd heard from him.

It was also very frustrating not having Lucy or Roxy talking to me; I'd not realised that Dom and I didn't share all of our classes, while she and Hugo both took Arithmancy and Divination, I took Care of Magical Creatures with Roxy and Muggle Studies with both Roxy and Lucy. It made both classes extremely awkward, more so because the entire school seemed aware of our argument,_ I know it was childish but what the two of them said really hurt my feelings and I know I'd hurt them both by keeping such a huge secret from them.  
><em>All of my cousins and James had tried talking to us about our fight, with the three of us telling them all to stay out of our buisness. They knew something had happened between Molly's room and the common room because the Fat Lady had told Molly, as head girl, that we were shouting at each other late into the night. They'd all tried to talk to us in different ways; Fred has tried to bully Roxy into telling him, until she'd punched him in front of the entire Gryffindor house and told her brother to leave her alone, Molly had sat us all down and told us we were being childlike and the whole argument thing was not very mature, until Lucy said she will remember that next time she wanted to borrow something of Molly's without asking. Rose did not seem bothered, she hardly spoke to any of us and stuck to her friends' sides, keeping out of the family problems. Hugo had tried to me but I told him, in front of all his friends, that if he did not stay out of our business he'd wake up hanging off the Astronomy tower in the nude. Little Louis had tried to get us all in the same room, hoping that he'd be able to get us talking, but that backfired and Dominique had yelled at him.  
>James had sat both Roxy and I down and shouted at us that he'd kick us both of the team if we did not start talking to one another soon, until I reminded him that I was the best Chaser this school had and we wouldn't stand a chance against Slytherin in our next match two weeks away, without me. Since then he too had kept out of it, <em>apart from nearly killing me during practices. <em>  
>The only member of the family at school who had kept out of it was Albus, although he generally kept out of arguments amongst the cousins unless it involved Rose, but it was unlike him not to speak to me. He hardly spoke two words to me since the DADA lesson when we were practicing non-verbal spells together. I noticed him staring at me though, in Defense class, the common room, mealtimes, in corridors he was constantly staring at me. <em>After he stared at me for six days straight I had finally had enough. <em>  
>"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him after Quidditch practice on Saturday afternoon, we'd just spent two hours flying about in the rain so Fred and Hugo could practice their aim, we were all soaking wet and covered in mud.<br>"What? I don't have a problem with you." Albus shrugged, still staring at me.  
>The rest of the team; James, Hugo, Roxy, Fred and Sophie Webb were watching us in silence.<em> James must have noticed him staring at me because normally he'd defend Albus. <em>  
>"Then why do you keep staring at me? You've been doing it all week and it's pissing me off!" I snapped. Al never said anything for a while, he just kept staring at me.<br>"I'm sorry for creeping you out. I'm going to go practice for a while longer." Albus told James, he grabbed his broom and walked out, back into the pouring rain.  
>"Damn it Lily!" James snapped at me, throwing his Keeper gloves into his locker hard.<br>"Stop pissing this team off! I mean it, one more problem from you, and you will be benched for the match!" James shouted as he walked into the captains office, slamming the door behind him.  
>"Yeah, because you can play Slytherin with Sophie and Roxy by themselves can't you." I shouted after him, ignoring the others and grabbing my bag.<em> Pissing Roxy off I'll accept and take credit for but Albus had the problem with me, not the other way round.<br>_"Stupid brothers, the pair of them are just idiots." I mumbled to myself as I stormed upto the castle, ignoring the squelching sound my shoes were making in the mood. I decided I would go back to the common room, and stay in there for the rest of the weekend, try to avoid Scorpius some more. I had seen him in class and ignored him, he probably presumed I was playing it cool in front of Albus so he said nothing, until Wednesday when he asked me if I wanted a tutoring session and I just told him I was too busy and walked away from him. Dominique had told me he'd asked her if he'd done something wrong, I told her to tell him that she was not an owl so stop treating her like one. _I know its unfair treating him like this but I cannot let the relationship go any further if I cannot trust him._ He must have realised something was up though because on Thursday night as Dominique and I were walking back from Dinner he walked up to me and simply said;  
>"I don't know what I've done but I'm sorry. I'll try to remember what I did to upset you and I will make it up I promise, until then I'll wait for you." He walked away from me after that, not giving me time to answer, <em>not that I would have known what to say anyway. <em>

I was brought out of my very own pity party by a loud voice from behind me.  
>"Lily! Lily! Come 'ere!" I heard Hagrid shout me from his hut, <em>what does he want? It's pouring down. <em>  
>"Hagrid, it's raining! What?" I shouted as I quickly rushed over to his hut, sighing when he rushed to meet me halfway.<br>"There's somebody in me cabin that wants to see yeh. I'm going into the Forest to treat some Unicorn injuries so I'll be gone for a few hours. See yeh later." Hagrid winked at me, before he walked calmly to the forest. _His cabin? At least it will be dry. _  
>I ran over to his cabin, skidding and falling in a pile of mud.<br>"Hello?" I sighed as I pushed his door open, not actually expecting to find anything.  
>"Hey sis." Teddy grinned at me, he was stood infront of Hagrid's fire with a wide grin on his face, I could see his rucksack leaning against one of Hagrid's chairs, <em>he had not been home yet? <em>  
>"My boss gave me your letter, I saw Hagrid in Diagon Alley and asked him to sneak me into the castle." Teddy explained when I pointed to his bag. I smiled and ran over to him.<br>"What are you doing here? You haven't been home yet? Vic is going to kill you." I asked him, pulling away and sitting in one of the huge chairs.  
>"Well, I'm not due home until tomorrow so what Torie doesn't know will not hurt her. Besides, I got a letter from my fifteen year old sister saying she needed my advice about a boyfriend and she was in a boys bed as she wrote that letter? Who's the idiot who's about to have his legs broke?" Teddy asked me, putting the letter on the table. I looked at him and smiled, <em>he came straight to the school to talk to me because I was upset.<em>  
>"Teddy, well first of all I was in James' bed. I've had a fight with Lucy and Roxy and at the time, sleeping elsewhere seemed like a good idea." I told him, rolling my eyes, <em>he is going to freak<em>.  
>"Alright, now who's the boy?" He asked me, walking to Hagrid's oven to make us two very large mugs of tea.<br>"Scorpius. Before you do anything or say anything, I really like him Ted. He really likes me too." I added that last bit quickly hoping to calm the storm.  
>He never said anything, he just stood with his back to me for a few minutes.<br>"Scorpius? Does Albus know?" He asked me quietly, walking back to the table he handed me my cup, looking at me the same way Albus was.  
>"No, well I don't think so; he just keeps looking at me like you are now." I shrugged.<br>"Sorry, but why do you need some advice?" Teddy asked me, looking carefully.  
>"I don't know if I can trust him Ted." I sighed, I then went on to explain what had happened from before Christmas break, New Year's eve and everything until Molly's girls night in.<br>"So Scorpius popped his cherry with Rosie? Wow, didn't know the girl had it in her." Teddy whistled.  
>"That's what you got from that? You didn't pick up on the part about Scorpius keeping huge secrets from Albus? Scorpius lying to everybody? Scorpius -" I started before Teddy laughed.<br>"I heard the bit where that lucky git managed to get it away at fifteen. I also heard the bit where Scorpius decided it would be best not to tell Albus he slept with his cousin, who Albus is severely protective over. I heard the bit where Scorpius is trying to have the best of both worlds, be with the girl he likes and keep his best friend happy. Which is not that easy to do." Teddy said gently.  
>"How can I trust him though? I mean he is kept two major secrets from Albus, his best friend. Two secrets that I know of anyway." I sighed.<br>"Lily, you cannot expect him to tell you everything, just like he cannot expect you to tell him everything. As for him keeping secrets from Albus, that's their problem but guys are different to girls. If it was me, I wouldn't tell Albus I was dating his sister. I know it's completely different but when Vic and I first got together we never told Lou, you know he was practically joined to my hip? Well I thought if I told him he'd start to hate me and that dude was and still is like a brother to me. Eventually we told him as you know, he thought it was amazing but told Victoire she still wasn't invited to the Quidditch games I took him too, it's been eight years and she still isn't invited." Teddy laughed.  
>"But what if he's just into me because I'm Albus' sister? I'm off limits to boys round here you know that, Frankie and I had to keep it quiet and his father is my godfather!" I pointed out, which made Teddy laugh harder.<br>"You could be one of George's clerks daughters and myself, Albus and James would still be protective of you. The idea of playing with fire, wanting what he can't have, might have appealed to Scorpius at first but are you telling me it isn't exciting? Going behind your brothers back? Vic and I dated in secret for a year before we told people and it was amazing, sneaking around the Burrow, around school. When I left I snuck in through the Whomping Willow just to meet her here. Admit it Lils, you like sneaking around." Teddy laughed, _it's easy talking about this stuff with him. If I spoke like this to Al or James they'd be stuffing objects in their ears.  
><em>"Well it is nice, trying not to get caught, jumping apart when we hear a noise. In class the other day we held hands under the table, Albus was sat right besides me and it was so exciting knowing that he might be able to see us. At Frankie's party we were in the store cupboard for about a hour, it was so exciting!" I smiled, probably telling him more than I should of.  
>"You two haven't..." Teddy asked me, staring intently at a spot about an inch above my head.<br>"What? Oh, no we haven't." I muttered, suddenly interested in the table.  
>"Look, I can't tell you what to do; not that you would listen anyway. You are fifteen now Lily, your not a little girl any more and Albus and James need to realise that. I have and I've got to say I respect you a hell of a lot more for asking advice and telling me about the relationship yourself. But what I can tell you to do is listen to your heart, if your serious about Malfoy go for it and forget what Rose and Albus think. They love you and you love them, they will live with it." Teddy shrugged.<br>"We decided we'd have told everybody by Summer." I told him, _will we even be together by then?_  
>"Mature of you, he practically lives with us, and you know your mother loves him so she won't want him to stay away, but your father will want to keep his eye on you two." Teddy nodded.<br>"Yeah, that and we didn't want to go three months without seeing each other." I laughed, making Teddy laugh too.  
>"I see how happy you look when you talk about him and judging what got said at Frankie's party, you two really like each other; much much more than you liked Frank Longbottom. I think you should go for it, after you've told him about your trust issues, but when you do decide you'll have my backing. And Torie's, your mothers, the Aunts and Gran which means the Uncles and your father won't be a problem." He grinned.<br>"Thanks Ted, what about Roxy and Luce?" I asked.  
>"That is your own fault, you probably shouldn't have kept such a huge secret from them. They'll be thinking you can't trust them so do something that will make them know you can trust them. It probably doesn't help that Dominique knew before they did." Teddy told me bluntly.<br>"I'm closer to Dom than I am to those two though, and it's not entirely my fault -" I started to defend myself but he actually put a hand over my mouth.  
>"I'm not saying it is, but you made the first step to piss them off, so you make the first step to patch things up." Teddy shrugged.<br>"Fine, I'll try and talk to them but I'm not promising anything." I sighed, Teddy only laughed and shook his head.  
>"Ted? Do you think Al will be upset when he finds out?" I asked after a long silence. When Teddy didn't answer I looked up at him, his eyes told me my answer.<br>"He'll be furious, like really angry. You know he's always had a shorter fuse than you and James. Scorpius is his _best friend _Lily; Scorpius and Albus both risked alienation from their houses and family just to be friends. You were there when he introduced him to your parents they practically freaked. He's not going to be happy knowing his best friend went behind his back." Teddy sighed.  
>"I know." <em>My parents did freak out when Albus wrote after his first week and said he'd made a new friend; a Malfoy friend. At Easter when Albus said he was staying at school to keep Scorpius company my parents were upset, when Albus AND James asked if Scorpius could come over during the Summer they said no, but when my brothers and Rose asked if Scorpius could come for Christmas they were curious and said yes. <em>  
>"Personally, I'd tell James first and then I'd tell Albus. James will blow up over it but he will help calm Albus down." Teddy advised me as he stood up.<br>"Sorry sis but we have been here for two hours, not only am I desperately wanting to see Torie but you, Smelly, are in desperate need for a shower. Does James not let his team shower after practice?" He laughed as he picked his rucksack up.  
>"How are you going to leave the grounds? Hagrid's in the forest." I told him as we walked out of the Hut.<br>"The tree." Teddy muttered, fastening his cloak tighter round his neck.  
>"Thanks for the advice Ted. I'll write to you about how it goes." I promised, hugging him close.<br>"Alright, good luck and I'm serious Lily, get a shower." He laughed as he walked away.

_Do I want to risk everything to be with Scorpius? Risk Albus, James and Rose not talking to me? But its like Teddy said, they'll come round eventually won't they?  
>But what if they don't? What if Albus and Rose hate me forever? And what about Frankie? I haven't spoken to him since last week, I haven't even looked at him since last week. Frankie's going to probably be the easiest for me to do. By the end of today I need to speak to Frankie, Lucy and Roxy. <em>  
>I argued with myself all the way up to the common room, where nearly every Gryffindor was since it was still pouring down outside. Albus had come in from practice, he was sat with James, Fred and a few other friends, of course as soon as he saw me Albus started staring. James and Fred noticed too because they both looked up.<br>"Lily! Where have you been? It's hammering it down out there!" James yelled, rushing over to me.  
>"Hagrid's cabin. I'm going to go shower." I muttered, not taking my eyes from Albus', we never broke eye contact until I reached the stairs.<br>_Why does he keep staring at me? I don't like the way he looks at me, like he can see right through my head. It's almost as if he's waiting for something.  
><em>I quickly showered in my dorm's bathroom but took my time getting dressed, I was still in the bathroom and I had not shut the door properly so I heard when Roxy and Lucy came in and sat on their beds.  
>"What's up with Albus? He keeps staring at Lily, have you noticed?" I heard Lucy ask Roxy, <em>do they not know I'm up here?<br>_"I know, I asked Fred last night and he said Al's been acting weird since Christmas, said he's just waiting for him to snap at anything. Reckon he knows about Lily and Scorpius?" Roxy yawned.  
>"No, we will all know when he finds out; Lily will be escorted everywhere by Dumb or Dumber, Scorpius will be either killed or living in the Hospital Wing for a very long time and Rose will be trying to AK Lily." Lucy snorted.<br>"Where's Dominique? Think she will mind if I borrow some nail polish?" I heard Lucy mutter a few minutes later.  
>"Probably not." I called, walking out of the bathroom I looked at the pair of them; Roxy was laid on her bed but when she heard my voice she sat straight up, Lucy was walking towards Dominique's trunk so she had had her back to me, but she turned round straight away.<br>"Look, I know you two are upset with me and I'm pretty pissed at myself too, but I am so sorry. I never meant you two to find out that way, I was going to tell you soon actually and if it helps only Dominique knows about it." I said quickly, before they had chance to walk out of the room. The two of them looked at each other before nodding once.  
>"We're sorry too Lily, we should have been supportive -" Lucy began as Roxy nodded quickly.<br>"But we were just mean." Roxy finished, smiling at me.  
>"So we good?" I smiled, grinning when they both nodded and smiled back.<br>"Good, let the others know will you? I need to go talk to Frankie, you know where he is?" I asked them, they both shook their heads.  
>"Ok, bye." I muttered before walking out of the dorm; <em>one hurdle down, only a hundred more to go.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Thank you :) I still can't get over the fact that people read my stuff, I know it's not the best but it's mine :D and people like it!  
>Thank you all of you who reviewed and answered my poll and a massive thank you to all those who have put this story on their alert list, it really means a lot to me! I love you all and I hope you like this chapter, any confusion drop it in a review or a PM if you like.<br>Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Hey, Fred?" I asked Fred, staring Albus out and still pissed at James, "Do you know where Frankie is?"  
>"Yeah, he's in the Library." Fred muttered, not taking his eyes of the competition of some game he and his friends were playing.<br>"Library? Is he feeling alright?" I joked, Fred's blank look just made me shake my head,_ how are you the son of the most famous joker our world has ever seen? _  
>I quickly made my way to the library and found Frankie, sat with his sister and her friends.<br>"Frankie? Can I talk to you please?" I asked him quietly, ignoring the glares Polly and her friends were giving me.  
>"What do you want Potter?" Polly hissed.<br>"A word with your brother Longbottom." I snapped back.  
>"Poll, chill it's fine. Come on Lily." Frankie muttered, he stood up and led the way over towards the back of the library where there was only one person sat, they had their head down so I couldn't see who it was.<br>"I think I can guess what this is about." He whispered, sitting down and looking me in the eye.  
>"Yeah, I am so sorry Frankie. You did not deserve to be spoken to like that and I've been feeling so guilty about what I said and the way I treated you." I told him truthfully, looking him back in the eye and sitting opposite him so my back was to everybody else.<br>"I forgive you Lily, we had a tiff. Lots of couples do." He shrugged, beginning to smile, he reached across the table to take my hand.  
>"That's just it though Frankie, we're not a couple. We haven't been a couple since last year." I sighed, taking my hand out of his and placing it in my lap.<br>"You are a decent guy and any girl would be lucky to have you, but we can't be together it's just not right." I said softly.  
>"Look, I'm not being entirely honest here; I like you, I do but it's in the same way that I like Louis or Fred or Hugo. You're like family, unfortunately that also means your bitch of a sister is too but you know that saying, you can't choose your family." I laughed lightly,<em> alright maybe having a dig at his sister isn't the best way to soften the blow<em>, I thought when he scowled and rolled his eyes.  
>"Sorry, but do you understand what I mean? If it helps, your the one I want to want to be with." I sighed.<br>"If you want to be with me than why don't you? I'm crazy about you Lily, have been since you were twelve years old. I think I lo-" He began before I reached over to squeeze his hand.  
>"Don't say that; I said your the one who I <em>want to want<em> to be with. Don't say you love me Frankie because you don't, I was your first girlfriend it's natural your going to feel like this." I whispered, smiling at him.  
>"There's somebody else isn't there? Polly said they would be but I didn't believe her." He whispered, quieter than I did, <em>I am such a horrible person. He's going to hate me. <em>  
>"You have to understand Frankie, you and I haven't been a couple since last year; your party was just a kiss that you started." I reminded him, letting his hand go.<br>"But I asked you out, in front of your brothers. They looked like they wanted to kill me!" He protested.  
>"I only said yes so you'd leave me alone and it would give me some time to think of an excuse to cancel it." I told him, <em>yep. Definetly going to hate me.<em>  
>"Your lying! The Lily I know, the Lily I love wouldn't be doing this, she wouldn't have cheated on me! She wouldn't be a bitch." He spat the last bit at me, making me flinch. <em>Just do it Lily, hurt him, make him understand that you aren't going to be with him.<em>  
>I took a deep breathe before answering him.<br>"You think I'm a bitch? Frankie, listen you and I were never a couple! You kissed me, I stopped it, you asked me out I said yes to shut you up. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Polly's right I am a bitch and there is somebody. Don't ask me who because I'm not going to tell you." I told him, it came out harsher than I needed it to though.  
>"But Lily, we're meant to be together; we've always liked each other. It works for Polly and Hugo, why not us?" He asked me, <em>what works for Polly and Hugo? That is disgusting.<br>_"Because it doesn't, believe me I want it too, it would make everything so much easier Frankie, but it just doesn't." I shrugged, he was silent for a few minutes but then he found his voice.  
>"Who is it? You owe me that much Lily, you said make it easier? So it's obviously somebody your family wouldn't approve of, somebody your brothers hate?" He asked me, I just shook my head and got up from the table.<br>"I'm sorry for hurting you Frankie, I really am. I hope we can still be friends." I told him, after I said that the person next to us looked up and scowled at me before turning to Frankie, _looks like Frankie's going to be Maisie's next victim.  
><em>  
>"I don't know what you said to Frankie earlier but he is in a foul mood, Marcus just asked him how he was and he stormed off." Lucy huffed when she came over to me, I was sat in the common room beside the fire with my knees tucked under my chin and my arms wrapped round my legs.<br>"Hey, what happened?" Lucy asked me, she hugged me and looked me in the eyes, wiping a tear away from my eyes.  
>"He hates me, I tried to be nice Luce I really did. He called me a bitch, he wasn't getting the picture so I had to tell him there was somebody else." I told her quietly.<br>"Did you tell him who it was?" She asked me softly, looking around for people eavesdropping.  
>"No, Albus and James would have found out and they'd have killed him." I sighed, <em>since when was life this complicated? <em>  
>"When are you going to tell them?" She asked, the only thing in her eyes was concern.<br>"Soon I hope, sooner the better. I saw Teddy today." I told her, then I told her everything he told me, she smiled at some of them and then tutted at others.  
>"I think he's right, ignore what Roxy and I said and just follow your heart; you'll have our backing with whatever you want to do. And nobody wins when us four are together do they? Rose needs to move on and accept that Scorpius isn't into her." Lucy sighed,<em> follow my heart? <em>  
>"Come on Lily, what do you want to do? If it was me, what would you be saying?" She asked me.<br>"I'd tell you to follow your heart and ignore what everybody is saying." I murmured.  
>"Well actually, you'd tell me to tell you names so you could either jinx them or beat them up." She laughed, making me crack a smile.<br>"Yes! She smiles." Lucy teased me.  
>"You lot sorted your tiff out yet? It seems like everyones depressed lately, I've just seen Scorpius and he looks like he's just been told Honeydukes is closing!" Hugo laughed as he walked past, smiling when he saw Lucy with her arm around me.<br>"What? Hugo is that all you think about, food?" Lucy laughed, shaking her head.  
><em>Perfect, I'm making Scorpius miserable too. Well not for long, it's time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and sorted this out.<em>  
>"Al?" I shouted as I stood up, he was, of course, watching me from the other side of the room and didn't look surprised when he heard me shout him.<br>"I need to borrow the map. Now." I told him.  
>"Why?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.<br>"That's my business." I shrugged. He never said anything for five whole minutes, just continued staring me out.  
>"If you don't tell us, we're not letting you borrow it." James grinned from beside Albus, Fred was sat with them too and he burst out laughing. <em>I am so not in the mood for the annoying brother routine. <em>  
>"Look, you either give me it or I take it." I warned them, still looking Albus in the eye.<br>"You don't scare us -" Fred laughed.  
>"Fred! This doesn't concern you. Albus I know you have it, give me it now." I growled, holding my hand up in Fred's face. Albus never said anything, he only looked at me, he was keeping his breathing even and never blinked. <em>Neither did I, I can last just as long as you Albus.<em>  
>"Have fun." Albus said clearly, reaching into his jacket and getting the map out after several silent minutes, the students in the common room were silent too, <em>all us WeasleyPotter kids were known for our ridiculously short tempers and when siblings fought it usually ended up being settled with wands, and everybody had heard by now that I'd fell out with both of my brothers today_.  
>"Thank you, you'll get it back when I'm finished." I nodded to him, ignored Fred and James and walked towards the dormitory stairs.<br>"Why did you give her it? It would have been a laugh seeing her flip." I heard James ask Albus. When I turned round at the stairs, Al was watching me again, this time his eyes were narrowed and he had a scowl on his face.  
>"It's as much hers as it is ours." He shrugged, he got up and walked out of the common room at that, leaving every single person watching either him, myself or James. I ignored the others and quickly ran up to my dorm, grabbed a jacket and then quickly walked back down to the common room. Before I left the dorm however, I quickly checked the map to see where Albus was heading.<br>"James, he's going to the Astronomy tower if the Drama Queen isn't back in an hour go see if he hasn't jumped." I told James as I walked past him.  
>Seeing that the hallway was deserted, I checked the map again but this time I was looking for Scorpius' dot.<br>"If your outside you can forget it." I muttered, it took me nearly ten minutes to find his dot, but then I saw it; he was sat in an empty classroom on the first floor. _Come on Lily! Take all of that Gryffindor bravery and go see him. Tell him everything!  
><em>I quickly hurried to the first floor, keeping an eye on his dot to make sure he didn't move. Outside the classroom I took two deep breathes before opening the door. He was sat at a desk looking into nothing, he had his back to me but never turned to see who'd come in.  
>"Look, if your going to yell at me for being in here, shove it." He snapped, thinking I was probably a teacher or a prefect.<br>"What makes you think I'll yell at you?" I whispered, going to sit at the desk in front of him.  
>"Lily, are you..." He breathed, smiling before he trailed off.<br>"We need to talk. I'm sorry for treating you the way I have this past week." I told him, he narrowed his eyes at me and took a deep breathe.  
>"You are going to break up with me, aren't you?" He asked me.<br>"No. No I'm not." I whispered, looking him directly in the eye.  
>"Than why have you been avoiding me? Why did you tell Dom to tell me that I wasn't allowed to ask how you were? Why is your brother giving me strange looks all the time?" He asked me, getting angrier with each question. <em>Albus was giving him strange looks? He's been staring at both of us?<br>_"Albus? He's been staring at you?" I asked him, ignoring the other questions.  
>"Yeah, every class, in the corridors and sometimes at meal times. It's quite weird, I've asked about it but he just shrugs and ignores me. Answer my other questions Lily!" He told me.<br>"Why have I been avoiding you? I needed space and time to think, alone. I needed to think over things, think about us, my family, you." I sighed, not looking him in the eye, _I can stare Albus down, look Frankie in the eye as I'm crushing his heart but I can't look Scorpius in the eye while I'm telling him the truth? Some Gryffindor you are. _  
>"You needed to think about me? Why? What did I do to upset you so much?" He demanded.<br>"You slept with Rose." I muttered, looking at the table intently.  
>"Look at me. Please?" Looking him in the eye I only saw confusion.<br>"You haven't spoke to me for a week because of a mistake I made nearly two years ago? When I was fifteen? That is not fair Lily, you know it isn't." Scorpius defended himself, shaking his head.  
>"Does Albus know? Does he know about you and Rose? Me and you? I didn't think so, that's why I never spoke to you last week. I don't know if I can trust you!" I hissed.<br>"Trust me? What have I done to you to make you think you cannot trust me?" He shouted, making me flinch.  
>"Kissed me before Christmas? Frankie's party? You were with Rose then and you didn't seem to care." I shouted back.<br>"That's different, if I remember rightly; I was going to break up with Rose that night but it was you who told me to wait, you who kissed me that night. How do I know I can trust you? Have you told Albus about us?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows.  
>"Well no but that's different -"<br>"How is it? I've kept secrets from him, so have you! I'm lying to him now, so are you!" He shouted at me, standing up and walking round the classroom.  
>"It's different because you've done this before! You and Al are best friends right? Do you have more secrets your keeping from him? More secret girlfriends?" I asked him, laughing a little bit even though it wasn't funny.<br>"Look who's talking, Dom told me why you had an argument with Roxanne and Lucy; they found out about me and you! Do you tell your best friends everything Lily? No! I didn't think so! Don't act as if your better than me because in reality you're not, we're the same!" He screamed.  
>"What if I had slept with -" I started before he kicked a desk, sending it flying.<br>"It was two years ago! It has nothing to do with us, nothing to do with Albus. It was a mistake between Rose and I."  
>"She doesn't seem to think it was a mistake, she thinks it's a reason why you two belong together." I said stubbornly, watching for his reaction.<br>"Yeah, well she must be right. Taylor thinks that you and I are playing with fire and thinks we should end it, does that make him right?" He asked me, he sighed and came to sit on the desk where I was sat.  
>"No, I think he's wrong. I don't want to end it. I, I love you." I whispered stumbling over the last bit. He didn't answer me for a while so I looked up at him. He was grinning like an idiot.<br>"What?"  
>"I love you too." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me.<br>"But..."  
>"Here we go." Scorpius breathed, pulling away from me.<br>"I don't know if I can trust you though, don't shout just listen. If you've lied to Albus about two major secrets, concerning two of the people he loves the most, and he's your best friend, what's stopping you from lying to me?" I asked him.  
>"I won't lie to you Lily. I won't ever lie to you. If me lying to Albus has caused all of this, then I'll tell him right now. Where is he? Come on, we'll both tell him right now." He offered, standing up and holding out his hand, <em>is he crazy? <em>  
>"No, no, no! When we tell Albus, people need to be there. Witnesses need to be there!" I shook my head quickly, <em>yeah he's definetly crazy.<em>  
>"Don't over react Lily." Scorpius chuckled.<br>"I'm not, you know what he's like. He has a shorter fuse than James and I do. What if..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.  
>"What if what?"<br>"What if he makes us choose?" I asked quietly, looking at the table.  
>"You two are practically brothers, you both risked complete alienation from everybody to be friends. Will you throw that away? For me?" I asked, echoing Teddy's words from earlier, <em>was that only a few hours ago? Merlin that seemed like days ago<em>, when he didn't say anything.  
>"We'll deal with whatever happens together. <em>Together<em>." He promised me, picking my hand up and kissing it lightly.  
>"As for the trust thing, that's love Lily. I don't know if I can trust you, but I'm willing to try. We're both going to make mistakes, nobody is perfect. It's part of the fun, messing up and then making up." He chuckled, coming closer to my face with each word.<br>"Making up? Hmm, I quite like the sound of that." I giggled, kissing him lightly. After several minutes Scorpius pulled away.  
>"We should go, Dinner started ten minutes ago and I know what you Weasley's are like when you don't get fed." He smirked and then openly grinned when my stomach rumbled.<br>"In my defense, I have had Quidditch and no lunch so -" I shrugged before I saw Scorpius' face. He was looking behind me with a strange expression, he looked scared, angry and amused at the same time. I followed his gaze and froze too; looking through the window on the door with a smug smile on her face, looking like she'd just won a thousand Galleons was Maisie Warrington. As she saw me look at her she winked and walked away.  
>"Do you think -?" I muttered, still shocked.<br>"Oh yes, we had an argument the other night and I called her a whore, a slut and a load of other things. She's most definetly going to tell everybody."  
>"Perfect." <em>Looks like I'm going to have to tell Albus and James sooner than five months.<em> 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - The response from the last chapter was my all time favourite yet I think :) It was amazing, thank you all so much! A lot more people have put this on their alerts list...I'm practically jumping around with happiness! THANK YOU ALL :D  
>I couldn't fit it all in one chapter, and this chapter is one of the reasons why this story is rated M for the language, sorry but they <strong>_**are**_** teenagers who are extremely angry. I hate Maisie, she reminds me so much of a girl I know and the way she's acting in this chapter is completely mirrored by the girl I based her on. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. <strong>

I looked at Scorpius, he looked at me. This is it, everybody is going to know in less than an hour.  
>"Check the map, see where she's going and see where your brothers and Rose are. I don't care about anybody else but those three deserve to find out from us directly." Scorpius told me, pointing to the map in my pocked.<br>"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered, spreading the map out so it covered the entire table.  
>"There's Dominique, Lucy, Roxy and Hugo in the common room. Louis is in the Great Hall with Fred and James. Albus is at the Astronomy tower, where the hell is Rose?" I fumed checking for her.<br>"I don't understand; Daisy, Sophie, Caitlin and Gina are in the Great Hall sat with James, Selena, Lavender, Fred, Louis and the others." Scorpius shouted, _how can she not be on the map?  
><em>"Where is she? Check the Ravenclaw common room." Scorpius told me, he was leaning over the table checked the Slytherin's dungeon and the Hufflepuff's in the basement, I checked the tower for the Ravenclaw's but she wasn't there, the only people in that common room where my first year Godbrothers, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander _probably coming up with another way to cause mayhem_.  
>"Why would she be in one of the common rooms? She's a Gryffindor!" I asked.<br>"Well she's nowhere else is she? Wait, where's Maisie? She's nowhere near any of your family." Scorpius asked me, I quickly found her dot, alone in her dormitory.  
>"Are you sure she's going to do something? Wouldn't she have said something by now? Maisie's a bitch, I'm surprised she isn't singing it from the rooftops." I mused, <em>where the hell is Rose at?<br>_"Yeah, wait that's my dorm. She's waiting for me. Rose isn't on here, she's either in the Room of Requirement or she's not in the castle." Scorpius scowled, slamming his hand on the table. I took a deep breathe, contemplating my options._ We can do two things, tell everybody ourselves and just try and hope for the best. Or we can go see Maisie and try and get her to keep our secret for now.  
><em>"Look, you go and get some Dinner and I'll go see Maisie -" Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
>"You hate Maisie, if you two are left alone together you'll end up killing her. No, we'll go and see Maisie and then try and get her to keep this a secret." I shrugged, <em>never going to happen.<em>  
>"She hates you, she always said you were annoying and when you got moved up in DADA she couldn't stand you, said you were a suck up. Plus she's always gotten along with Penny, Poppy, or whatever her name is, Longbottom and they were always slagging you off. I know her, have done since we were babies she's waiting for me because she wants to speak to me alone." He told me as I scanned the map one last time.<br>"Well what do we do then? Maisie wants to talk to you, Rose is merlin-knows-where, my brothers are clueless." I stressed, running a hand through my own hair.  
>"I'll go see Maisie, and I'll keep my temper in check, or I'll try. I know, Taylor already knows about us so I'll make him come too, you go get some Dinner because your hungry. Act cool, don't do anything or say anything stupid. When we're finished talking to her, I'll come get you and tell you what she said. Then I suppose we'll either find Rose and your brothers and tell them or whatever." He told me, <em>it has been a really long day.<br>_  
>"Where've you been?" I heard Dominique ask somebody from beside me; Scorpius had walked with me to the Great Hall, we were talking about Potions so it looked harmless enough, but he left me at the door. He rushed over to the Slytherin table and practically dragged Taylor Zabini out of his chair while I went to sit with James, Fred and Louis. After a couple of minutes of silence from me Dom, Roxy, Lucy and Hugo came from the common room to sit with us.<br>I looked up to see Rose who looked excited and breathless at the same time, sit opposite me, inbetween James and Fred.  
>"What's it to you Blondie?" Rose shrugged.<br>"Just asking, Molly wouldn't tell us." Hugo snapped, he rolled his eyes and smiled at somebody over my shoulder, I turned to see Polly smile back at him and then glare at me. _Gross.  
><em>"Where's Albus? I have something to tell you all!" Rose practically sang, she was actually shaking in her seat.  
>"Here I am." Albus muttered, sitting beside Dominique,<em> at least he can't stare at me that way.<br>_"Right, well that's all of you? Molly already knows. I have some news, some _important _news." She beamed, looking at everybody. I almost snorted at her trying to make the seconds drag out, but Roxy beat me to it, making Rose glare at her.  
>"This afternoon I left the castle -" She started but I couldn't help myself.<br>"That's why I couldn't find you on the map!" I clicked my fingers and smiled. _Crap,_ everybody looked at me, everyone but Rose looked confused, she just looed annoyed.  
>"I don't want to know why you were looking for me. <em>But<em>, I went to see Uncle George and Uncle Harry, they say hi to their kids, Fred and Roxy you have to write to your Grandma Johnson and James you left something at home and Aunt Ginny's sending it by owl, anyway -" She reeled off, bouncing in her seat.  
>"What did you go see Uncle George and Dad for? Why couldn't you just talk to them at Christmas?" James asked what we were all wanting to know. Now she really did look annoyed, <em>word of warning; do not annoy Rose Weasley, she has the worst temper of all the Weasley kids put together and a shorter fuse than Albus'.<br>_"Well if you idiots stop interrupting me -" She snapped before Roxy snorted again.  
>"Keep insulting us and we won't even listen. I'm kidding!" She reassured her when Rose shrugged and stood up.<br>"Listen; I've been doing some research over Christmas and the last couple of weeks and some investigating. I went to see Uncle George for a business proposition." Rose grinned at us all, leaving us all clueless.  
>"You want to work at WWW? <em>You?<em>"Louis asked her.  
>"No! I went to see Uncle Harry about a rental agreement. Hugo, promise not to write Mum or Dad until I get a chance to tell them?" Rose told us, leaving us all speechless, before turning to her brother who looked like he'd just met her.<br>"I'm dropping out of Hogwarts. I'm seventeen so Mum and Dad can't stop me and if they threaten to kick me out it won't matter because as of two hours ago boys and girls, I am now the sitting tenant of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." She grinned smugly. _Rose was dropping out? __**Rose?**__ Top of her year Rose Weasley was dropping out? Her mother is going to murder her. _  
>"Why? Rose, your the top of our year. You can't drop out, your mother will kill you!" Albus spluttered, saying what we were all thinking. I looked around at everybody; James, Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Roxy, Selena, Lavender, Fred, Daisy, Gina, Caitlin and Sophie all ranged from shock to amusement, Albus had no expression on his face but his eyes looked hurt, Hugo's was the best though.<br>"Can I be there when Mum and Dad find out? Please Rosie? I'll go back to being their favorite kid again." Hugo grinned, making some of us chuckle.  
>"Ha ha, Mum can do what she wants. I'm seventeen now Albus, old enough to drop out of school without parental consent, legally sign a rental agreement, start a business and employ people. Mum's going to regret changing those laws." Rose added that last bit, making us all laugh.<br>"You've started a business? Doing what?" Selena asked curiously, _Rose had started a business? Rose? What was she going to do, gossip and bitch about people for a living? _  
>"Yeah, thanks to Uncle George's loan, a huge loan might I add, and my inheritance from when Grandpa Granger died, I've started my own clothing company. Well actually I started it back in the Summer and sold some designs to Twilfit and Tattings." Rose explained, beaming with pride. <em>Ah, that explains the expensive Christmas gifts she'd gotten everybody. It makes sense, Rose had always studied but only to make sure she got a perfect score on her exams, she'd have managed to stay above average if she didn't study, Hugo was the same, but when she wasn't studying she was sketching and doodling clothes and she did do a good job when she gave Lucy, Roxy and myself a make over.<em>  
>"I think you'll do great Rosie. You did a good job with us three." I smiled at her, nodding to Lucy and Roxy, who were smiling too.<br>"Twilfit and Tattings though Rosie? That shop is pure Slytherin based, and I don't mean friendly ones like Scorp, Zabini and of course Selena's family, I mean the ones like the Warrington's, Nott's and Avery's." James pointed out, covering up his mistake when Selena, the only Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins, cleared her throat. The majority of the house had changed from the war but the occassional family still held Pro-Pureblood views, such as the Avery's, Warrington's and Nott's.  
>"Look over at what Amanda Nott is wearing, and Simon Avery? I designed them both and I still own the original designs so when I set my shop up, they'll be displayed first to show them that some 'muggle' as they call me, designs the clothes they paid a fortune for and wear proudly." Rose grinned wickedly.<br>"I've seen Amanda's wardrobe, she doesn't own anything that's not from Twilfit and Tattings, are you _RMW_?" Selena asked Rose.  
>"Rose Michelle Weasley." Rose smiled broadly.<br>"Yeah, I own a few things from you! Amanda only shops in Twilfits and I know for a fact that she loves your clothes line because her and my sister Demi are best friends and constantly swap clothes." Selena assured Rose.  
>"So you're really going to drop out? When?" Fred asked.<br>"Tomorrow's my last day. I spoke to Professor McGonogall yesterday and Longbottom this morning, I've been pulled from my classes but they've told me I'm welcome to stay until Monday morning. I'm leaving tomorrow night, staying at Grimmauld Place and then on Monday I'm going to go the Burrow and tell everybody." Rose told us all, nodding her head as she did. I tuned out of listening to her though after she said she'd be gone by Monday; _If she leaves then that's one barrier vanished for Scorpius and I. She'll still be a problem but I'll only have to see her when I'm at home. This is perfect! Now there's only Albus and James that I'll need to tell. Rose can just hear it from Molly, I'll write to her of course, but she wouldn't be able to do anything from London! _

**Meanwhile, down in the Slytherin dormitories...(Scorpius POV)  
><strong>  
>"Dammit Maisie! You're a selfish bitch, you know that?" I screamed at Maisie who just giggled from behind Taylor who was stood in between us for her own safety.<br>"You didn't seem to think that when we slept together, when I did the things for you that Princess Potter will never do. When you were doing things to me that would make her hair curl if you attempted to do them to her." She taunted me.  
>"Or have you already done them? Have you deflowered Lily Potter? Wow you really are a naughty boy aren't you? First Rosie Posie and now Princess Potter." She cackled, <em>how the hell did she know about Rose? <em>  
>"You don't know what your talking about you stupid cow." I snapped at her.<br>"Don't I? So it wasn't you who had his way with Red Rose at Tresor's party? I must have heard wrong, but then again I don't doubt her friends would be wrong? Girls talk Scorpy baby and believe me this girl is going to talk to _everybody_ in this entire school." Maisie promised me, she giggled again, _you promised Lily not to lose your patience. You promised her.  
><em>"Now, the question I want you to answer Scorpy is, who do I tell first? Rosie? No doubt her heart will be broken, she's always held a certain hope about the two of you. Or how about my friend Polly? You do know that Princess broke her brothers heart earlier? Humiliated him right in front of me, or behind me whatever, Polly is furious and is waiting for an excuse to jump the stuck up little whore -" Maisie made a show of looking puzzled and was tapping her chin while grinning evilly at me, but I lost it when she called Lily a whore. I pushed Taylor out of the way, grabbed Maisie by her arm and slammed her against the wall, it was that quick her expression never even changed.  
>"Oh, we've done this before haven't we Scorpius? In this very room too! Sorry baby, you've got a girlfriend -" She laughed before I slammed my other hand on the wall an inch away from her head, making her jump and shut up.<br>"Listen you jumped up little slut! You have no right to call Lily _anything_, you've been passed round this school more times than anything else. You are on your back so much your head hurts when you stand up! Your nothing to nobody, a bitter twisted little bitch who loves to play with people's hearts. How many boyfriends have you had now? How many of them have you cheated on? Including me?" I asked her, I kept my cool and never shouted, just spoke in a calm voice. I think that's what scared her though, I kept eye contact with her and ignored Taylor telling me to let her go, telling me I was hurting her.  
>"For once in your life Maisie, do the right thing and be a <em>friend<em> to somebody." I whispered, dropping my arms and stepping away from her.  
>"The thing with being a Slytherin Scorpy, is that you can trust people to be untrustable. You can expect people to behave in a certain way. Since I'm a jumped up little slut, a bitter twisted little bitch and all the rest you've insulted me with just a minute ago, you can expect me to act like a bitch." She promised me, she stepped away from me and shook her arm a bit, <em>maybe I shouldn't have gripped so tight.<br>_"Forget Rosie and Polly, how about I go straight up to the Great Hall right now and go see both Potters, tell them what their precious, sacred little sister's been up to. Tell Albus what his best friend and sister have been doing, tell James how his sweet, innocent ickle Lilykins got caught with her shirt tore open, panties down her ankles with the boy who he thought was a friend. What do you think will happen then, Scorpy?" She smiled at me, _the sick little cow was going to lie through her teeth. _  
>"Don't worry though, I'm not all bad. I'll tell Polly first so she can comfort her poor brother. We'll call that my good deed of the day." She winked at me, before turning on her heel and walking out of my dormitory like she didn't have a care in the world.<br>**  
>Lily's POV <strong>

My family were all talking about Rose's scandal, most of them were wondering that if they confessed to their parents about some things they've done at the same time Rose said she was dropping out, would they get in as much trouble as normal?  
>"Do you reckon Dad would blow his nut if I told him I've rejected the job offer from the Sport department?" James asked us.<br>"Maybe now would be a good time to tell Dad I'm going to work with Grandpa in the Misuse Office?" Fred asked Roxy who just shrugged.  
>"Would Mum kill me if I told her I'm getting my tongue pierced over Summer?" Roxy grinned.<br>"Well I think that the biggest thing that may over shadow Rosie leaving school is if Lily tells us her boyfriends name!" Molly laughed, _stupid idiot_.  
>"Boyfriend? I thought you and Longbottom finished? I heard you broke up with him earlier on?" James asked me. Roxy, Lucy and Dominique were all looking at me with eager faces, <em>what on earth am I going to say?<em>  
>"Who? Kept that one quiet. Is that why you needed the map? So we didn't follow you?" Fred asked me, I didn't say anything and just nodded my head once. <em>Scorpius where are you? I can't do this by myself.<br>_"Do we know him? Am I friends with him? How old is he?" James asked me, getting angrier with each question, I ignored him and glanced at Albus who was just staring at his plate blankly.  
>"Are you alright Al? You've not said anything." Lavender noted, she reached over the table to take his hand but he snatched it away.<br>"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Oh look, here's Scorpius." Al nodded over to the entry of the Great Hall where Scorpius was practically running, looking extremely angry, with Taylor Zabini following him.  
>"Hey guys, has anybody seen Maisie Warrington?" Taylor asked, I looked straight at Scorpius who was physically fuming, his jaw was clenched, eyes were narrowed and his hands were in fists.<br>"Maisie? No, why?" Selena asked.  
>"You're never back with her are you Scorp?" Albus asked loudly, he was smiling but it was strange, it seemed forced and it wasn't reaching his eyes. Albus seemed stressed, his hands were under the table so I couldn't see what they were like but by the way his torso was shaking slightly it seemed like his leg was rocking quickly on the floor, <em>he's going to loose it. <em>  
>"Me and Maisie? Got to be kidding me, don't do seconds." Scorpius shrugged, not taking his eyes away from Albus. I looked at Lucy who was biting her lip nervously, Roxy looked alert, the others looked confused, the atmosphere between the two of them was tense, awkward and uncomfortable; something that it never was before.<br>"He knows." I heard Dominique whisper to me, she reached over and took my hand and squeezed it gently. _Shit, shit, shit!  
><em>"No, didn't think you would. Been there, done that and everything?" Albus asked him.  
>"Something like that." Scorpius muttered, not taking his eyes away from Albus.<br>"What were you talking about?" Taylor asked, trying to break the tension.  
>"Lily's boyfriend, we were just about to get a name out of her." Lavender told him, smiling at me.<br>"No, you weren't." I snapped.  
>"Scorpius." Albus said simply, making everybody in our little group look back at him.<br>"Yes?" Scorpius nodded to him.  
>"I wasn't wanting your attention. I was answering a question." Al laughed, the others looked at Scorpius sharply, I heard Rose gasp and felt her glare on me. James understood and his face changed from a confused look to an angry look, he was glaring at Scorpius too.<br>"Which question Albus?" Molly asked quietly, I looked at her and she was just looking at Albus with a blank expression.  
>"Fred's, he asked who Lily's boyfriend was. Lily's boyfriend is Scorpius." Albus said, looking at Scorpius with raised eyebrows.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Thank you so much! The response from last chapter was AMAZING I love you all! This chapter has been done for the past few hours but the BRIT awards are on and my future husband (Ed Sheeran) is performing and winning awards so he's distracting me! Thank you all again and I love you all!  
>Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>

Silence, it was almost deafening it was so loud. I could still hear the other students chattering about mindless crap but I couldn't focus on it. All I could, or couldn't hear was the unnatural silence of my family. Louis, bless him, looked utterly clueless and disgusted by the fact girls and boys could fancy each other,_ just wait another couple of year's kid._ I could feel Dominique's eyes on me, searching for a reaction she could help me with. Lucy was watching Albus carefully, Roxy was speechless,_ wow_. Molly was watching Rose with a worried expression; Fred was waiting for some kind of signal from James to jump Scorpius. Hugo wasn't looking at anybody; he was staring at his plate like he had to remember every detail about it. Rose was glaring at me, I didn't see it because I was afraid to look at her but I could _feel_ it, she was making my cheeks burn. James looked furious; I could tell he was waiting for Scorpius to do something that would validate an excuse for James to attack him. Albus was the worst though, he just looked empty. He was showing no emotion at all, it was quite scary actually. Rose's friends were just looking at each other with surprised expressions, Lavender looked amused and Selena was watching James wearily.

"Perhaps you should move this somewhere else?" Taylor asked, clearing his throat to try and get everyone's attention. James nodded and stood up, Selena following in his lead. All of the other cousins, except Louis who mumbled something like 'I don't care who fancies who. I just want some Dinner' and then left to find his friends, followed him. Dominique and Roxy both took a hand of mine each and led me out of the hall straight behind my brothers. I knew the others were following us because I could hear Lucy and Hugo whispering, and I could _feel_ Rose glaring at me. James led us into an empty classroom, the same classroom Scorpius and I said we loved one another not even an hour back._ This has got to have been the longest day of my life._

"Lock and silence that door." James muttered to the last person who entered the room, I glanced and saw Hugo wave his wand over it, the window turned into a piece of wood the same color as the door.

"Muffliato." Hugo said clearly, breaking the tension.

"Al? What the hell are you talking about? Scorpius and Lily? Come off it, tell him Lily." Molly told me, I just shook my head and took a deep breathe.

"You bastard." I heard James growl, I looked up to see his fist connect with Scorpius' jaw, it must have been some hit because it sent Scorpius flying backwards into a desk. I jerked forward but Roxy and Dominique tightened their grips on my hands and Lucy came and put a hand on my arm. Fred stepped towards Scorpius too but Taylor blocked his way, thankfully.

"Not your fight Weasley." He shrugged. Fred went to say something but James shook his head once.

"Albus? The Git's your friend." James muttered, I looked up at Albus who was watching something out of a window. He turned and nodded to James once which made James, Fred and Taylor move out of the way,_ surely Albus isn't going to hit his best friend?_

"Get up." Albus said calmly, Scorpius did as he was told and straightened up; they were stood staring at each other for several minutes before Albus spoke quietly.

"Tell me you two aren't together. Tell me I'm wrong." Scorpius tensed and clenched his jaw, not saying anything. Nobody said anything.

"Albus, please..." I tried to ask him not to hurt hum but Rose screamed at me; "Shut your mouth!" I flinched at her tone, nearly all of us did. Except Albus and Scorpius, Albus ignored me and Scorpius glanced at me, making eye contact until -

"YOU LYING, CHEATING, TWO FACED DICK!" Albus shouted, he punched Scorpius, first in the face and then in the gut, which made him bend over a little bit. Then Albus brought his knee up to smash into Scorpius' groin, which in turn made him groan and grunt in pain, making him double over completely.

"Albus -" He gasped, this just seemed to make Albus angrier though because he punched Scorpius in the face again, sending him to the floor where Albus kicked him several times.

"Stop it! He's hurt!" I begged, I ran over to him, pulling my hands free from Roxy and Dominique.

"Not hurt enough!" Al spat, he pushed me away. Hard. Hard enough that if Taylor hadn't have moved to catch me I'd have fell on the floor and hurt myself. Because I fell it made me turn my back on Albus and Scorpius so I didn't see what happened, only heard the gasps and turned round in time to see Scorpius stood up and Albus clutching his eye.

"You can beat the shit out of me Al, but you don't touch her." He shouted.

"And you don't tell me what I can and cannot do to my sister Malfoy!" Albus snarled before he punched Scorpius again.

"STOP IT!" Molly shouted at the same time Selena whipped her wand out and screamed, "PROTEGO!" Causing a shield to come up and physically knock Scorpius and Albus backwards, making them fly into several desks. Since my brother couldn't stop me now, I rushed over to Scorpius and helped him up, ignoring the glares that Rose was sending my way. Scorpius seemed pretty beat up, he already had a black eye forming, a cut lip that was bleeding, and a bruise becoming clear on his jaw and from the way he was clutching his side, a sore rib, hopefully not broken.

"Scorpius, are you alright? Albus you idiot! He's your best friend!" I screamed at my brother who just glared at me.

"His best friend? His best friend who just happens to be shagging his baby sister? Gee, that's some friend you've got Al." James shouted. The others all looked at me with wide eyes, except Rose who was glaring at me still.

"We're not sleeping together. We've only kissed." Scorpius told James, he took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"How did you know Albus?" Dominique asked quietly, James jumped at her voice, he'd probably forgotten there were other people here.

"You knew didn't you? Roxy? Luce?" At their nods James scowled and Rose just looked at the floor.

"I'm not stupid. And I'm certainly not blind either. Before we broke up, you two kissed?" Albus told the entire room, counting on his fingers. I glanced back at Rose who'd snapped her neck up and was watching Scorpius with disbelief on her face.

"Then Mum made him help you tidy the living room? Which sent the both of you on depression sessions for ages afterwards?" Albus nodded at me, counting another finger. James was looking extremely puzzled now and he kept looking from Albus to me.

"Then there was that day Rose and Hugo came over, normally you love to be at home and never spend days locked up in your room but this time you did? When we got back from the Village and had lunch, you two practically gave yourselves away when Rose said about Professor Trelawney. Mum and Aunt Hermione were grinning at each other and you two looked like a kid who'd been caught stealing sweets from the sweetie jar!" Albus spat, he seemed like he wasn't acknowledging Scorpius at all and was just focusing on me. James was looking more confused, but he kept his gaze on Albus as if he was waiting to do something.

"It gets better everyone; when we were talking about you dating and what we'd do to your boyfriend? Well my best mate here practically gave himself up away, with the help of you and Mum of course." Albus added, he was shaking his head in disgust while everybody else was looking nervous or scared.

"Hang on! My _mum_ knew? Aunt Ginny too?" Rose asked, her voice was ice cold. Scorpius went to open his mouth to explain but Albus spoke before he had the chance.

"It gets better Rosie. Next thing it's Christmas, Dad tells Lily to go wake Scorpius up. Now, I've been sleeping in the same room as Scorpius for nearly seven years now and I've had to wake him up loads of times and it's _never_ took me thirty minutes to wake him up. Then of course it took them longer than everybody else to get to the table at Gran's. I wasn't the only person who noticed this though, all the Aunts and Gran noticed, with our mothers of course." Albus told Rose, in a much calmer voice than before.

"Christmas? We were together on Christmas Day! That's why you two were upstairs all afternoon? You were laughing behind my back?" Rose muttered, looking at Dominique who was just shaking her head quickly.

"Nothing happened on Christmas Rose –" I tried to explain but she just held one finger up.

"Don't you dare speak to me." She spat, not looking at me.

"I'm not finished. At Frankie's party –" Al began before Rose's dry sob stopped him, she put a hand over her mouth, Molly and Hugo both put an arm around her, shooting me filthy looks at the same time.

"Scorpius told me he wasn't coming, which was understandable it was his Grandfathers funeral after all. But half way through the party I'd had a bit too much to drink so I went to stand outside for a bit of fresh air. I was walking back in when I saw somebody come out of a store cupboard, you'll like this, and my best friend came out looking shifty, blind drunk and a mess. Two minutes later, out pops my baby sister with a daft grin on her face, with smudged lip stick around her mouth." Albus said all of this over dramatically, he glanced at Rose to see if she was to upset. Molly, Fred and Hugo looked disgusted and were all glaring at me and Scorpius, Selena was watching for James' reaction, Dominique, Roxy and Lucy were watching me, but Rose. Rose was crying, red face, tears and everything.

"We were a couple then. You really were cheating on me?" She whispered, looking at Scorpius.

"Look, you need to let us explain. He's making it out as if we were having some sort of sordid little affair –" I began to explain but Rose actually slapped me, and not just a soft little slap. It was a hard echoing slap that had mostly everybody wincing. She'd left everybody in shock, it was so quick that nobody had time to react or stop her stepping away from Hugo and Molly. She stood directly in front of me and glared.

"Don't you speak to me. Don't even look at me." She snapped, speaking through her teeth. Not wanting to upset her any more I just stared at the floor.

"Go on Albus." Rose muttered, turning her back on me.

"After that they were practically rubbing our noses in it. I asked you, I asked you if she'd told you anything. If you'd heard anything about her having a boyfriend." Albus growled, glaring at Scorpius who never said anything.

"You lied right to my face. Her first lesson in DADA I made sure the two of them sat together, I even had to bribe Damien to move seats. I watched as the two of them sat and held hands under the desk, trying not to make it obvious that they were trying not to stare at each other. I asked you again and you still fucking lied to me!" Albus shouted, he vented his frustration this time by punching the wall behind him though.

"Mate –" Scorpius tried to talk to him but Albus just snorted and shook his head.

"Mate? You don't even know the meaning of the word." Albus muttered, before sighing and walking away. After he removed the spells on the door he turned and said to Scorpius;

"We're done. From now on we don't talk, hang around each other, or sit next to each other in class. Nothing. You're dead to me Malfoy." I felt Scorpius wince at his words, nearly everybody did, except Rose who just followed Albus out of the room. Molly and Hugo followed her, not even glancing back. James made to go after them but turned at last minute. "We'll talk tomorrow Lily. Give me time to calm down." He told me, without actually looking at me though, Selena followed him and shot me a small smile,_ if she can calm James down from this then they deserve each other. I'd happily bet everything I owned that the two of them get married._ Fred followed after Selena and James, not even glancing back either. That left, Scorpius, Taylor, Lucy, Roxy, Dominique and I in the room.

"Well, that was fun." Roxy sighed, which earned her a few eye rolls.

"Maisie wants to go tell people, we should do damage control." Taylor told everybody.

"She's going to lie, make it out to be worse than it is." Scorpius muttered, he squeezed my hand and smiled gently at me.

"She said she's going to start with Polly Longbottom, so she probably knows now." Taylor reminded him.

"We'll go deal with all of that, Lucy can tell Marcus to spread round not to believe any sordid rumors, that you're together and your family isn't happy about it. Roxy, you go see the Scamander twins to spread it round Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff will believe whatever crap Longbottom spreads. I'll deal with her, I've wanted to knock that bitch into next week for a while now." Dominique took charge and gave everybody orders.

"Zabini, you go take control in Slytherin, tell them the same and if anybody's got a problem to take it up with one of us." Dominique told Taylor who just nodded, waved to Scorpius and left the room.

"You two, go clean yourselves up or something. We'll talk later Lily, see you later Scorpius." Dominique smiled at us before she walked out of the room, Lucy smiled and left too while Roxy winked at me and followed. I sighed and looked at Scorpius who sighed too.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, pulling me close so he could wrap his arms around me.

"That I don't care what Albus and Rose say or do, I love you." I whispered, inhaling his scent and smiling.

"I love you too." He whispered back, I felt him kiss the top of my head and then hiss in pain.

"Come on, we need to sort you out." I muttered, I took his hand and led him from the room. Now that the entire school was about to know our secret I didn't drop his hand but tightened my grip and wrapped my fingers around his. People gasped and stared when they saw us, although that was probably more to do with my red cheek and his bloody face and blood stained shirt. We ignored everybody though, and when people started whispering we just walked past them, thankfully none of them were my family so we made it to the seventh floor without anybody stopping us.

"What are we doing here?" Scorpius asked me as he watched me walk up and down the patch of wall three times. I ignored him, waited for the door to appear and then took his hand and led him in to the room. It was sort of a cross between a living room and a bathroom, there was a sink with a washcloth so he could wipe away the blood and then there was a sofa with cushions.

"Getting you cleaned up, come on get out of your shirt." I told him, he smirked and raised an eyebrow making me blush.

"Keep dreaming." I chuckled, he laughed at my blush but then hissed in pain again.

"Here, James has been killing me in practice with the bludgers lately so I've taken to carry round numbing cream." I muttered, I grabbed my bag and led him over to the sofa. After getting the cream out of my bag, I saw that he was clutching his side again.

"Do you think he broke a rib?" I asked as I gently rubbed some of the cream on his jaw, he turned his head so I could have better access, and so he could watch me work.

"No, just bruised them." He sighed, I felt him grab a piece of my hair and smiled when he began playing with it.

"My lip and eye aren't hurting, just my side." He told me when I went to dab at his eye.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I began to unbutton his shirt. He nodded and resumed playing with me hair, what I saw on his torso made me wince and look up at Scorpius.

"Are you sure he hasn't broken anything? He's an animal." I whispered, lightly stroking his bruises with my finger. "Am I hurting you?" I asked when he closed his eyes.

"No, you just have no idea how good that feels." He smiled, I rolled my eyes and carefully rubbed some cream. After I was finished I went to the sink and wet the cloth.

"Oh, your going to give me a bedbath? I'm not complaining." Scorpius grinned cheekily at me.

"Your a dirty minded git, you know that?" I grinned back, I wasn't going to clean him up now though so I just threw that cloth at him.

"Well, there's really only one way to solve a dirty mind Lily." Scorpius told me as he washed the dried blood of his face, a mirror appeared in front of the basin so he went up check his face. He waved his wand over his shirt and the blood faded away, almost but it wasn't noticeable.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I teased, I grinned at him when he sat beside me on the sofa, and giggled when he pulled me close to him. He didn't answer me, just tilted his head and put his lips against mine. "You know, I don't understand this, perhaps you should tutor me?" I grinned at him, he smirked again and pushed me so we were both laying on the sofa, he was keeping his weight from crushing me by holding himself up by leaning on his elbows.

"Your right, you need all the help you can get." He teased me before kissing again.

I was smiling like an idiot on my way to the common room, it was well after curfew and I was still on a high for doing nothing but snog Scorpius for five hours.

"I'll be giving your name to Molly Weasley! It's nearly midnight Miss. Potter!" The Fat Lady scolded me after I gave her the password.

"You know what? Tell her, it's about time my dear cousin had some fun of her own." I shrugged, smirking when the Fat Lady just tutted and swung open. My smile soon fell from my face though, my entire family who was at the school, except Louis who was probably asleep, were sat in the Common room, waiting for me.

"She's here now, Rose just talk to her!" Lucy begged, I looked around the room trying to understand what was going on. James was sat on the arm of Lucy's chair looking tired, Roxy and Fred were sat on the floor near her chair. Albus was leaning against the fire place, looking angry, Dominique was sat on the sofa with Molly while Hugo stood beside his sister, looking devastated. Rose was stood with her back to me but turned when Lucy spoke.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Dominique.

"I'm leaving and they wouldn't let me leave without speaking to you." Rose said coldly. "There, I've spoke to her, now I'm leaving." She added, she turned and hugged her brother.

"I'll write to you Hugo and see you at Easter." She smiled at him, she hugged Molly, Fred and James next and then turned to Albus.

"Just because I'm going doesn't mean we're not going to talk to each other. I'll write every week Albus and thank you." Rose nodded, Albus looked up and hugged her. She whispered something in his ear, he looked up at me for a second and then nodded. She grabbed her trunk, _she's angry with Roxy, Lucy and Dominique for not telling her and keeping my secret._

"How are you going?" Roxy asked.

"Neville's opened the Floo for me for tonight. I'll see you all at Easter." She said, smiling at everybody but me.

"Rose, wait! Let me explain -" I rushed forwards and grabbed her hand but she pulled away and glared at me.

"Explain what? How even though you knew about mine and Scorpius' history, how I felt about him you still got with him behind my back? How you cheated with him, while he was my boyfriend? How my own mother, my _mother_, kept the secret from me? She knew how I felt about him and she still never told me my cousin had a thing going on with him? Well save it, I want nothing to do with you or him! See you around Potter." She snapped at me, she smiled at the relatives she liked and then went over to the fireplace, through some powder in and went.

"Well when you put it that way we can see why she's pissed at you." Roxy snorted. Fred, Hugo, Molly and Albus gave her a filthy look, to which she shrugged and made a rude hand gesture too them.

"Three guesses where you've been." Molly said snottily, glaring at me._ I am sick off being beat down by everybody for falling in love. There's only two people who have the right to say anything, Rose who'd just made it clear what she thinks, and Albus who'd pretty much made it clear what he thinks earlier by beating up Scorpius._

"I've been with my boyfriend. I'll apologize for hurting people but I'm not going to apologize for falling in love. So you can keep your nose out of my business." I snapped to Molly, glaring back at her, she seemed shocked and was speechless, the others were too, except Roxy of course who just burst out laughing at Molly's face.

"Come on Lily, you need to get some sleep." Dominique said, taking lead again.

"Sis, go to bed. It's late." Lucy told her sister who got up and left the common room.

"Night." James muttered, I looked up and saw him practically push Albus out of the room, Fred and Hugo followed ignoring me.

"Don't worry, they'll forgive you. We're Weasley's, were too stubborn for our own good." Lucy assured me with a small smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Thank you so so so much :D I love the feedback from every chapter, and they're getting better and better every chapter! I love you all. I need something new to read; any suggestions?  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

The only reason I left the dormitory on Sunday was because Dominique and Roxy literally dragged me out of the room, well that and I was starving. At Dinner itself though I was practically under a spotlight, the majority of the students were watching me as I walked in, and started whispering when I smiled slightly at Scorpius at the Slytherin table. I ignored them and sat in-between Roxy and Lucy, with my back to the rest of the students.

It was hard not fighting back against the glares and whispers, it went against everything I was not to defend myself. This time I let them do it though, this time I deserved the whispers, stares and glares. Well most of it anyway, I did deserve people who know Rose to be angry with me, her friends at least had a right because I had upset her and made her leave a day before she planned, which meant she couldn't say goodbye to her friends from different houses. But the people who didn't like her? Who didn't even _know_ her? What right did they have to judge me?

"Lily, its gossip. Of course they're going to talk. It's going to be like this for a few weeks, maybe a month I'm guessing." Lucy sighed when I'd said this to Roxy, Dominique and her at Dinner.

"She's right, it's hard not being able to defend you too; but we did some damage control yesterday and the majority of the school doesn't believe Maisie's sordid version." Dominique assured me, with a glare towards some students over my shoulder. I didn't bother looking to see who it was, it was probably some random group of students who'd heard the rumors and hated me for the sake of it.

"Keep walking boys, while you still can." I heard James growl, I looked behind me and saw a group of sixth year Ravenclaw boys walking away quickly, and James and Selena glaring at them.

"Lily, I want to talk to you. Alone." He added, smirking when the other three gave a mix of flipping him off or sticking their tongues out at him. He led me over to a corner of the Great Hall; we stood so he had his back to the students which made me completely aware of everybody staring at me. I looked at James and saw him bite his lip and scratch his eye, which he did whenever he was nervous about anything. We stood in silence for a few minutes before he spoke;

"Look, I'm sorry for - well I'm not sorry for hitting Malfoy. But I am sorry for upsetting you. You're my baby sister; I should be protecting you, not upsetting you. I love you Lils." He smiled the last bit and held his hand out, palm facing upwards. I grinned and slapped it, then fist-pumped. When we were younger it was our way of saying 'I love you' without actually having to say it, _because nine year olds are too cool to tell their five year old sister that they love them._

"I'm not finished; Selena had a go at me yesterday, quite scary actually, she said I should have stopped Albus from going too far - and believe me that bastard is getting a smack in the face when he sneaks back in from Hogsmeade with his mates, he shouldn't have pushed you. Anyway, Selena reminded me what it was like to be fifteen, and she gave me her version of being fifteen and having protective brothers and apparently it's not very nice." He stopped me from saying anything, this must have been really hard for him because he _never_ apologized or admitted he was wrong about something.

"Look the problem is that its _Malfoy_ is your _boyfriend. _He's only a year younger than me so I know what he's thinking, and I've been friends with him since he was eleven so I know what he's done and who with. Like him and Rosie at Daisy's party, I don't know if -" He went to say what I already knew before I stopped him.

"I know they slept together. Scorpius and I have already spoken about that. James, this isn't some crush you know? We love each other. Do you really think that Scorpius would have let Albus beat him up like that if he didn't love me? Those two are practically brothers, he wouldn't have risked that relationship for a few kisses, which is all we've done, with his best friends little sister." I assured him, he scowled when I told him about us loving each other, but apart from that he seemed pretty accepting and understanding. If James was alright with my relationship than Fred would be too. If the two of them were ok with it, then the rest of the school, with a few exceptions, wouldn't dare say anything or badmouth me. Or at least not in front of them anyway.

"Fine, look I'm not going to hold a grudge against the guy who can put up with you. Don't worry, I'll make sure word gets round that nobody else does either." He winked at me before walking ahead of me to the table, where Selena, Fred and a few other of his friends were sat waiting for him. Smiling to myself, and a quick grin at Scorpius who I could see was watching our conversation out of the corner of my eye, I walked back over to where Marcus had joined Lucy, Dominique and Roxy.

"Well?" Roxy asked me, I was just opening my mouth to answer her when a loud, piercing scream silenced the entire hall. James was stood in the middle of the Gryffindor table with his wand pointing at his throat.

"While most of you are here, I want everybody to know something. Today, I've heard a lot of rumors going around about my sister and a lot of people have been badmouthing her. If I hear _anyone_, and I don't care who you are -" He said with a glare towards the Slytherin table. "- if I hear anybody bad mouthing or trash talking my sister, the Gryffindor beaters will be using you as a practice bludger." He warned, his voice was louder than normal, loud enough so the hall could hear it clearly but not loud enough people outside of the hall would be able to hear him. His little speech at the hall in silence, left me mortified and red faced, but then everybody laughed when Neville had to come down from the staff table to yell at James.

By Monday morning at breakfast, James' warning had seemed to travel around the school because hardly anybody was staring at me. A few of the older students who were friends of Rose's and of course my number one fan Polly the Parasite, openly glared but when James glared back they dropped, except in Polly's case, but we'd hated each other since we were babies so he was used to that one.

"You've got Herbology with her this morning haven't you?" Selena asked as she slid into the spot on the bench behind me, she was clutching James' hand. It was cute seeing the two of them together all the time. They hardly ever left each other's sides since Frankie's party, the last few days of the Holidays they were together mainly too.

"Practically with her all day; Herbology first thing, but then it's DADA, then it's Potions with the delightful cow after break. History of Magic with her after lunch and then Muggle Studies last thing." I groaned, Polly still glared at me but I noticed her glare dropped when Hugo went to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"That is disgusting, how does he find that attractive? Don't her fangs cut his tongue?" I gagged when they kissed. The others just rolled their eyes but they laughed when James muttered;

"Well I don't know what you find attractive about Malfoy but I'm not complaining."

"She's not a problem in the other subjects, it's just Herbology because I'm the only one in that class. She seems to think I won't bite back." I shrugged, ignoring James' comment. Roxy and Lucy sighed again but Dominique grinned, which made me smirk. That smirk fell from my face when I saw Albus walking up to where we sat though. He looked rough, Scorpius had given him a black eye on Saturday and James was true to his word when he said he would smack Albus in the face, he had a fat lip. He looked tired though, apparently he'd come back from Hogsmeade blind drunk and stinking of alcohol. He never looked at anyone, but at the table.

"Mum sent us our letters in one envelope. Here." He told us, dropping two pieces of parchment on the table before walking away. I watched after him and was a little surprised when he walked straight past Lavender Thomas who burst out in tears at the sight of him.

"What's wrong with those two?" I asked James who smirked, Selena tutted and slapped his arm but she was trying to keep a smile of her face too.

"Marcus said that Hugo told him who was told by Polly that heard it from Rupert Cullen, that sixth year Hufflepuff who Al hangs around with? Anyway, apparently Albus had sex with, what's her name again?" Lucy whispered, looking at Selena who giggled.

"You know Sophia Reynes, that Ravenclaw in your year? Her sister graduated when we were in our second year, well her and Albus got a little better acquainted in the toilets at the Hogs Head yesterday." Selena smirked now, my mouth fell open at the same time Dominique gasped.

"Caroline Reynes? Victoire's best friend Caroline? As in Caroline who is six years older than Albus?" She asked, a little loudly because quite a few people turned their heads and had smirks on their faces. I just rolled my eyes as Roxy and Lucy pitched in when Selena and Dominique started gossiping. James did too and held my letter out for me;

_**Lily,  
>What do you want me to say? Congratulations on breaking your cousin's heart? Could it really not have been handled with a little more tact? Dignity? Care?<br>Rose came to the Burrow on Sunday, furious, her parents were too shocked to see her out of school. They argued in front of your father and I, your Grandparents, aunts and uncles, Teddy and Victoire, Rose screamed at her mother about Hermione keeping secrets from her? She said Hermione knew Scorpius was cheating on her with you? I don't know what got said when she found out about whatever's been going on between the two of you, but WHAT? Hermione swears point blank she didn't know anything was going on, what was going on Lily Luna Potter? You cheated with your cousin's boyfriend? Your aunt Hannah told me you were going out with Frankie Longbottom? Do you have any idea how furious the family is with you? Teddy looked a bit sheepish, but only your father, myself and Vic noticed, did he know? If he did, shame on you! Putting your brother in that position! Speaking of your brother, he and Vic want everybody home for Easter, I think it would be best if Scorpius doesn't come with us this year. I take it Albus isn't taking it that well? A friend of your fathers stopped by last night, apparently Albus was seen in the Hogs Head with a bunch of his friends and a few older girls? I've wrote to him but you know what he's like, I've asked James too but can you please keep an eye on him? He'll be crushed after learning about you and Scorpius.**_

_**Right, now that mother bit is over; how are you? We miss you and your brothers, the house is quiet. You and Scorpius? WOW, I'm not going to mortify you over a letter. I'll save that for when I see you in person, which will be sooner than you think. The Scouting office is sending a scout to the next Quidditch match and my editor wants a spy there. Isn't it a coincidence that your Aunt Angelina is the scout being sent and I'm the 'spy' being sent to watch you all play?  
>Your father says hello, he also said that he's coming up to the castle sometime this week for a surprise talk with the N.E.W.T. students. It's supposed to be a surprise so don't tell anybody, but he said he'll see you then.<strong>_

Behave sweetheart, study hard, and don't let Potions bring you down, be patient with Albus.

_**Love Mum, see you in a couple of weeks.**_

"Roxy, our mothers are coming to the match." I sighed, handing the letter over to Roxy who read it quickly.

"Oh, great! That means extra practice." Roxy groaned, I looked at James and saw him grinning.

"Pass the word around, the pitch at six tonight. I'll tell Albus don't worry Lily." James told me before him and Selena went off. Aunt Angelina had told us at Christmas that a lot of the clubs were looking for new Keepers and a few prominent, popular clubs had their eyes on James. She was a national scout and had told us she was now handling James' case and was pushing for greater, stronger deals for him. The rest of the letter was Mum all over, a mother first and a best friend second. I knew she'd be upset about my relationship at first, but that was only because we'd have to hurt people to be together, but after that I knew she'd be happy for me. After all, _she_ had fallen in love with her brother's best friend, and that worked out for the best. Dad would be different though, if it was anybody else he'd probably be fine, he was when he found out about Frankie and I, but this was Scorpius so he might be different, _guess we'll find out soon._

"I bet you ten Galleons that Vic and Teddy are getting married." Roxy grinned as she handed me my letter back. I looked at Dominique who was suddenly very interested in her breakfast.

"I'm not that stupid. Try Hugo." I muttered, making the others giggle. We finished our breakfast in silence, when we got up to leave Marcus joined us with Michael Thomas, Lavenders brother and a fellow fourth year Gryffindor.

"Lily? Scorpius is trying to get your attention I think." Marcus told me, nodding over to the Slytherin table.

"I'll see you in Potions." I told the others, they all smiled, or in Roxy's case whistled, and waved me off.

"Hi." I smiled when I was close enough to Scorpius, he was sat with a bunch of other Slytherin's, and thankfully Maisie wasn't one of them. He smiled back, I tried not to wince when his lip started to bleed again.

"Don't worry about it, you have Herbology now right? I've got Care of Magical Creatures, I'll walk with you." Scorpius smiled, he dabbed at his lip with his sleeve.

"Isn't Albus in that class with you?" I asked him as he and a few of his friends stood up, they walked ahead of us a bit so Scorpius and I could have a little privacy, again I pretended not to notice all the stares, and then whispers when he put his arm around my shoulder, instead I just swung mine around his waist.

"Yes he is, don't worry though; I won't start anything and if I'm honest there's more Slytherin's than Gryffindor's in that class now Rose has dropped out and he's not that stupid." Scorpius sighed, smirking when I put my arm around him though.

"What's that supposed to mean? More Slytherin's?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"It means if your brother wants to pick a fight with Scorpius, there's more Slytherin's there to defend him, unlike last time." A girl with long black hair who was about a foot taller than me, turned her head and told me. As she said the last bit she glared at Taylor who sighed.

"How many times Maddy? It was a fair fight, besides have you seen Albus' face? Scor gave as good as he got in the end." Taylor shrugged.

"What -?" I asked as the others started talking to themselves, about Scorpius' injuries.

"Don't mind her, Madison Goyle; growing up we were practically brother and sister. Our fathers are practically brothers, she's protective of me. And they mean Saturday." Scorpius told me, smiling at Madison's back as he did.

"You can get that thought out of your head, remember what you said about dating Frankie? That's Maddy and I, we tried it in our third year and every kiss -" He began to explain before he saw my raised eyebrow.

"Is something you don't need to know about. Well here you go, if Longbottom gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll get Maddy to hit her." Scorpius recovered quickly.

"I can hit her myself if I have to, and good save." I smirked, kissing him quickly and walking over to the Greenhouses where the Ravenclaw fourth years were staring and whispering about me. I just ignored them and held my head high, waiting for Neville to come and let us into the class. I ignored all the whispers the Ravenclaw's were giving me, ignored all the stares the Ravenclaw's were giving me but when they stopped I couldn't help but look at them, most of them were looking at me but some of them were looking behind me with expectant eyes. I turned to see what they were looking at and sighed, _here comes Parasite Polly and her minions._ I was waiting for the glare, nasty comment or even a glance from Polly but she ignored me, walking straight past me and the Ravenclaw's and leading the Hufflepuff's into the Greenhouse. The Ravenclaw's followed them, leaving me outside by myself.

"Will you hurry up? I don't want to say this twice!" I heard Polly shout from inside, gritting my teeth and taking a deep breathe I walked into the Greenhouse where Polly was sat on Neville's desk, everybody else in their seats.

"Finally, Dad said that he's going to be a while. Hugo's parents have come unexpected and have demanded to see him since McGonagall isn't at the school today. He said that he's expecting us to carry on with the chapter we were up to and he'll be back as soon as possible." She told us all, she narrowed her eyes when I closed the door behind me and looked directly at me when she mentioned my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Ignoring her and everybody else I got my book out of my bag.

I was just reading about Fanged Geraniums when a hand, which was decorated with bright pink nail polish, slammed itself right in the middle of the book. By the gasps and little screams of the people around me, nobody was expecting it. Except me though, I knew Parasite Polly was just waiting for a smaller audience, an audience where she'd be in more favor of coming out on top. I sighed loudly and looked up into the livid face of Polly.

"Is he?" Polly asked me in a cold voice, the entire class was silent, the Ravenclaw's looked apprehensive and a little frightened, and the Hufflepuff's were looking excited.

"Is who what?" I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Is Malfoy worth it?" She raised an eyebrow, _she's up front. I'll give her that._

"Is _Scorpius_ worth what? Stop being cryptic Longbottom, trying to act clever doesn't suit you." I emphasized his name, smiling a little inside when she scowled and narrowed her eyes when I insulted her.

"Is _Malfoy_ worth breaking my brother's heart?" She hissed, leaning closer so she was an inch away from my face. I could tell what she was doing, standing in front of me, putting her hands on either side and leaning down so she was face to face. She was trying to intimidate me, make it look to her friends that she was in charge of the situation. _Nice try Parasite._

"I never broke Frankie's heart. He had a crush on me, a crush that I tried to end as softly as I could. It's not my fault if he doesn't know when to take the hint." I shrugged, scowling and narrowing my eyes back.

"Take the hint? Oh, you're right. Yeah, so when you agreed to date him, kissed him at his party, which of those hints was he supposed to take? You are a tramp Lily Potter, even your family is disgusted with you." She sneered.

"Look Parasite, I stopped caring what you think of me years ago. Frankie and I were a couple, last year, he kissed me at his party. The only thing I did was wrong was say I'd go on a date with him, I've admitted I shouldn't have, I've apologized to him. _Move on._" I snapped. The class was silent, it wasn't only the Ravenclaw's who were looking apprehensive though, and a few of Polly's friends were too. They weren't expecting me to fight back, and they probably weren't expecting me and Polly to have a fist fight, which I was waiting for.

"_What_ did you call me?" She asked, making me laugh.

"Look at you! You know you haven't got anything to do with my business - I KNOW HE'S YOUR BROTHER!" I shouted as she opened her mouth.

"But your brother and I are finished, Scorpius and I are together, all of you listen, we're together and it has nothing to do with any of you. Yes we hurt Rose, yes we hurt Albus, but did we hurt any of you? No, so keep out of it." I screamed, I looked at everybody; a few of them looked impressed, a few looked worried but most of them looked at Polly with raised eyebrows. She didn't have time to reply though, because Neville walked in the Greenhouse at that moment.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at his daughter and goddaughter.

"Nothing, sir." We both said at the same time.

"Right, well back to work. Miss. Potter, can you stay behind after class please? I need to discuss something with you." He nodded, I nodded back and returned to the book, while Polly sat beside me tapping her nails on the desk. The rest of the lesson seemed tense, I was waiting for a whispered remark of Polly but she continued to tap her nails on the desk, Neville was sitting at his desk, staring at some plant intently and the other students were working silently.

"Thank you everybody for behaving whilst I was occupied, as a little reward no homework tonight. Miss. Potter, please stay in your seat." Neville smiled at the class after we heard the bell ring. Everybody rushed to get out of the greenhouse before he could change his mind.

"Am I in trouble? Only, I've got DADA next and I don't really want to be late Uncle Neville." I asked as he walked over to me.

"I've spoke to Dean and told him you might be a bit late. Lily, are you alright? As teachers here we hear a lot of rumors and I've seen both Scorpius and Albus. I also saw James', ah, declaration yesterday too." He chuckled kindly. Is this actually happening? He's going to ask me about Scorpius?

"Uncle Neville I -" I started to tell him I really needed to leave but he just held his hand up.

"I know this is uncomfortable, but I'm speaking as the nearest thing to a father you have at school right now, but do you think Scorpius is worth it? I mean, I know what happened with Albus in the Hogs Head yesterday, I know that Rose slapped you and I know the majority of the school isn't very happy with you -" He began to list, making me angrier and angrier.

"Whoa! I am not having this conversation, with anyone. Do you not think we've thought of that? Do you not think we've regretted hurting Albus and Rose? This is the second time in half an hour I've had to explain this to people." I stopped him, forgetting for a moment that we weren't at home and this was the 'teacher' Neville I knew.

"As for what Albus did yesterday, it isn't my fault he got drunk and slept with a woman six years older than him! Why is it that Longbottom's seem to think everything is my fault?" I scoffed.

"Lily, I'm sorry and for whatever Polly has said I'm sorry; she's like my Grandmother her and there's no stopping her from saying what she thinks. My second class is waiting, can you send them in on your way out please?" Neville sighed, he did look guilty and slightly ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Uncle Neville, I shouldn't have snapped. I'll see you later." I sighed, still angry with him. He went to say something to me as I walked past him but I carried on walking, straight out the doors and past the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's of my year. Hugo looked to see who slammed out of the Greenhouse, when he saw it was me he just turned back to talking too Marcus and Michael; Lucy, Dominique and Roxy stopped talking and stared at me in shock.

"Lil? What are you doing here? Lessons started five minutes ago -" I heard Lucy ask as I stormed past her. I didn't really want to talk to any of them, I didn't want them to sit and tell me it would all be fine, I didn't want them around me. I wanted to be alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Oh wow, the response from the last chapter was amazing! I LOVE YOU ALL! There's a poll on my profile, should I do a sequel? I have a really good idea that may shock some of you for it and I want to know whether I should upload it. A few of you have answered, thank you :)  
>NINE REVIEWS! 43 ON FAVORITE STORY! 60 ON ALERT LIST! I love you all!<br>This story isn't finished yet but it's over the half-way mark so we've got a number of chapter left. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't and it took me ages to write this one but I think it's alright enough. Not my best work but not my worst either.  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.<br>Oh, The Critical Reviewer? I accept reviews like the one you gave, and encourage them, but could you add a little more detail? 'This could be better', could you tell me how it could be better? **

* * *

><p>"Don't ask." I muttered as I leant against the dungeon wall outside Potions. Roxy and Lucy opened their mouths to say something but Dominique shook her head.<p>

"Scorpius came looking for you at break. He said Thomas was was wondering where you were." Dom said simply, she cocked an eyebrow, not asking me where I was verbally. I just sighed and closed my eyes, grateful when I heard the door open and Professor Carmichael call us in. I followed Dominique to the back of the room where we had a desk to ourselves. Carmichael was teaching the theory behind a Potion today so after fifteen minutes of trying to force myself, I give up and didn't really pay attention to what she was saying. I was too busy trying to get past how angry I still was with the Longbottom family.

_How dare he? How dare he ask if Scorpius was worth it? Of course he is, I'm not going back there. I refuse to doubt that now, I love Scorpius and I am sick of people judging me for it. Polly has always been a bitch to me so I'd expect it from her, but Neville? My Godfather? Where does he get the right to question that? My father wouldn't even have the right to question that!_

I was so lost in my silent rant that I didn't notice that the class was staring at me, didn't notice that Professor Carmichael was stood right in front of me until Dominique kicked me under the table, making me jump and glare at her.

"Potter, for the _fourth_ time, can you tell me how many Newt livers you need to add to create the perfect dose of a Blood Replenishing potion?" Carmichael asked slowly, as if she was talking to a four year old. I could practically hear Polly cackling with delight at my embarrassment.

"I don't know, Professor." I gritted through my teeth, I didn't trust myself to look her in the eyes. I'd probably spit in them.

"I know Potions isn't your strong point Potter, but I'd have thought even _you_ would have remembered something as simple as that." She snapped, and then after taking a deep breathe she leant over the table and looked me in the eyes fully.

"How often are you being tutored? Maybe you could up the lessons? I'm sure Mr. Malfoy won't mind." Carmichael wondered in a tense tone, which was the nicest tone she could muster with me. The others all heard what she said though because I heard somebody wolf-whistle quietly, several people giggled and began whispering and Polly openly laughed and muttered something to Emily Green, which made her giggle.

"We meet up as often as we can, but we both have other commitments; Quidditch, homework and his Prefect duties." I explained, trying my hardest not to pick my wand up and jinx Poison Polly into hundreds of pieces.

"Well obviously it isn't enough Potter. If you _tried_ -" Carmichael moaned before I stopped her.

"I do try! I can't help it if I don't understand the stupid subject." I shouted, I shouldn't have done that but I really could not care, she could put me in detention if she liked, I probably wouldn't show up anyway.

"If you stopped being so ignorant, focused and became a little enthusiastic about studying for this class then you could do better than you are now." She shouted back.

"Perhaps if you took your own advice to teaching, I wouldn't be failing this pathetic class! Strange how I'm passing everything else but this isn't it?" I shouted and smirked. I knew I went too far this time though because everybody gasped, Polly even looked slightly impressed, and Carmichael looked murderous. I was saved from getting myself into more trouble by a knock on the door. Professor Thomas was stood in the doorway. _Perfect, exactly what I wanted to happen_, I groaned to myself.

"Sorry Professor, would it be possible for me to have a word with Potter?" He asked politely, looking at me disapprovingly.

"You are the duty-teacher for this period aren't you Professor? I want a student removed from my class." Carmichael asked him, looking at me pointedly for a brief second; I just narrowed my eyes and scowled at her.

"I am, Potter get your things." Thomas nodded and glared at me.

"Gladly." I muttered.

"Potter, you are in more than enough trouble for one day, shut up!" Thomas shouted at me, I bit my tongue, threw my books into my bag and stormed out of the classroom after him. I heard the door slam behind me. The portraits gave me disapproving and patronizing looks as I walked past them, which angered me more. Thomas was leading me to his office I guessed, meaning he was going to yell at me before sending me to my head of house.

"Kill me now." I murmured under my breath, Professor Thomas never seemed to hear me, or if he did he ignored me.

I was right; he led me into his office and shut the door behind me. I stood in front of his desk while he filled a form out.

"Sign here; it's just to say you know you have been thrown out of the class for today, accept you've misbehaved. It will get sent home. Can I say something? Your parents are not going to be happy with you, two letters home in one day, wouldn't like to be in your shoes when your Father comes in this week to talk to the N.E.W.T students." He told me as I scribbled my name where he pointed too. I never answered him though.

_My mother and father are going to kill me when they see me._

"Lily, look at me. Where do you want to start? Potions? Right, what happened?" Professor Thomas asked me kindly.

"Carmichael humiliated me in front of the entire class. I was mortified." I shrugged; something on his desk caught my eye. There was a picture of Professor Thomas' children; Lavender and Michael Thomas had a younger sister, Afia. I knew she was a first year Gryffindor and one of Louis' best friends.

"She humiliated you? How?" I looked away from the picture to look at him, he looked blank. I suppose that was one of the things they told you when you became a teacher, don't show any emotion.

"She basically called me stupid and said I needed extra Potion tutoring." I shrugged.

"Do you? I know that you struggle with Potions and we would be able to organize some extra tuition for you -" Professor Thomas offered.

"I'm already being tutored by Scorpius Malfoy, its fine. I just had a lot on my mind and took it out on her." I sighed.

"Fine, so why weren't you in my lesson today? Professor Longbottom warned me you'd be late. I sent a message to him asking if you were still with him half-way through the lesson and he said that he'd sent you off no more than five minutes after start of lesson. I sent a ghost to check the common room, dormitory, hospital wing and all of the girls' toilets. Where were you? Truanting is something we don't tolerate at this school Miss. Potter, even if you are ahead in your studies. I understand that you have things going on in your private life but -" He lectured me.

"Why don't you people get this through your heads? _It is none of your business what I do._" I snapped, regretting it straight away. Professor Thomas was a tolerant teacher, second favored amongst the students after Professor Longbottom as they both had banter with their students, they both accepted that teenagers had a bit of cheek and they played along. But I'd pushed the line with what I said, and how I said it. His face changed completely.

"I am a teacher Potter, so is Professor Carmichael. As teachers we demand a certain level of respect that students need to give out. When students such as yourselves refuse to give respect, we won't give you respect. You are already receiving a weeks' worth of detentions and twenty points removed from your house for having to be escorted from your Potions class, another week worth and twenty five for skipping my lesson. Now you've landed yourself a further five days of detention for cheek, rudeness and lack of respect. Not only am I going to be reporting this to your head of house but also to the headmistress. Now as I was saying, I understand you have things going on in your private life, but that gives you no excuse to pick and choose which lessons you attend. If you're finding the sixth year work load too hard, you should have come to see me and we'd have discussed something. To be perfectly honest, I find the fact you thought you could just skip a lesson, a lesson which you'll have to make up in your own time by the way, that dozens of people, myself, Professors Longbottom and Carmichael included, went through mounds of trouble to make available for you, completely disrespectful, cheeky and downright rude." He shouted, he made me flinch when he got louder in the middle.

"I'll have a prefect instruct you on your detentions, and I'm sure either the headmistress or Professor Longbottom will wish to speak to you before the day is over. I'm warning you Potter, if you misbehave in the slightest way for the rest of the week we'll be calling your parents in. What lesson do you have next?" He warned me as he hurriedly wrote on a, rather long, piece of parchment.

"Charms, sir." I mumbled, I sounded quite pathetic. For what was probably the first time in my life, I regretted doing something or saying something.

"Right well, class is ending in a couple of minutes so I'll walk you there myself." He told me, he never looked at me though, he carried on writing and then tapped the parchment with his wand so it sealed itself.

"Come on then, you'll be slightly early but at least I'll be sure you've turned up to this lesson." Professor Thomas told me, I had to bite my lip to keep a comment from slipping out.

The corridors were obviously deserted because it was lesson time so we got to the Charms corridor in quick time, Professor Thomas obviously didn't trust me to stay outside of the classroom by myself because he stood in the corridor with me. He just stood and waited patiently for the Charms door to open and the class of first years to walk out.

"Professor? Miss. Potter here had to be escorted from her Potions class last period, she's been told that she has to behave but if you have any trouble feel free to send her to myself or Professor Longbottom." Professor Thomas told Professor Willow, she was quite new to the school and took over the duties old Professor Flitwick had before he died two years ago, and was quite nervous when it came to challenging students, even the first year Hufflepuff's. The way that Professor Thomas was talking about me made me sound as if I was a naughty toddler who'd been into trouble with their parents.

"Alright Professor Thomas, but I'm sure she'll behave, she's never had trouble in this class before. Have you Miss. Potter?" Professor Willow patronized me.

"No, ma'am." I mocked her, which made Professor Thomas raise an eyebrow at me.

"Watch your mouth Potter, I mean it. One more incident today and your parents are getting called in." He warned me before he nodded to Professor Willow and walked out of the classroom. I knew I probably shouldn't get into any more trouble today, to be honest I probably couldn't afford to get into any more trouble this term, but Professor Willow was so _easy_ to torment I couldn't not do anything. Willow stared at me as if trying to see if I was going to do or say anything, after several awkward seconds she smiled at me, or rather she forced a smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow arrogantly, which I'd seen Scorpius and Albus both do on lots of occasions, and had to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing when she physically cringed.

"Take your seat Miss. Potter; we're continuing with Summoning and Banishing Charms today." Willow cleared her throat and walked away quickly. I giggled to myself, aware of the fact she could still hear me, and walked to my desk beside the window and waited for the others to join me. The Ravenclaw's came in first, a few of them smiled at me; Sophia Reynes looked slightly uncomfortable as she slid into the desk in front of me, I'd forgotten she sat in front of me.

"Is what happened yesterday between your brother and your sister going to be a problem? Go on Lily, have another argument with somebody." One of the Finnegan twins shouted from across the classroom, he made everybody laugh, Sophia and I both chuckled nervously and looked at each other.

"My sister's done this loads of times, she gets about to say it lightly." Sophia shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it, I doubt there's a girl fifth year and up that hasn't been molested by a brother of mine." I snorted, making her laugh.

"Oh, and this morning in Herbology? Longbottom was way out of line, what happened between you and Frankie had nothing to do with her. Just like Caroline and Albus has nothing to do with us." Sophia told me honestly. We'd never really spoken before, we knew each other to smile in passing or to ask how each other was if we saw one another in Diagon Alley over the Holidays, but we've never sat down and laughed together like we are now.

"Honestly, I'd rather not know what my brother got upto yesterday. And thank you. It's nice to see somebody on my side." I muttered with a sigh.

"Polly's a bitch, the Hufflepuff's only listen to her because of her father and I honestly have no idea what your cousin sees in her." Sophia snorted, making me and Dominique, who'd sat at our desk seconds ago, burst out laughing. Lucy and Roxy just rolled their eyes and got their wands out.

"So what did Thomas say? Carmichael was fuming after you left and took it our on all of us, Gryffindor lost twenty points because of her attitude." Dominique asked me, she waved her wand and made a book come zooming towards us from the other side of the room.

"What happened?" Sophia asked me curiously, she has turned in her chair so that her back was practically towards her friends, they weren't bothered though and were just sat talking quietly and doing their work.

"Professor Carmichael and Badass here had an argument in Potions, Professor Thomas had to come escort her out of her class." Dominique smirked.

"Not much, well I screamed at him to keep his nose out of my business; I have three weeks' worth of detentions, it was going to be one but then I had to be punished for skipping class this morning, and then I yelled at him. I lost a load of points and he's wrote home, twice." I listed off. Sophia and Lucy looked shocked, Roxy and Dominique were smirking.

"Your mother is going to kill you when she comes to the match next week." Roxy shook her head.

"That's if there's anything left over from when my Dad kills me, he's coming to do a lecture for the N.E.W.T. DADA students, and since -" I groaned before Dom started giggling.

"Since Lily is not only a badass rebel but a geek she is now a N.E.W.T. student who'll be attending that lecture." She reminded the others. Again, Sophia and Lucy looked slightly worried but this time Roxy openly laughed with Dominique. Halfway through the lesson Professor Willow nervously approached our desk and asked us to be silent and carry on working, Sophia turned in her seat at once; Lucy and Roxy stopped whispering with a roll of their eyes and started summoning cushions but Dominique and I just waited until Willow walked away.

"So what happened this morning? Lucy said that Marcus said that Hugo said that Polly told him you two had an argument in Herbology? How come you stormed out after everybody else?" Dominique asked me with arched eyebrows. I couldn't lie to Dominique; I never could, well at least not for long anyway so I just told her everything. I told her what Polly said, what Neville said, what I said, why I skipped Defense, what Professor Thomas said to me. We were still talking about it as we walked slowly to the Great Hall, Lucy was walking with Marcus and his friends and Roxy had told us she wasn't hungry and hurried away, weirdly enough in the same direction one of the Finnegan twins did too.

"Is that Noel or Patrick Finnegan she's gone off with? Those two are so identical I swear they have trouble identifying themselves." Dominique muttered as we watched Roxy practically run down the corridor, seconds later we saw the other Finnegan twin and his friends walk to lunch laughing about something.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Lily, listen; you need to forget what people are saying. This time next week there will be another scandal, most likely from our family with the way Albus and now Roxy are acting, you just need to get over the fact everybody is talking about you." Dominique told me honestly.

"It's easier said than done you know? Everything we do adds fuel to the fire, I'm sick of people whispering about rumors!" I snapped at a couple of second years who were watching me when I walked past them.

"Then do something about it. Make sure _everybody_ knows that it's not rumors. You're Lily Potter, since when did you let anything or anyone bother you?" Dominique asked.

"Probably around the same time I fell in love with my brothers best friend." I pointed out.

"Forget Albus, do something that will make every single person in this place know that your with Scorpius and you don't care what anybody thinks." She urged. She was right, I should do something that would show everybody I was with Scorpius and they'd have to put up with it, running away wasn't the answer obviously.

"Lil." I heard Dom mutter, I looked at her and saw her nod ahead of us. Scorpius was walking up from the direction of the Slytherin common room with Taylor and two other boys, all holding a broom. I recognized the other boys as Jason Hill and Liam Tate. Liam was in my year and a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, Jason was a beater with Taylor.

"That's right, you better get some practice in. We're going to destroy you!" Dominique jeered, making them all smile and laugh.

"Hey, we're not hungry so we're going to get some practice in while the pitch is quiet. Why weren't you in class this morning? Maddy said she'll hit Longbottom for you if you like." Scorpius smirked, we walked closer to each other and without meaning to we ended up in full view of everyone in the Great Hall because we were stood in the doorway.

"I didn't feel like it. You'd better go get some pracitce in, looks like it might rain." I shrugged, instead of walking away though I looked at Dom to see her nod at me slightly.

_Do something that will show everybody your with him and they have to get used to it. Show everybody._ Her words echoed in my head, it was simple. We were in view of the entire school, except Roxy who was doing something I'd rather not think about with a Finnegan. Knowing exactly what I was doing, not caring that it would start even more whispers and gossip, I took a step towards Scorpius grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down and kissed him slowly. It only took him a second before he kissed back, he dropped his broom and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I heard one of his friends clear their throat with a chuckle so I pulled away and grinned up at Scorpius.

"I'll see you later? Library at eight?" He asked me, I nodded once, pecked his cheek and watched him walk away with his friends.

"I meant do something like James, make a speech or something. But I'm sure snogging him infront of the entire school will work just as good." Dominique smirked and led me into the hall. This time when everybody whispered, stared and pointed, I smiled brighter, sat straighter and ignored them all. I ignored the glares Maisie, Hugo, Molly, Albus and Polly were giving me, the stressed look that James was giving me and the disapproving look Neville was giving me from the staff table.

Dominique was right, at least the school knew now that Scorpius and I were together, and since I was pretty sure everybody knew how much trouble I'd gotten into today, they knew nothing anybody said or did would change that. For the entire lunch hour the smile never left my face, I couldn't wait for my last two lessons to finish, even if that meant I had two more lessons with Polly, it also meant I was closer to meeting Scorpius in the library where we'd probably do a lot more of what we just did.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - If you haven't already heard of Joseph Kony search Kony2012 into and watch the video by invisiblechildren! I admit I was clueless before the link took over facebook but this needs to be stopped! Show your support!  
>Back to the story - Thank you for the reviews :)<br>SpeedsONEandONLY this is for you!  
>Don't expect an upload for at least a week though as I have a LOT of work that needs to be done and since this is my distraction I'm banning myself from FF until at least three quarters of the work is done. (But I'll probably give up and log on two seconds after I've uploaded this so this is just a warning in case I surprise myself and actually manage to stick to my ban)<br>Disclaimer - I do now own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The past three months weren't as bad as I was expecting them to be; people still stared and whispered when they saw Scorpius and me, but it was only when we kissed or hugged in front of people, and they weren't as hostile as they previously were. Molly had stopped glaring at me, though that was probably because her N.E.W.T.'s were coming up after the Easter holiday and according to James and Selena the seventh years were being crippled with mock exams and essay question styled homework. Polly and I were ignoring each other; we didn't get along whenever we spoke so we'd both obviously decided to ignore each other, Hugo could stand to be around me again, but only if there was a huge group of us hanging out together. Albus had stopped glaring at me and Scorpius; instead he just pretended we weren't there. He'd sit in the common room and could be beside me on the sofa and ignore that I was there, but at least he wasn't getting blind drunk any more. I wish I could say the same about sleeping with random girls, but apparently he and Maisie were meeting up around the school a couple of times a week. Scorpius told me to not worry about it; he knew Albus better than anybody else and assured me we should have been more worried if Albus wasn't having random sex.<p>

Sophia Reynes had become a good friend of mine too, in Herbology I moved away from Polly to sit between her and Noel Finnegan, the twin who Roxy was constantly sneaking off with but denied being his girlfriend. Before now I only ever really hung around my family, mainly because Dom, Lucy, Roxy, Hugo and I were all born within months of each other and the girls and I shared a dorm, or with the other fourth year boys, but now I had started hanging around with Sophia, Noel, Patrick and their friends, most likely Sophia's best friends Vicky Linn and Becky Grey who were fun to hang around with too. I also started to hang around Scorpius' Slytherin friends too. Maddy Goyle actually turned out to be a really nice girl who was fiercely protective of her friends and wouldn't hesitate to hit somebody for someone she loved. I found this out the day after Scorpius and I kissed in front of everybody, Maisie had cornered me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom during break with two of her friends. It seemed like she was going to beat me up and I was ready to fight back, and lose, until Maddy and Amelia Brown, another of Scorpius' friends, came in. Maddy and Amelia were giggling until they saw me, she switched from 'giggly-teenager' to 'scary-badass-teenager' so quick it surprised me; Maisie walked round with a black eye for a few days after that and I had never been so grateful to Maddy. Scorpius hadn't either and actually bought her a present on the Hogsmeade trip.

My parents had both told me that they were alright with my relationship with Scorpius, my mother already knew about it anyway, but what they weren't alright with was my behavior; my father came in three days after I got into all that trouble, to give the Defense Against the Dark Art N.E.W.T. students a lecture. My father watched as I walked in the room with Scorpius, Taylor, Maddy, Amelia and the other Slytherin students while Albus sat with Gina, Caitlin and Daisy. He saw both Albus' and Scorpius' bruises that were nearly gone and he saw that James avoided Albus as well, sitting closer to me than him. He didn't say anything though, Albus really was like Dad in that way, he just took everything in and carried on with the lecture. After the lecture he asked if Albus, James and I could have Lunch with him, since he hadn't seen us in weeks. To describe that hour as uncomfortable would have been an understatement.

_Albus was sat beside Dad, looking at his plate while James and I sat on the other side of the table in McGonagall's office. _

_"So Lily? Do you want to tell me why your mother and I received two letters in the space of three hours from Professor Thomas about your behavior on Monday? You had to be removed from Potions?" Dad asked me, breaking the awkward silence. I looked up quickly and bit my lip, Dad was always the 'fun-parent,' Mum always punished us, yelled at us, Dad only did when we did something serious; like when James pushed Albus off his broom when we were flying around the garden when he was eight. I quickly looked at James who was smirking slightly; I chanced a glance at Albus and saw him holding back a smile as he stared at his plate._

_"Come on Dad, it was _Potions_, with _Carmichael_, she hates all of us. She embarrassed me in front of the entire class; ask Lucy! She'll tell you the truth!" I shrugged. _

_"Well what about Defense? You love that class, Dean told me this morning that you're doing way better than he expected. Is the work too trivial for you? Would you prefer to be in Seventh year? We can make that happen." Dad offered he glanced side-ways at Albus the same time I did. If I skipped another year and became even more advanced than Albus he would be mortified, it's bad enough for him that I'm already top of the class._

_"No, I just wasn't feeling well on Monday. I had a headache and needed some air." I shook my head and forked some food into my mouth, kicking James under the table, telling him to change the subject._

_"So, erm, why do we have to come back at Easter? Molly, Selena, Fred and I were going to stay and take advantage of the empty library to study for our exams." James wondered quickly._

_"You and Selena were going to take advantage of the empty dorm-rooms more likely." Albus muttered before he could stop himself. He never looked up at any of us though. James blushed, I smirked and Dad smiled a little bit, Dad never scolded him like he normally would. He just seemed happy that Albus was speaking. He answered James' question with a smile and never mentioned me being in trouble again._

_The rest of the conversation was mainly James and I trying to get Dad to tell us that Teddy and Victoire were engaged, it was obvious and expected but Dad just grinned and winked at us. He asked James how Quidditch was going, how Selena was and when Dad asked Albus how things with Lavender were going James and I burst out laughing, Albus blushed and shrugged. James mouthed a 'Tell you later' to Dad who just nodded and changed the subject._

Mum was a different story though; she'd come to the match as she promised and sat with Aunt Angelina in the staff booth. I watched them a couple of times during the match, Mum was watching her children and niece and nephew's play with envy, she missed playing so much, but Aunt Angelina only had eyes for a couple of people, James, Sophie Webb and Wayne Hannigan, a seventh year Slytherin chaser, the three of them had all expressed interest into playing Quidditch Professionally and since James and Wayne were leaving this year now was the time for them to act, Sophie had another year to go but according to James if she got an offer she wouldn't hesitate to drop out of school like Rose did. I saw Aunt Angelina scribble in her notepad several times whenever Wayne managed to score past James, whenever Sophie made a really complicated pass and when James managed to save the majority of the goals, only letting six past him in the entire three hour match, and four of them were because he got hit by a bludger, she was scribbling so fast her hand was like a blur. After the match Mum had yelled at me, right in the middle of the pitch, for getting into so much trouble and warned me that if I "put another toe out of line," she'd bring me straight home. I was sure I saw Aunt Angelina laugh with Professor Thomas and Neville after she said that. But after she yelled at me, she hugged me and told me how proud she was that I had scored nineteen of the twenty eight goals we'd scored against Slytherin before Scorpius caught the snitch and ended his team's misery and earning Gryffindor a win on points, because of me.

I'd seen Frankie around the castle and in the common room loads of times but he always avoided me and kept his distance and he hardly ever ate at the Gryffindor table any more, but according to Lucy, who of course heard it from Marcus who got told by Hugo who was told by Polly, Frankie was extremely angry with Scorpius for "stealing his girl" - a fact that Scorpius found hilarious and smiled and laughed arrogantly whenever somebody mentioned it.

Everything else seemed to be looking better, Neville had stopped prying into my life and my Potions grade was getting higher, mainly because now Scorpius and I were public knowledge we didn't have to spend our tutoring sessions stealing kisses, we actually studied in them.

Scorpius and I were becoming more comfortable around each other and our relationship wasn't in a rush to reach certain levels, he'd told me that he was willing to wait for whenever I was ready for sex and that he would never rush me. That just made me fall in love with him more.

But there was one problem, Rose.

Word around my family was that Rose was becoming quite successful and according to Roxy she'd already paid Uncle George the majority of his money back. Boys and girls around school were wearing clothes from her design and I had to admit that they were pretty good, she'd also gotten an advert in the _Prophet_ to advertise her new collection and it was really impressive. But according to Lucy who heard it from Hugo, she wasn't speaking to her mother, our mothers, Victoire or Gran because she was adamant that they knew about Scorpius and me 'cheating on her.' She was the only reason why I wasn't looking forward to going home for Easter because we always had a big family dinner at the Burrow and I knew her father would force her to go to the meal even if she wasn't speaking to most of the family.

However, word around the family was that Rose was also badmouthing me to everybody. I knew her friends hated me and they probably always would hate me since the majority of them still think I made her drop out, and I knew that Hugo pretty much hated me, along with Molly most likely, but they had a right to badmouth me. Rose had a right to badmouth me to a certain extent; yes Scorpius and I kissed at Frankie's party, yes I knew Rose liked Scorpius but I didn't break her heart, I didn't rub her face in it, I didn't fall in love with Scorpius on purpose and I certainly did not fall for my brothers best friend so the attention could be on me! I know I can not exactly scream and shout at Rose and at some point over the Holiday I would have to speak to her, and I would apologise for hurting her, but I will not let the fact that she's been badmouthing me to our family and people in the school, go by without me pulling her up over it.

* * *

><p>The train ride from Hogwarts to London was too quick; I was in a compartment with a mix of people; Dominique, Roxy, the Finnegan twins, Scorpius, Taylor, Maddy, Sophia and Becky Grey. I knew Lucy was sat with Marcus and his friends, including Hugo and Parasite Polly. Scorpius and I were curled up in one shared seat while the others laughed and joked with each other. We'd kept ourselves to ourselves during the trip, we both knew it would be hard to make time for each other without making it seem like we were rubbing our relationship in people's faces. He couldn't come to my house because Albus would be there, we couldn't go to Diagon Alley because Frankie and Polly lived in the Leaky Cauldron and <em>always<em> hung around Diagon Alley. I'd suggested me going to his house but Scorpiua has seemed slightly against the idea and changed the subject quickly.

"It's strange this." Scorpius murmured to me, I was sat on his knee and had my head resting on his chest, we were sat in silence. I thought he had his eyes closed as he rested his head on mine, I was drawing random shapes up his arm, smiling when he shivered at the spots he found tickilish.

"What is? I'll move if you like." I smirked; he always liked having me sit on his knee. I grinned when he tightened his hold on me and kissed my head lightly.

"Don't even think about it, I mean seeing all of these hang around together." He nodded to Patrick and Taylor who were playing Exploding Snap and Maddy, Sophia and Becky who were all looking at a copy of _Witch Weekly _and discussing hair styles with each other.

"I know, I didn't even think Maddy _liked_ any of us." I shrugged. Roxy was an aquired taste to those who didn't know her and it appeared that her and Maddy did not get on at all.

"She didn't, she used to agree with Maisie on her opinion of you but then we got together she decided to give you a chance. She likes you now though." He assured me with a chuckle. I just sighed and snuggled closer to him, smiling when he began playing with my hair.

"Scorpius, are your parents going to be at the station?" Maddy asked a short while later, I felt Scorpius tighten. My mother had told me that even though she and Dad were alright with our relationship, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Scorpius to come to our house for the term holiday this year, what with Albus acting like a drama queen and everything.

"I don't know; I wrote them and told them I wouldn't be going to the Potter's but I haven't gotten a reply yet. Last I heard they were in Italy for one of Mum's shows." He shrugged, I looked up at him and smiled. He wasn't very close to his parents and he hardly saw them, he said he didn't mind but it was obvious he missed his parents. Albus had told me before that he wasn't close to his parents and it was obvious that he hadn't spent much time with them over the last six years, he had practically moved in with us during the holidays from school.

"Did you tell them about you and Little Potter?" Taylor asked, using the nickname the other Slytherin's had given me. I rolled by eyes, at first I protested but since the entire of Slytherin house now called me 'Little Potter' I'd given it up as a lost cause. Even first years called me Little Potter in the corridors and at the Quidditch match Damien Thompson never called me 'Potter' or 'Lily' as he normally did, he too called me 'Little Potter,' well until James ordered Fred to direct a bludger at him anyway.

"Well I told Dad over Christmas how I felt about her and asked what I should do, but I haven't told them we're together now." Scorpius scowled, I made a note to ask him about this later.

"If your parents aren't here, want me to take you home?" Maddy offered when we felt the train slow down slightly.

"If you would." Scorpius nodded to Maddy who smiled back and helped me stand up. I took my time getting my belongings, glad that it was only a week we were staying for so I did not have to bring my trunk with me.

"Go on ahead." I told Roxy and Dominique who waited for me, they grinned and walked off with the rest of the people in the compartment once the train stopped. I was dreading this moment, the prospect of not seeing Scorpius for a whole week was daunting.

"Will I see you during this week?" I asked Scorpius once we were alone. I could see families waiting outside of the window but I didn't see mine anywhere, all my aunts and uncles stood together with my parents to welcome us kids home and it was hard to miss the mass of red hair from my uncles.

"Hopefully, but I wouldn't guarantee anything though. It wouldn't be wise for me to floo right into your house and I'm sure Albus won't side-along me." Scorpius shrugged, he opened his arms and I practically ran into them.

"I'll miss you. Surely we can have at least one day to see each other? I'll crack if I have to spend the _entire_ week with Albus in one of his foul moods." I grimaced at the thought, it wouldn't surprise me either; Albus could mull over something for a while, the last three months of silence from him was more than enough proof.

"We can try, but if Teddy and Victoire are announcing their engagement I'm sure your Gran will want to involve everybody in wedding plans." Scorpius chuckled. I smiled too but squeezed tighter.

"We'd better get off, your family will be wondering where you are. If mine are here, my parents will be getting impatient." Scorpius muttered, he leant down and kissed be quickly, but heavily. I didn't hesitate in opening my mouth when he nibbled at my lip. He seemed to have more time-awareness than I did though because he pulled back after a few minutes, making me scowl and tut at him.

"Our families?" He reminded me, he held both our bags in one hand and I took his other, lacing my fingers through his.

"This announcement better be good." I grumbled as we walked towards the exit of the train. There was only a few others left on the train, more couples saying goodbye, so we walked straight onto the platform.

"My parents are over there talking to Maddy's parents. Can you see yours?" Scorpius asked me, he narrowed his eyes when he saw his parents; they didn't seem to notice him, or they did and ignored him, because they were stood talking to Maddy's mother and father. Maddy really was the double of her mother, except her mother was blonde and not dark haired like Maddy. Her father was huge, well-built muscled were evident under the shirt he wore.

"Will I ever get the chance to meet your parents?" I asked quietly, Mr. Malfoy was practically an older, slightly shorter and a smaller build than Scorpius, and Mrs. Malfoy was beautiful. That was the only word you could describe her with. She wasn't overly beautiful where it was obvious she worked long and hard to look like that, nor was she beautiful in a way that my Aunt Fleur was, she was more a beautiful in an Aristocrat way. The Malfoy family screamed 'royalty.'

"Maybe, not now though. My parents will be waiting to take me home and then apparate off to some foreign country for some reason." Scorpius shrugged, he barely glanced back at his parents as he spoke to me but he positioned himself so he was directly in front off me, blocking off my view. I swear I saw Maddy roll her eyes and smirk at the two of us before Scorpius blocked my path.

"I see your parents." Scorpius told me, he nodded behind me, I turned and saw both my parents stood with my brothers. My Aunt Fleur, Uncle Percy, Aunt Hermione and Uncle George stood with their children, all staring at me, with the exception of Albus who was glaring at the train. Selena was also stood with James.

"I'd better go before Albus explodes the train." I sighed, taking my hand from Scorpius' and holding my hand out for my bag.

"I'll write to you. Tell your folks I said hello, just probably not around Rose or Albus. I love you, Lily." He told me, he leant down to kiss me quickly before he smirked at me and walked towards his family. Maddy smiled and winked at me when she saw me looking. Grinning like an idiot I made my way over to my family.

"Lily's got a boyfriend!" My Uncle George sang in a child's voice which had some people smiling. Molly scoffed and Hugo glared at me.

"She's here, can we leave now?" Albus snapped at my mother who just raised an eyebrow.

"Watch your mouth Albus Severus! Just because you're angry with your sister, it does not give you the right to speak to me like that!" Mum scolded him, straight to the point as always.

"We can leave, everybody is here now. Hugo." Aunt Hermione shrugged, holding her hand out to Hugo who took it.

"See you at zee Burrow!" Aunt Fleur smiled as she, Dominique and Louis disappeared with a faint pop. Uncle Percy, Uncle George smiled before apparating with Lucy and Roxy while Molly and Fred had their own licenses to apparate themselves.

"James, could you side-along Selena? She'll need to be approved to apparate herself into the Burrow." Mum smiled at Selena.

"You've been invited? Wow, nobody ever makes it to meet the Grandparents. James must like you." I teased Selena who blushed while James scowled and blushed himself, he never normally cared who of his girlfirends met his siblings and cousins, there was that many of us at Hogwarts it was impossible not to know one of us, and he occassionaly introduced one to our parents, but Gran and Granddad had only ever met one of his girlfriends before. He briefly dated a muggle girl from the village near our house, and that was only because they visited and Mum made James greet our Grandparents, it was a good job she was in the bathroom when Gran and Granddad floo'd in from the kitchen fireplace.

"You're mother invited me to stay for the holiday and my parents are in Australia on Holiday with some of my younger siblings so I thought I'd come." Selena told me with a smile when James went to kick me.

"Yes, so Selena will be sharing your room Lily; is that alright? We never really know whether Teddy comes home on a night so we can't put Selena in his room in case he comes home at three in the morning." Mum smiled fondly at Selena.

"It's fine, you better not snore! I put up with that from Dominique and Roxy during school." I joked, making James, Dad and Mum laugh.

"Can we not do this later?" Albus sighed, which made Mum scold him again.

"Albus! We are talking to your brothers girlfriend, you have a license of your own. Use it!" Mum snarled at him. He probably forgot he was of-age and able to apparate himself, but with Mum's reminder he grabbed his bags and turned on the spot with a loud crack.

"Sorry about him Selena, he's a bit upset." Mum smiled at Selena who smiled back.

"Mum? Why are we going to Gran's now? It's Easter tomorrow, why not just have everybody meet up then?" I asked as Dad took my bag off me.

"Teddy and Victoire said that they want to make the announcement as soon as possible." Mum shrugged, taking my arm the same time James took Selena's. Dad had already apparated with the luggage, and probably to yell at Albus to apologize to Mum. After the feeling of being dragged through a straw was over, I felt my feet touch the ground. Every member of my family, Uncle Charlie had even been dragged from Romania, were sat around a long table in the garden, I saw Rose sat between her father and brother, all my other cousins were either talking to their parents or our Grandparents. Seeing where I was looking, Mum smiled gently at me and took my hand, leading me forwards.

"Yes! Everybody is here now! Sit, sit, sit!" Victoire practically screamed when she saw James and Selena, who were clutching hands as Selena smiled at the house, walking slowly behind Mum and I. The others all chuckled and rolled their eyes, the adults who weren't at the platform and my Grandparents all smiled and nodded at me, except Rose who just smiled straight at James and Selena.

"Relax Vic, we all know what you're going to say anyway." Albus muttered as he sat between Hugo and Dad.

"Shut it Albus! Ahem, everybody? Can I have your attention?" Vic beamed, everybody looked at her amused. My parents and Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill smiled knowingly at each other, it didn't surprise me that they knew, since Teddy's Grandmother died when he was fourteen my parents became his legal guardians and he'd lived with us until he went travelling. _Technically_, he still lived with us but since he was gone the majority of the year he was hardly ever home, and when he was he was practically living in Victoire's flat. It was natural that Teddy would tell my parents everything, that and he probably asked them for the money to pay for it.

"Well, just after Christmas Teddy surprised me by returning home early from one of his trips. He promised me he'd given up his job as Travel Reporter and is now a columnist for the _Prophet_ -" Victoire began, she was practically bouncing with excitement and was actually glowing.

"But she didn't believe me when I said I was back for good. I knew there was only one thing I could do to get her to change her mind -" Teddy interrupted her, his hair was bright pink today and he too was practically bouncing with excitement.

"So he proposed! We're getting married!" Victoire finally screamed. Gran burst out in tears, as did Aunt Fleur and Mum.

"Hugo! Give my money!" Roxy smiled smugly at Hugo who scowled and shook his head, which made everybody chuckle.

"Wait! That's not all, we've already set a date for the wedding. Keep the twenty first of July free because that's when we're getting married!" Victoire grinned, she waved her wand over her left hand and the Glamour Charm she'd obviously been using on her ring lifted, revealing a brilliant sparkling diamond.

"Wow, how on earth do you lift your hand with that?" Aunt Audrey gasped when she saw it.

"Hang on, we have another announcement. Torie and I are going to be parents. She's pregnant." Teddy told us, quietly and slowly. His eyes never left Vic's when he told us, his hand went to her stomach, which did actually look a little swollen if you really looked, and her hand went on top of his.

"Is that why you proposed to her? You knocked her up?" Roxy asked bluntly, making everybody but Uncle Bill either laugh or roll their eyes.

"It bloody better not be boy! You're pregnant? But you two are not married!" He thundered, glaring at Teddy. It was almost comical, Teddy was always loved by everyone and was a very confident man, but now his hair, which was bright pink and spikey, now turned a murky grey colour and messy and he looked nervous.

"No! No, I proposed _before_ she told me she was pregnant!" Teddy spluttered, looking at Victoire who was shaking her head at her father.

"Bill! Come on, we've been waiting for this day since Victoire was three years old!" Mum grinned, standing up and rushing over to hug Victoire and Teddy, my other aunts and uncles and my grandparents followed, leaving Uncle Bill sat in his chair glaring at Teddy.

"When are you due?" Aunt Audrey asked after everybody had hugged or kissed the pair of them, except Uncle Bill who was still glaring.

"November, our Birth Healer said we're all healthy and everythings going the way it should be." Victoire smiled, rubbing her slightly larger than normal stomach with a wide grin on her face. Teddy smiled at her and rubber her hand which was on her stomach. All of the adults errupted in baby or wedding talk from that moment leaving us kids to our own thing. Roxy was gloating about how she was going to spend Hugo's money, James and Selena were sat talking quietly to each other, Albus was talking to Fred, Molly was lecturing Lucy about how much studying she should be doing instead of "playing with her stupid instruments." Louis was just sat between his sisters, loooking extremely bored, Dominique was joining in with the discussions for the baby, she was excited about becomming an aunt. Everybody was occupied, except me. Completely bored I looked around me, trying to find anything to catch my attention. The first thing that caught my attention made me want to look away, join in on any conversations. Rose was glaring at me like she'd love nothing more than to leap across the table and rip me apart, limb from limb. She looked well, she'd had her hair cut and was wearing expensive-looking clothes. Her eyes gave her away though, they showed that she was hurt, and full of hate.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed over to her, before I realised what I was doing the words left my mouth; I shouldn't speak to her in front of everybody.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" She breathed, I heard every word though because the table had fell into silence, I hadn't noticed that everybody was staring at either Rose or myself.

"Maybe we should do this somewhere else -" I suggested, looking at my parents who were watching me carefully.

"Why? So you can lie to me and say that you never meant to hurt me? You regret everything and you want me to forgive you?" She laughed coldly, her mother went to say something but then changed her mind and just stared at her daughter.

"No, so we don't embarress ourselves in front of our parents. So we don't steal Teddy and Victoire's thunder! " I snapped at her, I doubt she was expecting me to be so short with her because she momentarily looked surprised.

"Well you embarrassed me in front of the whole school so why would they be any different?" She snarled, shrugging and glaring at me. If looks could kill I'd have been dead straight away, I was thankful Gran had a no-wands-at-the-table rule.

"Rose, I get that you want to yell and rant at me, I really do; but do you really want to do this in front of everybody?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that? You don't understand! How dare you even try to tell me you understand? I loved him -" She screeched.

"No you never. You never loved him, you had a 'thing' for him yes, but love? Be true to yourself Rose." I stopped her, not caring if I sounded harsh; she needed to be told.

"How do you know what I felt for him? Your only fifteen, what do you know of love? A boy gives you a few kisses here and there and tells you your special and you think it's love? Get over yourself Lily Luna!" She sneered at me. I knew that the adults thought we were going too far because they all tried to say something at the same time, my brothers, Selena and cousins, even Louis, were looking at the pair of us, heads turning with every comment, mouths hanging open.

"I know that I love him, I know that I'm 'only' fifteen and in love with him." I shrugged, I had something on the tip of my tongue ready to throw at her, it was a low blow I know but it would shut her up.

"Your fifteen! You know nothing of love -" She pressed, slamming her hand on the table.

"Weren't you fifteen when you 'fell in love with him'? At least _I _didn't have to sleep with him to get him to 'love' me back." I yelled at her, yelled over the voices of the adults who all fell silent again at my words. I regretted saying them straight away but it was pointless regretting it, it happened. Rose's face changed straight away, she was mortified, fuming, livid, humiliated, speechless. I saw Albus practically snap his neck to look at her, as did Uncle Ron.

"Lily? Did you just say -?" Hugo asked me slowly and carefully, he couldn't finish his question though so he just trailed off.

"You really are a bitch aren't you?" Molly stated, shaking her head in disgust. At her comment I felt several eyes on me, and then Rose when she got up and ran from the table, away from the house and towards the fence. Molly ran after her and caught her arm just in time to apparate with her.

Everybody turned to stare at me; Dominique, James, Selena, Lucy and Roxy were shaking their heads or looking at me in disbelief, my aunts and uncles were looking slightly uncomfortable, except aunt Hermione and uncle Ron who were looking at Rose's empty seat in confusion. Hugo was staring at the table, his ears bright red, Louis looked disgusted, Teddy and Victoire, who's joint hands were still on her stomach, just looked at each other in shock before looking at me. My mother was looking at me as if she was trying to work something out and my father just looked uncomfortable, my Grandparents looked both embarrassed at hearing about their Granddaughters sex-life, and angry that Rose and I had ruined Victoire's and Teddy's announcement, which we had. Albus looked different, not calm like he did when he found out about Scorpius and I, not stressed when he gave me and James our letters; he looked grim and miserable.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Right, this chapter was perhaps the hardest I've ever had to write. It just didn't come as naturally as the others did. I don't think I like writing in Albus' P.O.V. but some of next chapter is going to be in his head too. This chapter has to be split because it would have went on FOREVER. If you think I've missed something out review, if you hate it review, if you like it review, if you want to see more or less or something, review.  
>I can see the end of this story and it's coming soon but I have decided to write a sequel but have no idea what to name it. If you want to help PM me and I'll tell you my idea, please help? I have no idea what to call it!<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Albus P.O.V<strong>

_"At least I didn't have to sleep with him to get him to 'love' me back." _

_Are you fucking kidding me? Rose and Scorpius slept together? When the fuck did that happen? No fucking wonder she's been so hung on to him! He slept with Rose, then moved on to Lily? _

I was starting to come around to the idea of Scorpius and Lily, _starting_, it was becoming normal to catch them walking together, hand in hand or hugging in the corridors. I'd heard some of the girls mention about how cute they looked together, heard the guys complain that they weren't even allowed to look at her without him threatening to beat them up. Every time I saw them together I got a little less angry, I still felt a little grossed out, but not as angry as when I first found out.

* * *

><p>After warning Scorpius what would happen if he ever upset Lily at dinner that night I decided I'd just ask him about her.<p>

"You and Lily." I said as I lay in my bed, waiting for Scorpius to get changed so I could turn the light out. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him freeze momentarily. "You're close to her aren't you? You're friends?" I carried on, watching his reaction out of the corner of my eye still.

"Not exactly close. We're friends. Why?" He asked me slowly, he continued getting changed and when he undid his trousers I looked away, we were close but we'd _never_ be that close.

"Has she mentioned a boyfriend to you? She must have, Lily would tell somebody and she doesn't have that many friends who aren't related to her." I asked him in a tone that made it seem like I was ignorant to what was actually going on.

"She hasn't told me anything about a boyfriend." He shrugged. "You want me to turn the light off?"

"Yeah, so you and Rose? Together?" I wondered about that too, if he was snogging my sister why was he after my cousin?

"Yeah. What's with all the questions? What's happening with you and Lavender?" He asked me as he walked over to his bed.

"Nothing, I'm tired. Night." I mumbled. I didn't sleep very well that night, I kept thinking that for the first time in nearly seven years my best friend had lied, not very well, straight to my face.

* * *

><p>After Lavender turned up at the party and told me she'd been visiting relatives in India for Christmas and hadn't received my letters I left that Sophia girl and led Lavender outside so we could talk in private.<p>

Grinning like an idiot I led Lavender back into the Leaky Cauldron from the yard outside, not the most romantic of places to, 'bring the new year in' as the muggles say, but it was private enough, well it was until Roxy and one of them Finnigan twins came stumbling out into the yard, I stopped when I saw a door opening and quickly, but gently, pushed her back out and watched through a crack to see who was coming out.

What was Scorpius doing in a cupboard here? He told me it was his Grandfathers funeral and he wasn't coming to Frankie's party. I was just about to go back inside when the door opened again and Lily walked out, in the process of rubbing her smudged lipstick off her face, with a stupid smile on her face.

So that bastard has lied to me twice now? And he's with Rose! Although last time I spoke to Rose she said things were a bit weird between them, like they were forced.

He's cheating on Rose with Lily!

* * *

><p>After seeing what I saw on New Year's Eve, I began to keep an eye on Lily; it was hard because she never had her face out of my old Defense Against the Dark Arts book and when she did she was grilling James, Molly, Rose, Fred and myself about what was on the O.W.L. and if it wasn't that damn book, or asking questions, or reading Rose's old notes she was whispering to Dominique. I tried listening at her bedroom door but Mum caught me and yelled at me.<p>

Scorpius was the same during the break; he wasn't seventeen so he couldn't apparate but I was and went to his house nearly every day to talk to him. His father was a mess and didn't even acknowledge my presence when I went the first day; he just walked straight past me. His mother was the same, she glanced up when I asked her where her son was but then she just shrugged and carried on with her work. When I found him in his room he was doing school work, when I asked him about the funeral he said he who went, his Grandfathers friends who were alive and out of Azkaban were there, basically every pure-blood manic in our world turned up with the odd half-blood, he said after that he stayed home all night. Another lie to my face. He was obviously grieving for his Grandfather though, no matter how many times he said he hated him, so I didn't say anything, just observed him closely.

* * *

><p>At the Platform I watched as he apparated with his parents, his mother kissed him and hugged him, then his father hugged him rather awkwardly seeing as he's a foot taller than him, they never bothered to wave him off and apparated after having a short conversation with him. I was going to call him over, before Mum had a chance too, but then Rose walked up to him. I watched as he visibly took a deep breath, then as he spoke quickly, I watched as Rose blushed and looked shocked, and then walked away with tears down her face. I wasn't the only one that saw though; James, Fred, Hugo and Molly all saw, as well as our parents. Molly ran after Rose while our mothers told Hugo, James and Fred not to go kick shit out of Scorpius.<p>

I knew Molly and Rose's friends would be sat with Rose on the train and I'd get a chance to talk to her later, so I made sure I sat with Scorpius on the train, with his Slytherin friends. Not many of them liked me, if I'm honest I only liked Ashley Pucey and Taylor Zabini out of the guys, so I just sat and read a book, keeping an eye on an unusually quiet Scorpius.

* * *

><p>The morning of Lily's exam, I wished her luck like everybody did, I laughed when she stormed off in a huff, like everybody did. Then I noticed as Scorpius got up from the Slytherin table and followed her out of the hall. They weren't even trying to hide it; they might as well just dry-hump against the staff table in front of everybody! I glanced at Rose who, thankfully, never saw anything and continued to play with her food.<p>

During our morning classes, Gryffindor had three with Slytherin, I sat beside Scorpius and watched him carefully, watched him as he fidgeted and kept glancing at his watch. I never spoke to him, out of loyalty to Rose, but he never really spoke to me either. When he and the Slytherin's went off to Charms, I had a free period so I took the map and went to the Astronomy tower; I saw Rose sat in her dormitory by herself, saw Scorpius sat in Professor Willow's room in-between Maddy and Taylor, and I saw Lily in Professor Thomas' office with her examiner. I sat and thought about the idea of Scorpius and Lily together. Lily, my little sister Lily, the one who ate ice-cream with tomato ketchup for a dare and ended up loving it? Lily the one who used to help me try and out-prank James? Little Lily, my baby sister? With Scorpius? The one who'd slept with more girls than James and I put together? Scorpius who was my best friend? My best friend. The person who I'd always considered a brother, the person who knew me better than I knew myself, the person I knew better than anybody else in the entire world. There wasn't a single thing I didn't know about Scorpius; I knew why he wasn't close to his parents, I knew he had his first wet dream over my Aunt Fleur, I knew that he loved Maddy Goyle in the way that I loved Lily and Rose, I knew that he lost his virginity to a muggle during Summer break before our fifth year, I knew that he loved being a part of my family, I knew he wanted to be an Auror, I knew his all-time favorite subject was History of Magic, even if he did deny it to everybody else. If I knew all of this about him, why didn't I know he was seeing my little sister behind my back sooner? Why didn't I see that it was him who kissed her that night before Christmas?

* * *

><p>After Lily went to get her exam results I watched as Scorpius and Rose came back over to the table, Scorpius smiled at everyone, who after a quick glance from Rose, smiled back. As soon as he left, to go find Lily, I saw out of the corner of my eye Dominique rush up to him and whisper something, nobody else did though because they were all listening to what Rose had to say. I excused myself and went to the boy's bathroom, pulled the map out and saw the two of them in the Astronomy tower. He'd just spoke to Rose, obviously gotten her hopes up and then went off to snog my sister? Bastard.<p>

* * *

><p>I made a decision minutes before that first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. I'd test them. I'd make sure they sat together, beside each other, during the class. I bribed Damien Thompson to switch seats. I practically forced Lily into his old seat, beside Scorpius. As Lily took Rose down in front of the class, I watched Scorpius, he looked proud. Was he getting off at his two girlfriends fighting each other? When she sat back down I watched as both of their arms went under the table, I saw out the corner of my eye as Lily blushed a tiny bit and bit her lip, the same time as Scorpius smirked a little.<p>

After that I decided to keep a stronger eye on them, I wouldn't be shy or polite about it. I _needed_ to keep an eye on them. I watched them both, in the corridors, in class, on the map, with keen eyes. They both noticed and both asked me about it, I just apologized but carried on staring.

I wasn't really surprised that day. After Quidditch practice, I checked the map again and saw Lily in Hagrid's house talking to Teddy, I saw Scorpius in his common room sat with Maddy. After flying around for a bit I returned to the common room and checked the map again, Lily was in the library with Frankie, sat on a table beside Maisie who was a couple of tables away from Polly Longbottom. About fifteen minutes later Lily stormed into the common room and sat by the fire. I watched as Lucy came and sat beside her and hugged her, watched as Hugo mentioned something about Scorpius, which had Lily straight on her feet and in front of me, demanding the map. I handed it over to her and went to the Astronomy tower so I could think things over.

Scorpius and Lily, the thought of them two touching each other the way I'd seen Scorpius touch other girls, it made me sick, it made me punch the wall very hard several times. The thought of Rose and Scorpius made me angry, but _Lily_ and Scorpius? It's disgusting.

After about an hour I went to Dinner, I saw Scorpius and Taylor storm out of the Great Hall on my way down and then saw them two run towards their common room, the same time Rose came in from the front doors, with a big grin on her face. I went over to where my family was gathered in the hall, they were all watching Rose, I looked at Lily. She looked nervous; she was playing with her fork and kept looking at the doors every couple of seconds, like she was waiting for something. I listened as Rose told us she was leaving school, and that she was moving into Dad's house. I didn't really listen when James and the others tried to compete on who was going to give their parents the biggest problem over the next couple of months, until Molly mentioned Lily.

"Well I think that the biggest thing that may over shadow Rosie leaving school is if Lily tells us her boyfriend's name!" Molly laughed, I looked at her sharply and saw her wink at Lily who paled and glanced at me and James. I couldn't look at her, I'd end up showing her that I knew what was going on, focusing on my plate I tried to look uninterested. Lavender seemed to notice though because she asked if I was alright and reached for my hand. By this time I was physically trying to control myself from screaming that my best friend and sister were at it behind closed doors so I had to snatch my hand away. I looked up in time to see Scorpius and Taylor hurry over to us. I watched both Lily and Scorpius, not paying attention to Taylor asking about Maisie; Scorpius was angry, really angry. Six years of friendship taught me to recognize his body language and right now I knew he was tempted to go find somebody to start a fight with.

"You're never back with her are you Scorp?" I asked him, I saw both him and Lily glance at each other before he looked at me.

"Me and Maisie? Got to be kidding me, don't do seconds." Scorpius shrugged, not breaking eye contact. I saw Dominique whisper something to Lily, who paled and stared at me. She knew I knew.

"No, didn't think you would. Been there, done that and everything?" I asked Scorpius, I narrowed my eyes and saw the look in his eyes change, and he knew I knew too.

"Something like that." He answered me, still not breaking the eye contact.

I heard Selena mention about getting Lily's boyfriends name and Lily snap at her.

"Scorpius." I said clearly, gaining everybody's attention. I saw Scorpius' tense up and saw his eyes become slightly guarded.

"Yes?" He nodded; he looked like he was going to beg me not to say anything.

"I didn't want your attention. I was answering a question." I laughed, forcing a smile on my face when really I wanted to jump over this table and beat every ounce of blood out of his body. I saw James understand and glare at Scorpius, heard Rose's shocked and hurt gasp and saw her glare at Lily who was biting her lip and looking nervous.

"Which question Albus?" Molly asked me quietly, I never looked away from Scorpius but I could see Lily glance at her.

"Fred's. He asked who Lily's boyfriend was. Lily's boyfriend is Scorpius." I told her, openly glaring at Scorpius now. I knew I had just hurt Rose and I regretted that, I knew I had hurt Lily to and I regretted having to hurt her to protect her.

The next couple of minutes were a bit of a blur, I noticed James practically frog-march me from the Great Hall into an empty classroom, I heard somebody lock the door but I was trying to calm myself down. If Lily or Scorpius said anything to each other I'd end up killing him. I tried to focus on something out of the window, tried to ignore it when James punched Scorpius, sending him flying backwards. When James said my name I took a deep breath and walked up to Scorpius. He had a bruise forming along his jaw but when I told him to get up. he was stood straight, staring me in the eye. I knew him better than I knew myself. I knew what was going through his head; he didn't want to hurt me, he didn't want to hurt Rose, he didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Tell me you two aren't together. Tell me I'm wrong." I practically begged him, never in my life had I wanted to be wrong about something. He just looked me in the eye and clenched his jaw. We sort of had a silent conversation in those few seconds.

_Please tell me I'm wrong._

_I can't. I'm sorry._

_You've been lying to me for weeks._

"Albus, please..." I heard Lily ask, then heard Rose shriek at her to shut up. I saw everybody flinch a little at her, except Scorpius that is. He just looked away from me and looked at Lily. That made it final. He never even admitted that he'd been lying, as soon as she spoke he turned to her, ignoring me and ignoring Rose.

"YOU LYING, CHEATING, TWO FACED DICK!" I shouted, hitting him with every word. I didn't know where I hit him; I just felt my fist connect with some part of him. Every hit calmed me down a little bit, but then I realized it was my best friend I was beating up and that made me slightly angrier. Hearing him gasp my name, begging me to stop made me angrier. _He deserved it! He deserved every single thing I'd give him, and he had the cheek to beg me to stop?_ I punched him in the face as hard as I could, which sent him to the floor, instead of bringing more punches down on to him I started kicking him.

"Stop it! He's hurt!" I heard Lily practically scream, I saw her run in front of me, putting her hands on _him_ made me snap. I pushed her out of the way, harder than I meant to and I did regret it as soon as I touched her but I was that angry I'd have hit Gran and not have been able to stop myself from doing it. Before I had a chance to hit Scorpius again I saw him stand up quickly and hit me back.

"You can beat the shit out of me Al, but you don't touch her!" He shouted at me, I saw him place a hand over his ribs gingerly.

"And you don't tell me what I can and cannot do to my sister Malfoy!" I snapped, he hated being called by his surname, especially by people his own age, knowing that now he'd probably be more likely to fight back I hit him again. We must have went too far though because I heard Molly and Selena shout at the same time and felt myself being thrown backwards into a set of tables. Selena and James helped me up, James keeping his hand on my arm. I glared as Lily helped Scorpius up, Taylor had to put an arm around him to keep him steady too. I saw Lily ask him something quietly and then turn to me.

"Albus you idiot! He's your best friend!" She screamed. My best friend? My best friend who has been groping my little sister behind my back for practically a month? James said what I was basically thinking.

"We're not sleeping together. We've only kissed." Scorpius told James, when Scorpius took my sisters hand I moved forwards but James' tight grip on my hand kept my where I was. I saw Selena tighten her grip on her wand too.

"How did you know Albus?" I heard Dominique ask me, I glanced at her. She was looking at me carefully, she too had her wand out, rolling it between her fingers cautiously. Of course she'd have known, I was right. Roxy and Lucy knew all along too, James asked them and they just nodded. I glanced at Rose and saw her look at the floor, this would be killing her, half the bloody family must have known.

"I'm not stupid. And I'm certainly not blind either. Before we broke up, you two kissed?" I asked them, not looking at them but looking at different people in the room. I held one finger up and started listing the things they did that made me catch them out. I couldn't look at Scorpius, he made me want to kill him with my bare hands so I just focused on Lily. I couldn't stay angry with her for too long though, every time I glanced at her I saw my little sister. The little Lily who used to sneak sweets from Mum's secret stash and hide the wrappers in James' room so he'd get into trouble, while he was at Hogwarts.

When I mentioned about our mothers knowing Rose looked up at me.

"Hang on! My _mum _knew? Aunt Ginny too?" Rose was always close to my mother, she was her godmother and whenever Rose felt she couldn't speak to her parents, she'd speak to mine. I told Rose the rest, looking at her reaction, as soon as this got too much for her I'd stop. She didn't need to be upset even more. I was surprised, and a little angry, when Rose slapped Lily. Full on slapped her, it was quick and unexpected because Rose hardly ever turned to physical violence, she was a witch and proud of it, meaning if she was ever angry with somebody she'd be more likely to jinx them than to hit them.

"Go on Albus." Rose muttered to me, turning away from Lily. I kept my gaze on Rose now, she was my concern.

"After that they were practically rubbing our noses in it. I asked you, I asked you if she'd told you anything. If you'd heard anything about her having a boyfriend." I growled, glaring at my 'best friend' who just kept quiet.

"You lied right to my face. Her first lesson in DADA, I made sure the two of them sat together, I even had to bribe Damien to move seats. I watched as the two of them sat and held hands under the desk, trying not to make it obvious that they were trying not to stare at each other. I asked you again and you still fucking lied to me!" I screamed the last bit at Scorpius, I had to hit something, anything. I turned and punched the wall full force, slightly calmer when I felt the pain shoot through my hand.

"Mate -" Scorpius tried to reason with me, he knew my temper and knew that if I got my hands on him now I'd end up killing him, yet he still tried to calm me down.

"Mate? You don't even know the meaning of the word." I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work so I let out a sigh and walked towards the door, taking my wand and removing the spells.

"We're done. From now on we don't talk, hang around each other, or sit next to each other in class. Nothing. You're dead to me Malfoy." I looked him in the eye so he knew I was being serious. Knowing Rose would follow me out of the room I left the door open.

I knew the others were following me as I practically ran to the common room but I ignored them; I heard Molly try and talk to Rose who was walking just as fast as I was, I heard James shout my name a couple of times before he gave up and just decided to follow me. When we got to the common room Rose and I separated, she went to her dormitory and I went to mine, I was only going to grab my broom, flying always calmed me down, but James and Fred followed me up the stairs anyway.

"Albus -" James began before I cut him off.

"Leave it James! If I talk about it I'll get angrier and then go rip his head off his shoulders! Just leave me alone." I yelled at him, stormed past Fred and made my way out of the door.

"I'm angry too, but remember something Albus; Lily is still our sister and Scorpius is still your best friend." James called after me.

Like I needed a reminder of the fact I was best friends with that bastard.

* * *

><p>I'd known about them for a while now, but seeing them together, seeing them hold hands and stick up for each other, it was different. It was wrong. It was disgusting.<p>

How could they do that? Why would they do that? Have they always liked each other, every girl that Scorpius fucked with, was he imagining my sister? When he kissed Rose was he picturing Lily? Lily was just ten years old when he first met her, was the sick bastard attracted to her then?

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Rose said softly as she hovered beside me, we were about two hundred feet in the air, above the Forbidden Forrest. I broke away from my thoughts and looked at her, she'd stopped crying but she never had the usual smile on her face. I noticed it was pretty dark around us, it must have been pretty late.

"Molly told me to look at your hand, she thinks she heard a crack when you punched the wall." Rose rolled her eyes and took my hand, it was a little bruised and swollen with a bit of dried blood covering my knuckles, it was not broken but it stung a lot.

"Are you alright Rosie?" I asked her, looking her in the eye.

"I hate your sister. Never imagined I'd say that about her. Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, I pretty much hate all of them. And our mothers of course; how could my own mother know what was going on, and not tell me? I understand why yours would, but my _mother_? Including Gran, my mother and the Aunts, Vic and Molly, that's twelve members of our family. Molly said she knew your sister had a crush on him and that they kissed. She said she didn't tell me because she didn't want to upset me, I don't blame her. I'd have probably done the same if it were the other way round. I don't blame you either." She told me, she sounded emotionless and was still holding and staring at my hand so I couldn't see her eyes. She never mentioned Lily's name once, it probably hurt her just thinking of them two together.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Rosie, I didn't want to believe it myself. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm -" I began to apologize but she surprised me by smiling up at me.

"You're the best friend I've ever had Albus, and don't tell Molly or Hugo, but you're the one who I love the most in this family. It's not your fault, it's _theirs_. Al -" She took a deep breath and let go off my hand. "I'm leaving tonight. If I'm in the same place as either of them two tonight I'll kill the pair of them. Everybody here knows how much I liked him and now everybody knows what's been going on. I have to go." Rose said to me, tears filling her eyes.

"You can't leave Rose, fight it out! You cannot leave me! We had a plan! We -" I tried to stop her leaving but she just shook her head.

"I'm already packed and Neville's opened the Floo for me." She shook her head and began a slow descent to the ground.

"Will you keep an eye on Hugo for me? Make sure he studies, doesn't get too many detentions and doesn't spend every waking hour with Polly? Oh, and try and get Molly to spend some time with her friends? Selena said she'll try to get her out of the library but could you help? And Louis! He told me that there's a second year in Ravenclaw who's been giving him a bit of trouble, don't get too involved but keep an eye on him? Don't tell Fred or James or Dominique because they'll just throw the kid of the Astronomy tower -" Rose babbled on and on until we reached the ground. Stopping her mid-sentence I hugged her close.

"I'll miss you Rose." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too Albus. What are you going to do about Scorpius and Lily?" She asked me, looking at her feet.

"I don't know, my concern now is you." I smiled at her and pulled her for another hug.

* * *

><p>Five hours they'd been holed up together for. How many times can you fuck in five hours? How many times could my best friend grope and run his grimy, filthy, dirty hands over my little sister in five hours? All the other Gryffindor's had gone to bed, with the last couple of people trailing upstairs only a couple of minutes ago. Molly had practically forced the family into the common room to say goodbye to Rose, except Louis who had been ordered to go to bed after he drifted off on the sofa by Dominique. Lucy was trying to convince Rose to wait until Lily returned before she left; Rose was adamant she didn't want to speak to Lily ever again. She'd have left hours ago, only her friends wanted long drawn out goodbyes, that and a raid on the clothes and belongings she was leaving behind.<p>

I couldn't believe that she was leaving a day earlier because of the two of them, I'd calmed down a hell of a lot since earlier on but I was still fuming with the pair of them.

"She's here now, Rose just talk to her!" I heard Lucy beg Rose, I glanced towards the portrait hole and saw it swing shut after Lily climbed in, giggling at something but then she stopped when she saw us all waiting for her. I had to look away from her, she was a mess; her clothes were all wrinkly, her hair was a bit wild, her lips were a bit swollen, and was that a mark on her neck?

"What's going on?" She asked Dominique.

"I'm leaving and they wouldn't let me leave without speaking to you." Rose spat at her, she didn't look at Lily, but at a spot several inches above her head. "There, I've spoke to her, now I'm leaving." Rose told the rest of us, hugging Hugo tightly.

"I'll write to you Hugo and see you at Easter." She promised her brother, they'd always fought but never to the extremes that Roxy and Fred fought, or Molly and Lucy, they loved each other and weren't afraid to admit that. I watched her as she hugged Molly, Fred and James but before she turned to me I glanced at my feet, willing the tears not to fill my eyes. _I'm going to miss her so much, we've never spent more than a couple of days apart from each other_. _This would be the first time since we were too young to use the Floo network alone, that we wouldn't see each other everyday._

"Just because I'm going doesn't mean we're not going to talk to each other. I'll write every week Albus and thank you." Rose nodded to me, I looked up and saw the tears in her eyes, before they had a chance to fall I hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry." I whispered in her ear. "If you make me me cry I'll kill you!"

"Promise me something? Look after all of them? Molly gets to focused on her studies, James with Selena and Fred's just Fred." She really did love her family, everyone of them; even Lily. I glanced at my sister who looked guilty and then nodded to Rose.

"How are you going?" Roxy asked her, I noticed that none of the other girls got a hug, she was probably still pissed at them.

"Neville's opened the Floo for me for tonight. I'll see you all at Easter." She said, smiling at the family, except Lily. I glanced at Lily again and felt a little bit of sympathy for her.

"Rose, wait! Let me explain -" She grabbed her hand but Rose just pulled away from her and gave her a death stare.

"Explain what? How even though you knew about mine and Scorpius' history, how I felt about him you still got with him behind my back? How you cheated with him, while he was my boyfriend? How my own mother, my _mother_, kept the secret from me? She knew how I felt about him and she still never told me my cousin had a thing going on with him? Well save it, I want nothing to do with you or him! See you around Potter." She snapped at me, she smiled at the relatives she liked and then went over to the fireplace, through some powder in and went.

"Well when you put it that way we can see why she's pissed at you." Roxy snorted. Throwing her a mucky luck I was about to snap at her but Molly beat me too it.

"Three guesses where you've been." She sneered at Lily who glared back at her and snapped back; "I've been with my boyfriend. I'll apologize for hurting people but I'm not going to apologize for falling in love. So you can keep your nose out of my business." She glared back at her. _Love? Love? _They love each other?

I looked at James who looked tired but he had the same look in his eyes that I know I had in mine, difference was though James wouldn't ask Lily about it just now, but I would.

"Night." James muttered as I opened my mouth, walking up to me and practically push me out of the room and up the stairs.

"Love? Love? Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped at James once he stopped pushing me.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Go to bed Al, get some rest." James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Albus Severus, don't make me write to Mum!" He warned me, he actually managed to pull Mum's you-better-do-as-you're-told-face too which scared me a lot. Only Lily could pull that face.

* * *

><p>I didn't know that he'd slept with my cousin, my other best friend, the girl who was practically my sister! And now he's probably going to sleep with my sister and throw her aside like he did everybody else. I cannot let him do this. I stood by and watched him break many hearts, but Lily and Rose weren't like Maisie, or Daisy, or Gina. They were special, they deserved to be treated right, they did not deserve to be treat the way Scorpius has, and will, treat them. I promised my Uncle Ron that I'd protect Rose, I told him I'd be her brother.<p>

_"Hey, Al? Are you busy?" I looked away from my desk to the doorway, my Uncle Ron was there._

_"No, I'm just writing to Scorpius, Mum and Dad said he can come over!" I grinned, leaving the half-finished letter and turning to him._

_"Good, I need to talk to you. Man to man." Uncle Ron grinned, walking into my bedroom and closing the door behind him. I raised my eyebrow at him as he sat on my bed and looked at me._

_"How's Hogwarts?" He asked, I raised my other eyebrow and smirked._

_"What do you want?" I cut straight to the chase, something Scorpius had taught me._

_"Rose, how is she? At school I mean? Nobody is bullying her?" Uncle Ron spurted quickly, he looked relieved that he'd managed to say the words._

_"Seriously? Rose? Uncle, she's a _Weasley_, that name isn't the same as when you went to school. The Weasley's and Potter's rule the school, if anybody even tried to bully her; Victoire, James, Fred, Molly, myself and Scorpius would flatten them. She got a bit of stick of some of the older kids on the train for having ginger hair but when Victoire said her full-name they stopped." I shrugged, fighting very hard not to roll my eyes._

_"Besides, it's Rose. If anybody tried to bully her, _she'd_ flatten them. She takes crap of nobody." I added with a grin._

_"She's still my little girl. Your sure nobody teases her?" He asked me, nodding to himself._

_"You worry too much! Honestly, it's _Rose_!" I reminded him, actually rolling my eyes this time._

_"Your mother could stand up for herself and had six older brothers when she was Rosie's age, we still worried. Just promise me you'll look out for her?" He asked, he found the photograph of Rose and I on my bedside table and picked it up, it was at my birthday last year; the muggles celebrated the day every year with bonfires and fireworks, we were waving some of the muggle fireworks you could hold in your hand, Sparklies or something like that, in our hands like wands with our arms around each other and giggling to the camera._

_"How would you feel if somebody bullied Lily?" He asked me with a smirk of his own. That question didn't need an answer; if _anybody_ tried to bully Lily she'd seriously hurt them, then James would, then I would and then Teddy would murder them._

_"Lily has three older brothers to look out for her - not that she needs it." He chuckled as we heard a bang from the room next door, followed by James screaming for Mum to 'get her off me!'_

_"Uncle Ron? I promise that I'll be Rose's brother. I'll protect her the way we protect Lily. She has three brothers, she won't miss me if I protect Rose." I promised, smiling at the photo myself._

Christmas break my first year I promised Uncle Ron I'd protect Rose like I would Lily; I'd failed to protect Rose and now I'd failed to protect Lily. In my defense, I didn't think I'd need to protect them from my best friend.

"Albus? Are you alright dear?" I heard Gran ask me. I pulled myself from my thoughts and saw most of the family looking at me; Rose and Molly had ran off about twenty minutes ago, Victoire following them. Lily was looking ashamed of herself, Uncle Ron was looking murderous and Aunt Hermione looked tired. Everybody else looked uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, Gran." I mumbled.

"Well can I just say, this week's holiday has been worth it up to now. One of my nieces is getting married and having a baby, another two of them tear into each other at the dinner table, one of them publicly announces that another slept with somebody and we all found out my nephew finally landed himself a girlfriend. Result." Uncle Charlie laughed, breaking the awkwardness slightly; Teddy, Fred, Roxy, Uncle George, Uncle Bill, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Audrey had to bite their lips to keep from laughing, Gran tutted and shook her head at Uncle Charlie, Lily blushed, my mother and Aunt Hermione glared at Uncle Charlie and James scowled at him.

"I haven't _finally_ _landed_ myself a girlfriend! We've been together for months! And there was others before her!" He shouted at Uncle Charlie who just winked patronizingly back at him.

"Charlie! Fred, James, Selena? How's the studying for N.E.W.T.'s coming?" Gran scolded Uncle Charlie and changed the subject straight away.

"Really well, Mrs. Weasley." Selena smiled politely at Gran.

"Call me Molly dear, James? I hope your studying hard?" Gran asked James sternly who didn't even have the decency to lie.

"Gran, I'm gonna be a pro Quidditch star. The scouts don't care about whether or not I get an O in Potions." He scoffed, I saw my mother and Selena sigh and roll their eyes.

"James Sirius Potter! How many times do I have to tell you, your studies come first! Why can't you be more studious? Albus and Lily care about their subjects, Lily even got moved up two years!" Gran beamed at Lily, I glanced at her and frowned; she looked miserable, playing with her hair absentmindedly she looked completely crushed. Normally when James was getting humiliated by anybody Lily egged them on, adding snippets here and there into the equation so he'd get in even more trouble, but now she was just sat in silence. She never even looked up when Gran mentioned her name.

I never listened to James' reply, I just continued to look at Lily; the last few months I'd seen her around the school, she seemed happy but not quite as happy as she could be, as she _should_ be. Whenever I saw the two of them in the corridors together, or in the grounds, or in the air sharing a broom ride around the grounds, I went and found Maisie, after the, _incident_, in the Hog's Head, Lavender refused to even look at me and the majority of the girls in the school were agreeing with her, Maisie wasn't exactly fussy from where she got her attention. I knew I was acting like an idiot; James, Molly and Fred had all tried to tell me, but I'd ignored them all and carried on ignoring my best friend and little sister, I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. I was too busy focusing on how much _I _was hurt, how much _they_ had hurt me that I never even thought about how much _I _had hurt Lily. When I first found out I remember shoving her away from me, which made her fall, James and Scorpius both got me for that, which I deserved and felt dreadful for, but I'd hurt her in other ways too. I'd let her down. I was too busy focusing on my feelings and Rose's feelings that I didn't notice Lily's feelings.

"How's Rose?" I heard Aunt Angelina ask, I looked away from Lily to see Victoire walking back towards the table. Everybody stopped their conversations and looked at her, even Lily.

"She's pretty messed up. Crying, saying she's humiliated. Hope your happy Lily." Vic snapped as she sat beside Teddy.

"I'm sorry! It, it, -" Lily tried to defend herself, she did look sorry for what she said. Normally Lily wouldn't have said something like that on purpose.

"Slipped out? Yeah right Lily, what the hell is the matter with you? Do you just hate Rose or something? Are you trying to ruin her life?" Hugo shouted at her, I looked at Lily again, now she just looked hurt, humiliated and ashamed.

"No! I am sorry! I didn't mean to -" Lily exclaimed before Hugo cut her off again.

"Actually save it, we've all stopped caring what pathetic excuses you try and come up with. We're past caring -" He shrugged. Who the hell does he think he is? Talking to my sister like that? As this actually been happening over the past few months? Her own family talking to her like she's a piece of crap on the bottom of their shoe?

"Shut your mouth Hugo! Who do you think you are speaking to her like that?" I shouted over to him, everybody looked towards me with their mouths hanging open. Even Lily did, James smirked after he got over the shock though and winked at me.

"Don't _ever_ let me catch you talking to my sister like that again Hugo!" I warned him as I stood up from the table.

"Where are you going Albus?" Mum asked me quickly, before Gran had the chance to.

"To find Rose." I told her, technically I was telling the truth; I was intending to go find Rose and get her to tell me what happened between her and Scorpius. Then I'd go find Scorpius and have it out with him.

"Oh, well, we'll see you later then." I heard Mum call after me as I walked to the gate.

"She's at her house!" Victoire shouted. I never bothered saying anything back to her, I knew where she would be anyway. Closing my eyes I thought of my Dad's house that Rose was now renting, not that long ago we'd both made the decision to move in there together after we were done with N.E.W.T.'s, we both wanted to work for Aunt Hermione in the Magical Law department. Rose had always drawn and designed clothes, but I didn't know she made them and that she had her own line already; I knew she had spent her inheritance her Grandfather left her but she wouldn't tell me on what, I just assumed she'd blown it all on clothes and make-up.

After I felt my feet slam onto the floor I opened my eyes to see I was in the hallway of Grimmauld Place. It had changed drastically since I was last here. Dad told me it used to be creepy when he first inherited it but after he and Mum got married they lived here for a while and apparently they completely re-modeled the entire house. It used to have cream walls with paintings and portraits hanging on the walls with a dark carpet running through the entire house, my parents enchanted windows onto the walls to reflect the weather outside, currently sun was shining through them, it used to be ordinary and plain. Now it was bright, she'd ripped the carpet up and replaced it with what looked like solid wood flooring, the walls were white and where the portraits and pictures used to be now hung drawings of Rose's designs. I walked down the corridor, impressed with how she'd decorated the house, as I walked past the drawing room I heard a buzzing noise so I opened the door cautiously, holding my wand in my hand. There was about fifteen muggle sewing machines all operating by themselves, each had a design floating in front of them, a woman who looked to be a couple of years older than I was, looked up from a desk under the window when she heard the door open.

"Can I help you Mr., -" She trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"Potter, Albus Potter. Can you tell me where Rosie is?" I asked her politely. She looked quite familiar but I didn't know where I'd seen her from before.

"Oh, that's why you look familiar! Albus Potter, you're Scorpius' friend aren't you? How is my cousin? I haven't seen him in years." She grinned at me and clicked her fingers; she was Scorpius' cousin, her mother was his mother's sister but they weren't really that close so the two families hardly ever saw each other. Lauren Boot, she was in Ravenclaw and left school last Summer.

"Lauren, is it? He's fine I guess, we've sort of had an argument and don't really speak any more. Rosie?" I shrugged and asked her again.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen with Molly and Victoire I think." She smiled at me and returned to the paperwork on her desk. It surprised me when she didn't ask about the fight, if I remembered correctly she was quite the gossip in school.

"Right well, see you later then." I mumbled and left the room. I quickly hurried downstairs into the kitchen, which surprised me; it was half kitchen half storage room. Boxes piled high covered half of the space, with rails of clothes in plastic sheets surrounding them. The other half was filled with normal kitchen appliances, expensive shiny kitchen appliances too. Rose and Molly were both sat at a small round kitchen table.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Molly asked me.

"Same reason you are. Since when did you have Lauren Boot working for you?" I asked Rose, walking over to her fridge and smiling when I saw what I was looking for; Firewhiskey. Pouring two glasses, I sat opposite Rose.

"Just because I don't drink doesn't mean I don't appreciate the offer." Molly tutted with a roll of her eyes when I pushed a glass into Rose's hands.

"She's really good at the business side of things, she's arranged with lots of new contracts. And she doesn't work _for _me, she works _with_, me. She owns thirty percent." Rose shrugged.

"Really? Boot? Business?" Molly scoffed

"Yeah, her father is muggle born and apparently his family own a really successful shop, it's pretty big in the muggle world. She's introducing _RMW_ into the muggle-world. Lauren is going to make us both filthy rich and quick." Rose smirked.

"Cool, like what you've done with the place; you got muggle equipment to work in here? Dad said he couldn't even get a muggle radio working in here." I wondered, nodding to the fridge.

"Mum, she wanted to make things easier on me; she bought me all of this stuff. They all feel guilty, your mother got my rent reduced to practically nothing, Aunt Fleur got her sister's company to decorate the entire house for free, Aunt Angelina bought me a ridiculously expensive bathroom suite and Aunt Audrey bought me the comfiest bed ever. That one I don't mind." Rose muttered everything but the last bit, she grinned at that.

"So the Aunt's and Mum are feeling guilty?" I guessed.

"Yeah, Gran baked me enough meals for a year. I thought Dad would freak, which he did at first but then I showed him my business plans, Uncle George explained them to him, took him to my vault, and showed him my designs and he was pleased for me, more supportive than Mum was. He's even paid my rent for a couple of months to help me get started." She giggled, looking around her kitchen fondly.

"When's the house-warming party? I can't wait to throw up in your house." I teased her, it was just like old times. Now all we needed was for Scorpius here instead of Molly and have us in stitches at some comment.

"Hey, this is your house too! If you throw up you clean it up!" Rose smiled at me. My house? Guess the plan for us to live together after Hogwarts is still on then.

"You know what Moll? I think I'll be fine now." She hinted at Molly who tutted once more and stood up.

She walked towards the fireplace and turned before she floo'd away. "Don't drink too much or I'll send your mothers after you." She warned us with a teasing smile before she disappeared in the green flames. Once she was gone I looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow. She drained her glass before she spoke to me.

"Daisy's party. Summer before fifth year. It was my first, I don't know if it was his but you probably do." She sighed.

"It wasn't, he lost it with a muggle from the village a couple of weeks before the party. What happened?" I asked her, drinking my own drink and waving my wand so the bottle filled our glasses up.

"We were all drunk, somehow we managed to find ourselves into a bedroom and then we were having sex. Afterwards we left and then I fell in love with him. Then he cheated on me with your slag of a sister." She snorted.

"Rosie!" I snapped at her, Rose is practically my sister, but Lily _is _my sister. "Don't call her that."

"What? What do you want me to call her Albie? An angel? She cheated on me with my boyfriend!" Rose shouted, using the nickname only she was allowed to call me.

"And you're perfect? So that's why Finnigan finished you? You just looked on as James and Fred beat him up? You never said anything?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"I didn't say I was -"

"Neither did Lily. I can't believe I'm going to say this but; why are you this upset? I know you had a thing for Scorpius, and now I know he was your first it's understandable why your this attached to him, but deep down you've always knew he didn't feel the same way about you. You've been with other people, so has he. Don't start on the cheating, you cheated with him on Finnigan and he's cheated on literally everybody else." I reminded her when she opened her mouth. I'll focus on him cheating on everybody later. I smirked again when she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as she thought of something to say to me.

"Because it's Lily! She knew how much I liked him, she knew everything and she still went after him! I told them all at Molly's sleepover and she still went after him." She eventually told me.

"That girls night in was in January, Scorpius and Lily got together in December, she was already with him when you told her. Apparently they had some big fight over it." I told her, thinking back to the week when Scorpius and Lily both became miserable and depressed, if I wasn't angry with the pair of them and didn't want to beat Scorpius senseless for making Lily unhappy, I'd have laughed at them.

"Well good, why do you care anyway? They both lied to you, why are you not angry with them?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows and staring at me.

"I am angry, believe me. I just don't see the point in hating them, I haven't forgave either of them but I'm just sick of hating them. Lily's my little sister and I've been that messed up in all my own shit I haven't noticed that our cousins, your brother, have been giving her crap. It doesn't matter how many of my friends she fucks with, she's my sister." I sighed.

"That doesn't mean I'm saying what she did was right or we should just let it go and be friends again. I doubt I'll ever really trust either of them again, and I want to talk to Scorpius, sit down and talk to him. No fighting, no wands, just us two." I carried on. It was about time I spoke to Scorpius, man to man, I want to know why the hell he kept lying to me.

"Good, because I doubt I'll ever trust either of them. I'm so embarrassed though Albus! She told _everybody_, my parents, Grandparents, my brother! They all know I've slept with Scorpius. My mother and father thought I was still a virgin!" She groaned, rubbing her temples.

"If it helps, Professor Thomas knows I cheated on his daughter. I've failed every Defense essay since it happened. I'm fairly sure Victoire knows I had sex with her best friend too because she kept looking at me funny. If she knows, Teddy knows which probably means the entire family knows." I chuckled a little bit, if it was Fred or James I'd be laughing at them.

"The engagement party on Friday is going to be fun then. Caroline's invited obviously. You didn't know? I forgot you lot only found out today, Mum told me weeks ago. Trying to butter me up, your parents and Bill and Fleur have agreed to pay for the wedding equally since Vic's Healer wage and Teddy's reporter wage are needed to pay for their rent and bills." Rose told me, when she mentioned the engagement party I nearly collapsed. Caroline was coming? To a party I'd have no choice but to attend?

"How are they going to afford to look after a baby if they can't even pay for a wedding?" I wondered, Rose just shrugged and drained her glass.

The rest of that day was spend getting quite drunk with Rose, cheering us both up. Three bottles of Firewhiskey later though, we both remembered that I still lived at home and my parents would probably be waiting up for me.

"Come back tomorrow, I want to show you something." Rose grinned as she hugged me goodbye in the hallway, Lauren had left hours ago so the entire house was in silent.

"Doesn't this freak you out? Living in this big house on your own?" I asked her, peering up the stairs, I could see right up to the top of the house and it creeped me out just thinking about living here alone.

"Are you kidding? You have met my father? Once he found out I was living here he put more protective spells and wards up than Hogwarts has. My mother set up alarms too so that if anybody comes into the house I'm aware of it." Rose shrugged, looking around and smiling slightly. After saying goodbye I apparated home.

"You shouldn't apparate when your drunk Al." Dad chuckled when I steadied myself in the kitchen, thankfully Dad had silenced the room in anticipation for my entrance.

"I know." I shrugged, sliding into a seat at the table where Dad was sat with a cup of tea waiting for me. Not looking up at him I took it and sipped.

"How's Rose doing?" Dad asked me. The thing with my parents was that they knew when you wanted to talk and when you didn't, more so my Dad, he would be happy to sit in silence with you for hours on end if that's what you wanted to do.

"She's fine now, probably going to be hung over tomorrow, but fine. She was pretty humiliated because of Lily broadcasting about her sex-life. Uncle Ron should probably know that was the first and only time Rosie's slept with somebody." I grinned at Dad who just scowled and shook his head at me.

"She didn't mean to say it. Lily, she truly is sorry; after you left she started apologizing to everybody, which is something Lily never does." He chuckled.

"Suppose she should be, even if her and Rose aren't talking she had no right talking about somebody's sex-life. That's private." I snapped, I looked up into his eyes and smirked when I saw him biting back a grin.

"Caroline, huh? Your mother wanted me to talk to you about safe-sex and to make sure you knew that sex can be dangerous. I'm not stupid and I know your sensible enough to be safe. More sensible than Teddy and Vic have been lately." He grinned openly now, rolling his eyes when I blushed.

"Whatever Dad, I am _not_ having this conversation with my parents. Just tell Mum you had it and I asked a few questions, I can't wait until you guys give Lily that talk." I muttered the last bit under my breathe.

"Your mother thinks she should give her that talk sometime this week. You know Scorpius better then I do, would he pressure Lily?" Dad asked me, I glanced at him in horror and saw him staring intently at his cup.

"Dad! I am not going to sit and talk about _my_ sex life with you, never mind Lily's!" I gagged at him and shuddered. "But no, Scorpius wouldn't. Not if he loves her like he apparently does." I added seriously. Not that Lily could be forced into anything she didn't want to do anyway.

"That's all I needed to know, and all I want to know about what goes on in that relationship." He reassured me with a small nod.

"What do you think of it Dad?" I asked him after a short silence. It was deadly silent in the house; I could hear James' faint snores because he always had to sleep with his bedroom door open a fraction. I knew Mum would be awake, at work with the extendable ears listening to this conversation though.

"Scorpius and Lily? Well it surprised me at first, but then it made sense after a while; she always thought the story of your mother and I was romantic. I've known Scorpius for years and grown to love him as a member of this family, not quite a son, but like a nephew, he's everything I'd want for someone to be in order to date my daughter. Lily is everything I'd want a girl to be to date Scorpius too. Neville said he's seen them around school and they make each other happy. I'm not going to dislike somebody for making my baby girl happy Albus." Dad told me slowly, as if he was thinking hard over every single word. "I know what they did was dreadful, but keeping it a secret was perhaps the best thing they could have done, don't you think? Imagine if they'd told everybody they were going to start dating, and it didn't work out? They've been together for a good few months now Albus."

I listened to what he said and thought about it; maybe they kept it a secret to keep from hurting us after all. How would Rose have reacted if the day after Scorpius broke up with her, he got with Lily? How would I have reacted if they'd have told me straight? Well, I'd probably be a lot less angry with him.

"And more importantly; Lily is exactly like your mother. Meaning that if she wants him, she'll get him. She's always done what she likes, regardless of the consequence. So has Scorpius, if you think about it son; Scorpius and Lily are more alike than you'd think." Dad added after a couple of minutes, he stood up and clapped me on the shoulder. "Think about that, night son."

"Night Dad." I muttered after him.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Thank you for the response for last chapter :D I can remember jumping and raving for recieving 100 hits, then a 1000, then 10, 000 and now we're nearly reaching the 15, 000 mark! :D I'm still amazed you people read my stuff.  
>Check out my new one-shot? Mothers Day.<br>Hope you like this chapter, it's not what I'd planned at all but Albus and I don't get on apparently and I don't like writing in his P.O.V. don't worry, there's no more of his P.O.V. EVER!  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Albus P.O.V.<strong>

"Albus! Come on, breakfast!" I heard Mum shout up the stairs to me. Hung over was nowhere near how ill I felt; the room was spinning, my head felt like it had a pulse and there was a strange ringing in my ears but I knew I had two choices; ignore everything and let Mum come up and drag me down the stairs, or go downstairs myself and allow Mum to give me a potion for my hangover while she lectures me on drinking responsibly.

"I'm coming Mum!" I shouted, wincing at the sound of my voice. Quickly getting changed from the clothes I wore yesterday, after climbing, literally, up the stairs last night I just collapsed into bed and couldn't be bothered to change out of my clothes, I went downstairs where my family was sat around the kitchen table.

"Good morning sunshine!" James greeted me rather loudly with a grin, which turned into a laugh when I groaned at how loud he was.

"What time did you stroll home last night?" Mum raised her eyebrows as she handed me a full plate and a small vile with a dark colored potion in it. I glanced at Dad to see him hold ten fingers up behind Mum's back.

"About tennish, half past? It wasn't late though; Rosie has a lot of work to do today so she couldn't stay up too late." I lied after draining the potion, my head cleared straight away and the ringing stopped.

"Harry stop encouraging our children to lie to me." Mum smacked Dad on the head as she returned to her seat. "While it's good that you were there to talk to Rose, don't make a habit of returning home drunk that late again please, next time if you're at Rose's just stay the night. James, _fruit!_" She snapped at James who reached for a slice of toast. I looked at James to see him sighing in frustration and shove a slice of apple into his mouth; he had his training gear on and looked a little sweaty. I turned to see where Mum and Lily were sat on the other side of the table, Mum had her training gear on too, and Lily looked as tired as I probably did.

"Mum took me for a run at six this morning. We ran round the village four times and jogged back." James muttered to me when he saw me looking.

"Because if you're serious about becoming a Quidditch player you need to start training. When I was your age I was training every single day, eating the right foods and just so you know James, and you too Selena, sex is not an option for the first few weeks of the season." Mum rolled her eyes and told James in a normal tone, as if she was sat talking about the weather. I grinned and bit back a laugh, so did Dad and Lily, as James choked on his apple and Selena spat her coffee everywhere.

"Mum -" James yelled as he cleared his throat, he was turning bright red and it was getting harder and harder not to start laughing.

"James, stop over-reacting. It was worse having your Uncle Charlie lecture your Dad and I about sex when I told everybody I wanted to be a Quidditch player." Mum shrugged and rolled her eyes again. "What's everyone's plans for today? I'm heading to the Burrow to plan the engagement party with your Aunt Fleur and Gran, your welcome to join me."

"And spend the day listening to you three drone on and on about color schemes? No way." James shook his head and looked at Selena who smiled politely at Mum.

"Would you need any help Mrs. Potter?"

"Call me Ginny, and not really, it's Thursday we're all going and helping out so make sure you've all got a free schedule. So what are you doing today then? The weather is too nice for you four to stay inside all day." Mum smiled fondly at Selena.

"Selena and I are going to Diagon Alley." James shrugged, looking at Selena briefly.

"I'm at work until four." Dad muttered from behind his paper.

"I guess I'll go see what Dom's up to." Lily shrugged with a sigh.

"Bill said yesterday he's taking Dominique and Louis somewhere today, to spend time with them. Lucy and Molly are going to see their Aunt with Audrey and I'm sure Angelina was saying Roxy's working in the shop during her holidays now." Mum told Lily.

"Well, maybe I'll write Sophia or Maddy and see what they're doing."

"Sophia Reynes? Caroline's sister?" I felt my eyes widen and the blush creep up my cheeks. Lily raised an eyebrow at me curiously as everybody looked at me cautiously.

"Yeah, her." Lily looked at me in confusion, almost as if she couldn't believe I was speaking to her, everybody but Dad did too, he was just sat reading his paper.

"I didn't know you were friends with her. When did that happen?" I asked carefully, I saw Mum smile to herself and James look at me weirdly.

"After it all kicked off. Polly had a go at me in Herbology one day, then when I got kicked out of Potions Professor Thomas took me to Charms where Sophia said I just had to ignore Parasite and her cronies." Lily mumbled, looking at the table as she spoke.

"Oh, your friends with Maddy too? Wow, it took her four years to call me by my first name. She normally doesn't open up to new people." I made the effort to talk to her; I could see everybody was impressed because they were remaining silent.

"Well, erm, she wanted to make the effort for..." Lily trailed off. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look at her when I finished her sentence.

"Scorpius?" Her head shot up so fast I thought she would have snapped her neck.

"Makes sense, those two are like brother and sister. Merlin, they fight like brother and sister." I chuckled, remembering the time they did the 'you shut up' fight in the middle of Charms.

"What are you doing today son?" Dad asked me as Lily cocked her head and looked at me like she was trying to work something out, James was looking at me carefully like he too was trying work something out.

"I have to go see Rosie later, she's got something to show me at the house I think, but before that I'm going to see Scorpius." I answered slowly, looking for Lily's reaction. She froze and her mouth fell open, her head was still cocked to the side so she looked quite comical. James was looking at me through narrow eyes, Selena was staring at her plate, looking slightly uncomfortable and my parents glanced at each other before they carried on eating their breakfast in silence.

"Scorpius?" Lily asked weakly after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, I figured it's about time we talked." I shrugged, I saw Mum smile at Dad at the same time Selena smiled at James.

"Talk? With your mouth?" She asked slowly, rolling her eyes when she realized she sounded like an idiot. "I mean, you aren't going to fight?"

"No, talk. With our mouths. I'm gonna shower and go." I assured her and walked out the kitchen and upstairs before I changed my mind.

* * *

><p>I'd been to Malfoy Manor hundreds of times, the first time in the Summer of first year when Dad dropped me off, I was frightened, even more so when the first person my Dad and I saw was Lucius Malfoy, but every other time after that I'd felt nothing at coming to his house. Now though, I was quite nervous. What if Scorpius slammed the door in my face? What if he refused to see me? I saw how happy it made Lily this morning when I said I was going to talk to him, I couldn't disappoint her again, I'd been a shit brother for too long now.<p>

"Hello? Scorpius? Mrs. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?" I called out when I apparated into the hall, Scorpius had gotten his mother to alter the wards so I could apparate in and out of here when I turned seventeen in November. I waited for a while before I decided to go find him myself, it was just before noon so he'd probably still be in bed anyway. Quickly walking through the corridors of Malfoy Manor, knowing my way in here like the back of my hand, I hurried to the wing where Scorpius had his own quarters, complete with personal bathroom, sitting room, overly large bedroom and his own dressing room.

"Scorpius?" I called as I knocked on the door to his rooms. I grinned when I heard a door slam open, he was in bed.

"Albus?" He yawned as he opened the door, he'd clearly just woken up because his eyes weren't fully open, his hair was a mess and he was just wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"Yeah, put some clothes on. We need to talk." I nodded at him, walking past him and sitting myself down on the sofa in his sitting room.

"Make yourself at home." He muttered as he walked through another door leading to his bathroom. I waited patiently as I heard him go in the shower, looking around the sitting room; he was a Slytherin and proud of it, he had green walls with black borders around his doors, which had silver handles. The carpet was black too, with sofas and chairs scattered around the large room in different shades of green, black bookshelves lined one wall; every inch of it covered in books, most of them probably about History of Magic, his bedroom was pretty much the same, but he had posters tacked up there, and he even had a Gryffindor banner hanging on his ceiling, but that was just to piss his family off.

"Where are your parents?" I wondered, trying to start the conversation off when he came out, running his fingers through his hair.

"Somewhere in America, or was it Australia? I don't know, they dropped me off yesterday and left. What do you want Al? Is Lily alright?" He got straight to the point, I didn't know how I felt when he asked if Lily was alight.

Anger that he even mentioned her name? No. Hurt because he didn't know she's who I wanted to talk about and still brought her up? No. Happiness that she was his first thought when he thought something was wrong, panic evident in his voice? Maybe that was it.

"She's fine, I want to talk to you about her actually." I told him. I looked at him to see what he was thinking, he was sat back in his chair arrogantly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why her? Rose, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxy fucking hell man, you could have gotten with Hugo and I wouldn't have minded. My sister?" I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath, keeping my promise to Lily.

"We couldn't help it, we tried to stay away from each other. Really we did, that's why I got with Rose. I know I shouldn't have and I know it makes me look like a right prick, but I had to do something to not think about Lily." He shrugged, looking me in the eye.

"So you decided to play with Rose? You knew she liked you, don't lie, everybody knew she liked you. You were her first too so you know she'd have a thing for you." I saw him pale slightly and sit up straighter.

"Lily broadcast is last night in front of the entire family. Rose and Lily were arguing and Lily just came out with it, Rosie stormed off and is humiliated." I told him. "That's not the point though. Look, I'm sorry I hit you, a lot, but I was angry. I was so angry I scared myself, I've never been that angry before." He never interrupted me, just nodded and let me speak. "But I'm not angry any more. Well not much."

"Don't be sorry, if I found out you'd been with my sister, I'd have done the same. I deserved it. You should know though, I do love her. Everybody else; Maisie, Daisy, Caitlin, the muggles, Rose, they don't even come close to Lily. She's all I think about, not in _that_ way, I think about if she's happy, if she's safe, if she misses me the way I miss her. I hate the fact she's in a different house to me at school because I can't sit on a sofa with her, just talking about mindless crap. I hate how she's upset because we hurt you and Rose. When James started talking to her, she was so happy it made my day. Albus, I really am sorry we had to go behind your back and if I could change anything it would be the lying. I'm sorry, I really am. You are more than my best friend, you're my brother. We've been through so much together Al. I have never regretted anything more than lying to you." He told me, I could tell he wasn't lying, he was a Malfoy which automatically meant he was a brilliant actor but I knew him inside and out, and this time he wasn't lying.

"I can see how much you love her, and she loves you too; I'm not going to deny that nor am I going to stop it. I can live with that, as long as you abide by a couple of things?" I checked with him, he never said anything just got that arrogant smirk on his face. "You don't snog in front of me, you never tell me about your relationship, never ask my for advice on how to make my sister happy and you never, ever, break her heart. You break her heart and I will kill you." Protective brother mode had kicked in now, not 'Dick-of-the-year' brother.

"I can't speak for Lily, she wouldn't let me, but I think it's safe to say we'll try to keep the kisses to a minimum around you. Asking my girlfriends brother for advice? Dude, that's creepy anyway." Scorpius chuckled, making me crack a smile and laugh alongside him. "By the way, I don't have any intention in breaking her heart." He added with a small nod.

* * *

><p>The easy part was over with, now for the hard part. Telling Rose I'd forgiven Scorpius and Lily.<p>

I'd woken her up when I apparated on the front step of Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door loudly.

"What is it with people and not being awake before noon? Seriously parents aren't here and kids turn into slobs." I teased as she led me into the kitchen and straight away made two strong coffees.

"Yeah, because if Aunt Ginny never woke you up hours ago for family breakfast, you wouldn't still be in your pit?" She rolled her eyes at me as she made herself some breakfast. "What do you mean? People? I thought Aunt Gin was putting James on a strict training program?"

"She has, I went to see somebody this morning." I spoke into my cup though and never looked up to see if she could hear me or not.

"Who'd you go see? Caroline?" She teased me when she sat beside me.

"No, I, erm, I went to go talk to Scorpius." I muttered, still staring at my cup. I heard her let out a breathe but she didn't do or say anything else.

"Rosie? Say something?" I reached over and took her hand gently.

"Scorpius? You went to see Scorpius?" She asked me weakly, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, he explained why he did what he did. I haven't forgiven him for anything yet, but I'm not angry any more. I've spent the last few months been a shit brother to Lily and yesterday when Hugo and Molly were having a go at her, I realized that I don't need to be a horrible brother, I don't want to be a horrible brother purely because of something as stupid as her falling in love with my best friend." I explained to her carefully. She didn't say anything, just sat in her chair and looked confused for a minute.

"So you two are going to become friends again? While he's screwing your little sister? I knew Teddy would be alright with this, she has him wrapped around her little finger. James I thought more of but now I'm not really surprised, if your name isn't Selena Jackson he doesn't give a fuck about anything any more. But you? I expected more of you Albus -" Rose snapped at me and began getting louder and louder with each statement.

"Whoa! Rose, I love you like a sister. Lily _is_ my sister; and stop having a go at all my siblings! James and Teddy have done nothing wrong here! I've just told you that I haven't forgive him, but I have forgive Lily. She's fifteen and didn't know what she was doing. Just like you were fifteen and didn't know what you were doing when you fucked him. Don't act all high and mighty Rose when in actual fact your just the same as Lily. Finnigan? Fair enough he and Scorpius weren't related or anything but if the shoe fits!" I shouted back at her, making her flinch a little when I mentioned her and Finnigan's relationship.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here, my house, and yelling at me like that? What gives you the right to bring my history up? High and mighty? How's Lavender Thomas? How is Sophia Reynes? At Frankie's party you led her on and then went and practically dry-humped Lavender in the yard, _minutes_ after you blew Sophia off. Then after that you shagged her sister! Don't lecture me on cheating when you can't keep your dick in your pants and if I want to remain angry at Scorpius and Lily then I will. Yes she is fifteen and no she most likely doesn't know what she's doing, but he does. He knew what he was doing when he started seeing the two of us at the same time. You know what? Get out of my house!" She screamed at me and stood up, sending her chair flying backwards.

"Fuck you Rose! Get over yourself, oh and by the way? Our mothers had no idea anything was going on, except the kiss before Christmas break, before you two got together? Do yourself a favor and talk to your mother, you're breaking her heart." I stood up too and walked over to the staircase, turning round to yell at her, I turned back round and headed up the stairs, glancing back to see my cup of coffee hit the wall where my head was seconds ago.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously, the response from the last chapter was amazing! I still can't believe you people read my stuff! Thank you  
>She's baaaack! No more Albus! From now on it's Lily central! I may add a Scorpius P.O.V. but don't hold me to that. What you can hold me to is that this story will have no more that 30 chapters. I'm not to sure how many is left but the end is coming! BUT then the sequel comes up and I decided instead of an epilogue I'll upload a part of a chapter for that and that way you can tell me if you like it? Review please? I know a few of you will (you know who you are ;)<br>****I don't know what some of you will think of this chapter, so you'll have to let me know...  
><strong>**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter (I do however own a new bunch of clothes in TWO SIZES DOWN FROM MY OLD CLOTHES! GO ME! I'M GOING TO BE SKINNY!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Walking out of my bedroom and towards the stairs after getting dressed I nearly got trampled by Albus who literally walked into me and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind me.<p>

"It's fine Albus! Just walk into me like I'm not here! Berk!" I shouted at his door before I walked down the stairs, my mother was just getting ready to leave for the Burrow; Selena was sat at the table waiting for James to finish getting ready.

"What's got his wand in a knot?" I asked Mum, watching as she flipped through a bulging file. "What's that?"

"Oh I don't know, he muttered something about Rose on his way in. This is a file of every Weasley wedding and engagement party since my Grandparents had theirs. I'm returning it to Mum so we can look at it, have you decided whether you want to come yet darling?" Mum asked me, tucking the file under her arm and looking at me patiently.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Myself, your Grandmother, your Aunt Fleur, if your Uncle George and Roxanne are working then most likely your Aunt Angelina, the others are all working. I think Victoire said she'll come after her shift finishes too." Mum listed off, watching for my reaction. "Hugo and Molly won't be there and if Albus and Rose are arguing then Rose probably won't either."

"Victoire will though, it's her party you are planning for so she's going to want to be there isn't she? I'll just stay home, maybe work on some homework." I shrugged, not really wanting to cause any more arguments in the family.

"Alright darling, I'll be back in time to make dinner but you'll have to make your own lunch. Make your brother some too, I have the feeling he won't be leaving the house today either." Mum kissed my head and waved to Selena before apparating away. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, I sat at the table opposite Selena.

"James will be forever you know? He spends more time in the bathroom than anybody else I know, well except Scorpius." I added with an eye roll and a small smile.

"I know, he is such a pansy when it comes to his appearance it drives me insane. It takes me ten minutes to get dressed yet it takes him ten minutes to pick out what shoes to wear." Selena smiled fondly and looked away from me.

"What are the two of you doing today? Diagon Alley? If that's my brother's way of trying to make a date he's crap." I asked her after she stared into space for several minutes. _Don't want to know what she was thinking about._

"Can you keep a secret? We're going apartment hunting. We both graduate this summer, he's playing professionally and I'm joining the Auror program and we've decided to live together. That's why I'm here for the week, to see if we can stand it." She grinned, not waiting for an answer to her question.

_James and Selena living together? I hadn't really thought about James not living here. I suppose he'd have move out at some time, and he and Selena seem pretty serious._

"Are you serious? Live together? Selena that is amazing, congratulations!" I grinned at her; she looked a little relieved when I smiled at her, like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. "But, how will you two afford it? My Dad's a great guy and according to Uncle Ron, a brilliant boss, but he doesn't pay his trainee's that good. James will only get a reserve position and that doesn't pay very well either. I'm not trying to put a damper on things by the way." I wondered, living in the magical world was quite expensive. The majority of people preferred either buying their own places to live or renting in the muggle world as it was a lot cheaper.

"When I was born my parents set up an account at Gringotts for me, since then they've been putting ten Galleons a month into the account and when I graduate they're handing it over to me. It's a Jackson tradition, basically they're just trust funds and there's enough in there to keep me floating through life until my thirties at least. That can cover the expenses our wages can't." Selena explained quietly, obviously James didn't really like the idea of having Selena pay for nearly everything they'd need.

"A trust fund? Really?" I was shocked, I knew people still did those but I only thought it was the insanely rich families whose children never worked through their adult lives, living off trust funds until their parents died and they had their full inheritance.

"Yeah, all my siblings and I have one. The majority of people do you know; I know for a fact Maddy has one, Taylor has two. His parents divorced and his mother set him up with a second trust fund to win favor in the custody battle when he was twelve. Hey just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I don't know the gossip in Slytherin you know." She chuckled when I looked surprised. We spent the next few minutes gossiping over the wealthiest students in the school and only stopped because James came down and tried to rush Selena.

"Don't rush me idiot, I was ready and waiting half an hour ago." She snapped at him. I just laughed as he rolled his eyes at her and apparated away with her.

* * *

><p>Several hours of watching boring muggle television later I started to get hungry so I made myself and Albus a sandwich and took them both up to his room.<p>

He was sat at his desk doing some homework when I knocked and opened the door.

"You seem to have calmed down." I noted as I past him his plate. He'd obviously been in a foul mood because his room was a tip, and not in the messy way his normally was, in the messy way that was obvious he'd trashed it. Books were strewn around the floor, clothes that Mum had laid on his bed to be put away were piled in a heap in the center of his floor, his trunk was in two pieces in the corner and the picture of Rose and Albus that was normally on his bedside cabinet now only showed Albus who looked seriously unhappy.

"I tried to put my trunk under the bed but it wouldn't fit so I kicked it a little too hard." Albus muttered when he looked up from his essay to see what I was staring at.

"Is that the essay on Inferi? I did mine last night." I asked him, making his bed before I sat on it, I smiled when he didn't say anything but just turned to face me.

"No, this is my Muggle Studies essay. Can I copy your DADA essay?"

"Yeah, if you tell me what made you wreck your room. You better get this sorted before Mum gets back, she'll freak." I smirked when he grinned and waved his wand, his possessions that were scattered on the floor all zoomed back to where they were supposed to be, the clean laundry folded itself and settled back on the bed beside me and his trunk repaired itself and stood beside Albus' desk.

"I went to see Rosie after I spoke to Scorpius and she wasn't too happy about that." Albus sighed after we had a silent showdown with our eyes, which I won.

"What did she say?" I asked him, not sure if I even wanted to know the answer.

"Just how she expected better from me. In her defense I did bring everything that happened with Finnigan up again." He shrugged, it was difficult to understand him though because he was speaking around mouthfuls of his sandwich.

"Is that why she got mad?"

"No, she got mad because I defended you. Look, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk these last few months. James was right to hit me in the mouth I shouldn't have shoved you. I was angry with Scorpius these past few months, not you and I was acting like a douche, letting people slag you off, badmouth you and ignored it when Molly or Hugo had a go at you. I'm sorry Lily and I'm alright with you and Scorpius but I'm going to give you the same conditions as I gave him; you don't snog in front of me, you never tell me about your relationship, never ask me for advice on how to make my best mate happy and you never, ever, break his heart. If I'm being honest with you, I've never seen him this happy before and if Maddy Goyle can learn to like you and accept your relationship, then I can too." Albus smiled at me; I felt myself grin like an idiot when he called Scorpius his best mate. That meant he had truly forgiven him. I also felt myself blush when he mentioned how happy Scorpius was.

"Thank you Albus! You're now officially my joint second favorite brother! Teddy's my number one, but he's giving me a niece or nephew!" I smiled at him, chuckling when he scoffed and looked offended. "And I won't break his heart."

"Good, he really likes you Lily. I've never known him to be with a girl this long." He teased me. This was great, it was just like having the old Albus back; the brother who I could sit and talk to about complete rubbish and still have a laugh. I love all three of my brothers but I prefer them in different ways; Teddy because he's Teddy and more like a best friend and I could go ask him about anything and expect an honest answer. James because we're both alike and I know he'd always put my feelings before his own and make the effort to be happy for me. Albus because of this, we could go months without speaking and then just sit and talk like nothing happened.

"I really like him to Albus, I'm sorry we hurt you and Rose and we really tried hard but we couldn't do it. We love each other." I smiled and looked at Albus to see him roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Honestly, four bloody months you've been together and you're already sounding alike. I'm going to go see what some of my friends are up to, will you be alright here alone?" He asked me, standing up and putting his jacket on. "Why don't you ask Scorpius to come over? His parents are away again so he's home alone."

"Yeah, I might do that. Thanks Albus." I stood up and hugged him quickly before walking out of his bedroom and in to my own.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do?" Scorpius asked me after he pulled away from my kiss, Albus had told me he would apparate to Malfoy Manor to invite Scorpius over before he met up with his other friends, most likely Maisie, and minutes after Albus left Scorpius arrived.<p>

"I don't know, you hungry?" I shrugged, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Starving, have you already eaten?" He asked me, eyeing the plates in the sink.

"Yeah, I made Al and I a sandwich earlier but I'm still kinda hungry. Want to make some pizza?" I grinned.

"_Make_ pizza? Can't we just get one from the village?" He asked me, looking slightly afraid.

"Yes, we're making pizza and don't look like that! I am an excellent cook!" I winked at him, lying through my teeth.

An hour later we were both covered in flour, tomato puree and dough mix. The kitchen was a mess and we were having a competition to see who could make the best looking pizza.

"What on earth are you trying to make?" Scorpius laughed at me, sneaking over my shoulder to check my progress out. I looked down at my pizza and frowned; I'd tried to make a clown, using pepperoni as a nose, chopped up ham shaped into a mouth, pineapple slices as eyes and grated red-cheese as hair.

"A clown obviously." I looked over at his and saw that his looked amazing; it wasn't a pattern or a character, it just looked so appetizing. He had used all sorts of ingredients, peppers, onions, ham, and arranged them all so they were in a certain order. It was a perfectly round shape too, whereas mine was more mess than shape.

"Oh yeah, now I see it. It looks lovely babe, we'd best put these in the oven and tidy the kitchen before your mother kills us." He tried to keep a straight face and turned away before he burst out laughing. I tutted and turned away from him, meaning to put the ingredients away when an idea popped into my head. While he was busy putting the pizza's in the oven I put my hands in the flour jar and crept so I was stood right behind him. When he turned round and saw me he smiled; smiling back I hugged him, making sure my hands were touching his back, palms outstretched. Not able to keep myself from laughing I pulled away and tried not to look too guilty.

"What's funny?" He asked me, I had to cover my mouth with my hands and then openly laughed when he saw my flour covered hands. Before he had a chance to say anything though I rubbed both hands in his face and hair, then rubbed them all over his chest.

"Sorry!" I giggled when he stood back from me. He looked hilarious, wearing black the flour stood out even more and his hair, which he'd obviously just spent time styling carefully, was sticking up everywhere and was now white-white and not blonde-white.

"Sorry? You will be!" He growled, reaching behind him and grabbing something. Before I had chance to do or say anything he'd grabbed me, pulled me into him so my back was against his chest and rubbed something wet into my face. Tomato puree.

"I am going to kill you! Puree? Really?" I screamed, wiping it out of my eyes and turning to glare at him.

Minutes later we were both grabbing anything we could find, food wise, and throwing it at each other. After about another thirty minutes of this, he ended up with an egg cracked on his flour covered head and I ended up with grated cheese sticking in my hair and on my face thanks to the puree. When I had a jug of milk and he had a plate with butter on, in our hands he grabbed a white towel from the side and waved it in front of me.

"I think it's time we quit! Look at your mother's kitchen!" He laughed, putting the plate down and holding his hand out for me. I smirked and put the jug down and looked at the kitchen, food was covering the floor and walls, dirty dishes were stacked in the sink and the two of us were stood in the middle of it, covered in food and laughing like maniacs.

"We'd better clean this up before anybody gets back. Come on, grab a mop." I chuckled, getting some cleaning supplies from Mum's cleaning cupboard. I bent down to pick a rag from the bottom shelf and froze when I felt a hand on my bottom.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Scorpius smirked when I looked up at him, he wiggled flour covered fingers in my face, making me blush when I realized I now had a hand print on my bottom.

"For that, you get to clean the walls." I giggled, throwing some spray at him.

"I do that, and I have to clean walls? What happens if I do this?" He asked me arrogantly, coming closer with each word until our bodies were pressed against each other. He dipped his head down to kiss me, instinct took over and I found myself wrapping my arms around him, one around his neck and one on the small of his back. He too put his arms around me, one at the small of my back, pressing me closer to him and the other one he put in my hair.

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?"_

We jumped apart when I heard my mother scream at the top of her voice; she was stood in the back door with Gran, Aunt Fleur, Victoire and Aunt Angelina. Mum wasn't looking at me or Scorpius but at her kitchen which was an absolute mess. Gran was trying not to smile at me, but my Aunts did and started laughing when they saw me and Scorpius both blush at the same time. Victoire didn't know where to look it seemed, so she settled on the kitchen walls.

"Mum, we were just cleaning it up. Sorry we got into a little bit of a food fight and -" I hurried and rushed forwards, holding up the cleaning supplies in my hands.

"It was my fault Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry and we'll tidy the mess up quickly. We got a little too excited and one thing led to another, sorry and it won't happen again." Scorpius stepped forwards and spoke to my mother quietly, he sounded different to how he used to speak to her, this time he sounded more polite and formal.

"What won't? Me walking into my house to discover you sticking your tongue down my daughter's throat? I doubt that." Mum laughed, making Victoire laugh with my Aunts and even Gran giggled a little bit. "We'll be in the living room, just get this mess cleaned up quickly please." She smiled and walked past, winking at me as she past me. My Aunts, Gran and Vic followed her too, still giggling like school children.

"Come on, we'd best get started." I smirked at Scorpius who put a finger to his lips and took out his wand.

"You're not seventeen yet though Scorpius -"

"I know, but the Ministry won't know who cast this spell will they." He grinned at me and flicked his wand, causing the mess of the walls to disappear, the food of the floor to pick itself up and fly in the bin and the dishes in the sink started scrubbing themselves clean.

"Oh, Malfoy. I didn't know you were a rebel." I teased, walking towards him. He never answered me, just kissed me quickly.

"As romantic as this is; what with us being covered in food and my mother and grandmother sat next door, we should stop." I told him when we pulled away from each other.

"You're right. Should we go clean up?"

"Yeah, come on. You can borrow some of Teddy's clothes; Al's shorter than you and James is built bigger than you." I took his hand and led him up the stairs towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. Teddy's room wasn't really anything special, just painted white like the walls of the hallway with a dark colored carpet; the only thing that showed people this was Teddy's room was the childish sign I made for him when I was younger and the pictures he'd tacked up on the walls, the family, his friends from work, school and people he'd met when he was abroad. There was also quite a few of him and Victoire together and even one of them two with hands over her stomach.

"Will he mind us being in here?" Scorpius asked quietly as I went over to Teddy's wardrobe and searched for some jeans and a jumper.

"Probably not, he's hardly ever here so he's not really wore these clothes in a while so he won't miss them. Here, these should fit." I shrugged, handing him some clothes.

"You can use the bathroom to wash up if you like. I'm going to use my parents'." I told him.

Fifteen minutes later I walked back into my bedroom, freshly showered and changed in food-free clothes, to find him sitting on Selena's bed, reading one of my school books.

"The wizarding war interesting you?" I asked him, making him jump and drop my History of Magic book.

"It is actually, I love this stuff." He shrugged, picking the book back up and placing it on the desk.

"Really? Am I dating a geek?" I grinned as I sat down on my bed, raising an eyebrow when he looked nervous. "What? You've been in my room before."

"Will your Mum mind if we're up here?" He asked nervously, looking at the door which was wide open.

"Nah, Mum's pretty cool like that; she lets boyfriends and girlfriends in the rooms during the day as long as the doors open. You should try being at my Uncle Ron's, he _never_ let Rose have a boy in her room and he barely allows Polly in Hugo's room." I went quiet towards the end, regretting what I said as soon as it left my mouth. He seemed to know what I was thinking because he sat beside me, put one arm around me, stroking the top of my eye gently with it and held my spare hand with his other one.

"When's Albus going to be back?" He muttered.

"I don't know, probably not until later. Why?"

"Because he told me I couldn't kiss you in front of him, if that door has to stay open and he sees us he won't be very happy, will he?" I never answered him, just covered his mouth with mine. We stayed on my bed for the next twenty minutes, just kissing and cuddling and laughing with each other, until a very loud whistle from the doorway made the pair of us jump apart, he moved down so he was sat at the foot of the bed and I shoved myself away from him so I was sat on top of my pillows. I looked in the doorway to see a smirking Dominique shaking her head in amusment.

"Jeez guys, Gran is downstairs with Albus and James." She teased us as she walked in, kicking the door shut behind her and sitting on Selena's bed. She looked from Scorpius to myself and laughed at how far apart we were sitting.

"What are you doing here Dom? I thought your Dad was spending time with you and Louis?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes and giving her a filthy look for interrupting us.

"He did, just because I'm a Weasley it doesn't mean I want to spend hours watching the Arrow's get flattened by the Wasps. Teddy joined us anyway so I had Dad apparate me to wherever Mum was. Too much testosterone in that group for me." She shrugged and inspected her nails.

"Well is there something you wanted? We were busy." I snapped, ignoring her snicker and Scorpius' smirk.

"Yeah actually, you and I are bridesmaids and since the wedding is in three months and we're at school we need to be fitted for our dresses. I'll give you three guesses to who's waiting downstairs ready and waiting to poke you with a sharp needle?" Dominique rolled her eyes at me and groaned the last bit.

"Rose? Seriously? Does she know Scorpius is up here?"

"I don't know, I arrived seconds before she did and that was literally a minute ago. Mum sent me to go get you because apparently Rose has a busy schedule." Dominique shrugged and imitated her mothers voice perfectly.

"Shit, surely Mum will have told her you're here? You can't even apparate the only way out of here is the Floo, the one in the kitchen is for Dad to use for the ministry, the one in the living room is the one you have to use. They're in the living room." I ranted to Scorpius who just put a hand up to shut me up.

"Babe, she knows were together. We have to deal with stuff like this. Come on, your family is waiting and I should probably get going anyway." He sighed, taking my hand and pulling me up and off the bed. I nodded and gave him a cuddle, I wasn't that cruel to say goodbye right in front of Rose, and a kiss that was interrupted by my mother shouting for us. I took a deep breathe and led the other two out of my room and downstairs. Nobody was in the kitchen, but I saw both pizza's cooling on the side.

"Do you want to take your pathetic excuse for a pizza home with you?" I joked, nodding to Scorpius' which looked much more appealing than mine which was burnt and looked like a huge mess, oddly enough it looked burnt and undercooked at the same time.

"No, after your family taste yours, mine can save their taste-buds." He grinned at me and waited for me to lead the way into the living room.

"I'll write to you Lily; Maddy said something about having a get-together at her house if you wanna go?" Scorpius asked me as we walked through the doorway.

"Yeah sure, see ya later." I smiled at him, he nodded and smiled and waved to my family, except Rose who was glaring at the floor in front of her; my Aunt Hermione had joined us too and she was watching her daughter carefully.

"Do you not want to stay for Dinner Scorpius? I was going to serve the pizza's you and Lily made." Mum asked him when he stepped towards the fireplace.

"No thank you Mrs. Potter." He smiled at her and then looked at me. "But I'll have to respect you if your going to try Lily's clown." He smirked at me before disappearing away in green flames.

* * *

><p>I ignored the feeling of the needle sticking in my leg, just like I did the last ten times as Rose adjusted the fabric around me. Victoire had decided on having just two bridesmaids and her matron of honor. According to Dominique though, last night Teddy and Victoire had an argument about me being in the wedding. Dominique said she heard them two arguing at Shell Cottage because Vic didn't want me as a bridesmaid because of what I did to Rose, but Teddy just blatantly told her that what I have or have not done to Rose was our business and not Vic's and that he wanted his sister to be a part of his wedding. That made me love Teddy even more.<p>

"Lily keep still! No wonder you keep getting pricked!" Rose snapped when I moved slightly.

"Sorry." I muttered when what I really wanted to say was; _well if you kept your attention on the dress and not trying to maim me I wouldn't have been stabbed at all!  
><em>  
>"Are you sure silver will work?" Aunt Angelina asked as she looked at Dominique who was stood next to me, her hair and skin tone were quite dangerously clashing with the silver fabric of our dresses.<p>

"It will be fine. What I am worried about is whether ze dresses will fit ze girls in three months. Zey are still growing and won't be able to have regular fittings like Victoire will." Aunt Fleur pointed out.

"They'll just have to diet and work hard not to put on weight." Victoire shrugged, not looking up the sketches of wedding dresses Rose had brought with her.

"Excuse me? I am not dieting to fit into a stupid dress when I'm already skinny!" Dominique snapped at her sister.

"Then you won't be in the wedding." Victoire snapped back.

"Then you'll be a bridesmaid down, I don't care. If it doesn't fit it doesn't fit." Dominique fired at her, surprising everybody. Those two always got along with each other and hardly ever bickered never mind fought; they were always praised by the adults because they were the only siblings in the entire family who got on with each other, apart from Teddy and myself but that was obviously different.

"Girls what on earth is wrong with you two? Normally during the holidays you two are best of friends." Gran scolded them, stopping Vic from arguing with Dominique, both of their eyes flew towards me briefly when Gran asked them, making Gran, Mum and the Aunts sigh.

"You're done Lily. Don't worry Vic, they break up second of July, that gives us nineteen days to fix the dresses. If I have to I'll go up to the castle during Hogsmeade visits and we can use the office in Uncle George's shop." Rose ended the argument and tension by speaking to me in a normal tone.

"You'd do that Rose? But your so busy and have so much work to do. Honestly, you complained about taking time away from work to come here today." Victoire reminded her.

"Yeah but your my cousin and I've been a bit of a bitch to you for the past couple weeks. In fact this is my gift to you; I'm designing, making and giving you your clothes for the wedding for free. Only the dresses and whatever Teddy, the groomsmen and his best man are wearing though." Rose smiled at her warmly.

"Really? For free? Rose you can't do that, you'll never run a business if you do that for family." Aunt Hermione gasped at her daughter who smiled back.

"I'm only doing it for Vic and Teddy. When the others get married they can pay for it. Oh yeah, I've designed some ideas for you oldies to wear. Those you have to pay for but I'll include mates rates." Rose grinned and got some other sketches out of her bag and handed them out to the adults. I looked at Dominique and raised an eyebrow at her, leaving the adults to look over Rose's designs we headed in to the kitchen.

"You're arguing over me?" I asked her when we sat at the table.

"Yeah, I over heard her and Teddy arguing and told her he was right, it has nothing to do with her. She just told me to be careful who I'm friends with, to which I pointed out she can't call my friends considering her best friend shagged a sixth year in the toilets of the Hogs Head, to which she stormed away from me." Dom told me quietly, she kept glancing towards the living room in case somebody walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sick of people arguing over me. You and Vic, Vic and Teddy, Albus and Rose, Rose and her Mum. I am sorry I hurt Rose I really am, why don't people understand that? We never meant for this to happen, honestly we didn't. We didn't want to hurt anybody, that's why we kept it a secret." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I know that. Lily, everybody knows that; if James and Albus can understand that then I'm sure everybody else can too. We know you never meant to hurt anyone, but you did and your sorry. What more do they want from you?" Dominique fumed, she added that last bit a bit loud so the people in the other room, mainly Victoire, could hear.

"Lily? Will you make some tea please?" Mum shouted from the living room, I didn't answer Dominique, just walked away from her and sighed when I heard her leave the room.

"Mum wants coffee." I froze when I heard Rose's voice from behind me. I turned to see her stood several feet behind me, she looked at me, looked in my eyes, for the first time in months without a glare or narrowed eyes.

"Oh, how does she like it?" I asked weakly, not able to look away from Rose.

"I'll make it, she's fussy." She shrugged walking to stand beside me, thankfully breaking eye contact because I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. "Do you like the color of the dress? I urged Victoire towards this color, the one she wanted was more grey than silver and I knew it would make both you and Dom looked washed out, you can thank me on the day." Rose chuckled. Rose? Chuckling and laughing with me? Is she feeling alright?

"Rose? Why are you talking to me? You hate me." I reminded her bluntly, I couldn't hear chatter or anything from the living room so obviously everybody was listening. I saw her expression change, her eyes became slightly hard and her mouth forced itself into a thin line before she answered me.

"I don't hate you. I wouldn't say I'm your biggest fan at the moment and I'm not promising that we're going to be best friends or even close, but we're family. Dad said Uncle Percy learned the hard way about how not talking to your family can hurt you, if one of us dies I want to know we were on speaking terms for more than an hour beforehand, know what I mean?" She told me, reminding me of the tale we all knew about in our family but never spoke about; the reason why Gran never looks Uncle George in the eye and cries when she knits Fred's Christmas jumper, Uncle Fred, the one none of us kids ever met but knew all about. We both looked towards the door when we heard Gran sniff a little.

"I know what you mean, but can I explain?" I asked her gently.

"Honestly? I don't want to know; you hurt me Lily, you both did and last night I wanted to rip your throat out. My parents Lily, our Grandparents were there. Merlin my brother was there! What were you thinking? How would you like it if I told the family you'd slept with Scorpius?" She raised an eyebrow at me and took a deep breathe to calm herself down.

"You're fifteen, young, naive, impressionable. I don't really blame you that much. I blame him more. You both knew how much I liked him yet you still went behind my back. I'm not saying I'm ever going to forgive you but after Albus left this morning I thought hard, I'm not a little girl any more; I've left school, started my own business and live on my own. I'm an adult now and I have to start acting like one, getting drunk and hating my fifteen year old cousin over a boy isn't what an adult would do. We're going to move on from this, we're going to stop ruining family moments because last night can not happen at the engagement party, or the wedding, or the birthdays or anything else Gran uses as an excuse to force everybody to get together." Rose told me, completely surprising me. Rose had grown up, normally she'd have slammed my head repeatedly off the worktop and then spit on me for good measure, she wouldn't be speaking this much sense.

"Erm, alright?" I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I'm still angry with him though, he knew exactly what he was doing and he knew exactly how I felt about him." She took another deep breathe and let that out before she spoke again. "But like I said, I'm moving on." With that she took her mothers coffee and walked back into the living room, where chatter erupted straight away.

I didn't really know what to say or do to that, I was still shocked.

Rose was moving on? Rose? The same Rose who spent a month not talking to James and Fred because they kidnapped her doll when she was eight and dropped it in the pond in the village? She said she was moving on from what happened, that meant Hugo and Molly would stop giving me death stares at school from now on. She never said anything about forgiving me though; if I'm honest I wouldn't forgive her if she'd done what I did. It hurt to know that we'd never be close again, my fault and I take full responsibility and all blame for it, but it still hurt. I knew we had to stop arguing in front of the family and I accept I went too far last night and I regretted saying it the minute it left my lips but you can't change the past.

What she said about Scorpius, now that sounded like the old Rose who kept grudges.

"Honestly what is taking you so long?" Mum's voice brought me back to earth. She was stood in front of me with a frown on her face. "Planning an engagement party that is on Friday and planning a wedding for three months away isn't easy you know! It's thirsty work." Mum told me, moving me out of the way to make the tea herself. Still in a little bit of shock I walked back into the living room and sat on the arm of Dominique's chair listening to Rose and Victoire discuss her wedding dress.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Thank you for reviewing :) I love you all!  
>I decided this story was missing something and this is what it was missing. Get ready because there's more drama coming our way and two parties :D<br>Some of you might find this a bit, erm, not normal? I suppose you could say? But Lily is fifteen years old and a LOT of girls are thinking about sex when they're fifteen. If you don't like this chapter, sorry. That's a warning for my younger readers, if you haven't had 'the talk' with your parents yet, just wait until the next chapter.  
>I've dropped a hint for what could possibly be a HUGE story line in the sequel, which IS coming :) See if you can find it?<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>After Victoire finally decided on a wedding dress, which only Rose, herself, my mother and her mother were allowed to see, the family left so that it was just Mum and me downstairs, the boys were upstairs with Selena 'studying,' meaning Albus was copying my essay and James and Selena were snogging in his bedroom while my parents weren't there. I helped Mum clear the living room, apparently nine Weasley women can make quite a bit of a mess when they're planning a wedding and engagement party.<p>

"Do you think they're rushing things Mum? Getting married so quickly?" I asked when I picked up a muggle wedding magazine from the floor.

"I did, until I saw how happy they make each other. Three months isn't that short of a time period you know? It only took a month to plan my wedding to your father, I graduated in the July and was married in the August, and of course it was easier back then; just family, friends and your father's work-mates." Mum smiled to herself and then turned to look at the picture of my parents on their wedding day; I loved this picture, minus the scars and glasses Albus really was completely identical to Dad, down to the last out of control strand of hair. They both looked so happy, in the picture they weren't looking at the camera, just at each other. They'd obviously just said their vows because the Wizard who performed the ceremony was raising his wand in front of them.

"Do Teddy and Victoire want a big wedding?" I asked, bringing Mum out of her little walk down memory lane. "Get a pensieve Mum, you're freaking me out."

"Victoire is yes, your brother just wants what she wants which is probably the best thing he could do." Mum laughed, ignoring my little jibe at her.

"But will that make him happy? It's his wedding day too; it isn't all about what the bride wants. No matter who she is." I muttered the last bit a tad too dark, glancing up I saw Mum raise an eyebrow at me.

"Do you not approve of the wedding? I thought you liked Victoire and Teddy being together?" She asked me curiously.

"I do, I just want him to be happy." I shrugged, returning my attention to straightening out the cushions.

"And being with the woman he loves, the woman who's carrying his baby, isn't making him happy? Has he said something to you? You two are so close it's hard to believe he's ten years older than you." Mum smiled, she walked up to me and gently tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "It's hard to see you so grown up."

"No, he hasn't said anything. Dominique mentioned they argued last night that's all." I shrugged again.

"You two girls, honestly you gossip more than Romilda Vane does in that blasted column of hers. All couples fight sweetie; Teddy and Vic do, your father and I do, your Grandparents do and you've heard how Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione bicker. You telling me you and Scorpius never fight?" Mum grinned at me, we were the same height now, in a couple of months I'd most likely be taller than her.

"We bicker, we don't fight. Mum?" I asked nervously, picking at my nails so I didn't have to look her in the eye. "What do you think of Scorpius? I know before at the game you said you didn't mind us being in a relationship, but what about now?" I asked before she had a chance to answer.

She took a deep breath before answering me. "I think that you two fit. I'm not going to tell you, you don't know what love is because your fifteen. When I was fifteen I loved your father, I love him more today because we've been together longer, but I still loved him then." I looked up and went to say something, but stopped when she opened her mouth again. "But I also think you two were very selfish. Rose, Albus, those two were really hurt when they found out. I know Albus has forgiven you and he's on the way with Scorpius and Rose is saying she's moved on, but she's more like her father than her mother in some ways. She's stubborn so I'd expect her to stay angry for quite a while, it may be best that you two aren't at school together. Over the past six years I've loved Scorpius like I love the twins or Frankie, he's like family to us, and yes he did let us all down and yes we were all disappointed in him." I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off again. "But he's still young himself and everybody makes mistakes, we were as disappointed in him as we were with you. Sweetheart, if he makes you happy then I'm happy." She smiled at me and accepted my hug.

"Now, since you're a rubbish cook go get James to come help me make Dinner; if he and that girlfriend of his plan on living together I want to make sure my baby knows how to make a decent meal." Mum told me when she pulled away from me. "A mother always knows." She winked when I looked surprised at her. Shaking my head I just went upstairs to unplug my brother from Selena.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night had been fun; we all teased Albus about having to see Caroline on Friday, Mum randomly asked James and Selena how the apartment hunting went, to which they both looked sheepish. Dad complained about work, to which nobody really listened and I just sat and loved it all. It got even better when Mum made Dad and Albus do the dishes while Selena and James went for a walk. I was going to have an early night and go straight to sleep, but apparently Mum had other ideas.<p>

"Lily? I need to talk to you and since the others are all busy now seems like a good time." I looked up from my wardrobe to see Mum stood in my doorway, holding something in a brown bag and looking slightly nervous.

"Sure, what's up?" I moved to sit on my bed, looking at her curiously. Mum wasn't normally secretive, if she wanted to speak about something she'd do it regardless of anybody being around, for example telling James and Selena about the sex ban at breakfast this morning.

"When I came home this afternoon and saw you and Scorpius in the kitchen I saw something that worried me a little bit." Mum started slowly, sitting on the bed beside me and putting the brown bag on her lap. "I saw a hand print on your bottom."

"I know where your going with this, but -"

"Let me finish, now you're fifteen and I know how fifteen year old girls think. I was fifteen when I got with your father so believe me I know what goes on in relationships, more so if you are in love." Mum interrupted me.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Now; sex Lily is a really beautiful thing, if done at the right time in a relationship. It's a great way to express your love for each other, I know that you kids just do it all randomly, like Albus in those blasted toilets, he's just like your Uncle Charlie that one, thinks with his p-"

"Whoa Mum! Right if you're going to insist on giving me this talk, certain words are not to be spoken for my mental wellbeing. The P, V, C and O words are not allowed to come from either of our mouths." I made Mum promise before she carried on with her torture.

"Anyway, your a fifteen year old girl in a serious relationship with a boy who clearly loves you. What I want to know; is have you taken your relationship to that stage yet?" Mum asked me, she kept patting and fidgeting that damn brown bag on her lap as she was speaking to me.

"No we haven't had sex yet." I rolled by eyes, how badly did she think of me? I am only fifteen.

"But your thinking about it?"

"Not really, he doesn't pressure me if that's what your getting at Mum. I'm still young, I'm only a fourth year you know." I shrugged.

"I know but when I was a fourth year I was dating Michael and honestly? I was thinking about sex. You don't need to be ashamed or anything Lily, the feelings are natural and I trust you to act on them when you think your ready. What I'm worried about is when you take that step, will you be safe doing it? Not only is sex a beautiful thing between people, it can also be quite dangerous when your not careful." Mum told me carefully, she slowly handed me the brown bag.

I felt the blush on my face as I peaked into it. Contraceptives, both muggle and magical. I saw condoms a box which I knew had a strip of pills in it and quite a few bottles of potions.  
>"Mum, I am not sleeping with Scorpius!" I squeaked, shoving the bag back in her hands.<p>

"Lily." She took a deep breathe and smiled at me. "I'm not stupid, your going back to school for three months, I know for a fact Scorpius, Roxy and Hugo each have a birthday in those three months and I know teenagers like to get a little tipsy at birthday parties. Adults like to get tipsy at birthday parties too you know, that's how James got here."

"Eew! Mum! I don't need those! Listen to me; I. Am. Not. Sleeping. With. Scorpius." I tried to get her to understand but she just shook her head again.

"You may not be now and quite frankly I don't want you to be sleeping with him, but if you want too you'll do it anyway I'm just trying to keep you safe. The potions in there are anti-pregnancy potions, you have to take a vial a month. I'm guessing you know what condoms are and how to use them? Good, that would be embarrassing having to go get a banana while your Dad and brother are in the kitchen, now I never want to know if these have been used but in the box are some muggle ways of making sure your not pregnant. If you and Scorpius do sleep together and you don't use any protection at all, take one of these pills within twenty four hours. If you fell pregnant it would terminate it." Mum told me, holding each product up in front of me. It was useless arguing with her so I just nodded and tried not to throw up.

"Now, we both know Scorpius isn't exactly a virgin but you are, so you need to be aware of how to protect yourself. Normally when your at school a teacher or the Head boy and girl will be able to help you with this stuff, but since the Head girl is Molly and your Godfather is a teacher I figured it would be easier me telling you this now, before you were ready to take that step. I just want you to be safe honey." Mum smiled at me, I smiled back, embarrassment gone, and leaned in for a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered against her shoulder. "Does Dad know we're talking about this now?" I cringed as I imagined Dad sitting in on this talk.

"Yeah, that's why he's downstairs with Albus and Selena knows too, that's why she took James on a walk. Your brothers don't know anything though. I wouldn't be alarmed though sweetie, Fleur and Audrey are giving Dominique and Lucy this talk this week too." Mum told me.

"What about Roxy?"

"Your Aunt Hermione saw her and one of the Finnigans sneaking back in, both looking highly pleased with themselves and told your Aunt Angelina who then gave her this talk." Mum chuckled and shook her head at me.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, those two are all over each other. If I were Aunt Fleur though I wouldn't bother giving Dominique this talk though, she doesn't show any interest in anybody." I told her, thinking back to the beginning of third year when Dominique last showed interest in a boy, even then it was sort of forced.

"Really? I always thought Dominique would have been the most popular with the boys out of you four." Mum wondered, cocking her head. "Is there anything you want to talk about sweetheart? It's not often we get girl-time."

"Not really, can I ask you something?" I looked at her, she nodded and smiled at me. "Rosie was fifteen when she slept with Scorpius for the first time. Molly's a virgin, so is Lucy and Dominique and I'm not too sure about Roxy if I'm honest. How old were you when you lost your virginity?" I asked her slowly, looking her in the eye. She rolled her eyes when I mentioned about Roxy but then she looked at me for a short while before answering.

"I was sixteen. The fifth of May nineteen ninety eight." Mum smiled, looking away at me.

"You slept with somebody three days after the war finished?" I didn't really know what to make of that. Didn't they bury her brother three days after the war too?

"Yeah I did, we'd just buried Fred and I was upset. Your father comforted me and then one thing led to another." She let out a long breathe and looked back at me with a smile on her face. "It was the right moment for us, not many people would think that but it was. We hadn't seen each other for nearly a year beforehand, didn't know if the other was alive or dead and then by the time we were able to be together we were grieving for everybody..." She took a deep breathe and smiled brighter. "But like I said, it was the right time."

"I believe you. I love Scorpius Mum, but I don't think I'm ready for sex. Not yet, I'm still too young. If it makes you happy though, I'll take these _things _and take them to school with me." I promised her.

"Thank you sweetheart. If you think this is mortifying imagine how I felt having to ask your Aunt Fleur for sex advice the summer before my sixth year." She giggled and laughed when I looked confused. "She stayed at the Burrow, planning her and Bill's wedding and at the time I was dating Dean Thomas and had thought about sleeping with him. My mother was hopeless with all that stuff and was adamant a man and a woman should wait until marriage, or at the very least engaged, I had six older brothers, five of them were very protective and the other one was estranged from the family and I wasn't even going to think about asking my father. The only older friend I could really talk to was Hermione, and apart from a few snogs with Viktor Krum she was no more experienced than I was so the only other girl who I was remotely close to was Fleur. I didn't even like her at this point and thought Bill and Tonks were far better suited, anyway, a week after my birthday, Dean sent me a present and a card. One night Fleur went up to her room so I thought, 'screw it, what's the worst that can happen?'" Mum told me, we both sat back with our backs to the wall and she had her arm around me. It was nice this, just mother-daughter time, we never really got any time like this. "So I went up to her room and asked if I could speak to her. After a couple of minutes she said, humor me with the accent; _'Ginny? What eez eet? You don't like me and I don't like you and I am very beezy so make it quick.'" _I was in stitches at her fake French accent. "I just blurted out, 'I need to ask you about sex.' The look on her face was priceless, after she realised I was being serious she sat me down and asked what I wanted to know and how far I'd been with a boy. Put it this way, the C, O, P and V words got used a lot that night." Mum winked down at me.

"Mum, that is gross. It must have been strange not being able to talk to your mother about stuff like this? I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have you to speak to." I shrugged. I looked away discreetly when she froze for a minute and then turned her own head before kissing my forehead.

"You don't know how much that means to me darling. But it wasn't strange, it's just the way she was, how she was raised. She's a lot more accepting now she has Grandkids, well that and the fact Fred and Molly were both conceived before George and Percy were married. Don't tell anybody I told you that." She nudged me with a wink. "And since her first great-grandchild is already on the way she's even more accepting, of course that may be because she's planning the wedding." Mum chuckled. We stayed quiet for a bit after that, not an awkward quiet though, she gently stroked my hair while I turned her wedding and engagement rings round on her finger.

"Mum? Was Dad romantic when he was younger?" I asked her as I heard a pair of footsteps on the stairs, followed by Albus' door bang shut next door.

"When we first got together not so much, but the second time he was. Not in the commercial way, he was attentive; noticed when I was upset, angry, happy and did things to build on my mood. If I was upset he'd cheer me up, if I was angry he'd calm me down if I was happy he'd laugh with me. I don't know how I'd have got through those first few months after the war without him." She whispered the last bit, to remind her I was still here I gave her hand a small squeeze. "But after we got married he was so romantic, mostly to make up for the fact that he went on all those bloody missions, but romantic still. Is Scorpius like that?"

"Sometimes. Like for Valentines, he asked Dominique to go shopping with him so he could get her opinion on something. He got me this." I smiled and held my arm out, showing her the bracelet he got me; it wasn't anything special, just a black chord bracelet with purple beads wove through them. I loved it though, it was simple and beautiful at the same time.

"That is so sweet, what did you get him?" Mum asked me, making me blush.

"Nothing, we'd only been going out with each other a couple of weeks before Valentines Day came up, don't remind me. He spent all week telling me he didn't care that I didn't get him anything." I admitted. Mum never said anything, but she smirked and struggled to bite back her laugh.

"But other times he's really sweet. If I sit at the Slytherin table he'll serve my food and fill my goblet for me, or if we're studying in the library, he gets my books, returns them. When we're returning to our common rooms he always walks me back and carries my bag, no matter how many times I tell him to stop being a pansy." I laughed. Mum did too, although I expect she was still laughing over the Valentine mishap.

"He sounds wonderful sweetheart, so what's this I hear about Maddy Goyle having a party?" Mum asked me randomly.

"I don't know, Scorp only told me about it when he was leaving, can I go? Albus probably will be going and Selena and Maddy have been friends for years so she'll most likely be going with James." I even did the quivering bottom lip and wide eyes on her, which always worked on Dad.

"Yes, just remember what I said about being tipsy at parties? Make sure you sober up before your Dad sees you." Mum warned me with a cheeky smile. She stood up, kissed me on my head and walked out of my room. I quickly got ready for bed and was just climbing into it when Selena walked in quietly.

"What are you smiling at?" She wondered, walking over to her trunk to get some nightwear out.

"I have the coolest mother ever." I sighed, smiling at her, yet ignoring the brown bag on my dressing table.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - I feel like I've abondened you all because of my new story, it's a Scormonique pairing, something I've become a new fan of! If you're on Facebook and have liked the page 'Harry Potter Fanfiction' blame the admin Nika - I DO! Not that it's a bad thing! Check it out pretty please? New Me? I'm nearly finished this story and I'm not uploading the sequel until I've finished New Me and reviews help me write...;)  
>BUT two weeks from College (wahoooo!) which means this story will be finished soon...that makes me sad :(<br>PLEASE check out my new story? PLEASE review? See if we can beat my most succesful response of 14 reviews? If we do I'll upload early...  
>A lot of things never happened in this chapter that I wanted them to so if I've told you in PM's (you know who you are) and you were expecting them, I'm sorry but they WILL come up! Also, the little hint I was giving out? Only one person guessed it! I'll give you all another hint, DOMINIQUE?<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Maddy's house was huge, nowhere near as big as Hogwarts but it was still huge. More like a mansion than a house. We were stood in the lane that led towards the front of her house, just apparated onto Goyle Grounds.<p>

"His place is like three times as big as this." Albus grinned, nodding to Scorpius who was walking down the path towards us, when he saw my shock.

"You look beautiful." Scorpius whispered in my ear, putting his arm around my waist.

"Alright, Maddy's around here somewhere and considering the weather is more like Australia hot than England hot, the majority of the people are outside. I'll take you to where the drinks and food is. Sel you've been here before, you to Al so you's can leave if you like." Scorpius told our group, which consisted of Albus, myself, James, Selena, Roxy, Fred, Lucy and Dominique. James, Selena, Albus and Fred had each side-alonged one of us who weren't old enough, and at Scorpius' words Selena and James walked away, with James calling over his shoulder "Don't get too drunk kiddies!" Albus and Fred went in the direction of girls laughing.

"Well, now that your brothers are gone." Scorpius grinned, leaning down to kiss me. I smiled against the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring Roxy's whistle, which was rather loud.

"Don't mind us. We'll just stand here while you two taste each other's tongues." A voice made me freeze and instantly put me in a bad mood. I pulled away from Scorpius and turned to see Frankie, Hugo, Michael Thomas, Lavender Thomas and Parasite Polly all stood watching us. Michael and Lavender didn't look that bothered, Hugo was bright red, Frankie was staring at the floor but Polly was scowling at us; she opened her mouth to say something to us but a gust of wind made her hair go flying around her head.

"What do you think you're doing Blondie?" Polly snapped at Dominique who was pointing her wand in Polly's face.

Dominique just smirked and shrugged. "The Muggles have a saying, 'if the wind changes you're face will stay like that.' I was just trying to see if it was true, after all _anything_, is better than what your face normally is." She told Polly who just glared. "Blondie." She added, turning her back and flipping her over her shoulder, just to piss Polly off. I laughed in Polly's face who looked thunderous, Scorpius just bit his lip and smirked while Lucy and Roxanne rolled their eyes and kept silent, being Polly's friend as well as mine and Dominique's.

"Come on Polly, just leave them. They're not worth it." Lavender shrugged, leading her group on wards towards Maddy's house. Michael followed after smiling slightly too Lucy and Roxy while Hugo just took Polly's hand and practically dragged her away.

"Hi Frankie." I smiled at Frankie who just looked at me, then at Scorpius before following after his sister.

"This party is going to be fun!" I groaned, leaning into Scorpius who chuckled and led us a different way into the house.

* * *

><p>Somehow Scorpius had managed to convince me to dance with him, a lot, and I was pretty tired.<p>

"Can we go get a drink?" I yelled over the music, he rolled his eyes and laughed but took my hand and led me away from the make-shift dance floor on Maddy's back lawn and towards the kitchen doorway.

"There's a table full of drinks over there." I pointed out but he just shrugged.

"There's also a large group of Slytherin boys here who'd think it was funny to see a girl lose complete control of herself and not know what she was doing." He told me. "Or who she was doing." He added when I looked blank.

"No! Somebody has drugged the drinks?" I gasped, people were drinking from that table!

"I wouldn't put it past them if I'm honest and my girlfriend is not trying it out. Here, it's not the best but it'll do." He grinned at me, opening a cupboard door and pulling two glass bottles out.

"Muggle beer? Nice, didn't know Maddy would have this." I told him, leaning my back against his chest when he sat on the work top.

"She didn't, I brought some and hid a stash, it's my favorite." He told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Where are Maddy's parents? I keep expecting them to come home to find teenagers going at it all over their house." I chuckled, imagining Maddy's huge father coming home to seeing James and Selena snogging senseless on his sofa.

"They're in America with my parents for a couple of days. Speaking of which, I got a letter this morning from my Mum. They've been invited to the engagement party on Friday, we're going and she wants to meet you. She's angry that she found out about you from Maddy's parents." He scoffed the last bit.

His parents wanted to meet me? His mother?

"Relax, you'll be fine. They won't try anything or say anything, not with your family around." He reassured me, kissing my neck.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I whispered, not really knowing why, we were alone in the huge kitchen. He sighed, pushed me forwards slightly and jumped down from his spot on the worktop, standing behind me and then turning me round so I was facing him.

"She'll love you because I love you. My Dad won't be bothered probably. Mum will like you though." He told me, he grinned when I scoffed and leant down to kiss me, this time I didn't pull away when I heard people behind us, let them see I didn't really care.

* * *

><p>Towards eleven thirty, the party was still in full swing, everybody was enjoying themselves, dancing, talking, laughing or whatever. After dancing all night long I told Scorpius I'd had enough and went to sit down, he came with me but then Dominique dragged him back up to the dance floor, he didn't complain though and danced with her, laughing when she danced to her own beat.<p>

"Having fun without him?" A slurry voice from behind me made me jump. Frankie practically fell into the chair beside me, clearly out of his head. "He seems to be, I knew it wouldn't be long until he moves on from you. Must be making his way through the family, Rosie, you and now Dominique. I'll have to tell Marcus to keep an eye on Lucy -"

"Shut up Frankie, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about." I snapped at him, getting up and walking away from him.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I know you feel for him, I didn't mean to upset you I really didn't." Frankie mumbled, grabbing my arm to stop me from walking away from him. "I just like you a lot Lily. I mean a whole lot." He breathed, stepping close enough that his breathe made my eyes water. He was beginning to hurt me, the way he was gripping my arm.

"Frankie, you're hurting me. Let go." I told him, putting my hand on his chest to try and push him off me, he took it the wrong way though and pulled me closer, and then kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

"Get the fuck of her!" I heard James shout and then felt Frankie being dragged away from me. Scorpius, James and Albus were all stood near me, Albus stood in between Scorpius and Frankie. It was Scorpius who dragged Frankie off me, and then Albus who dragged Scorpius off him.

"Sorry, I can't help it! Lily you know you should be with me, not him! He's not even right for you! Look at what he did to Rose! To everybody he's been with! You're too good for him! He's a Malfoy!" Frankie spat, I saw Scorpius tense at that, a crowd was forming around us and a lot of people, mainly the Slytherins, gasped when Frankie said that.

"Malfoy's don't love Lily, look at his parents! They don't even love him -" Frankie carried on.

"I'm warning you Longbottom, if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to break your jaw." Scorpius warned him.

"His Grandfather despised him! But now, I'm beginning to think that he's just like him. My Dad told me stories about his family, about how his Grandfather used people as puppets to get his own way. Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it Malfoy?" Frankie taunted him, I knew what was going to happen, everybody did. Albus must have thought Frankie crossed a line because he moved out of the way.

"Just accept it Lily, he'll never love you because Malfoy's can't love, they can't feel anything for anybody else but themselves. They're cold, heartless monsters and -" He never finished the rest of the sentence because Scorpius jumped on him. For somebody who wasn't really a fighter, Frankie gave as good as he got. When Scorpius stopped punching him, Frankie hit back, which knocked Scorpius senseless for a few seconds, which was all Frankie needed to lay into him some more. After Frankie hit him in the face for the fourth time though, Scorpius came back to his senses, blocking a punch with one hand and grabbing Frankie's arm with another he pulled him forwards and head butted him hardly, making a sickening crack fill every ones ears. Blood spurted from Frankie's broken nose, covering Scorpius' face and shirt as well as his own.

The crowd began cheering and picking a side, strangely enough the majority of the Gryffindor partiers were chanting Scorpius' name and not Frankie's.

Even I thought that Frankie deserved this, and since he was fighting back nobody intervened, not even Polly, though she was stood with a hand over her pocket, which was probably where she kept her wand. Maddy and Taylor pushed their way to the front of the crowd though, with a few other older Slytherins.

When Scorpius punched Frankie in the gut, which sent him to the floor, allowing Scorpius to spit a mouthful of blood out of his mouth, Albus decided it was enough.

"Scorp, stop or you'll end up killing him. Polly, clean him up and then get him home." Albus told Polly who scowled but went over to help her brother up, several fifth years rushing forwards too help him. I walked over to Scorpius to see him panting and shaking a little bit.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him nervously.

"Not really, I really wanna kill that kid! I could do it with my bare hands! Tay, get me a drink!" Scorpius ranted, running a hand through his hair, accidently getting a little bit of blood in his blonde hair. I checked him over for severe bruises but couldn't find any, one over his eye, one along his jaw and a fat lip for now and he was covered in blood but that looked like Frankie's. Maddy led us back into the house and up a flight of stairs that led from the kitchen.

"Lil, get him cleaned up. This is my bedroom but he has some clothes in my wardrobe, there's a bathroom in there too. I'll send somebody up with a strong drink." She told me, chuckling when she looked at Scorpius. "Dude, he nearly beat you. Good job Potty stopped it or you'd have been whipped by Longbottom!" She teased him as she opened a door and ushered us inside.

I took Scorpius to Maddy's bed and made him sit before going into her bathroom and wetting a cloth so he could wipe his blood off.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Scorpius asked me nervously, I looked over my shoulder to see him stood shirtless in the doorway, he reached out his hand for the cloth but I took it with my hand instead and pushed him so he was sitting on the toilet.

"Thank you. He was hurting me and kissed me against my will." I shrugged, gently wiping dried blood of his face and neck. "And he insulted your family and claimed your parents don't love you. He deserved it." I reminded him.

"Didn't I scare you?" He asked me, getting a strand of my hair and playing with it, which I smiled at.

"Not really, I know you can handle yourself and I've seen people fight before. My Dad's an Auror? I've seen him in hospital beds covered in bruises before. A little blood doesn't scare me off." I laughed, he never said anything after that, just continued playing with my hair while I wiped blood off him. "There we are. All clean."

I stood up, expecting him to stand up with me, but instead he remained seated and pulled on my hand, pulling me into his lap. Knowing, and pleased, at where this was going I adjusted myself so I was straddling him. Our lips met each other at the same time, then my hands were in his hair the same time his were in mine. Taking my hands out of his hair, I trailed them down his back and over his stomach, fingers marking the outline of his abs. I blushed when I felt his hands leave my hair, go down my back and up the back of my shirt and along my back, resting on my bra line.

"Is this alright?" He whispered softly. I never answered him, just pressed my lips back to his. I felt my own cheeks burn when his hands traveled to the front of my bra and cupped one of my breasts.

"Malfoy? Here's your drink. Lily we got you one too, oh! Sorry!" I heard James' voice and literally jumped away from Scorpius and practically ran to the other side of the room.

"James, it's not what it looks like -" I panted, straightening my shirt and trying to calm my hair.

"Erm, your drinks are on the desk. When you're ready Lily I'll take you home, hurry though Selena's just took Dominique and Albus has took Lucy, they'll be coming back for us." He cleared his throat, looking at the bathroom floor before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. We never spoke until we both heard the bedroom door close behind him, which James did rather loudly.

"Of all the people Maddy could have sent up and she sent your brother?" Scorpius groaned, standing up and walking into the bedroom. I never followed him, just borrowed one of Maddy's hairbrushes and tried to control my hair, trying not to think about what just happened.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Thank you, thank you, thank you :)  
>I loved every single response I got from last chapter! I <em>think<em> there's only two chapters left but I'll see how the next one plays out.  
>AND I know a few people who read my story have stories of their own who haven't updated in a while and have such great stories that they have me checking my email every couple of hours to see if they've updated! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee update? You all know who you are!<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius P.O.V.<strong>

"Scorpius? You have a visitor darling!" Mum's voice carried through my rooms. A visitor? Albus or Maddy were the only ones likely to visit and those two would just walk straight up to my rooms.

"Lily." I guesses, practically running through my rooms and down the staircase. I froze when I reached the drawing room though; my mother was sat looking some parchment and sat across from her, looking intently at a portrait of my Grandmother Narcissa, was Teddy Lupin.

Teddy, Lily's brother. Teddy the one who I never really spoke to before because of the whole awkward 'we're-family-but-we're-not' thing that our Grandmothers had going on when they were still alive.

"Erm, Teddy? Can I help you?" I asked from the doorway, cringing when my disappointment was clear in my voice. Mum noticed too and glared at me. I tried hard not to roll my eyes at her, she was concerned about me being polite when Dad's cousin was sat opposite her, she'd never spoke to him in his entire life, and she was reading her mail? Hypocrite.

"Yeah, we're sending the invitations for the Engagement party out and I thought I'd hand deliver yours and your parents." Teddy stood up and got an envelope out from his pocket, handing it to my mother who raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me we were invited to a party Scorpius." Mum told me after taking the envelope from Teddy. No thank you or anything, if this women tries to lecture me on manners I'll laugh in her face.

"I didn't know _you_ where." I shrugged honestly. She never said anything about what I said, only rolled her eyes and read the invitation.

"Draco and I will be there, anything special you'd like as a gift?" Mum smiled at him. That smile was one of the reasons she won Grandfather Lucius over according to Dad, he said Mum's smile could make anybody do anything she asked of them.

"No need for a gift Mrs. Malfoy, your attendance will be enough." Teddy shook his head and then turned to me. "I've also been sent on an order. The party is tomorrow and Gran's demanding all hands on deck to help dazzle the place up, apparently the last party like this the place has seen was George and Angelina's wedding. Eighteen years ago." Teddy rolled his eyes this time and chuckled. Forget Mum's smile, if Molly Weasley asked you to do something, you did it no questions asked.

"I'll be back later Mum." I laughed and looked at Mum who just sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't leave the house looking like that Scorpius. Goodness knows what everybody is going to think." Mum tutted, nodding to my bruised face. I just shrugged and waved at her, leading Teddy out of the room.

"Just so you know, everybody knows everything. Selena told Ginny so every things not one sided. Harry wants a word with you I think but I thought best to leave that until after we left your mother." Teddy told me, walking towards the front door rather than the fireplace.

"I want to apparate, don't like flooing." He shrugged, holding his arm out. I let him out of the house and took his arm, ignoring the feeling of being dragged through a tube.

"I think your aim is a bit off Teddy." I nodded towards the Burrow, which was a fair distance away.

"Not really, we're alone now so I want to talk to you." Teddy shook his head, I noticed that his appearance was different to normal, he was taller, had a bigger build and looked a bit more tough. He actually looked quite intimidating.

"You want to talk to me? While we're alone?" I repeated nervously. Wondered when the 'talk' about Lily would come up.

"Yeah. I spoke to James this morning." He started walking slowly towards the house so I followed him. James? Meaning James told Teddy what he saw Lily and I doing. Perfect, I wonder if the Muggles would be able to see or hear me defending myself with my wand?

"He told me he walked in on you and our sister -"

"Kissing! We were just kissing!" I told him quickly, making him smirk.

"That's what he said, I didn't believe him and I certainly don't believe you. I've known you for nearly seven years now Malfoy and I know when you're lying. I also know what your like with girls. So I'll ask you this; what are your intentions with my sister?" He asked me, looking at me, he seemed to grow a little more.

"My intentions?" This isn't going to go well.

"Word around the Weasley grapevine is that you love Lily? I hope that's true and you're not filling her head with a bunch of lies so you can cop a feel and get a quick shag." Teddy warned me. I gulped and knew I'd paled more than usual. What the hell is wrong with me? This is Teddy!

"You're right." I nodded at him. "I do love her and she loves me. I mean it, do you honestly think I'm that selfish I'd risk everything for a shag?" I asked him, raising eyebrow and smirking when he seemed to think things over.

"I've never seen Lily this way before, which is good because it means it's the real deal. But I'm warning you Malfoy, if I _ever_ find out that you've hurt or lied to my baby sister, ever I will end you. I know Albus has told you this but I'm being deadly serious. If you ever hurt a single hair on her head, I'll know about it." He turned serious, his hair even changed color so I knew he wasn't joking. Before I had a chance to say or do anything though he'd grabbed my arm and apparated away with me.

"Look who's come to help!" Teddy yelled, dropping my arm once our feet slammed onto the ground again.

Every Weasley and Potter, with a few extra's, were doing odd jobs around the Burrow. I saw Albus with his mother, Aunts, Dominique and Victoire and his Grandmother in the kitchen, that boy loved to cook. Harry and the Weasley men were putting a huge marquee up, Fred and James helping them. Lily was up on a broom attaching lanterns to the trees that were scattered around the garden, Lucy and Roxy doing the same, Louis and the Scamander twins were de-gnoming the garden and Rose, Molly and Hugo were twisting lights around the fence that circled the Burrow.

"Teddy, Scorpius! Brilliant; Scorpius we're having a sort of arch up there, it's all built in the shed but we need somebody to bring it out. We would use magic but it's too delicate. Teddy we need another man for the marquee, Neville and his kids are coming in a minute so one of them can help you Scorpius." Arthur Weasley walked over to me, I scowled when he told me Frankie Longbottom would be coming.

"Why exactly is Uncle Neville bringing dumb and dumber?" I heard Lily snap as she flew down to the ground, storming over to where Teddy and I stood with her Grandfather, I saw Harry hurry over too.

"Because we need as many hands as we can get and Neville said this would be the perfect opportunity to get them two out of the house." Arthur told Lily patiently. He either didn't notice my bruises or he didn't mention them. Harry saw them though.

"Ouch, Frankie got you good didn't he?" He whistled, reaching out to look at them carefully. "Now your here, I want a word. Lily there's a tree over there that needs lanterns on." Harry told Lily, walking towards the house, I glanced at Lily and shrugged but followed him quickly.

"Hello Scorpius dear." Molly Weasley smiled at me when I followed Harry through the kitchen. A couple of the women gasped when they saw my face but Ginny just frowned and tutted.

"When you're finished I'm healing your face. No arguments." She told me, I opened and closed my mouth, arguing with Ginny Potter was just plain stupid, her husband and sons will tell you that. It was almost as stupid as arguing with Lily Potter.

"Scorpius? It will just take a minute." Harry brought me back to earth, he was stood in the living room doorway, holding the door open for me. Ginny nodded at me with a small smile so I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, Harry came to sit on the armchair and looked at me.

"Selena told us what happened at the party." Harry started, I heard the door open and Ginny came and sat on the arm of the chair, locking the door behind her. The party was two days ago, my parents arrived home yesterday and had a fit at me for getting into another fight. Uncle Greg had a go at me for fighting in his house, and then once my mother and his wife left the room he grinned and told me to tell him about what state the other boy was in.

I opened my mouth to speak but Harry cut me off. "By the sounds of it, Frankie was in the wrong. He shouldn't have said what he said and he certainly shouldn't have kissed Lily but we're not condoning violence or anything."

"We're more worried about what he said rather than what happened. He said your parents don't love you?" Ginny asked me softly. I sighed, I knew this was coming. I knew I'd have to have this conversation with Harry and Ginny eventually, I just expected it to be after I graduated school.

"My parents do love me, they just show it differently than other parents." I shrugged, feeling slightly awkward.

"Of course they love you, it's no secret you aren't close to them but they do love you -" Ginny started before I interrupted her.

"No, they do love me. Honestly they do it's just, my Dad also loved his Dad and refused to chose between his son and his father." I cleared my throat and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. "So I made the decision for him, my parents do love me I know that, and I love them. It's just the way our relationship works."

When they didn't say anything I looked up at them, Harry was looking at me like he was working something out and Ginny looked like she wanted to hug me.

"Your father chose Lucius over you?" Ginny asked me after a couple of minutes.

"Not really, I didn't give him a chance too. After years of me 'not being Malfoy' enough, I told the old git to stick his Malfoy name up his backside and stormed off. Dad took his side throughout everything and told me that I shouldn't act so 'anti-Slytherin' whatever that means." I added under my breath.

"When was this?" Harry asked me.

"Christmas my third year, the day I got back from your house. My mother and father want me to be happy, and if they have to sacrifice missing out on parts of my life they'll do it. I know they love me, deep down, that's enough for me." I shrugged, smiling at the two of them.

"And this is going to sound really cheesy, but since I started school the two of you have sort of acted like parents for me." I admitted what I'd been feeling since I was twelve years old. It felt good saying that to them, and I was relieved to see the pair of them smiling.

"Well since you practically live with us, you sort of became a fourth son. Merlin, that means I have five kids!" Ginny laughed.

"Well, since you feel that way I'd just like to let you know that if you ever want to talk about anything at all, we'll always be ready for you. We've told Ted, James, Al and Lily the same." Harry told me with an honest smile. That made me feel truly happy, I could talk to my parents about stuff but it was strange, Dad never really understood when I asked him about Lily and Rose whereas I knew if I'd have asked Harry he'd have tried to help me.

"Right, come on boys. Mum will be wanting all hands on deck." Ginny grinned, she stood up and waited for me to get up before she frog marched me into the kitchen. "Before you go anywhere young man, sit." She barked, making me practically dive into the nearest chair before she got her wand out, nothing would surprise me.

"So what did they want?" I jumped when I heard Lily's voice from beside me. She was the only one sat at the table with me, all the others were busy cooking and prepping, except Ginny who was looking in some of Molly's home-spell books.

"That is between us three." I smirked at Lily, which turned into a chuckle when she frowned. "Nothing bad, quite good really. You're brother on the other hand, I'm lucky he didn't leave me in the middle of the ocean." I snorted and told her everything that Teddy told me this morning. We were both laughing when Ginny came back over with a book and a jar of cream.

"What's so funny?" She asked, we didn't get a chance to answer though because the door opened.

"Ah, brilliant. Lily, Scorpius, Frank here has something he wants to say to the pair of you." Professor Longbottom's voice silenced the entire room, even Molly stopped barking orders to her daughter-in-laws.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ah, brilliant. Lily, Scorpius, Frank here has something he wants to say to the pair of you." Neville's voice stopped mine and Scorpius' laughing and Gran telling my Aunts, Albus, Dom and Vic what to do. Everybody looked towards the door where a badly bruised Frankie was stood looking slightly nervous.

"Whatever it is, we don't want to hear it." I snapped, glaring at Frankie. "Where's your guard dog?" I noticed Polly wasn't with him, which was strange because normally she wouldn't leave his side.

"Look Lil, I am so sorry for what I did. I was drunk, too drunk and I regret everything I did and said. Scorpius, I really am sorry I didn't know what I was thinking." His voice came out a little but muffled because his mouth was swollen; he looked ten times worse than Scorpius did, one eye was puffy the other completely black, his nose was broken, he had bruises along his jaw and he had dry blood on his lips, clearly they were still hurting him. Like Scorpius, Frankie's fists were red, scabby and swollen.

"Mum wouldn't heal me, said I had to put up with it, if I was going to act like an idiot then I should look like an idiot." Frankie muttered when he saw me looking.

"Does it hurt?" Scorpius asked him with a blank expression.

"Yeah it does, look man, I am sorry about what I said about your family. I just..." Frankie trailed off, looking at me for a second before turning back to Scorpius.

"I'm sorry too, I went too far. Think I might have problems with my temper." Scorpius said the last bit sarcastically, making Dom and Albus snort loudly and burst out laughing.

"So we cool?" Frankie asked Scorpius, holding his hand out. Scorpius looked at it for a minute and then back to me, like he wanted my approval or something.

"Yeah, we're cool." Scorpius eventually said, taking Frankie's hand and shaking it once.

"Right, both of you sit down and we'll heal you up. Victoire?" Mum called Vic over who quickly healed Frankie, the one who was in a much more worse situation.

"You can go back to work Lily." Gran told me, not wanting to piss her off I walked back into the garden and continued to attach lanterns on to branches of trees.

* * *

><p>"If Teddy and Victoire don't thank me in they're speech tomorrow night I am going to murder them. Look at my hands!" Albus moaned after he apparated me home. Mum invited Scorpius for Dinner, which he accepted straight away since we'd practically created a new Burrow for the party tomorrow and only had a couple of sandwiches all day.<p>

"Stop moaning Albus. I have some cream in Lily's room you can borrow if you like." Selena giggled as James pulled her onto the same armchair as him, they were making the most of the time they had because Mum and Dad decided to treat us to take-out food from the muggle village and went straight there. Scorpius and I were too and were holding hands, the most we were allowed to do without James or Albus murdering him.

"Hand cream? Really?" Albus scoffed as he held his hands out in front of him. "Does is really work?" He asked, ignoring James and Scorpius' laughter.

"I use it after potions, it's magical so you don't have to use it all the time. It's really good." Selena told him. "It's in a brown bag on Lily's desk, help yourself." She added when he looked at her hands.

"I can't believe he's going to use hand cream the pansy." James scoffed shaking his head. We all laughed at that, until something popped up in my mind.

"Brown paper bag? On my desk? Fuck! Albus wait!" I shouted, jumping up from the sofa, I heard Selena gasp when she realised what else was on my desk in a brown paper bag. "Al! Albus! Wait!" I yelled as I raced up the stairs. I heard Selena chase after me, and then Scorpius and James after her.

This is perfect.

"Albus -" I gasped when I saw him stood with his back to me. He slowly turned, looking like he was going to throw up.

"What the fuck? Lily, why have you got those?" James asked me, spotting the content of the bag poured onto the desk.

I glanced up and saw Selena who looked guilty, James looked furious but Scorpius looked like he was going to pass out.

"Lily? Malfoy? Why have you got contraceptives?" James repeated, glaring at Scorpius.

Kill me now.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Alright, this is it. The last chapter and it really makes me angry to know I'm not 100% happy with it but I have had MAJOR writers block with it, so I'm sorry if it sucks. This is the final chapter but it's not the last update so look out!  
>Thank you for every single reviewalert/favorite - they make my day when I get the emails.  
>I have a couple of favours; please can we give this story 200 reviews? Please, it's only a couple more than average reviews, not including the people who PM me after they've read it...please leave a review too?<br>Also, please read my one-shot My Frank? Owluvr's Mother's Day Contest and I got given Augusta Longbottom.  
>Disclaimer 1 - I do not own Harry Potter.<br>Disclaimer 2 - I do not own the song 'Just The Way You Are'**

* * *

><p>"Alright, James, Albus calm down. Scorpius; breath." I took control and issued orders out. "If you two must know, Mum gave them to me; apparently nobody in this family trusts me." I rolled my eyes and picked the, <em>items<em>, up from the desk, took the bag out of Albus' hand and put them in a drawer.

"Mum -" James voice was a little high-pitched at first so he cleared his throat and tried again, "_Mum_ gave you those? Is she crazy?"

Again I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, she just knows what it's like to be fifteen and in a serious relationship. Anyway, like you two even dare try and talk to me about sex." I spun round and glared at Albus. "_You_ have been shagging around the school, with Maisie!" He had the decency to blush and look away, but he still smirked.

"And you!" I turned to James who raised an eyebrow.

"I am in a serious relationship with the woman I love." He stopped me, smirking like an idiot. Selena stopped further comments by hugging James tightly.

"I think I hear somebody downstairs; Albus, James, come check it with me?" She asked, James was ready to do whatever she asked of him and Albus took the hint, glared at Scorpius and walked from the room.

"Those better stay in that drawer!" James called over his shoulder as Selena dragged him from the room. I never said anything, just shut the door behind them and went to sit on my bed.

Scorpius hadn't moved since he entered my room minutes ago, and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Scorpius? Are you alright? I'm going to kill Albus, I swear -" He stopped me by coming to sit beside me, but not close enough that we were touching.

"Your mother gave you them?" He asked me a couple of minutes later. He wouldn't look at me, just focusing on his shoes.

"Yeah, the other day. But listen it's not what you think; my Aunts Fleur and Audrey gave Dominique and Lucy the exact same talk and I think they gave them the, _stuff_ too." I told him quickly, he seemed to relax at that and finally turned to look at me.

"What about Roxy?" He asked me, leaning back so he was resting against the wall. I scooted closer to him so we were actually touching each other now.

"Well, Roxy told us the other night she's already on the Potion." I gasped and told him. I told him everything Roxanne told me, I knew he wouldn't tell anybody.

"You don't seem too surprised." I told him after I finished, he just nodded and smirked.

"Probably because I already knew." He shrugged, taking my hand and playing with my fingers.

"You knew? _You_?" I asked him, turning so I was facing him, making sure I got his full attention.

"Yeah, Noel told Patrick, Patrick told Liam and Liam told me." He shrugged again, he took my hand once more and started playing with my fingers.

"Since when were you and Liam Tate best buds?" I frowned and tried to think back whenever I hung out with Scorpius and his Slytherin friends, or in the Slytherin common room, the only people I could really remember where Taylor and Maddy.

"We're not best buds, but we are on the team together and we do talk. The team were teasing him about being the only virgin -" He started to explain before I snorted.

"Nice."

"Then Samantha Simpson, the new reserve seeker, reminded us he was only a Fourth year and nearly all Fourth years were virgins. He just laughed and muttered something about Finnigan and Weasley, don't worry I was the only one who heard. I made sure it was just us two left in the locker room and asked him about it." Scorpius carried on as if I never interrupted him.

"Does Roxy know she's the subject of locker room ridicule?" I asked him.

"I told Liam to tell the guys to stop talking about it, if Fred found out he'd cram the lot of them. And I didn't tell you because I thought you already knew and I didn't really want to talk about your cousins sex life." He told me honestly. "But while we're on the subject. Your Mum gave you contraception? I thought you wanted to wait?" He added seriously, he stopped playing with my hand but still held it.

"I do, I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry, -" He cut me off with a smile.

"Lily, I've told you. I'm fine with waiting for whenever your ready. If it's days, weeks, months, years. I'll wait." He promised me. I never answered him, just pushed myself so I was kneeling beside him, and pulled his head so ours met. I kissed him eagerly, putting one hand in his hair and the other round his neck, pulling him closer to me. He put one hand on my thigh and the other on my waist and literally picked me up and put me on his knee. His lips moved away from mine and continued along my face and down my neck, nipping slightly at the bit where you could feel the pulse.

"Don't, my Dad will kill the pair of us." I whispered directly into his ear, which made him groan and put his mouth back on mine. I let my hands leave his hair and trail slowly down his back, smiling into the kiss when I felt him shiver. When my hands reached the bottom of the shirt though, I decided to go for a little payback and gently trailed a finger along the top of his underwear, I could feel the elastic a couple of inches about his jeans.

"Lily -" He moaned, I felt him smile though.

"Lily! Scorpius! Dinner!" Dad's voice killed the mood straight away. I slowly pulled away from Scorpius and slid of the bed, walking over to the mirror to check how flushed I was.

"Coming Dad!" I shouted back, keeping anybody from coming up to get us. Scorpius was still sat on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Here, comb your hair." I threw a comb at him, he caught it easy with his seeker skills. After I calmed myself down, brushed my hair and reapplied some lip-gloss I took his hand and led him downstairs. James, Albus and Dad were determinedly looking at anything but the two of us, Mum looked up once but then returned to piling everyone's plates up and Selena smirked at us and shook her head.

Apparently we weren't allowed to sit beside each other because Albus was sat on one side of the table, with a chair either side of him, Mum and Dad were sat at the top and tail of the table and Selena and James were sat on the other side. Scowling at Albus I dropped Scorpius' hand slid into the seat closest to Dad, leaving Scorpius to sit near Mum, the better parent for him to be sat with.

"Is everything sorted for tomorrow?" James asked Mum.

"Yeah, Teddy and Victoire said most people have accepted the invitation. Your parents are coming too aren't they Scorpius?" Mum asked Scorpius, Albus and I both turned to look at him and Selena looked pretty shocked.

"Erm, yeah. Teddy invited them." Scorpius muttered, filling his mouth quickly so he couldn't speak.

"I thought your parents were away?" I asked him quietly.

"They were, they came back." He shrugged, taking a large drink from his glass. I opened my mouth but felt Albus kick my leg under the table, looking at him I saw him shake his head slightly.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what's with the bruise on my leg? Why'd you stop me asking about Scorpius' parents?" I asked Albus as soon as he walked back into his bedroom, grateful that he decided to dress in the bathroom after his shower. He jumped when he heard me ask, he didn't see me sat on his bed when he walked in.<p>

"Make yourself comfortable." Albus snapped. "Because you two shouldn't have that conversation in front of our parents, myself, James and Selena." He shrugged, looking for something in his desk.

"What conversation?"

"The one about his parents. It's not my place to say, now get out!" He snapped again and pointed to his door. I just rolled my eyes when I walked past him, slamming his door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius P.O.V.<strong>

"Darling? Is that you?" Mum's voice carried through the sitting room. "We're in your fathers study." I rolled my eyes. Bonding time with Draco and Astoria. Fun.

"Sorry, the Potter's asked me over for Dinner and I lost track of time." I told my parents when I walked into Dad's study, he was sat at his desk and Mum was sat at a sofa, both holding glasses of firewhiskey.

"It's fine, we guessed as much. Did you have a nice time son?" Dad asked me, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yeah it was alright, just hung out in Lily's room for a bit." I shrugged, ignoring the blush I felt on my face and I definetly did not acknowledge the small wink Dad sent Mum who giggled.

"So, you and the Potter girl? I suppose you're expecting me to tell you how she's nothing but a common little girl who's not worthy of you?" Dad asked, putting his quill down and sitting back in his chair, smirking arrogantly.

"Call her that and you'll be wearing that." I warned him, nodding to his glass.

"Well, since you've warned me." Dad chuckled, making Mum laugh. "Will we formally get to meet Lily tomorrow? Your mother tells me we're going to a party at the Burrow?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well I am, don't know about the two of you." I shrugged.

"We are invited so of course we're coming. So? Will we get to meet Lily?" Mum asked me, doing _her_ smile.

"Fine! Embarrass me and I'll never speak to you ever again." I sighed, scowling at Mum, she just laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Oh wait until I tell Daphne! I'm finally getting to meet one of your girlfriends!" Mum grinned and laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"You've met his girlfriends before; Maddy, Rose, Maisie and you bumped into Clare that one time remember?" Dad teased. "And then there was Sophie, Amelia, Imogen, Adrianna, Erin, Annie -"

"Yeah, alright Dad I get the point!" Dad and Mum were roaring with laughter, but I didn't find it funny at all. "Look, I know you like to bring names up to torture me, but please don't in front of Lily tomorrow? She already knows I have a past without you two making jokes." I asked them, knowing that it would upset her.

"Does she have a problem with your past? You shouldn't be ashamed of what you've done Scorpius. _Who _you have done on the other hand -" Dad joked, making sure he wasn't looking at Mum.

"Draco!"

"No, she doesn't have a problem, she just feels uncomfortable knowing I've had quite a few girlfriends." I shrugged again.

"Don't worry, we won't mention Emma, Mia, Becca, Nadia, -" Dad laughed again, stopping when I stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night." I called over my shoulder, they started laughing again and Dad shouted something, but I just ignored them and went upto my rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily P.O.V.<strong>

One of the best moments of my life, without a doubt was when Albus and Caroline literally walked into each other. Albus turned bright red and started stuttering, while Caroline just froze. What made it even better was that Albus was inches away from the table where our parents, Victoire, Teddy and my Grandparents were sat.

"I'd introduce you two but apparently you already know each other?" Vic seethed, glaring at her best friend and cousin. Teddy smirked at James, even Dad looked slightly impressed but Mum was glaring at Caroline and staring at her like she was something she stepped in.

"Well isn't this sweet." James chuckled, earning a glare Caroline and an eye roll from Albus.

"I'd say this is just awkward. A one-night stand quite literally hitting each other in the face." I giggled, everybody at the table but my Grandparents, Mum and Victoire laughed at that, and of course Albus and Caroline who looked mortified.

"I'll, erm, oh look. Uncle Charlie is trying to get my attention." Albus muttered and practically apparated away, that made us laugh again, but Mum just glared at Caroline until she put her head down and walked away.

James, Teddy and Dad were openly laughing, Victoire and Mum didn't look very impressed and our Grandparents just amused.

"That was priceless." James laughed, shaking his head. The others started laughing but I stopped. At the entrance of the tent, now talking to Albus were two people who had my nerves set on edge.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Scorpius' parents.

They really came, I was half expecting them to not show up, I was hoping they wouldn't show up that way I'd have longer to prepare myself for when I met them. Selena must have seen where I was looking because she put a hand on my arm, shutting the others up.

"Lily, Astoria and Draco are nice people. Scorpius wouldn't have let them come if he thought they'd be rude to you." She tried to soothe me. My Grandparents got up and went to go talk to some guests when the others were still laughing, but Dad, James and Teddy had stopped and my brothers sneaked a look at Scorpius' parents. Scorpius had joined them with Maddy, even though she wasn't invited.

"Why is Goyle here?" Rose's voice just tipped everything off, she sat herself in Gran's old chair and turned to see what she was wearing. "Nice of her to buy one of my dresses." She smirked and turned back to us.

"Meeting the parents Lily?" She asked me, still smirking. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye, ignoring the looks my brothers, Victoire, Selena and my parents were shooting her. "Draco will probably try to embarrass Scorpius and Astoria will like you. You're Lily, everybody likes you." She rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit.

"Aren't you going to go up to them?" Dad asked me quietly, he had his back to Draco Malfoy and hadn't turned to see him, they weren't enemies any longer but they were hardly friends either. They tolerated each other because of Albus and Scorpius but that was it.

"No need, they're coming over. Bet this is Albus' idea of pay back." James muttered, I looked up quickly to see a smug Albus leading the four of them over, Astoria looked beautiful and was looking around with a brilliant smile on her face, Draco looked emotionless, Maddy looked bored and Scorpius looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. When they got to my table it suddenly turned quite awkward.

"Mum, Dad, this is Teddy and Victoire." Scorpius introduced them after Astoria cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at him. "You already know Selena, you remember James. You know Harry and Ginny." He nodded to everybody, Selena smiled warmly at them and they both smiled back, James nodded his head and smiled politely.

"Malfoy." Dad muttered, glancing at him quickly.

"Potter." Draco muttered back, glancing at him rather forcefully.

"Ginny, it's lovely to see you again." Astoria rolled her eyes and moved to hug Mum, who hugged her back with an eye roll of her own.

"James, Selena; move." Mum told James who scowled, but got up and gave the Malfoy's their seats. Maddy sat in Granddad's empty chair, leaving Scorpius and Albus still stood.

"You obviously know Rose." Scorpius continued as though nothing happened. Draco arched an eyebrow when he saw Rose sat at the table, the exact same expression Scorpius had on his face.

"And this is Lily." He smiled at me, wanting him close to me I scooted over on my chair so there was enough for him to sit on.

"Teddy, Victoire? I hope you don't mind us bringing Maddison, her parents needed to return to Greece, family emergency, and she's not trusted at home by herself after last time." Astoria asked my brother and Victoire who smiled and shook their heads. She smiled briefly at me, but Draco looked right at me, looking from me to Scorpius slowly.

"No, it's fine. The more the merrier." Victoire shrugged.

"What happened?" Rose asked, she moved her chair over so she was sat closer to Victoire so Albus could fit in between Rose and Maddy, which seemed like a good idea because Maddy scowled when Rose spoke.

"Had a party and that idiot and the Longbottom moron decided to try and kill each other." Maddy muttered, looking highly bored.

"You know what happened, stop trying to start something Rosie." Teddy raised an eyebrow at Rose who just smirked and made a show or 'zipping' her mouth shut with a shrug.

"So, I'm just going to go for it and get it out there. Not that we mind, in fact we're thankful, but why were we invited here?" Draco asked Teddy, just in time too because Maddy had just opened her mouth to say something back to Rose.

"I asked them to invite you." Dad sighed, turning to look at Draco. Dad turned his gaze to where Scorpius and I were sat, quite obviously explaining his reasons. Draco nodded once and looked back at us. Astoria hadn't said anything, she was just looking at her son with a small smile.

Albus looked at everybody, tutted loudly and got up from his seat. "Well, this isn't fun for anybody let alone humiliating. I'm going to get something to eat before Louis and Fred eat it all, coming Goyle? Rosie?" He offered, Maddy made a show of looking at Draco for permission, who just rolled his eyes and nodded, before she got up and followed him. Rose did too, only after Maddy got up though.

"You know what? I don't think I've spoken to Aunt Gabrielle just yet, come on Teddy." Victoire smiled and stood up, dragging Teddy away. Leaving Scorpius, myself and our parents. Perfect. I saw my Dad look at the empty chairs around the table and nudged Scorpius under the table. He got the message and moved to Victoire's empty chair, right beside me.

"Do you play Quidditch Lily?" Draco asked me after an awkward couple of seconds. I felt a little bit of the awkwardness dissolve when he mentioned Quidditch. I was a Weasley, of course I play Quidditch.

"I do yes Mr. Malfoy, I'm the Chaser for the house team." I smiled.

"She's being modest, she is _the _Chaser that makes the team." Scorpius told his Dad, taking my hand under the table.

"You're that good?" Astoria asked me, arching an eyebrow again. I looked at Mum, who was looking at the table so I couldn't see her face, and Dad who had a blank expression. Draco was watching me carefully and Scorpius was glaring at his mother.

"I'm pretty decent -" I mumbled before she asked another question.

"Scorpius tutors you in potions doesn't he? Perhaps if you put more time into your studies and less into that sport, you wouldn't need a tutor." She suggested, she glanced at Scorpius and smirked at his glare.

"He does yes, but Potions has always been a weak spot for me. I'm alright at everything else." I shrugged.

"You're fairly talented at Defense aren't you Lily? I believe I heard something about you going round the ministry just after term started." Draco asked me, putting his hand on top of his wifes, silencing her.

"I am Mr. Malfoy. I sat my O.W.L. in January and got an 'Outstanding.' I'm top of Scorpius and mines class." I told him, grateful that he'd calmed his wife down.

"Really? Maybe Scorpius needs a tutor then." Astoria shrugged, smirking again. Scorpius went to say something back to her but Mum burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Come on Astoria, you've put her through enough." Mum grinned at Astoria who laughed herself, Draco and Dad both rolled their eyes at the exact same time.

"What?" Scorpius and I looked at our own mothers, both glaring at them.

"It's so much fun meeting the sons girlfriend for the first time." Astoria clapped her hands together and laughed at Scorpius. Mum nodded and laughed again, this time Draco and Dad joined them. I just looked at Scorpius to see him shaking his head in disbelief at his mother.

I can't believe my mother put me through that for her own enjoyment. No wonder they hugged each other. No wonder she was looking at the table, Mum couldn't lie to save her life.

"Come on Ginny, we'll leave them to it. We've had our fun." Dad shook his head and took Mum's hand, leading her away from the table.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Your face son, it was a picture!" Astoria giggled, leaning over to pinch Scorpius' cheek. Scorpius pushed her hand away and rolled his eyes.

"So Lily, I'll be nice now. You're a chaser?" Astoria asked me kindly. We spent the next twenty minutes discussing my life at Hogwarts, my classes, what I was good and bad at, who I was friends with, who I wasn't friends with.

"She's being kind, she hates Maisie." Scorpius muttered, Astoria asked me about her but I just said I didn't mind her.

"I'm not surprised too, did I tell you what she did? She cornered her in the bathroom with one of her friends, if Maddy hadn't have walked in and decked Maisie, Lily would have gotten into trouble for beating her up!" Scorpius joked, Astoria and Draco looked worried at first, but then they both burst out laughing with Scorpius.

"You're making me out to be a violent thug!" I smiled at Scorpius, things were going well.

"Well you are a Weasley." He teased, he took my hand again, this time on top of the table.

"Hey, I resent that remark. We're not all violent!" Dominique's voice made me turn, she was stood with a tray of champagne glasses in one hand. "Teddy and Victoire are getting ready to make a speech. Apparently _'all zee guests must haff champagne!'_" The way she imitated her mother was so accurate it was perfect, she held the tray out so Scorpius and I could take a glass, pulled a face at us and then turned to Draco and Astoria.

"Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, champagne?" She offered, giving them her most Veela-like smile she could. They both took a glass and thanked her before she walked away. I saw Roxy walking towards us with a wicked grin on her face, and then I burst out laughing when Dominique turned Roxy round and frog marched her to the other side of the tent, winking at me over her shoulder.

"Teddy's starting." Scorpius whispered to me, he nodded to where Teddy was stood in front of the buffet table, which an hour ago was barely keeping itself up but now barely a crumb was left. Teddy's hair was a pale brown, showing he was quite nervous. It changed back to turquoise when Victoire went to stand next to him, taking his hand in her own.

"Well, first of all we would like to thank you all for coming." Teddy began, getting louder with each word. "We'd also like to thank everybody who has spent the last few days planning this party, which is just the whole family so here we go." Teddy grinned, making the crowd laugh.

"We want to thank Molly, the food was delicious and you have truly outdone yourself. Thank you to Albus, that boy is a genius in the kitchen, Dominique, Angelina, Audrey and Hermione." Teddy grinned and winked at Albus. James and I told Teddy to mention Albus in his speech, Scorpius chuckled beside me when he saw the wink. "Roxy, Lucy, Rosie and the rest of you crazy bunch, these decorations are crazy and beautiful and we couldn't have asked for better. Mainly out of the family though, we want to thank our parents because if it wasn't for them then we wouldn't have been able to get married, let alone have an engagement party." Teddy and Victoire both lifted their glasses, everybody following them. "To Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny." Teddy clinked his glass with Victoire's, who's was filled with orange juice, and smiled at where my parents were stood with my Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill.

"We'd also like to thank everybody for coming, it means so much that you could all come to celebrate this with us." Victoire smiled around at everybody. "Now, we asked my cousin Lucy, who has the best voice ever, to sing and she's been nervous all day about it." Vic grinned and got her wand out. She waved it in a fluid motion, in the middle of the dance floor a very simple, yet grand, piano seemed to rise out of the floor. Lucy walked slowly away from where she was stood right at the back, she looked so nervous. The others seemed to notice because at once, Fred, Roxy, Albus and James started whistling and shouting things at her.

"Go on Luce." Roxy shouted.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Albus and Fred were shouting.

The rest of the guests started laughing and cheering her on herself, though no cheer was louder than Uncle Percy's. Lucy seemed to love it though, she was normally the quietest one out of our entire family, she sat at the piano and nodded to Teddy.

"All of you know that Vic and I haven't had the best of relationships, all my own fault, but when I was traveling I heard this song and it really made me think about how stupid I was and how crazy in love I was, and always will be, with this amazing woman." Teddy was looking at Victoire with so much love on his face it should have been on the front of a novel. "I know we both asked her too sing but I wanted Lucy to sing this song for you. I love you Victoire." Teddy smiled before kissing her quickly. He walked over to Lucy and had a quiet conversation with her, then he pointed his wand at her throat and muttered something. With a quick hug and kiss on Lucy's cheek, he walked back over to where Victoire was stood and led her over to a table, they sat down and nodded to Lucy.

"You probably won't know or recognize this song, it was written by a muggle artist years ago." Her voice carried through the tent and I knew that if you'd have been in the house you would have been able to hear it. She took a deep breathe before playing the piano.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday..."<em>

Lucy's voice had improved since I last heard her sing properly, which was about six months ago. I didn't recognize the song but it was truly beautiful, Scorpius squeezed my hand through it, getting my attention. He nodded towards Victoire and Teddy, I'd been watching Lucy and too amazed by her to focus on anything else, Victoire had tears falling down her face and smiled when Teddy pulled her to her feet, leading her into the dance floor.

Pretty soon other couples started making their way to the dance floor; my Grandparents, parents, Aunts and Uncles, Marcus was invited but since Lucy was singing he was dancing with Dominique, Uncle Charlie was twirling Roxy round, making her laugh, James and Selena were dancing together. It was nice seeing all different couples, even Rose was dancing with a boy.

"Wanna dance?" Scorpius' voice was closer than I expected, even though I didn't really like dancing that much I nodded and let him lead me over to the dance floor.

Everybody was dancing around Lucy, she was in her element it looked like, singing and playing an instrument, having people looking at her.

Scorpius nudged me and told me to turn around; Albus was dancing, slow dancing like everybody else, with Maddy of all people. Maddy, who normally detested my brother.

"That's new." I whispered with a laugh.

"It's nothing serious, she does have a boyfriend after all. And Albus has Maisie." Scorpius snorted, he looked at me with _his _smirk. The smirk I absolutely loved.

After months and months of trying, fighting, keeping secrets, lying and being miserable we were finally able to be together. In front of everybody without having to worry about anybody seeing us. Rose was still slightly bitter but she'd get over it eventually, Frankie was over it, Hugo actually smiled at me this morning and Albus wasn't thrilled about the idea of his best friend and sister being in love but he was alright with the idea.

"What are you thinking?" Scorpius asked me quietly, he brought his head down so that our foreheads were resting against each other.

"I'm thinking that everything has worked out. Rose, Albus, Frankie, my parents, your parents; they're all dealt with. We can be together. We can do this," I whispered, kissing his lips quickly, "without fear of being caught." I laughed when he just shook his head.

"You are one strange girl Lily Potter." He chuckled, tightening his grip on my waist. "But I love you." He added.

"I love you too." I smiled at him, kissing him again. "Fatty." I giggled.

"I am not fat!" He hissed, still smirking.

It was all worth it, lying to everybody, fighting with my family, going behind people's backs, it was all worth it because now we could do this and act like this in front of everybody and nobody cared enough to stop us.

Everybody was happy, or on the road to being happy.

Right now, life is pretty damn good.


	29. Sequel Preview

**A/N - Alright, I'd just like to say thank you to every single person who has read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! It means so much to me, I love you all! I can remember posting this and getting really excited over my first review and then when it reached ten hits, now I'm nearing at two hundred (keep them coming) and over fifteen thousand hits. WOW!**

**Thank you to Gina and Lynne, stuck with me right from the beginning and gave me all sorts of help. I owe you so much, Gina was my Beta for like three quarters of the story. Thank you for everything, reading and telling me what you thought of it. I really hope you two read my sequel, it would mean so much to me. Just thanks :)**

**Jawsome, herstorynerd89, Kana117, Eliza Jane Kelly, twilightlover212, Jessvamplswolvessoulfinders, Haunted Emptiness - Thank you all of you, you've stuck with the story from the very beginning and even when it was getting dry you still stuck by Lily and Scorpius, thanks :D If I've missed any of you out, I am so sorry but there's to many of you to thank individually. These just stick in my head.**

**SpeedsONEandONLY - Where to start with you? You have practically co-wrote this story and given me so much support, I am so gratefull for your help. THIS STORY PROBABLY WOULD HAVE BEEN CRAP WITHOUT HER HELP! I LOVE YOU!**

**BeccasophX, MhParkerx - Thank you so much, you two have been great also - CHECK OUT THEIR PROFILES THEY HAVE AMAZING STORIES!**

**A Trail Of Whispers - BRILLIANT! That's all I can say about her writing!**

**thenameistannasaur - has one of the best Dominique fics ever! Go check it out!**

**I am doing a sequel and speedsONEandONLY is the only person who knows what's going to happen, like I said she's my co-author practically haha, but I won't be uploading that until I finish New Me, my Scorpius/Dominique fic, but as a little present to you all I'm going to post a part of it instead of an epilogue.**

**Thank you again, so so so much XD**

* * *

><p>Here is a part of a chapter from the sequel which will be called <strong>Getting What You Deserve;<strong>

_"So that's everything?" I sighed, walking out of the bedroom Scorpius and I used to share. He was sat on the sofa, nursing a bottle of the muggle beer he liked._

_"I think so. I'll send anything on for you if you've left anything." He shrugged, looking around at the room, which was noticeably emptier. Pictures, books, ornaments and a few pieces of furniture were missing, the things I wanted to take with me. _

_"You're staying at your parents' house aren't you?" He asked me, standing up._

_"No, Dominique's. I didn't really want to move back home. I'm at Dom's for three weeks and then I leave." I shook my head and told him, feeling slightly awkward._

_"Three weeks? I'm surprised your family isn't throwing you a leaving party." He chuckled, trying to make conversation._

_"They are. Of course it's at the Burrow. If it won't be weird for you, you can come." I offered him, just because we broke up doesn't mean he isn't a part of the family. "I know Gran was saying the other day she misses you." I told him softly._

_"I didn't know if I was welcome." He shrugged, moving his gaze to the floor._

_"Scorpius, I broke your heart. Not the other way round." I whispered, he looked up and met my eyes. _

_"You don't have to leave you know." He stepped close to me and put his hand against my cheek, stroking it with his thumb._

_"I do." _

_"What happened with Olivia, we will get over it -" He said softly, I felt the tears fill my eyes at the mere mention of her name._

_"Scorpius, how will we ever get over that? How will we get over what happened?" I asked him, stepping back, letting his hand drop. "We've been through this. Olivia, she's in the past. We can't change it, but it changed us. It's been a year and this is one of the only conversations we've had without screaming at each other." _

_I saw him bite the inside of his cheek, he too had tears in his eyes when he looked at me. I didn't say anything, just nodded at him once and turned away from him. I refused to allow myself to look back at him, if I saw him crying it would destroy me. I'd seen him cry to many times this past year._

_When I shut the front door, I leant against it and dropped to the floor. I closed my eyes when I heard and felt a smash against the back of it. _

_"I love you Scorpius." I whispered, before standing up and walking away. Walking away from my home for the last four years, from the man I've loved for the past six years._

_Walking away from everything I've ever known._

_I didn't deserve anything._

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? What happened? Who's Olivia? Where's Lily going? Why doesn't she deserve anything? <strong>

**speedsONEandONLY, don't be telling! :D**


End file.
